Under The Light Of The Moon
by Stateria
Summary: Skylar is a werewolf, and Serana a vampire, after Skylar finds Serana locked away in a tomb she and her quickly become close friends. Will Serana learn to trust, and will Skylar be willing to accept Serana's help? Who knows, between the war against vampires and their growing emotions for each other anything could happen, only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

Just Another New adventure for the Pup

Skylar coughed as she inhaled the dust that floated in the air as a result of a vampire's body hitting the ancient ground. She sheathed her glass dagger and extinguished the flame that her left hand held.

"First real mission as a member of the Dawnguard... And they send me in to a cave full of vampires... And dust." She said as she coughed a few more times before she adjusted her Thieves Guild Hood and her dark Dawnguard armor before she began to make her way over to the narrow stone bridge that seemed to lead to a large round stone platform.

Skylar's first few steps onto the stone bridge where hesitant. She swallowed the uneasy feeling that built up in the back of her throat. "Don't look down... Don't look down... Whatever you do, Skylar, do... Not... Look..." She said to herself as curiosity got the best of her. She slowly looked over the ledge of the bridge and as soon as she did she froze in place. "Down..." She mumbled in regret as the hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood straight up as she looked down at the drop that seemed to fall into darkness. Her balance seemed to falter as her stomach felt like it dropped. She took a second to composer herself before she hurried to the other side of the bridge. When she made it to the platform there was some kind of stone figure in the middle.

She sighed and made her way over to it. After examining it for a few seconds exhaustion seemed to catch up with her so she placed her hand on top of the figure and subconsciously leaned on it for support.

A loud click echoed off the stone walls. The small Breton girl looked around confused and an instant later she doubled over in pain as a spike came up from the figure and through her hand that had been resting on its surface. She bit down on the wrist of her free hand as she pulled her injured hand free from the spike.

Skylar hissed in pain as she held her bleeding hand. Her eyes were tightly closed as another sound was heard. She stumbled looked around quickly, suddenly paranoid as she half expected more spikes to assault her. Instead all she saw was a glowing purple light that began to spread around the platform. Skylar, still holding her bleeding hand watched curiously as the glowing light surrounded both her and the figure that stood in the middle. As the purple light made it way around the platform Skylar had to turn her whole body to follow it.

She yelped in surprise as the earth began to shake and the figure in the middle of the platform began to rise out of the solid ground. She took a step back in an attempt to put some distance between her and the moving figure and it was then that she noticed that it was not the figure that was rising up but instead the ground itself was sinking around it. Just as Skylar was beginning to think that maybe she should make a run for it the front of the stone figure slowly began to open. It was then that Skylar realized that this stone figure was not simply a decoration or even a torture device but instead it was some kind casket.

Skylar's mouth fell open as her eyes fell upon a mysterious dark haired woman who was leaning against the back of the casket with her hands crossed over her chest. A second later the woman fell forward, landing on her hands and knees.

"She's Alive!" Skylar's mind screamed at her as she watched the woman scramble ungracefully to her feet. The woman ran her hands over her face before she crossed her arms over her chest in a motion that suggested that she was either cold or feeling vulnerable, or perhaps even both.

She looked at the completely shocked and surprised Skylar with piercing glowing red eyes before she took a few what seemed long overdue deep breaths. "Where is...? Where... ? Who... ? Who sent you?" She said as she continued to look at Skylar.

Skylar gave her head a shake to try and regain some control before she raised her hands. "Woah, Slow down there." She said as she brought a hand to her forehead. The mysterious woman looked at Skylar for a few seconds before she spoke again.

"Are you alright?" She asked tilting her head to the side slightly. Skylar gave a laugh that suggested that she was not.

"You are asking if I am alight? I think I should be the one asking that." Skylar said as she pointed to the stone casket. "Just how long have you been in that thing? How are you alive?"

It was the mysterious woman's turn to laugh. "It's because of what I am."

Skylar looked at the mysterious woman as the piercing red eyes finally triggered some kind of switch in her brain to answer that question. Although even though the word was in her mind, she did not quite seem to be able to completely process it. "And what may I ask are you?" The words slipped out of her mouth before she was able to catch them. Instantly Skylar felt slightly stupid for asking it, although the woman did not seem to mind. Perhaps she was still trying to process the situation herself?

The woman uncrossed her arms and placed one hand on her hip. "Can't you tell? I am a vampire."

Skylar nodded, it was her turn to cross her arms over her chest. "Uh huh, you know, the Dawnguard would want me to put you down right here and right now." She said glairing. The woman did not waste any time to answer Skylar's comment.

"Yes well, by killing me you would be killing only one vampire that will now stop a whole army. If you help me get to my home I might just be able to help you."

Skylar sighed and ran her hands over her face before she let them drop to her sides. She shifted her weight from one foot to another, thinking about what Isran would do to her if he found out that she was going to help a vampire girl get home instead of killing her. Suddenly Skylar's eyes went wide and she froze in place when she noticed when the woman had strapped to her back. Skylar lifted her hand and pointed to it. "Is that... An ElderScroll." She asked in awe.

Once again the Woman crossed her arms over her chest but this time she glared at Skylar. "Yes, and it's mine." She said protectively. Skylar raised her hands in a motion that showed she meant absolutely no harm.

"Hey, no, I didn't mean it like that... It's just... I have only heard of them... I have never actually seen one. In fact I didn't think I would ever see one."

The woman's face seemed to soften and her glare melted away. "May I ask why you have one?" Skylar asked curiously. The woman shook her head. "It's… Complicated... I'm sorry, I just don't know who I can and cannot trust yet. It's nothing personal..."

Skylar nodded and sighed. "Well I can understand that, what I don't understand is why you trust a vampire hunter to be an escort who will take you home. The woman bit her lower lip and looked suddenly looking completely hesitant about trusting Skylar with this favor.

Skylar, suddenly feeling guilty sighed. "Don't worry... I will get you there in one piece..." The woman looked up and smiled.

"Thank you... Oh and by the way. My name is Serana." Skylar returned her smile and held out her hand.

"Skylar." Serana took Skylar's hand in her own. Her touch was cold, but comfortable against Skylar's injured hand. In fact it was then that Skylar seemed to remember it. Her eyes went wide and she instantly pulled it away from Serana's touch as she put two and two together. Vampire, plus and bleeding hand can only equal trouble. "Sorry..." Skylar mumbled holding her bleeding injury.

Serena was about to drop her hand to her side thinking that maybe it was the coldness of her touch that made the girl pull away but when she felt the warmth of human blood on her skin she realized that her touch was not the cause at all. Serana looked at the blood for a moment before she looked at Skylar who was digging into her satchel that was on her belt.

"You're hurt." Serana said taking a small step closer. Skylar almost instantly took a step back just as she pulled out a bandage. "No, I'm ok really." Skylar said quickly with a fake smile on her face as she wrapped up her hand.

Serana understood why Skylar was hesitant about letting her help, but she could not help but feel slightly hurt by her reaction.

Skylar looked up and saw the expression on Serana's face. "I'm sorry..." She began. "I just…" Skylar could not seem to find the words to explain her actions. "It's ok." Serana said with an understanding smile. "We should take our leave."

Skylar was about to nod but stopped. "Ummm..." Serana looked at the blank looking Skylar. "Do you have any idea how to get out of here?" Skylar asked her.

Serana Shook her head and shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine, everything looks different now. I don't recognize it one bit."

Skylar took a few steps towards a stone bridge, opposite of the one she took to get on the platform. "Alight then..." Skylar said as she began to lead the way. "Just how long were you buried in there anyways?" She asked turning slightly towards Serana.

Serana shrugged. "Honestly I have no idea... Who is the high king?" She looked at Skylar confused as she chuckled.

"That is... Up for debate."

Serana smiled sarcastically. "Oh lovely, I wake up to a war, correct?"

Skylar nodded. "Yup, so why were you locked in there in the first place?" Skylar said as the made their way up a flight of stone steps. Serana's face began to form a face that Skylar was already very in tune with. "Right, its complicated and you don't trust me, gotcha." Skylar said before she had the chance to explain.

The sound of loud crashed made Skylar yelp in surprise. She spun around in time to see a group of vampires and a few gargoyles charging their way. "Uh oh..." Skylar mumbled as she pulled out her crossbow.


	2. Chapter 2

Broken Bows Hopes And Wishes

"Take This Crossbow, it will be the best piece of equipment that you will ever use." Skylar said in a deep voice as she tried to Mimic Isran's very deep raspy voice. He had given her a crossbow to use, he made her believe that it was top notch weaponry, but instead it now was as useful as firewood. It made a deadly first shot and instantly brought a vampire's undead life to its end, but to Skylar's surprise a gargoyle got too close. If it had not been for Serana's quick hand throwing an Icespike through its body it would have torn Skylar's apart.

Even though Serana's Icespike hit its target it was not enough to bring the beast down. It still charged, When it got within arm's reach of Skylar she rammed the butt end of the crossbow into its face, literally shattering the weapon to pieces as a result. Sacrificing the crossbow did make the Gargoyle stumble long enough for Serana to land a killing blow to the beast and end its attack on Skylar.

Skylar was grateful for Serana, but now she will have a bone to pick with Isran when she returns to Dawnguard.

"Are you alright?" Serana asked concerned as she came up behind Skylar who threw the broken piece of equipment off the ledge and into an endless pit.

"Yeah I'm ok." She replied as she reached for the dagger that was in its sheath on her belt. When she felt the metal handle of the blade and was sure that it was there and she was not defenceless the two continued on their way.

When they reached the end of the cave and stepped out into the snowy world of Skyrim Serana tilted her head back and breathed in. "Ahhh... It's been so long... I almost forgot what it was like to be outside." She sighed as she smiled.

Skylar turned to look at Serana who was standing at the entrance of the cave smiling. Skylar smiled too.

"Believe me I know that feeling." Serana's smile faded away and she pulled her hood over her head as she stepped out of the shadows and into the sunlight. Skylar noticed Serana wincing as soon as she stepped out into the shadows. "Right... The sunlight." Skylar said looking up at the sky. "Do you want to wait until night fall; it might be easier for you?"

Serana shook her head. "No… I will be ok, it has just been so long since I have been out in the sunlight... I need to get used to it again…" Skylar looked at her for a couple of seconds before they began to make their way towards their goal.

So where exactly are we going?" Skylar asked when she realized that she had no idea where it was that Serana needed to go.

"It is an island just off the coast of Solitude." Serana answered as they continued to walk through the snow. Every now and then they would have to climb over rocks and fallen trees but when they found the path it was much easier.

It had been about twenty minutes since either one of them had spoken. Serana could not take the silence much longer. She had spent so long in a small stone coffin with nothing but the silence, it was something that she would do without at this point. She wanted to know more about her savior who released her from her tiny prison, but she was hesitant. She did not exactly tell the smaller girl much about herself except for her not trusting her. Serana bit her bottom lip when she realized just how little credit she gave her saviour.

"So who are you expecting when you return home?" Serana nearly jumped as Skylar spoke up. But she was grateful for her shattering the silence. It was almost as refreshing as her first breath she took outside.

"No one I really want to see... I believe that my father is waiting for me but... We don't exactly see eye to eye..." Serana answered. Skylar arched an eyebrow. "Did you two have a fight...? Eh... Before you were locked up?"

Serana shook her head. "Not exactly... My parents don't much like each other, it's more like a war within a family. My father is obsessed with power, and my mother wanted to see him fail."

Skylar nodded. "I'm sorry to hear that…" She said looking at her with deep blue eyes.

Serana shook her head. "I have to be honest, I don't really want to go there if he is there, but at the same time I am curious to see how he will react after not hearing from me in such a long time…" Skylar smiled slightly. "A family reunion." Serana wore a fake smile. She truly wished that it will be a happy one, but something deep inside her told her that it was going to be the completely opposite.

The silence was beginning to grow again and it was only a matter of time before it sunk its claws into them resulting in an awkward silence. Serana was determined to keep the silence away for as long as possible. "So, Skylar, Tell me something about yourself." Skylar turned to Serana with a brow arched.

"Something about myself? There isn't much to tell..." Skylar chuckling as they continued along the path. Serana shook her head.

"You told me that you knew the feeling of not being outside for a long time." Serana watched as the expression on Skylar's face went to the point that it was unreadable. Serana began to regret bringing it up… Had she plucked a nerve that was not meant to be touched? She was about to apologise but then Skylar turned to her with a smile that Serana believe to be forced. She would see a completely different emotion in her eyes, one that nearly tugged at the vampires heart strings.

"It's a very long story, but to keep it short I was once owned by a group who like to see people like me fight each other for entertainment, and I was there for a very long time... When I finally saw an opportunity to escape I took it and ran." Serana's mouth nearly dropped to the ground. But then she realized something. She knew that she could smell it on the girl but she just could not seem to be able to figure it out at the time. Maybe it was because she had been locked away for so long that her senses needed time to adjust, but she now knew what exactly it was she smelled off the girl.

"You're a werewolf." Serana said surprised. Skylar smiled for real.

"Yes, yes I am." She said turning towards Serana. "Does that bother you?"

Serana arched an eyebrow. "No, it doesn't. You haven't tried to bite my head off yet." Serana laughed.

Serana thought for a few seconds before she spoke again. "There's a group of people who... Owns Werewolves?" She asked Skylar. She watched as her words hit Skylar, she noticed that the girl nearly stumbled.

Skylar cleared her throat. "Yes. Umm... They capture us and pin us against each other." Serana nodded. She remembered back when she still lived on her island. Her father actually had Werewolfs around the castle as pets, and guards. They were literally slaves.

Serana bit her lower lip not knowing what else to say. "I am sorry." She said looking at the Breton who walked beside her.

Skylar turned to her surprised. "huh? No don't be sorry." She said shaking her head. "I am free now, and it was one of the things in my life that made me who I am today."

Serana was honestly surprised Skylar could look at it positively. "May I ask how you escaped?" Serana asked curiously.

Skylar whole heartedly laughed now which surprised Serana even more. "The Imperial's stumbled across their little operation while they were fighting the Stormcloaks. They captured everyone, some got away others didn't." Serana listened intently to her story. "I was one of the ones who got captured, but lucky for me not for long. A dragon attacked the village they were holding us in and I saw that as an opportunity to make my escape."

Serana's eyes went wide. "A Dragon?" She asked shocked.

Skylar looked over to Serana. "Oh yes, and there are dragons here now as well." She said with a smile.

"Oh lovely, I woke up at just the right time." Serana said sarcastically.

"Is that it?" Skylar asked pointing towards an island a little ways out in the water just off the coast of Solitude.

Serana blinked a few times when she realized that she was almost home. "Wow." She sighed.

Serana had a horrible feeling building up within her, she was actually scared of going home. She was scared of her father. She knew that her mother will not be there to stand beside her as she went in. She had no idea what this man was going to do to her. All that he wanted was the Elderscroll, and Serana knew very well that he did not care at all for her.

Serana looked at her feet that refused to move from the spot they seemed to be stuck in. She could not find the strength to move them. "Is something wrong?" Skylar asked concerned.

Serana looked up and towards her saviour. "No, everything's fine. It's just... I don't know what to expect."

Skylar shifted her weight from one foot to another not sure what she should do. It was obvious that this vampire did not want to go home, And she was certain that there was much more to the reasoning than what she had told her. "Umm... Do you want me to go in with you?" Skylar asked.

Serana looked up completely surprised. "Are you sure? I mean you're a werewolf... And a vampire hunter... I don't want you to feel out of place in there."

Skylar laughed. "I will be ok, Come on." Skylar said as she hopped inside a nearby boat. A second later Serana was sitting across from her as Skylar started to row.

Skylar looked up at the huge castle that stood before her. She felt very small, smaller than usual. "Wow... Thats a really big castle..." Skylar turned to Serana. "You never told me that you live in a very big castle." Skylar said still in awe by the size of her home. "When you said that you lived on an island I thought you meant that you lived on a farm, or in a small village on an island." Skylar finished as she turned to look at the castle in awe again.

Serana bit her bottom lip and looked at Skylar who was in shock by the castle. "I didn't want you to think that I was the type of girl who sits in her castle all day..." Skylar looked at Serana a little confused.

"Why would I think that?" Skylar asked. Serana shrugged. "So you live in a castle, that is not what defines you." Skylar chuckled. Serana nodded and began to slowly walk toward the bridge that leads up to the castle gates. "Ah home is where the heart is." Skylar said as they drew close to the castle. Serana looked over to Skylar who smiled at her. "How does it feel to be home?" Serana stopped in front of the castle gates and thought for a few seconds before she answered.

"Not what you are thinking obviously." She said in a grim voice. Skylar tilted her head to the side confused. "Not happy to be home?"

Serana sighed and looked away from Skylar. "Not really... I think this is probably the last place I want to be..."

Skylar shook her head confused. "Then why did you want me to bring you here, I could have taken you some place you wanted to go..."

Serana shook her head, not exactly knowing her own reasoning behind her decision. "Because I need to see my father... But I cannot help but feel... Scared."

Skylar blinked a few times before she spoke. "Scared?" She asked.

Serana turned away from Skylar before she spoke. She did not want to look at her saviour, she suddenly felt ashamed. "Because like, I said before I have no idea what to expect when I walk through those doors... What my father will say to me... What he will do to me..."

Serana did not want to wait to hear what Skylar had to say next. "You can go if you want... I know it is very dangerous for you to be here... I cannot guarantee that you will be safe in there." Serana told Skylar.

Serana closed her eyes as she heard her savior sigh. She waited to hear her footsteps walkaway but instead when she opened her eyes she found her saviour standing beside her. "It's dangerous." Serana said almost trying to convince Skylar to go.

"I don't want you to get hurt..." Skylar shook her head. "And you expect me to allow you to go in there alone? Like a child walking into a cave full of bears? I won't let you walk into that alone."

Serana blinked a few times before a smile found her lips. "Ok... let's go." She said as she walked up to the castle gates. "And Skylar." She turned to Skylar before she continued. "Thank you." She said before she pushed the castle gates open and began to make her way towards the castle front doors.

WE walked into the castle and the first thing that happened was an old looking vampire ran up to us. "Oi! This place is off limits to outsiders!" I watched as he eyed Serana from head to toe. "Serana?" He asked cautiously. "Mmhmm." She nodded. The vampire smiled and ran to a balcony just a little ways away from us. "Lord Harkon! Serana is home!" He yelled before he ran down the steps and into what seemed like a dining area.

I followed Serana and as I did I looked down from the top of the balcony. My stomach began to turn as a realized what was on the menu. Lying on the tables were humans, and the vampires were literally biting down on their wrists and draining the life from them.

The scent of Vampire filled my nose. I stood absolutely no chance if anything went wrong. "You ok?" Serana touched my arm and I nodded. We continued down the steps and into the middle of the dining area.

A man in fancy clothing stood there waiting to greet us. "Ah my daughter... I see you have my Elderscroll..."

I was surprised, it was been only gods know how long and the only thing that he seemed to be concerned about was the Elderscroll. My jaw almost dropped, I was so shocked.

"Hello to you too father." Serana said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Harkon Turned his attention to me, the hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up as he began to eye me.

He sniffed the air once before he spoke. "And who may I ask is this Stranger you brought into my home?"

At this point everything in my body and in my brain told me to run for my life. I could sense it all around me, danger. "This STRANGER is my saviour; she freed me from my prison and brought me home." Serana said as she stood closer to me in a protective way. It made me feel more secure and I was grateful for the gesture, but still I stood no chance.

Harkon was silent for a moment before a smile spread across his face. It made him look sick. "Ah, than I am so very grateful to you! You have returned to me what is mine." When he said this I was certain that he meant the Elderscroll and not his daughter. "And for this..." He continued. "You deserve a reward..."

I felt Serana stiffen beside me. Something was wrong. "Umm... You know, that is quite alright..." I said but Harkon shook his head and began to approach me. When he was close enough he took my hand in his cold one. Out of the corner of my eye I that four vampires had surrounded Serana to prevent her from being able to come near me. She had a horrified look in her eyes.

"This gift is the ultimate gift, limitless power!" Harkon continued as his grip on my hand tightened. As he did so I could feel my injury begin to bleed again. The vampires around us grew restless at the scent of my fresh blood. Harkon's smile grew.

"And if I refuse." I said in a hard tone." Harkon looked at me and his smile turned into more of a sneer.

"If you refuse..." He said finally dropping my hand. "Then I will let you go free, this once, but if I ever see you again, or if any of my fellow vampires ever see you again, they will kill you." As I was about to say no he stood up tall with his arms spread out to his sides. "I think you still need some convincing!" He said as his body exploded into a monstrous form. His skin was grey, his ears like knives, horns, claws, wings, fangs. What I saw before me was probably the most powerful think I had ever seen. I could taste the strength. This was something even a dragon would fear. "You could possess this kind of power, girl!"

I shook my head. "I am a werewolf, I am afraid that you cannot turn what already has been." Harkon looked at me, he was not amused.

"I am sure we would be able to find a way to cleans that filth from your veins... There are ways of curing it, even if we must drain you of your blood, so again I offer you this. I can cure you from begin a filthy mutt, and turn you into something with power."

The corner of my mouth curved into a half smile. Harkon looked as if he had succeeded. "You know... At some point I did wish to be cured of this... Curse..." Harkon smiled and looked as if he was about to take a step closer. "But..." I continued. "I would not give this curse up... it's mine now, it is who I am." I said as a furious expression landed on his monstrous face. "So the answer is no, Harkon, I refuse your gift."

He took a deep breath to try and calm himself. "Fine." He said in an angry tone. "As I promised, you may go free this once, after this... I will kill you."

I was about to turn and leave but instead I felt hands grip my upper arms preventing me from moving. I was about to fight but I looked up in time to see Harkon throw a spell at me. It hit me square in the chest, forcing all the air out of my lungs. The hands released me and allowed me to fall to my knees.

"Skylar!" I heard Serana scream. My vision began to blur. I shook my head to try and rid myself of the weird feeling that was spreading through my veins.

"What...?" I whispered. Even though my vision was blurred I was able to see the outline of Harkon approach me.

He sighed and by the sound of his voice I could tell that he was now in his human form. "I have to say..." He said in a calm tone. "I am surprised you didn't take the gift. You must be very brave you very stupid, girl." Before I even took a breath I felt his boot land on my chest. I was thrown onto my back. I could hear Serana screaming my name but the world around me was too far away now. Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Outcome of Rejection and Learning to Trust Again

Skylar opened her eyes and instantly sat up. She looked down at her body and made sure that she was not missing any limbs. When she was certain she pushed herself to her feet. She looked around and noticed that she was still on the island. She turned around and looked up at the castle.

"Asshole..." She mumbled as she brought a hand up to her sore chest. Skylar shook her head and made her way over to the boat and made her way away from the island before Harkon changed his mind about letting her go free. "I am going to have some explaining to do when I get back to Isran..." Skylar said to herself as she realized what happened.

"You let her go to her father!?" I flinched as Isran yelled. "And what's worse is they now have an Elderscroll!" He said as he threw his hands up in the air. "What may I ask was going through your head, girl! You should have cut that vampire girl down when you first saw her!" Isran was sure scary when he was angry.

I sat in a wooden chair as Isran continued to yell at me. As he did so he paced back and forth. "Well?" He asked standing in front of me so he could look me in the eyes.

"I don't know..." I answered him. Isran sighed and took a step back.

"I do not understand what went wrong missy... You are a werewolf... It's in your nature to rip the heads off vampires... Why was this one different?"

I looked down at the ground as I tried to answer that question myself. "I don't know..." I whispered. "Something about her... She's different from the others..." I said mostly to myself than to Isran.

Isran moaned and ran his hands over his face in frustration. "Ok..." He said shaking his head. "What is done is done." He sighed and leaned against a crate. I bit my lower lip and looked at the ground. "We need to clean up this mess... and we need help to do it. I am sending you to look for two old... Let's just call them friends of mine shall we." I looked up at him with an arched eyebrow. "They will be able to help us, and I am sending you to find them." He continued. He pushed himself away from the crate and began to walk away. "Oh and by the way Skylar, They are going to take some convincing. Good luck." I watched him as he walked away. I did not like the sound of the last part... not one bit...

Sorine and Gunmar were Israns two so called friends... Sorine had sent me on a wild goose chase for a missing satchel while we were being attacked by not one but two dragons! While Gunmar made me help him take care of a cave completely full of cave bears. If that is not convincing someone I don't know what is. My whole body ached from top to bottom. My bruises had bruises, and my hand was just throbbing. As i made my way into Dawnguard I saw Sorine and Gunmar turn to me as I walked in. They both greeted me with a smile. I smiled back. Oh I was so ready to fall into bed and sleep for a week. That is after a drink a few health potions to speed my bodies healing process.

As i made my way into the middle of the room iron gates instantly shot up on all sides preventing any kind of escape. I pulled out my dagger while Sorine and Gunmar drew their weapons as well. We saw Isran standing on the balcony above us. "What is this Isran!?" Sorine yelled at him. "A security measure. "He replied in his deep voice."

We stood in the middle of the room as we were bathed in the suns light. I had to shield my eyes it was so bright. Finally after a few seconds it stopped and the iron gates went down. "Sorry." Isran said. "Can't be too careful."

Isran gave his two old friends their jobs to do while he called me up to see him.

I suddenly felt very nervous as I was making my way up to the balcony that he was standing on. As I approached him he had his arms crossed over his chest and wore an expression that told me he was not happy at all. I shifted my weight from one foot to another as I stood in front of him under his stone cold gaze. He was silent for what seemed like forever. It was beginning to drive me insane, it was as if his goal was to make me as uncomfortable as possible before he actually began to speak.

"I suppose you had a very long and interesting day?" He asked me with his arms still crossed over his chest. He cocked his head to one side and arched one eyebrow as he waited for my answer.

"It was... Interesting, and very busy." I answered him with a quick smile before he gave me a deep chuckle. "In the end I did as you asked." I finished and received a nod.

"You did indeed..." Isran said as he dropped his hands to his sides as he walked past me. "Follow me... There is something I need you to see."

Confused, I did as I was told and I followed him down a hallway that was behind us. We past what looked like a bedroom. I could not help but wonder if it was his, it seemed quite set up to match his personality. On one side of the room was a bed, and all throughout the rest of the room were weapons scattered about in an unorganized manor, with armor on top of tables and dressers. There were also weapon racks that were full, which would explain why the others were left lying around. There were also books here and there, I was almost grateful as I glanced at the deserted literature around the small room. It told me that he his world did not only consist of smashing vampire's skulls in... Unless they were books about slaying vampires...

I nearly yelped in surprise as he stopped me by extending his arm in front of me, preventing me from taking another step. I looked up at his stone face confused. He turned so that he was standing in front of me. He towered over my smaller frame as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"While you were away you had a visitor." He told me as he looked me in the eye. I blinked a few times before I opened my mouth to speak.

"A visitor? No one I know, knows that I am here." I answered him confused. He shook his head and chuckled that chuckle that I have been hearing far too much lately. Within the short time I have known Isran I have come to the conclusion that his chuckle, the way he crosses his arms over his chest , and the look in his eye are really beginning to get on my nerves.

I sighed and pulled my hood down revealing my dirty blond hair before i too crossed my arms over my chest and focused most of my weight on one leg. "I am serious Isran, no one knows I am here other than the people I have met in Dawnguard." I answered.

But Isran only shook his head. "Well it seems that one other knows you are here. Are you sure you can't think of anyone, what about someone you met recently?" His expression did not change as I was starting to catch on to what he was trying to tell me.

A certain vampire girl's face flashed in my mind. My eyes widened in realization, and my heart nearly skipped a beat. She had come here? Why? Images of Isran and the other Dawnguard soldiers attacking Serana clouded my mind. I could just see her as soon as she set foot in this place being struck down as soon as someone realized that she was a vampire.

"Where is she? What did she say? Did you hurt her?" I asked quickly as my arms dropped to my sides and I took a step closer to Isran. This made him take a step back, and place his hands on my upper arms to stop my advance. It was not a gesture not out of fear but instead it was the result of me intruding in on his personal space. If there was one thing that I knew about Isran really well, it was that his personal space bubble was very large. And if someone were to enter his bubble he would get very nervous.

"Calm down, Skylar... That Leech is still here." He said as he pushed me out of his personal space. I almost instantly regained my footing.

"She is not a Leach." I spat at him. I watched his expression grow angry.

"You are beginning to make me question your loyalty to the Dawnguard." He said in a serious tone. I shook my head and raised my hands.

"My loyalty is true Isran." I said after I realized what had just spilled out of my mouth. Isran sighed and nodded.

"Just remember who your enemy is and never forget it." I nodded and took note of his words. I knew that despite Isran's charming personality he truly did mean well, and he was right. She was a Vampire and I was a Vampire hunter.

"Well... What did she want?" I asked him as he looked down at me. I suddenly felt as though he was trying to figure me out. Honestly, I could not blame him, I spent most of my life trying to figure me out as well, and even now I feel as though I know so little about myself. It makes me feel so pathetic sometimes.

Isran sighed and stepped aside to allow me to enter the next room. "She would not say." He explained to me. "She said that she would only speak to you..." I nodded as I listened to his words. "We did however get the Elderscroll away from her and make her so that we were certain that she could not hurt anyone here."

I arched an eyebrow and looked up at him. "She actually brought the Elderscroll here?" Isran nodded.

"Her poor judgment turned into our advantage." He said with a low chuckle.

I nodded with my mouth half open. I was honestly surprised by her poor decision. I had not known her for that long and even now I knew that something was just not right. I reached for the door but once again Isran stuck his arm out to stop me. I dropped my hand and looked up at him annoyed.

"Is there something else that I need to know right now at this moment." I said as I forced a smile. Isran place his hand on my shoulder. I was completely shocked by his gesture, but I did not shake it off.

"Just... Don't turn your back on her... Even though she is restrained, she is still dangerous in my books." He gave my shoulder a pat before he pulled his hand away. "I will be waiting out here. If anything goes wrong... Scream." He said as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. I looked at him and laughed.

"Will do." I said as I pushed the door open.

"Your friends really do not like Vampires do they...?" A familiar voice said as I shut the door. I turned around to find Serana sitting at a table with her hands clamped down to the wooden surface with iron shackles. My brow almost instantly furrowed at the sight.

"I... Apologise for their behavior..." I said as I tried to tear my eyes away from the iron shackles.

Serana sighed and shrugged. "I should have expected this... Even back before I was locked away humans and vampires never did see eye to eye, I guess I should feel happy that they didn't just kill me." She said as I sat in the seat across form her's.

I watched her for a moment before I looked over my shoulder and towards the door. I then quickly dug into my satchel and pulled out a lockpick.

"What are you doing?" Serana asked almost alarmed as she watched me lean forward and begin to pick at the shackles. I was silent as I worked at the locks. After a few seconds each lock clicked and the shackles opened as a result of my skilled fingers. I gave a triumphant smile as I pulled away and placed the pick back into my satchel.

"There, now we can have an almost normal conversation." I said smiling at her.

Serana sat still for a moment before she pulled her wrists out of the shackles. She rubbed each of her wrists before she looked at me. "Thank you." She said gratefully, she then shook her head. "I bet you thought you would never see me again did you?" She said looking at me.

I nodded. Serana looked at me for a moment before her brow furrowed as her expression changed. "I am so sorry about what my father did to you, if I had known what was going through his head I would have got you out of there, in fact I should not have let you set foot in the castle in the first place, I have no idea why he did not kill you right then and there."

My mouth fell open slightly. Did she really come all this way, put her life in danger just to apologise to me? I shook my head. "No it's ok, you don't have to apologise." I said trying to calm her down. But she only shook her head.

I sighed and looked around for a moment as if I was trying to find the right words to say. I finally looked at her to find her simply sitting there watching me. "Did you really come all this way... Just to apologize for what your father did?" I asked her.

But she shook her head. "No, that is only a part of it." I nodded and placed my hands on the table as I leaned forward slightly. "Ok, I'm listening." I said as I watched her take a breath.

Serana closed her eyes for a second before she began to speak. "I have been locked away for so long, I do not know who I can and cannot trust yet, but for some reason I feel as though I can trust you." She paused before she continued. "I can't even trust my own father... Not that I ever could." She stopped talking for a minute.

I shook my head in confusion. "If you don't trust your father that much then why did you have me take you there?" I asked her.

She looked at me and shrugged. "Honestly... After all this time I was curious... No I hoped... I hoped that maybe after all this time he would look at me and see me as his daughter, and maybe feel happy about seeing me again... But no I was wrong, he was more concerned about the Elderscroll than his own daughter... "

I bit my bottom lip and leaned back in my chair. I ran my hand over my lips before I let it rest on my lap. "And now..." I nearly jumped at the sound of her voice. "He is planning something... Something big... And it has something to do with the Elderscroll. Before I was locked away my father would speak about some prophecy that was supposed to bring him unlimited power over the world... I am afraid that he has figured it out." She said looking at me. "I know your friends here do not trust me... But I can help. I can help stop my father... You just have to trust me..." Serana leaned forward in her chair and placed both of her hands flat on the table. "Please..." She begged before she sat back in her chair.

I thought for a couple of seconds before I sighed. "I trust you." I said with a smile. "After what I saw back in that castle... How can I not?" I said looking at her.

She sighed in relief and smiled. "Thank you." I returned her smile with one of my own but it was gone after a second. "So now will you tell me why you were locked away like that?" I said tilting my head to the side.

She shook her head as she spoke. "My mother locked me away with the Elderscroll in an attempt to hide me from my father. It was also a good way of keeping the Elderscroll away from him as well."

I nodded. But as soon as the words processed my eyes went wide. "Your own mother locked you away!?" I asked shocked. Serana nodded. "I know how it sounds, believe me I do. But it was a mother's decision... She wanted to protect her daughter, and at the time it was the only way."

Still shocked I nodded. "I guess that kind of makes sense..." I said.

Serana nodded. "A vampire mother is still a mother." She said and I nodded in agreement.

"So about this prophecy..." I asked.

Serana's eyes lit up. "I know that the prophecy speaks of two other Elderscrolls... We need to find them before he does."

My eyes went wide at her words. "There are more!?" I asked alarmed, and she nodded. I sat back in my chair. "I never expected to even see on Elderscroll in my lifetime... You expect me to find two more?" I asked her. Serana shook her head.

"No, not you, We. I am coming with you. I have been locked away in a cave for so long, I am dying to get out and see the world and all of its changes. No better way than to join you." She said smiling, but as soon as the smile arrived on her face it was gone and she looked down at her hands. "That is... If you want me to join you… I mean you are a vampire hunter and I a vampire... I understand if you don't want..."

I shook my head and smiled. "Serana, I would love for you to join me." I said with a chuckle. She looked up with a grateful smile. "But before we set off I need to fill Isran in on all of this." I made a weird face as I said Isran's name. Once again, I am in for one long conversation with Isran...


	4. Chapter 4

Haunted Memories of a Pups Past

So my little talk with Isran went better than I had expected. He did however state that if anything went wrong it would be my head on the stake. When he said this Serana did not hesitate to assure him that she would behave.

I walked down to my own personal room within Dawnguard. I stretched my arms over my head and I listened as my back cracked several times. Serana decided to take the opportunity to orientate herself with her surroundings. She was now wandering the castle, I got the impression that she was the type of person who liked to explore. If I was correct this castle would keep her entertained for hours to come, thus giving me the chance to catch up on some much needed and very overdue sleep.

I sighed as I slipped my sore body into bed. Even then as I laid there in my bed my muscles still screamed out in pain as I moved around in search for a comfortable position. When I finally found one I thought would be good I buried my face into my pillow and waited for sleep to claim me. I knew it would not take long I had been teetering on the edge of unconsciousness for hours now.

I was running through one of the many snowy forests of Skyrim. I was in my wolf form and was chasing after an elk with my companions close behind. They too were in their wolf forms. I hopped over a fallen tree as I chased after my prey. My jaw was slightly open as I panted for air. The thrill of the hunt pounded through my veins with every beat of my heart. I felt great. Ragged clothing that hung off my body. That way it would be there when I changed back into human form. I usually wouldn't bother bringing clothes when I assisted with hunting. But this was my turn and I was with the guys, I didn't want to be stark naked if I changed back early.

I could hear my companions barking and howling behind me, cheering me on. This will be my first kill. I gritted my teeth together as I jumped off of the forest floor, my feet pounded against a nearby tree and I launched myself from its trunk and at the Elk.

My body collided with the creature's sending us both sprawling to the ground. Eventually we came to a complete stop and I positioned my body so that it was on top of the Elks so I could sink my teeth into it's neck. I tasted the metallic essence of the creatures blood as my jaws clamped around its throat. The creature went limp, and I was left standing there with my first kill. I released a howl of pride as my companions surrounded me.

I listened to their praises as an old wolf padded up to me. "Well done my daughter..." He said in a deep voice. I Beamed with pride. My father was a dark wolf, although the tip of his tail, around his neck, and down the middle of his head was grey. He was also bigger than the other wolves so it was easy for me to spot him in a crowd. "Not bad at all." He said as he rubbed his head against mine.

My father began to speak with the other members of our pack. I couldn't bring myself to speak with anyone who tried to talk to me. Something was wrong. My brown fur stood up, we were being watched. I quickly looked around, at first I saw nothing. I gave my head a shake but just as I was about to turn and make my way to my father I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. And that was all it took.

"RUN!" I cried as I saw them pouring in. There were too many, bandits were everywhere. If it was five or six bandits than we would have been fine, but this, this was not a small group. As we ran through the forest and away from our pursuers I was able to count at least fifteen, but I knew that there were more.

My ears perked up as we ran, I could the pounding of horses hooves against the snowy ground. The other pack members were so fast; they breezed by me without breaking a sweat. They were bigger than me and older and much stronger. I could barely keep up. I tried to jump over the same fallen tree I had jumped over to get to the elk, but this time my paw caught on a stray branch sending me sprawling to the forest floor again, only this time it was unintentional.

I tried to scramble to my paws but I felt the impact of the butt end of a sword against my skull. I fell flat on the ground, dizzy, seeing stars, scared, and out of energy.

"Got one!" I heard one of the bandits cry as he picked up my body. I was only in my wolf form and not my full werewolf form so he was able to pick me up as if I was just a dog.

I was thrown into the back of a caged carriage. As soon as my body hit the floor of it I gave my head a shake and jumped to my feet. I fought the weakness that plagued my body, and with a mighty howl I changed into my werewolf form and began to attack the iron bars. But then I realized after a second that the bars were not only iron... They were lined with Silver! No! I screamed in my head as I threw my body at the door of the cage in an attempt to escape. My body simply bounced right off it and once again I was on the floor. I was too weak to do anymore. I turned back into my human form, instantly I was thankful for the ragged clothes so at least I was covered.

I could hear the bandits laughing at my weakness as the horses that pulled the Carriage started to run. I grabbed onto the bars to keep myself from being thrown around in the cage as it moved. The bandits on their horses ran at the same speed as the cage.

"No…" I whispered in fear.

In the distance I saw movement that I quickly realized was my father leading the small pack of hunters. They were coming to rescue me! A glimmer of hope lit up in me as I saw their huge werewolf forms charge towards us.

"Bring out the silver arrows!" I heard one of the bandits cry. I watched in horror as the bandits on the horses pull out their bows and start shooting at my companions. The glimmer of hope within me died.

"NO!" I cried as I watched them fall one by one. With each arrow that was shot another Wolf fell until only my father was left. I kneeled at the back of the cage with tears streaming down my face.

"NO, Daddy! Please! Run away!" I begged him. But he didn't listen to me. He was so close to the back of the cage now. I was able to reach out and touch the top of his head. For a split second I looked into his eyes. I swore I could see tears. "Please..." I sobbed.

My eyes went wide in terror as the most horrible sound found my ears. My father yelped in agony as a silver arrow penetrated his pelt. I screamed as I saw him tumbling, but his body did not come to a stop instead it was as if he exploded into another powerful run and was once again charging towards my cage.

"Damn!" the bandit cursed as he loaded another arrow.

My father pounced grabbed onto the bars. He hung off the back of the cage. I stood and I placed my hands on his huge powerful ones as he held on to the bars. There was pain in his eyes. I looked down and I saw the arrow sticking out of his chest. I knew that he did not have much time left and so did he. But he still continued to fight for me.

He pulled against the bars as if he thought he could rip them to shreds, but like it did for me, it did not take him long for him to realize what the bars were made out of. I heard him whimper as he stopped fighting. Instead he changed back into his human form.

"Dad..." I whimpered as I saw the blood ooze out from where the arrow was sticking out.

"Skylar, listen to me, don't ever stop fighting." He as he reached one arm into the cage and wrapped it around me. I instantly wrapped my arms around him as best as I could. I closed my eyes tightly as I felt him kiss my forehead and then pull away. "I love you." He whispered.

I screamed. The arrow hit him in the side. But what finished him off was him letting go of the bars and falling onto the road. I watched as his body tumbled and then stop dead. The horses had been pulling the carriage so fast that there was no way he would have survived it. I knew that the arrows would have killed him eventually but it was all the same. I kneeled in the back of the cage screaming in sorrow.

I shot up to a sitting position. My breathing was labored and my heart was pounding. Every night it is the same thing. Memories haunt me; they keep sleep away and torment me. I sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. That was it for sleep for me tonight.

I stood and stretched my arms high over my head as I yawned. I decided that maybe I would go for a walk around Dawnguard in the light of the moon as the night was still young.


	5. Chapter 5

New Friends and... Armored Trolls?

I nearly jumped out of my skin when my bare feet hit the cold stone floor. I hopped from one foot to another in an attempt to keep them from freezing as I reached for my boots.

"HA!" I cried in success as I fell backwards with my boots in my arms. "Too cold." I murmured as I slipped my boots on. A second later I was on my feet and making my way down the hallway, I thought for a second as I was about to turn towards the huge from doors.

'Minds well go check on the tinkering girl.' I thought as I made my way past the dining hall and into an open area. One end of the area looked as if it was a cave; with the other end was part of the castle. But that was not what stopped me dead in my tracks. I turned my head so that my ear was facing the source of the sound. I could hear snarling. I looked up to see a large spike fence made out of logs surrounding a large portion of the cave part of the area. I ran up a ramp and looked down at what was being trapped within it, what I saw made my eyes go wide and my breathing literally stop for a few seconds. The fenced in area was full of trolls! And not only trolls, but they were actually armored trolls.

I placed my hands on then wooden banister as I leaned in slightly to get a better look. Even though they were right in front of me I could not seem to be able to process what I was seeing. I gave my head a shake and blinked a few times. Nope they were still there, wandering around inside their area, snarling, and groaning as if they were talking to each other.

"Wow..." I whispered as I watched them.

"Amazed there?" I heard a voice from behind me ask. I turned and found Gunmar standing at the bottom of the ramp with his arms crossed over his chest, the same way Isran would have done. But the difference was that this was not Isran, this was Gunmar, he wore Red Dawnguard armor and had a beard.

I pointed to the pen the Trolls were wondering around in. "Armored Trolls?" I asked still in awe. Gunmar smiled and nodded.

"They will come to our advantage soon." He said as one of his hands patted the wooden banister of the ramp as if they were his trophies. I laughed causing him to look at me confused.

"How did you come up with this?" I asked him. Once again I received a smile from him.

"Well, one day long ago I was adventuring through the lands of Skyrim and found myself in a tussle with not one, not two, but three trolls. I did hold myself quite well but I couldn't help myself wonder what could be worse? And then it hit me, Armored trolls would be worse than trolls themselves." He said as he laughed.

I gave a nervous laugh as I turned and looked down at the trolls one last time before I made my way down the ramp and to him.

"Oh don't worry, las." He said with a chuckle. "I tamed them quite well, so the only thing that they will attack are vampires... And of course someone who dares to attack them." He said as he patted my shoulder.

"That's good, I'd hate to have any armored, drooling monsters chase after me in this place." I said with a laugh. Gunmar shook his head amused.

I looked around the area and saw a smelter, furnace, and everything one would need to craft some fine armor and weapons. When my eyes found Sorine tinkering with something on a workbench my curiosity got the best of me. I bid Gunmar farewell and made my way up to her part of the area. I was silent as I approached her. I looked over her shoulder and saw that she was working on some kind of crossbow. My brow furrowed as I looked at it. The last time I used one nearly ended my life. If it had not been for Serana I would be dead right now.

"Fascinating is it not?" Sorine spoke up as she continued to work on her crossbow. Her voice made me jump at least three feet away from her. When I landed on my feet my hand was on my chest trying to slow my speeding heart and I was panting for air. "Haha! Didn't think I knew you were there did ya?" She asked as she turned around.

I smiled and shook my head. "I guess my sneaking skills are not the best." I said as I took a step closer so I could look at her crossbow again. "It looks a little different somehow." I said in a quiet voice as I continued to examine it. Sorine placed her hands on her hips.

"Well I sure hope so the other crossbows that Isran has laying around her are so old they look as if they would kill the shooter rather than save them.

My eyes went wide as I released a sound that was in between a laugh and a gasp. Sorine looked at me confused. I shook my head and looked at her.

"You're right, his crossbow nearly killed me!" I said motioning with my hands towards myself.

Sorine's hands instantly flew up to her mouth. "Oh gods! He actually let you use one!?" She asked shocked.

I crossed my arms over my chest and nodded. She sighed in disapproval and walked over to a trunk. I watched as she pulled out a crossbow. She then walked over to me and placed it in my arms. I looked at her slightly confused.

"Try this one." She said patting it. "It will not fail you in battle, It is one of my own designs." I gave a slow nod still feeling kind of hesitant about using it, but at the same time I did not want to hurt her feelings.

I smiled and nodded. "Thank you I will." I said as I was about to hang it on my back like I do with all my bows.

"What are you doing?" She asked amused.

I arched an eyebrow as I looked at her. She shook her head and took the crossbow from me.

"Watch this." She said as the pressed a lever. The limbs of the crossbow folded in. She then handed it back to me. "Easier on your back." She said with a smile.

I took the crossbow from her completely amused. "Wow, that is awesome." I said looking down at the weapon in my arms. She nodded in agreement.

"And if you want to use it just press the same lever and the limbs should pop right back out. I nodded and slung it over my back. "Thank you." I said with a smile.

She returned my smile with one of her own as she returned to her project. "So, I was meaning to ask you something Skylar..." She said as she continued to tinker with her weapon.

I arched an eyebrow. "What is it?" I urged her to go on when I noticed how hesitant she was. It was out of character for her, Sorine was not the type of person you would see hesitate to tell you something. Instead she would be the kind of person who could talk on and on about something for hours, maybe even days. I tilted my head to the side as she looked around and made sure that no one was around to hear her speak. When it seemed that she was satisfied she looked down at me and crossed her arms over her chest. I was not surprised by her gesture. It seems that almost everyone who was associated with Isran eventually acquired this signature pose. In fact I would not be surprised if I develop it sometime soon as well. I blinked a few times to clear my head as I saw Sorine's mouth open as she spoke.

"What's with the leach?" She asked a little harsh. I was shocked that it was possible for Sorine to be harsh like this. Her voice was usually gentle, fun, or even on rare occasions quite. Once again this was completely out of character for her.

I blinked a few times before i answered. "You mean Serana?" I asked her.

Her eyes went wide. "It has a name? I mean the vampire?" She asked me looking at me suspiciously.

I nodded. "Yes, her name is Serana." I said as I crossed my own arms over my chest. Oh great... It's happening... I'm becoming one of them I thought to myself.

Sorine sighed and looked around again before she continued. "Is she really allowed to wander this place? Like with no guards attending her?"

I looked at Sorine unamused. "Serana is one of us at this point. I know how that sounds, but she saved my life when your little crossbow Isran gave me failed." I watched as Sorine's face dropped. She now wore a guilty look. "She is going to help us, and I trust her." I said as I dropped my hands to my sides. I began to make my way out of this area of Dawnguard. But before I got too far I turned back around to find Sorine watching me. "Oh and By the way, My loyalty for the Dawnguard is undying, Don't you ever question my loyalty, I know that you were thinking it." I said before I turned around and made my way through the dining hall. I could feel the eyes of many Dawnguard soldiers watching me curiously. I know that I looked mad, and honestly I was, no I was furious. I was in no mood to stop and explain anything to any of them.

I made my way out into the main Foyer of Dawnguard. For some reason that was unknown to me i walked right past the huge doors that would lead me outside. But instead I found myself walking up a spiraling staircase. I was going up to the tower. When I reached the top of the stairs I pushed open the doors and made my way out.

As soon as I stepped outside I breathed in the fresh air and looked up at the sky. The moon was full and the light it formed greeted me. I smiled slightly.

"You look stressed." My eyes went wide when I heard her voice. I looked to find Serana leaning against a stone wall with her hood up. I could see her glowing red eyes staring at me from under her hood. I shook my head and smiled at her. From under her hood I thought I could see her smiling too.

"How do you like Dawnguard? Find anything interesting." I asked her eager to change the subject before I found myself trapped in it. Serana shook her head and looked down. "I didn't wander around for too long, I could tell that I was making some of your companions nervous just from simply being here..." She said quietly. I nodded in understanding. "I felt as if the more they got nervous the higher the chance they would strike me down..." She said not looking at me. I shook my head and claimed a spot on the wall beside her.

"I wouldn't let that happen." I said as I leaned against the wall. As soon as I realized what I said I felt heat rush to my face. I was thankful for the shadows; they hid the color on my face well.

I looked at Serana. Her hood was hiding her face. I wondered if having her hood up was a habit that she acquired at some point as a measure she took to hide herself from the sun. "So..." I said trying to break the silence. Serana looked at me. "What are we going to do first about this prophecy?" I asked her. Serana looked at me for a second before she answered.

"I talked to Isran while you were away. We need to find a Moth Priest, he is here in Skyrim somewhere... I don't know exactly where though... But we need to find him somehow." She said.

I blinked a few times. "We need to find a Moth Priest, and we have no idea where to start looking?" Serana nodded at my words. I leaned back against my spot on the wall. "Oh this should be fun... A wild goose chase across an entire province." Once again Serana nodded.

"Mmmhmm, It will also be a good opportunity for me to see the world." I looked at her and once again I thought I could see her smile from under her hood. I couldn't help but wonder just how long she had been locked away. I couldn't blame her for wanting to see the world, and she was right this was the perfect opportunity so I nodded.

"I don't know how much has changed since you have been gone." I said with a chuckle. "But this could be fun." I said looking at her. She nodded and I received a small laugh.

Serana looked as if she was thinking, and I must have been right because she tilted her head back as if she was in deep thought. "We can ask people at taverns... and maybe people who drive carriages?" She said looking at me.

I nodded in agreement, and another idea popped into my head. "We could also go check the collage of Winterhold as well, they know lots of stuff." I said as I watched Serana's head nod. "Yes, that's true! Moth Priest's are always wanting to learn, so of course! The college we could head there first!" I nodded in agreement.

We were silent for a few seconds before I pushed myself away from the wall. Serana looked at me confused. "If we are going to go on a trip we should go gather some supplies." I said answering her silent question. Serana nodded and followed me back into Dawnguard and away from the outside world.

I followed the small wolf girl back into Dawnguard. I was silent as I watched her gather her things before we made our way through the massive doors that lead out of the castle. I was surprised when Skylar paid no attention to all the curious stares that her fellow Vampire hunters were giving her. I didn't even have to guess to know that they were confused as to why Skylar allowed a Vampire to be her follower. But honestly I could ask the same question myself. It is not every day that a Vampire hunter allows something like this. Skylar was different... I wondered if that was the reason I felt as though I could trust her. I tried not to think about it too much, I didn't want to end up with a headache.

I gave my head a shake as we walked out into the cold world of Skyrim. It didn't bother me much, my skin was always cold, But I wondered if the cold effected Skylar at all. From the corner of my hood I could see her walking beside me. She had her own hood up, I guessed it was to protect her ears from the cold nipping at them. But other than that she did not look phased at all by the weather. She must be used to it by now, I told myself. This place was her home, at some point every resident of Skyrim had to adapt somehow to the temperature.

"Skylar... Are you certain that you don't want to wait until morning to travel?" I asked her. I must have asked her the same question at least ten times by now. Skylar shook her head.

"No." She chuckled. "I am ok Serana, besides I happen to like the night." She said as she turned slightly towards me.

I nodded but I was still not too sure. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Skylar look up to the sky. "I like being out under the full moon." She said smiling. "I'm a werewolf remember?" She said laughing. I chuckled at myself. Even though I could smell it on her, I still found myself having to be reminded of what she was. Not only was she a Vampire hunter, but a werewolf as well.

"Shh!" Skylar shushed as she instantly stopped moving. She dropped down to a sneak position and hid behind some rocks. I did the same.

"What is it?" I whispered. Skylar shook her head and pulled her hood down.

"I heard something..." She said as she stood still and listened to the world around us.

A split second later her eyes went wide and I found her shoving me to the ground. Just as my body hit the ground I heard the sound of impact beside me, where I had been a split second ago. I opened my eyes and saw what was sticking out of the ground. An arrow. I scrambled to my feet and pulled out my dagger, I wasted no time before I threw an Icespike from my hand and towards our attackers. I heard a cry of pain as my Icespike hit the arm of a vampire that was charging from the trees. Not even a second later a steel bolt was shot and it hit him in the head. Finishing our attacker for good. I listened as Skylar reloaded her Crossbow and fire another bolt at another vampire that too jumped out of the trees with one more following after.

I ran forward towards them throwing Icespikes as I did so. I killed one but the other still remained I turned around to find Skylar slashing him with her dagger. He was too close for her to use her crossbow. I was about to run up to assist her, I was caught off guard as Skylar's other hand ignited with flames, she then punched the vampire in the face with that hand setting the vampire on fire in the process. I watched as she kicked him to the ground and stab him in the chest with her dagger.

"That was not easy." She said as she caught her breath. I shook my head at her.

"You saved my life... Well my undead life." She looked at me and shrugged.

"You did the same for me remember?" Skylar chuckled.

I shook my head. "Still…"

Skylar smiled. "Friends look out for friends." She said as she picked up her crossbow that she must have thrown to the ground. I saw the limbs of the crossbow fold in and she then slung it over her shoulder. "Coming?" She asked waiting for me to catch up to her. I nodded and ran up beside her.

The sun was coming up! I bit my bottom lip as I looked at Serana from under my own hood. I saw her bring her hand up and pull her hood over her head even more so that her face could not be seen. I knew that there was more than one reason for this. One, There was people around due to the fact that we were in Riften at the moment and she did not want to risk anyone recognising her for what she was. Two, the sun, I knew that she tried to hide it, but I could tell without even trying that the sun weakened her when she was in it. Her hood did help her but not as much as one would hope.

I wanted to get her out of the sun, even if it was just for a little bit. I quickly glanced up at the sky and saw that there were clouds rolling in. I smiled. Yes, in only a matter of hours the sun should be covered for the rest of the day. I turned my attention back over to Serana. I could see the red glow of her eyes as she watched the people going about their daily lives.

"The people here... They are nervous... That makes me nervous." She said quietly to me as she watched them. I looked around Riften.

Riften has always been the one City in Tamriel where people did not do so well. The Thieves guild was mostly to blame for it. It made me feel bad because I was associated with them. I remembered when I joined. Someone handed me the opportunity and I took it, I had to do what I had to do to simply survive in this world.

I bit my lower lip as I thought but then it hit me. I reached for Serana's hand. She looked at me with her mouth half open confused.

"This way." I said as I led her through the streets of Riften. I could feel her hand tense slightly as we made our way to the back of the temple of Mara.

"Skylar... I don't feel comfortable inside a temple." She said quietly. I turned to her and shook my head.

"Don't worry we not going into the temple, we are going under." I said as I watched her face from beneath her hood grow completely confused.

We entered the graveyard portion of the temple area and into a tomb.

"What...?" I heard Serana whisper as I pressed the button on the stone in front of us. I waited for it to slide back when it was I led her down into the secret entrance of the thieves guild.

"What is this place?" Serana asked me as she got off the ladder. I was close behind, when my feet hit solid ground I patted my hands against my pant legs before I rested them on my hips. I took a deep breath and smiled as I watched her slowly remove her hood.

"Welcome to the Thieves Guild." I said to her as she looked around in awe.

"It's like a city within a city she said as she walked deeper into the guild.

"Yeah." I agreed with her. "You could say that, we have our own bar, smith, and general store in here." I said as I showed her around.

"Amazing." She said as more Thieves guild members greeted us.

Saphire walked up to me with a hard look on her face. "Hello Skylar, and who is this?" I looked at Saphire for a moment before I turned to Serana.

"Serana this is Saphire, Saphire, Serana." Saphire nodded and looked at me. "Good, she's with you. I thought we had a trespasser." I shook my head and she walked away.

Serana watched Saphire until she disappeared around a corner. "Not a very happy girl is she?" She asked as she turned to me. I shook my head and agreed with her.

"That one had a hard life." I said as I led her through the doors and into the area that was full of shops. "We are just going to buy a few things and then we will be off." I said to her. Serana nodded as she continued to look around. Actually I was just trying to stall until the sun was covered in clouds.

By the time I had been to every store I had bought some potions, improved my armor, fixed my dagger, made some bolts, and even bought Serana a better dagger as well. The one she had must have been ancient, it looked as if it was used anymore the blade was going to fall right off.

As I said my farewell to the merchant I realized that Serana was no longer standing beside me. I looked around confused.

"Serana?" I said looking around. After a moment I finally spotted her sitting at a table in the Ragged Flaggon Tavern. It looked as if she had been waiting for me. I smiled as I walked up to her.

"Sorry that took so long." I said quietly. She looked up at me with her red glowing eyes and smiled.

"It's ok, I kind of caught on a while ago." She said still smiling. I arched an eyebrow and tilted my head to the side slightly.

"Huh?" I asked. She shook her head and her smile was still there.

"You are trying to wait until the clouds cover the sun." The corner of my eye twitched slightly as her words processed in my head. I had been caught.

"I do not know what you mean." I said innocently. Her smile widened at me words. "But." I said as I sat down across from her. "I found this and thought you might like to have it." I said as I pulled out a glass dagger. I had also improved it as well so it was even better than before.

I watched as Serana's brow furrowed as she reached for the blade. She examined it for a few seconds before she looked at me. "Skylar, you shouldn't have done this." She said quietly.

I shrugged. "I saw the condition of your other dagger and I thought that you might like a new one." I said with a small smile on my face. "I don't want to have to worry about it breaking while in combat." Serana was silent for a moment before she smiled again.

"Thank you." She said as she placed the blade on the table.

I smiled back at her. "It was no problem, that's what friends are for." I said.

Serana's smile grew.


	6. Chapter 6

Suspicion, Searching, And Remembering how to Breath

When we stepped outside the sun was covered with clouds. I breathed in the fresh air and smiled. It worked, It should now be easier for Serana to travel. I turned around in time to see her pull up her hood, it was in fact a habit of hers.

After we left Riften we decided that it would be faster to take a carriage to Winterhold instead of walking. I paid the Carriage driver and along the way to Winterhold an idea sprung in my brain. I looked at Serana who was admiring the scenery than at the back of the carriage drivers head. I smiled to myself and made my way closer to him.

"So..." I said casually as I leaned over his seat so I could talk to him.

"Is there a problem miss?" He asked me slightly concerned. I shook my head. "No, no problem at all... It's just I was wondering..." I said slowly. "If you see many interesting people?" I finished with a smile.

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean by interesting people?" He asked. I shrugged. "Oh I don't know... You know the kind who... Might be wearing some kind of Holy robes, look kind of old, wise, and look like a priest, just not from here." I said with a smile as I looked at him. I saw him rub his nose. It seemed like he was thinking.

But then he leaned back and draped his arm across the back of the chair. "I might have seen someone with that description not too long ago..." He said in a casual voice.

'Oh great.' I thought to myself. I knew exactly where this was going and fast. I sighed and listen to what his proposition was going to be.

"But mind you." He continued. "My memory is very blurry; you know this job can make a man so weary that his mind sometimes becomes so slippery even the strongest of thoughts slip out." He said with a crooked smile.

I hung my head for a second before I looked at him. "Oh really? And what would it take to help you remember?" I asked with a fake smile on my face.

I watched as the carriage driver rubbed his chin for a couple of seconds as he thought about what he wanted. It didn't take long before he turned to me with a sick smile on his face. I arched an eyebrow at his expression; it sent a wave of chills down my spine.

"Well..." He started. I knew what he felt, he felt like he was in complete control, I hated being in these positions. I always found my coin pouch much lighter after these kinds of situations.

"Many things could help... But there is one in particular that you can do for me that might just jolt my memory enough for me to remember exactly." He said eyeing me up and down before he winked at me.

The corner of my eye twitched. Was he really hinting what I think he was hinting? I grit my teeth together as I had to fight the urge to reach for my blade.

"Or you could tell us where he went and you get to keep what every man fears losing the most." I turned my head to find Serana had moved in closer to me. She was sitting right beside me and was fiddling with the glass dagger I had given her. She kept her head down as if she was examining the blade, but I knew that she was actually hiding her eyes. Quite honestly the way she looked there was quite mysterious and in a way intimidating.

I turned back to the man to find fear in his eyes. "Dragons Bridge!" He said quickly as he turned around in his seat so that he was facing forward and away from us. "In fact I will take you there right now if you want! Free of charge!"

I smiled as an idea popped into my head. "One free lift to Winterhold after we are done with our business there would be much appreciated as well." I said patting his shoulder.

He nodded. "Of course of course! No problem at all!" He said not taking his eyes off the road that was ahead of him.

I sat back, smiled and turned around to look at Serana. She put her blade back in its sheath and raised her head so that her glowing red eyes could see me. She flashed me a quick smile before she lowered her head again to hide her eyes. I grinned as I lightly leaned into her for a second she did the same as I heard a soft chuckle come from her. I was starting to see what a great team her and I make.

I don't know when but at some point I must have fallen asleep. The carriage jolted as we hit a bump and I found myself jolting awake. I wondered just how long exactly I had been leaning on Serana's shoulder.

"Sorry…" I mumbled as I rubbed my tired eyes. Serana shook her head and touched my arm lightly.

"Don't be sorry, I saw how tired you were so I let you sleep." She explained as the carriage hit another bump. My brow furrowed as I watched Serana who had just been looking at me look towards the floor.

Confused I turned around to find the carriage driver turned around in his seat. "Ah sleeping beauty you are awake now." I arched an eyebrow as he spoke. "I just wanted to let you know that we are here, I will be waiting right here for you two to return so I can take you both to Winterhold." I nodded and patted Serana's arm to indicate we could get off.

We jumped off the back of the carriage and as we walked away I turned to see him motioning me towards him. I arched an eyebrow and looked at Serana. She looked at me confused.

"What do you think he wants?" She whispered to me slightly concerned. I shook my head. "I don't know..." I said shrugging. "I'm going to go see what's up." I was about to walk over to him but I felt Serana touch my back lightly.

"Do you want me to come with you?" She asked quietly. "I don't trust him at all." Her voice was still quiet on that last part of her sentence but her voice was also hard.

I turned so I could see her. Her red eyes held concern for me. I gave her a smile. "I think I will be ok." I said to her and she nodded. "I won't be too far away." She said as she turned and made her way into the small village.

As I made my way back over to the carriage I took note of the man watching Serana walking away. When I was standing beside the carriage and looking up at the man sitting in it I crossed my arms over my chest and I waited to hear what he had to say. He looked down at me for a few seconds. I sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked as I grew a little impatient with him. He shook his head slowly.

"Well... Not a problem I think." He said calmly. "But your friend there..." He said as he motioned his head towards where she went. "Is there something wrong with her?"

My heart nearly leapt in my chest. Did he know? "I have no idea what you mean?" I lied as I tilted my head to the side.

"You don't?" He said as he leaned in closer to me. I unfolder my arms and leaned in to make myself look like I was interested in what he had to say.

"Do you think that there is something wrong?" I asked quietly. I was trying to play dumb with him. I needed to know if we could trust him in being our carriage driver who will take us to Winterhold.

He nodded. "I think that there just might be lass. You see there have been strange people wandering Skyrim lately... And I have heard talk about people going missing, and people turning up dead on the roads."

I nodded. "So you think this has something to do with my friend?" I asked him quietly. The man looked around before he leaned in close to me again. He nodded. "Yes I do lass, you see I don't know if you noticed or not but your friend's eyes..." Yup, I'm pretty sure my heart stopped. He knew, at some point he must have caught a glimpse of her eyes, and then he put that together with her pale skin, and her hiding from the sun. "You see lass." He continued. "The guards all over Skyrim are giving warnings to people to watch out for mysterious travelers with glowing red eyes... There is a good chance that they are vampires."

I took a breath and shook my head. "You think that my friend's a vampire." I said with a chuckle. I needed to try and throw him off for as long as possible.

He nodded. "I turned around to find you sleeping lass, I saw your friend allow you to lean on her shoulder, as she looked down at you I saw them, glowing red orbs under that hood." He stopped to catch his breath and to look around for any unwanted eyes before he leaned in close. "I was so scared that she was going to bite you." He said in a harsh whisper.

I looked at him for a few seconds before I released a fake laugh. "I think you may be working to many hours sir." I said with a smile. "My friend is not what you think she is." I said waving my hands at him. I saw his brows furrow and his mouth fall open slightly. I stopped laughing and looked up at him with a smile and sighed. I took a step closer so I could pat his leg. "Get some rest sir, in fact you do look exhausted." I said as I turned to leave.

I saw Serana in the distance waiting for me. She looked at me as I made my way towards her. When I was close enough to her and far enough away from the carriage my expression changed and my heart started to race. Serana had been wearing a smile also but as soon as she saw my face hers changed to a concerned one.

"Skylar?" She asked as I grabbed her arm and lead her far away from the carriage. "What's wrong? Did he hurt you?" She asked alarmed.

I instantly shook my head. "No." I said in a low voice as I led us down an alley.

We stopped there and I peeked around the corner so that I could look at the Carriage driver. I sighed in relief to find him still sitting in the carriage. I quickly turned to Serana.

"He knows." I said quietly.

Her eyes went wide. "What? No.." She said as she buried her face in her hands.

I quickly placed my hands on her shoulder to reassure her. "Don't worry, I think I threw him off our trail long enough for us to find what we are looking for here."

She slowly looked up at me with her glowing red eyes. That sight made my heart leap in my chest but I quickly shook it off. "But I don't think we should use him to get to Winterhold." I told her as I pulled my hands away from her shoulders as I peeked around the corner again.

I held my breath as I thought for a few seconds. "Let's ask around to see if we can't find anyone who might know where he went." I said in a quiet voice as I looked over my shoulder towards her. She nodded in agreement.

We walked out of the alley and began to ask people. We asked some men who were chopping wood but they did not seem to know what we were talking about. And neither did the women we asked. I walked up to a guard and asked him if he may have but he shook his head and told me to go bother someone else, and that he was busy.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. "This is hopeless." I mumbled. I turned around to find Serana speaking to a little boy no older than eight years old. I chuckled but when I saw the little boy point down the south road my jaw nearly dropped to the ground. Serana waved goodbye at the boy and made her way towards me.

"South road." She said with a smile. I blinked a few times before I gave my head a shake.

"Ok let's get out of here." I said when I caught a glimpse of the carriage driver talking to a group of guards. My eyes went wide as my ears picked up the word vampire. "Ok we need to leave, like right now." I said as I grabbed her hand and pulled her along. She too had saw the guards and did not resist.

We ran over the stone bridge and down the road when we went around the bend we finally stopped to catch our breaths. "Ok, let's stay away from that carriage driver from now on." I said with a nervous chuckle.

Serana shook her head and looked towards the distance. I watched her mouth fall open slightly and her eyes go wide. "Skylar... Look." She pointed down the road. I followed her gaze and I instantly felt like my heart was in my throat.

I looked down the road from under my hood. There in the distance I saw a carriage... Well what was left of one. And bodies, at least three. "Let's go!" Skylar ran on a head.

"Skylar!?" I called slightly concerned with what might be waiting for us over there. I didn't want Skylar getting hurt especially when she could have prevented it. When I caught up to her she was leaning over a body with two fingers on the neck. She shook her head and stood up straight.

"No... Their all dead..." She said quietly. I bit my lower lip not knowing what to say, but the sound of a fireball hitting Skylar square in the chest broke the short silence.

I heard all the air be forced out of her lungs and a second later she was on her hands and knees trying to remember how to breath.

"Skylar!" I cried as I pulled out my glass dagger. I quickly threw an Icespike towards our attacker. I was not surprised to see a vampire running towards us. He dodged my attack and pulled out a sword of his own.

I cursed under my breath as I saw three more vampires running down the road towards us with their own blades high in the air. I continued to throw Icespikes as they drew closer. I only hit a few but I didn't bring any of them down. They were close now I would have to fight them off at close range. I changed my spell to electricity and just as the vampires made it to me a brown blur charged at the vampires. Howling and snarling rang in my ears as I watched a werewolf begin to tear the vampires apart one by one.

"Skylar.." I whispered as I watched

I gave my head a shake and continued to throw my Icespikes. I was careful not to hit my friend as she continued to fight. She tore the head off one vampire as two more went up behind her. My heart nearly skipped a beat. I ran towards them. I threw my Icespike at one vampire killing him but the other jumped on Skylar's back and drove its dagger into her shoulder. I heard her cry in pain as blood oozed free from her wound.

I screamed in fury as I threw another Icespike at the vampire, it hit him in the leg knocking him off of Skylar and to the ground. He was the last one, I did not waste time. I jumped on him and drove my own dagger into his chest.

I stood up straight and took a moment to catch my breath. Silence found my ears. I turned around to find Skylar gone.

"Skylar?" I called. But I received no response. I turned around thinking that maybe she ran down the path. But no, still no sign of her. I released a worried sigh and slipped my dagger into its sheath. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a trail of blood leading back over to the carriage. My still heart leaped in my chest.

I quickly followed the trail of blood. "Skylar!" I called as I made my way around the carriage. I found her sitting behind it. She only had her pants and a bra on. Her dawnguard armor was beside her. She shook her head and chuckled.

"He got me good." She said in a strained voice. That was when I realized that she had one of her hands pressed against the back of her shoulder in an attempt to stop the bleeding, it was a horrible attempt. Blood was pouring down her back at an alarming rate. She was losing blood.

I knelt behind her. "Let me see." I said in a calm voice. I saw her hesitate slightly but after a second she pulled away her blood-soaked hand. She let her head drop slightly as I examined the wound. It was very deep. Out of the corner of my eye I saw that she was still holding the dagger that had been stabbed into her. Had she pulled it out when she was in her human form? Skylar hissed in pain as I touched a sore spot on her back. "Sorry..." I murmured as I dug into my satchel.

I was praying in my head that I had a health potion in here somewhere, when I found it a smile formed on my lips.

"You are going to be ok." I said as I pulled the cork off the top. I received no response from Skylar, instead I saw her shoulders raise as she took a deep breath. I placed my hand on her good shoulder to keep her still.

"I'm so sorry about this." I said quietly as I poured the liquid into her wound. She instantly tensed up and dug her fingers into the dirt. I bit my lower lip as I was forced to hold her still to keep her from pulling away. I knew that she was consumed by blinding pain. This potion would heal her wound and fast, but for wounds like this it is excruciatingly painful. "Done." I said as the last of the bottle dripped out. I didn't hesitate to throw the bottle away. I looked down at her shoulder just at the wound mended itself. I smiled slightly and sighed in relief.

"You're ok." I whispered as I rubbed my hands up and down her upper arms. I still received no response. Instead Skylar hung her head as she was trying to catch her breath. Her breathing was ragged and uneven. At this rate she was going to make herself dizzy or even pass out. I looked at her back for a moment before I slowly wrapped my arms around her shoulders and pulled her close to me.

"Breath." I whispered. "Slow and steady breaths." I said as I rocked her back and forth in an attempt to calm her down. After a few moments her breathing steadied and her hands were no longer clawing at the ground. I smiled. She remembered how to breath.


	7. Chapter 7

Icy Fingers And Illness

I took a deep breath as I slipped my Dawnguard armor back on. My shoulder was a little stiff, but I was more cold than anything. I ran my hands through my a little past shoulder length dirty blond hair to get it out of my face. I sighed and turned back to Serana who was waiting for me. From under her hood I could see her smile in relief. I could tell just by the way she held me until I was calm just how scared she was. Scared for me.

I pulled my hood up and walked over to her. She was standing over a vampire's body with a paper in her hand.

"I found this on his person." She said as she handed me the note. I opened it and as soon as I read it my eyes went wide.

"We better get moving." I said as I began to make my way down the path. The note had said that they were keeping the moth priest captive in a cave just down this road. The only thing I did not know is how long they planned on keeping him alive. I could only hope that we were not too late.

"Slow down." Serana said as she took hold of my wrist forcing me to slow down. Confused I turned and looked at her.

"We have to hurry." I urged. "They might be planning on killing him." I explained as I tried to hurry but to my surprise Serana was stronger than she looked. Her vampire powers must give her super strength. There was no way I could break away from her grip, at least as long as I was in my human form.

Serana shook her head and pulled me to a stop. I sighed and turned towards her. "Serana?" I asked as I looked up at her. She shook her head.

"You have lost a lot of blood, your body has been weakened. You need to be more careful." She explained. I blinked a few times and pointed down the road.

"But the Priest... He's in that cave.." I said. Serana sighed and still did not let me go.

"Skylar..." She said calmly.

I hung my head for a second and sighed before I looked up at her. "Ok, I will be careful... But we still have to go get the priest, like right now." She nodded and released me.

I stayed close to Skylar as we made our way over to the cave. I stopped just outside and looked into the darkness. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Skylar turned around and looked at me with a confused look on her face.

"I think I have spent more than my fair share of time in caves." I bit my lower lip as I watched Skylar tilt her head to the side slightly. Her brow furrowed for a second but than her expression softened and she smiled slightly. I also noticed just how pale she was. It made my stomach turn with worry.

"It's ok Serana." She said softly. "You can wait out here if you want, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do." She said with a smile on her lips.

I shook my head and I stepped closer to her. "Nor will I let you go in there alone, I am right behind you." I said with my own smile.

I watched as Skylar's face lit up. "Alright, let's move." She said as she spun around on her heel. My eyes went wide and I held out my arms ready to catch her as she stumbled slightly. My brow furrowed as she held her arms out . She regained her balance and looked over her shoulder at me.

"Oops. Haha, I'm ok." She said smiling. I shook my head as I watched her walk on ahead.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked her. I heard her chuckle.

"I'm sure, Come on I hear voices down this path." She said as she pointed down a tunnel to our left. I nodded and followed her. I readied my dagger and my spell as voices bounced off the walls of the cave.

"Get down!" I heard Skylar whisper harshly as she crouched down to a sneak position. I did the same and I followed her into a larger part of the cave. We hid behind some rocks and peeked out to see what was waiting for us when we moved on.

"There he is." I said quietly when my eyes landed on the priest. He was trapped behind some kind of magical barrier.

"And it looks like he has made some new friends as well." Skylar said quietly as she watched the group of vampires, who were not too far away from the barrier.

I bit my lower lip as I thought of how to approach this. From here we could try and pick a few off if Skylar uses her crossbow and if I use my Icespikes. Skylar seemed to have the same idea, she pulled out her crossbow and looked at me with a smile on her face.

"Ready?" She mouthed as she motioned to her crossbow. I readied my spells with both of my hands before I looked at her with a smile on my face.

"Ready." I said as Skylar stood up straight. She bit her lower lip as she fired her first shot. I stood up just in time to see it hit the first Vampire in the head killing him instantly. I fired two Icespikes at another vampire. The first Icespike stunned the vampire but the second finished him off as it hit him square in the chest.

I continued to fire my Icespikes as the vampires began to charge over the bridge. Skylar too kept firing at the as well, but I could literally sense her exhaustion. Out of the corner of my eye i could see her arm straining as she pulled back on the crossbow as she loaded it. I could see her trying to shake it off but it was there.

"Serana!" She yelled as she fired another bolt. I turned my attention back to the vampires in time to see her bolt hit one that was less than an arm's length away from me. I gasp as I realized that he had his weapon ready to strike me as he fell off the bridge and into the endless fall below us.

There were three vampires left. Skylar pulled out her Dagger and charged. I wanted to call out to her and tell her to stay back, I could tell that she was in no condition to be fighting but it was too late. She was already in combat. The only thing I could do was pull out my own dagger and charge in there. As I threw an Icespike at one vampire She threw a Firebolt at another. Her firebolt set her vampire on fire making him run around screaming as he tried to put out the flames. My Icespike on the other hand clipped the leg of the vampire who was charging at me. It caused her to stumble and fall off the ledge and into the darkness.

"Too easy." I mumbled as the last vampire charged towards us with his sword high in the air. Skylar fired a bolt and I fired an Icespike but to our surprised he still continued to charge.

"What the...?" Skylar was cut off as He tackled her.

"Skylar!" I screamed as I saw not only the vampire but her as well slip off the edge.

I dropped my dagger as I ran towards the ledge. I fell to my hands and knees and I looked down. I breathed a sigh of relief as I saw Skylar hanging on to the ledge.

"Heh... umm a little help…" She said with a half-smile. I smiled as I reached down and grabbed her wrist, I lifted her without straining. I was suddenly thankful that my vampirism granted me superstrength. Skylar had a surprised look on her face as I gently set her down on solid ground.

"You are stronger than I thought you were." She said with a smile. I shook my head as my own smile refused to leave my face.

Skylar turned her attention to the barrier that surrounded the priest. "Let's go take care of that spell, Shall we?" She said as she motion with her head towards it. I nodded and I followed her. I approached the Barrier, I hesitated as I went to touch it, when I did it zapped the tip of my finger.

"Ouch..." I mumbled as I pulled my hand away. I turned to Skylar to find her kneeling on the ground. My heart leapt in my chest as I was about to run over to her. But then I saw her stand up straight holding a glowing stone in her hand. She turned to me with a confused look on her face.

"A Vampire must have dropped it in the midst of combat... Eh are you ok?" Skylar said with a worried look on her face. I nodded as I took a step towards her.

"I think it's a key..." I breathed as I took it from her. I examined it for a few seconds. "Yes, it's a key." I said with a nod. I looked up at a pedestal at the top of some stairs. "If I am correct it is supposed to go on that, and then the barrier will lift." I said as I began to make my way towards it.

I shoved the stone into the hole that was in the pedestal and as soon as I did the barrier lifted.

"Good work!" I heard Skylar call up to me. I looked down at her and smiled. I shook my head and my smile was gone as I watched the priest come up behind her with a dagger in his hand.

"SKYLAR! Behind you!" I cried as I ran down the stairs. Skylar turned around just in time to see the priest try to slash her. But Skylar landed on good kick to his stomach sending him flying backwards. She pulled out her own dagger and readied herself for a fight.

The priest hit his head against a rock and for a moment he was still.

"Are you ok?" I asked Skylar when I stood beside her. She nodded without taking her eyes off her attacker.

"I am so sorry." The Priest said as he sat up. "That was not me... The vampires... They had done something to me. But I'm ok now." He said as he pushed himself to his feet. Skylar did not seem convinced, but I understood what he was talking about. Vampires have powers that they can use on people to make them do things.

"He speaks the truth." I said as I put my hand on Skylar's. She slowly lowered her dagger.

We took a moment to tell him what was going on. But in the end we told him to meet us at Dawnguard. It was not safe to be talking about the scrolls outside the walls of that castle. He bid us Farewell and told us that it might be safer if we went our own ways for now. We agreed and left the Cave.

When we were out of the cave I looked up to the sky to see that the sun was still covered. I smiled and took a deep breath. I turned around to see Skylar sitting on a rock trying to catch her breath.

"Skylar?" I asked as I took a few steps to her. When I stood in front of her I knelt down so that I could look up at her face. She was very pale and her eyes were half open.

"I'm ok." She said in a weak voice. "I just need a moment to catch my breath." She said shaking her head.

I placed one of my hands on her knee and my other on the side of her face. "You're hot." I said in a serious voice. "You have a fever." I said looking at her as I thought. I quickly grabbed her arms and looked at them. I looked all over her causing her to arch an eyebrow.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"Looking to see if you were bit." I said as I knelt down in front of her again.

She shook her head and chuckled. "I'm a werewolf." She said. Hinting that she believed that Werewolfs couldn't be changed. I shook my head and placed both of my hands on her knees.

"It is possible Skylar, a vampire can change a werewolf into a vampire. I have seen it." I explained to her. She looked at me and her brow furrowed.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded.

"Yes, if it is done the right way..." I said reaching for her face again. She closed her eyes as my cold hand cupped her cheek. My icy touch must have felt good against her fevered skin. I sighed and shook my head. "I don't understand... Do you hurt anywhere?" I asked her. I watched as she blinked a few times.

"My shoulder... It was stiff when it was healed, I thought it was normal, but just a few minutes ago it just started to burn like the fires of oblivion..." She said as she hung her head.

My eyes instantly went wide. "No..." I whispered as I stood up and made my way around her. "Take your top off." I instructed. Skylar looked over her shoulder at me with her brow furrowed.

"What?" She asked confused.

I shook my head and sighed. "Just do it." I commanded. She did as she was told and set her Dawnguard armor beside her. I looked down at her shoulder that now had a very angry scar on it. The area around the scar and the scar itself was red, and hot to the touch. I laid my hand on it as I thought. Skylar sighed at my touch. And then it popped into my head. The dagger that was stabbed into her... It was Poisoned!


	8. Chapter 8

Sickness And Dreams

Skylar leaned against me as we made our way back to the overturned carriage. Her face was very pale and her breathing was growing ragged. Please hang on Skylar I begged in my head as I leaned her against the carriage.

"What are you doing?" She asked as I began to search around the ground.

"I am looking for that dagger." I answered as the gleam of the blade caught my eye.

"Why?" She asks as I slowly picked up the blade and began to examine it.

"So I can figure out what kind of poison was used." I explained as I rubbed my finger against the blade to remove some of the substance. It was a mixture of green and red. I didn't have to guess that the green was the poison and the red was Skylar's blood.

Skylar scrunched up her nose as I brought my finger to my mouth and licked it. A mixture of the taste of blood and one other thing overwhelmed my mouth. Whatever it was completely contaminated the sweet taste of blood. My eyes went wide and I spat it out. I spat several more times before I wiped the back of my hand over my mouth.

"Uuggh!" I moaned as I took a breath.

"What?" Skylar asked as she looked at me with her eyes wide.

"Red death." I said. "It's what the poison is called..." I paused before I looked at Skylar. I wondered if I really wanted to tell her what was on my mind, but before I could stop myself my mouth started moving. "It is what vampires use to bring down werewolves... I am actually surprised that it is still used after all this time." Skylar turned away from me and moaned as she leaned her head back, lightly whacking it against the carriage several times. I looked at her for a moment. My brow furrowed as I watched her, she was trying to hide it but I could tell that the poison was really taking a toll on her. She was very weak, even standing looked as if it was a chore.

"Don't worry." I said as I stepped in front of her. "I am going to take you back to Dawnguard, they will be able to brew up a cure. Skylar closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Dawnguard is a two day journey on foot." She started to say but I stopped her.

"Then we will use a horse." I said as I grabbed her shoulder with one hand and pointed with another to a horse in the distance.

Skylar arched an eyebrow. "Well then..." She said confused.

"It must be from this wagon." I shrugged as I allowed Skylar to lean on me for support as we made our way to the horse that was grazing the grass.

I jumped onto the horse's back and then I helped Skylar up. "Hang on tight." I said as Skylar wrapped her arms around my midsection. I bit my lip as I nudged the horse's sides with my heels. In a matter of seconds the horse took off running in the direction of Dawnguard. "Come one..." I mumbled under my breath when I felt Skylar bury her face into my back. "Skylar, how are you holding up?" I asked as I rubbed my hand over hers. The only response I received was a moan, I also felt her shake her head.

I knew I was pushing the horse very hard. It was only a matter of time before it collapsed now. It had been running for at least twenty minutes now without stopping. I felt absolutely guilty about pushing it this hard but I was desperate. I could sense Skylar's energy leaving her body.

I looked up to the sky when I heard thunder. My eyes went wide when I felt Skylar's grip loosen. I took hold of her hands and I forced the horse to a complete stop. I quickly hopped off. I turned around and lifted Skylar off the horse's back. She was barely conscious.

"No..." I whimpered as I lowered her small body to the ground. "Skylar! Open your eyes!" I commanded as I leaned over her body and cupped her face with my hands. I watched as her eyes fluttered open for a second but almost as soon as they were open they closed again. "No!" I yelled. I gave her body a shake. No response. My bottom lip quivered, I didn't know what to do. I place my hand on her stomach and brought my ear to her chest. Her heart was still beating! There was still a chance!

I quickly looked around for something, Anything that could help. My breath caught in my throat as my eyes fell on a small cabin in the distance. It was a little ways into the trees but it was still there. Without a second thought I lifted Skylar into my arms and began to run in that direction. "I'm not giving up." I told her. I didn't know if she could hear me or not, it didn't matter, I was still not going to let her go that easily. I was going to fight with every last bit of strength I had left in this undead body of mine.

I panted as I ran up the steps and to the front door of the cabin. I kicked the door several times due to the face that Skylar had my arms preoccupied at the moment.

"Who is it!?" I heard a grumpy voice ask from the other side of the door.

"My name is Serana! Please my friend is hurt and she needs help." I begged as I held Skylar's body close to mine. The door cracked open a bit, as soon as it did I instantly looked down at Skylar to hide my eyes from the person.

"What's wrong with her?" They asked. By the sound of their voice I could tell that it was an older man.

"She was stabbed, and the blade was poisoned." I explained. "Please she doesn't have very much time left." I begged.

The man stood there for a moment and sighed before he stepped aside and allowed me to pass. "The second door to the right, set her down on the bed in there and I will be right in." I quickly nodded and made my way into the warm Cabin. It was very cozy. There was dear heads on the walls, candles lit, a fireplace crackling, and many more things that one would find within a home.

I stepped into the room he described and gently set Skylar down onto the bed. I leaned over her and brushed a damp strand of hair out of her face. She had a pained expression, it pulled at my heart.

"Stay strong Skylar please." I said as I pulled away when I heard the man's footsteps enter the room.

"Wait out in the living room, I need to concentrate. I will call you if I need your help." He said as he set down multiple bottles onto a dresser beside the bed. I nodded and quickly stepped out of the room. I didn't know for sure if I could trust that man but he was the only chance Skylar had left. If he couldn't save her... I shook my head, I didn't even want to think about it.

I sat down on a chair in front of the fireplace as I began to wait. My hands rested on my lap and I stared into the flames.

It was dark, but I knew that I was trapped in a cage that was in a deep cave somewhere. I could hear many different sounds bouncing off the stone walls. I cover my ears and curled up into a ball at the back of the cage. It sounded like someone was being mauled, and that was not all, I could hear cheering as well. A small whimper escaped my lips as the sound somehow bypassed my hands and went straight into my ears. At that moment I actually wanted to rip them clean off my head in hopes that it could stop the sound from assaulting me.

A few minutes later the mauling sounds stopped and ended with a blood curdling howl, cheering followed not too long after. It was quiet after that but just as I removed my hands from my ears the door to my cage flew open and hands grabbed my upper arms. I fought but than a collar was clamped onto my neck. Confused I began to scratch at the metal collar. I was not surprised when my fingers found silver.

"Listen to me pup, you will obey me or I will send electric shocks through your body." I growled and slammed my knee into the bandit's stomach. Not even a second later my body dropped to the ground as electricity ran through my veins. Once again the bandit grabbed my arms, I was being dragged. I didn't fight this time, I allowed him to take me to where ever he was going to take me.

I was thrown into an area where the ground was covered in gravel. I fell to my knees and winced as the jagged rocks penetrated my skin. But that is not what made me jump to my feet. I looked up in time to see a huge black werewolf charge at me. My eyes went wide and I tumbled to the side. The werewolf ran face first into the wooden fence that kept us in this make shift arena. As the beast was stunned I took advantage of the time I had and transformed into my own werewolf form. When my transformation was complete the crowd of bandits that surrounded the arena screamed and cheered. I growled as the bigger werewolf turned towards me. It too growled. For a moment we just stared at each other growling. My opponent slowly lowered himself to the ground as the fur on his back fluffed out and before I even knew what hit me the wolf charged and tackled me to the ground with its teeth clamped onto my arm. I cried out in pain as its teeth sunk into my skin. More cheering was heard as I landed good kick to its stomach, sending it flying a few feet away from me.

As it's body hit the ground my own was back onto all four paws. Just as I lowered myself to the ground to prepare myself to charge I felt another body slam into mine. The impact sent me flying into the wall. Dazed, I looked up to see two black werewolves approaching me. I struggled to stand. Every time I got to my feet I fell. I lifted my head just as a large paw slammed into my face. Just as I hit the ground for the final time I was seeing stars, then my vision blurred and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

A Friend In Need

Panic. Shear, complete, over powering panic. I quickly sat up and pulled away from the hands that were trying to keep me from moving.

"Easy there, Easy!" A man's voice said as her tried to grab my arm.

I instantly pulled away in fear. The man did not waste any time, he grabbed me and pushed me down onto the bed.

"Calm down!" He commanded in a hard voice. I struggled against his grip.

"Let me go!" I growled. Everything in my whole body told me that there was something not right about this man. I did not trust him at all, my mind screamed at me to get away from him, even if that meant that I needed to fight. The only problem was my body felt as though it was at its weakest state; I didn't stand a chance, not at all.

In the midst of the struggle he called out someone who was outside the room. Because of the commotion I did not catch who he was going to but whoever it was made it to the room in record time. As a good multi together I looked over at the door way to see my friend, Serana rush through the door.

"Get away from her!" She demanded as she quickly made her way over the bedside. Her head was up revealing her piercing red eyes. The man took 3 quick steps back as his eyes met hers.

"You're..." The man started but he shook his head. "Your friend is fine now, I gave her a special potion that stopped the poison dead in its tracks. The rest is up to her, now get out!" He said as he pointed to the door.

I took a deep painful breath as she still leaned over me. I lay on my back on the bed as I watched Serana's furious gaze burn into the man.

He hesitated for a moment before he cleared his throat. "I will give you a moment to ready yourselves for the road ahead, but that's it, not one second longer. You will leave my home or I will have you both killed, do you understand what I am saying?"

Serana opened her mouth to say something but from where I was laying beneath her body that was leaning over my own in a protective gesture I reached for her wrist and I gently wrapped my fingers around it. She quickly looked down at me with worry fresh in her red eyes. "Skylar?" She asked me quietly.

"It's ok." I said taking a breath. "We will leave without a struggle." I finished. Serana's brow furrowed as the man nodded.

"One moment, and that's it." He reminded us before he left the room. He looked back at us one last time, as his eyes fell on us his nose wrinkled in disgust. He then turned on his heel and slammed the door shut after he walked out.

Serana took a breath and closed her eyes as she stood up straight. She rubbed her fingers against her temples and began to pace the floor. I watched her for a couple of seconds as I suddenly felt very uncomfortable with my position. I slowly sat up at the edge of the bed. My body cried out in agony but I stayed strong.

I bit my bottom lip as I watched her pace the floor in a frustrated manor. Every now and then she would stop and stare into a blank spot on the wall as if it had a very important purpose. She would then turn and continue to pace with me eyes following her curiously.

I didn't know how much time had passed, but it looked as if she needed a little time to think. I kept tabs on the door out of the corner of my eye. I expected the man to walk into the room any second now and demand us to leave. I knew our moment was up, maybe he grew a sense of pity and desired to give us a little more time. I blinked when I realized I had turned to the door. I gave my head a shake and turned back to Serana to find her leaning against the wall that was right across from me. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she wore a blank expression. I watched her as she just simply looked at me.

When I began to think that maybe it was time to go I slowly stood with shaky legs and sighed. "We should go." I said. My voice sounded as if I had not used it in a long time. I was about to make my way towards the door but just as I took my first step I felt a gentle hand wrap around my wrist and pulled me back to the bed. I was guided back to sitting at the edge of the bed. I looked beside me to find Serana was sitting beside me. She still held my wrist very gently, but it was also firm enough that I would have to pull hard to get away, not that I wanted to.

"You were nearly gone." She said looking down at my hand. Her own hand slowly pulled away from me and was now resting on her lap. I wanted to take it and hold it but I restrained myself from doing so. I didn't know why I wanted to take her hand, and I didn't know why I didn't do it. Whatever was going on inside me was starting to scare me.

I gave my head a gentle shake. "I'm right here." I said quietly. I paused for a second before I continued. "And I know that is because of you, you saved me." As I finished my sentence as light blush invaded my face. I turned my head away and scratched the back of my neck in an attempt to hide it.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see that she raise her head and was looking at me. I was almost certain that I saw a small smile, but it was gone almost as soon as it arrived. She sighed and slowly stood.

"It was too close." She said quietly as she made her way over to the dresser that had my armour on top of its wooden surface. She then handed it to me and I took it from her. I quickly slipped it on as I blushed. The life of being a werewolf does not make a girl any less shy about walking around topless. The thought of being in this room with that man without my armour own sent chills down my spine.

Serana made her way to the door with me close behind. My legs felt weak but I knew that moving around would help them. I did however accept Serana placing her hand on my shoulder to steady me as my first few steps were a little wobbly.

I smiled and chuckled. "I'm ok." I said as she cautiously pulled her hand away from me.

"Why don't I believe you?" Serana said with a slightly amused look on her face. I scrunched up my nose and I stuck out my tongue at her causing her to chuckle softly as she began to push the door open, but she stopped almost instantly. She blinked a few times before she turned to me. "Something is wrong..." She said quietly.

I looked at her confused. I opened my mouth to speak but I stopped as she pressed a finger to her lips. She placed the side of her head against the door and closed her glowing red eyes for a moment. I held my breath as I waited for her to explain to me what was going on. I looked down at me feet and then around the room. As I eyes scanned numerous shelved, books, and dressers my eye caught something at the far end of the room. I cocked my head to the side slightly and furrowed my brow as my mouth fell open slightly.

I curiously began to make my way across the room and to a bookshelf that was completely full of books. My legs were still slightly wobbly. I stopped walking and turned to find Serana watching me now as her on hand rested against the door.

"What are you doing?" She mouthed to me. I shrugged and pointed to the bookshelf before I continued towards it.

As I stood in front of it I began to scan its shelves. It's wasn't that my eye caught something in particular, it was that my eye caught something that not seem right. I rubbed my chin as I began to think that maybe I was still suffering from blood loss. Something was missing from this shelf... Or something was here that was not right but I just could not point it out.

"Well, well, well." Serana said from beside me. She must have very light feet because I did not even hear her approach me. I looked at her confused to find an amused look on her face as she picked up a book and began to scan its pages.

"What?" I asked confused as I watched her flip through the pages of an old looking book. She took a second before she placed it back on the shelf.

"Our grumpy man is not the grumpy man that you and I think he is." She began to explain. I looked at her with my insanely confused face. She shook her hand and crossed her arms over her chest. "This man has meddled in dark magic." She said looking back at the shelf. "And judging by the amount research notes he has made so far he has meddled quite a bit during his life." She finished as she looked back at me.

I shook my head and shrugged. "What exactly does that mean?" I asked her confused. A dark look came across her face as she looked at me again.

"It means that it was a good thing that you woke up when you did, because if you didn't you may have become one of his experiments..."

My eyes went wide at her words, and I suddenly felt sick to my stomach. Serana rubbed her hands over her face and shook her head. "We have to get out of here and now. We have wasted enough time, let's go." She said as she quickly made her way over to the door. She waited until I was standing beside her before she fully opened it.

My mouth fell open when my eyes found what was waiting for us outside of the room. Chills ran down my spine. Complete blackness, there was absolutely no sign of light anywhere. "Serana..." I whispered quietly as I subconsciously stepped closer to her. I was not one who liked the dark much. Ever since I was captured by the bandits it has been a fear of mine. They used to keep me in cages that were kept in complete darkness. It was a cruel strategy that they used to rid us of our hope of freedom.

Serana seemed to understand, she gently took my hand. "Stay behind me." She said as she began to lead me through the darkness. "I am able to see in the dark... So far I don't see any threats..." She said quietly as we made our way through the dark house.

I was completely blind, I had to put my complete trust in Serena. Not that it was hard to do, she did save my life once already. I gasped as the sound of wood creaking found my ears. Serena stopped moving and her hand tightened slightly around mine. "Are you ok?" She asked concerned thought the darkness I could see her glowing red eyes staring at me. They held the look of worry deep within them. I couldn't blame her after the day we had. I wondered how much she worried about me, and how long she had to wait for me to regain conscious. I swallowed when I realized that I probably could not even begin to imagine what she was feeling exactly.

"I'm fine I said with a small smile." I looked around for a moment, it didn't take long for me to remember that I couldn't actually see anything at the moment, but my ears however, they were very in tuned. One of the advantages to being a werewolf, super hearing.

I turned my head again but I still couldn't hear anything. The floor must be old I thought, it must have creaked under our weight. Serena began to pull me along with her again. By the way she kept turning corners I could tell that she was leading be around obstacles. I couldn't tell if they were either furniture or maybe we were walking through more rooms. Either way I just hoped that the doorway out of this place was nearby.

I froze, forcing Serana to stop moving again. The sound of the wood moaning again found me ears, but this time it was loud, I was certain that Serana could hear it as well. "Did you?..." I didn't have to Finnish my sentence.

"Yes..." She answered quietly. "Quite strange... Let's hurry and get out of-"

Just as Serena took a step the floor that was beneath us completely caved in. The sound of wood shattering filled my ears. Her hand slipped from mine and I lost her. All I could do was cover my head as I fell into the darkness below and pray that Serena would be ok. Through all the commotion I swear that I could hear her scream my name. But it was cut short as I felt my body hit the ground.

I was still for a second. "Serana..." I whispered as I rolled myself onto my back. I could feel dirt fall onto my face. I didn't even have to guess at it was what was left of the debris that were falling from the house that was now far above me. I opened my eyes to see that I was not in what looked like a dimly lit cave. I blinked a couple of times when my vision began to grow blurry. I must have it my head when I found the ground.

I tried to sit up but as soon as I lifted my head a sharp pain surged though my body causing my mouth to open as if I released a silent moan. I closed my eyes tightly and arched my back as the pain would not let up. After a few moments I reopened my eyes to see a figure in the distance make it's way towards me. It was the man. He was humming a very disturbing tune and wiping his hands with an old rag. His hands were covered with a dark liquid, I did not even want to guess what it was.

I tried to drag myself backwards away from him as he drew close.

"Tisk, tisk." He said as he threw his rag aside and take a few quick steps to me. He placed his boot on my front, in-between my stomach region and my chest, right were the diaphragm would be. He caused all of the air that was left in my lungs out. I struggled to breath as he leaned more of his weight onto me.

"You see..." He started as he looked down at me. I looked up at him with my teeth tight together as I struggled to push his boot off me, but I had absolutely no strength left at all. "I was in need if a test subject... And it looks like it was my lucky day! You literally came to me!" He chuckled as he lifted his boot off me in one swift motion. I placed my hands on the spot where his boot had been as I began to gasp for glorious air.

"Now don't get me wrong..." He said as he wiggled a finger at me. "There was some work involved." I wanted to just take you and begin with my work... But your friend there..." He sighed and clapped his hands together. "She was... Well, she was just an interference. I could tell from the moment I opened my door that she was a vampire... A strong one at that..." He chuckled as he spoke. "Believe me I was hesitant to let her into my house, but when my eyes fell on you, half dead in her arms... I knew I had to have you..." He ran his hands through his rave black hair. I watched him as the fear within me began to grow. "Can't you just imagine it? A necromancer, and his werewolf minion..." My eyes went wide and my mouth fell open as his words processed in my brain. He chuckled again as he leaned beside me. "That's right my dear servant... I knew the entire time, the only thing I could not figure out was why a werewolf and a vampire would travel together." He stood up straight and shrugged. "But it does not matter anymore, it's all over now." He snapped his fingers and two skeletons rose up from the ground. I drew shaky horrified breaths as they marched over to me and each of them grabbed one of my arms and pulled me to my feet. I moaned in pain as the half dragged me towards an opening in a stone wall of the cave. "Be gentle with this one." The necromancer said as he led the way. "She is one hell of a catch..." The path in the cave seemed to lead somewhere, and I knew that it was only a matter of time before I found out where it lead exactly.

I ran my hands over my face from where I lay on the cold ground. "Skylar?" I called as I sat up and looked around. My undead body seemed to not have taken much damage from that fall. I could feel just minor cuts and bruises, nothing that won't heal quickly. I looked around to find wooden planks shattered about. I stood and walked around for a moment in high hopes that my eye would land on Skylar... I prayed that she was alright. Her body has yet to heal… A fall like this... I shook my head and covered my face with my hands. When I slowly pulled my hands away from my face my nose caught the familiar smell of blood. I looked around and not too far from where I was standing was a small amount of blood on the ground.

I bent down and allowed my fingertips to touch it. It was fresh. I blinked confused. I just had to be Skylar's, but why would she wonder off? Was she disorientated?

I looked around for any clues as to why she would just get up and walk away, or anything that would suggest where she had wondered off to. I didn't have to look too far to find what would lead me to her. There was a faint trail of blood. Every couple of feet was a small droplet of the rich red liquid. Benefits to being a vampire, you can find blood easily. I thought to myself as I quickly followed the tail.

It was not a lot of blood but I was still worried. She had lost a lot before all of this, even the smallest amount lost could be bad for her at this point. I rounded a corner but just as I stepped out I instantly recoiled back. I covered my mouth with my hands to quiet my breathing before I peeked my head around the corner to see The man wearing dark robes with a red skull on the front of it. I didn't even have to guess that it was not red paint but instead blood.

"Necromancer." I whispered as I smiled. I looked around to see 4 skeletons marching around an open area. "Amateur..." I mumbled. My eyes trailed up the steps to a ledge that the Necromancer was standing in, he had his hands over his head and was mumbling something. He moved and walked over to a table. When he did I could see that he had been standing in front of a large stone slab. I gasped and my heart filled with fear, anger, and something else as my eyes found Skylar laying on the stone slap unconscious. Even from where I was standing I could see where she had been bleeding, the whole side of her face was covered with blood, she must have hit her head on the way down.

I looked back over at the Necromancer as he began to move. My eyes widened as I saw that he was holding a sacrificial dagger. Time was up. I ran out from we're I had been hiding and made my way towards the steps. As I charged I threw ice spikes at the skeletons. It didn't take much, as soon as the spike his each bone bag they crumbled.

"Let her go!" I screamed as I reached the top of the steps just in time to see the man standing over Skylar with is dagger high in the air ready to plunge it into Skylar's heart.

"She's mine!" He wailed as he brought the down.

It was as if everything slowed down. I lunged at the man and tackled him to the ground just as the dagger was an inch away from ending my friend's life. The way I hit the man caused his dagger to miss Skylar completely and embed itself into the surface of the stone slab.

The man pushed me off him and jumped to his feet. He tried to reach for his dagger but I jumped to my feet as well. I grabbed him by his upper arms and lifted him clean off his feet. He struggled against me, but I only tightened my grip. I was certain that his bones were beginning to crumble from under my grip. But it didn't matter. I threw him down the flight of stairs and I watched him tumble. When he reached the bottom I was certain he was dead just judging by the way his neck was angled.

I shook my head and looked away. I quickly made my way to Skylar's side. "Skylar wake up!" I begged as I touched her shoulder. No response. "Please!" I said louder as I gave her shoulders a shake. But still her blue eyes did mine meet mine. I took a deep breath and shook my head. I bit my lower lip as I leaned over her and placed my ear against her chest. I had to stop my own breathing in order to hear her heartbeat. It was there but it was very faint. I opened my eyes but I did not pull away from her. Instead I positioned myself so that my head was on her shoulder. "Please wake up." I said gently as I pulled her close to me.


	10. Chapter 10

Cages Can't Hold Me!

I watched my father's body disappear in the distance as the carriage rushed me away. I was on my knees, my fingers were wrapped around the silver bars that kept me trapped within my moving prison. I leaned my forehead against the cold bar as I saw multiple werewolves rush out of the trees but stop when they stumbled across my father's body. I saw them turn their heads in direction that I was going.

"Do not follow me..." I whispered just as the werewolves released their sorrowful howls. Losing a pack member is the same as losing a family member within my pack. I closed my eyes as fresh tears slid down my face. I lowered my head and silently wept as the bandits took me away from the only home and family I had ever known.

I tightened my grip on the bars as the carriage hit multiple bumps. I blinked as I noticed how fast we were going. I turned and my eyes widened as the carriage charged down the path and out of the forest. I had never left the forest before. I was sixteen years old and I had never explored out this far, I never thought that I would actually leave the forest.

As the carriage speed down the path I took note of the farms out in the distance. I memorized everything so that when I escaped I would be able to find my way back home. I sighed as I watched the landscape. My father was dead but I still had my mother, I wondered if she knew about father yet... I wondered if she knew about what happened to me. Was she worried, horrified, scared, sad? Or maybe she was feeling every horrible emotion known to man. Not only did she lose her loving husband today, but also her daughter as well. I silently promised that I would find my way back home.

I looked in the distance to see a castle within stone walls. I believed it to be DragonsReach. My father told me about that castle when I was very young. He told me that it was used to catch a dragon long ago. I still wondered how on earth a dragon could be held captive, that is if they even existed. I only heard stories about them, I never actually saw one, and nor has anyone else for that matter.

I sat down in the carriage and watched as the castle disappeared in the distance just like my father, and my pack members had done. I prayed that they wouldn't be stupid and try and find me. Not only would they have Bandits to worry about, but also the people of Skyrim don't really like werewolves. There are actually groups of people who go out and hunt us down for game. This group of bandits who were taking me to only gods know where was one of those groups. It confused me as to why they made a habit of capturing us and taking us away from our homes.

The carriage drew close to a cave. A shadow consumed us as it charged into it. Every hair on the back of my neck stood up straight. "What is this...?" I whispered as I grabbed the bars and looked up at the large open space that was this cave. It looked as if this place was home to hundreds of bandits. I wouldn't call it a hideout... But instead a large castle inside of a cave.

The carriage came to a stop and one of the bandits threw its door open."Out!" He yelled as he pointed his sword at me.

"Watch where you point that thing boy." I said as I hopped out of the carriage. I winced in pain as he slapped the back of my calf with the flat side of his blade.

"Do not talk to your masters like that dog!" He said as he pushed me. "Forward!" He yelled as he pushed me again. I did as I was told silently and he led me through the cave. As I walked down tunnels I noticed werewolves in many cages. Some were turned, and some were not. But what made my stomach turn was my eyes finder the dead bodies of my fellow wolves scattered about. It looked as if some of them had been ravaged and left to die a horrible dead.

As I walked by three dogs chained to the wall they instantly jumped to their feet and charged at me. I yelped in surprised and took a step back to put some distance between them and I. They growled and snarled at me. It seemed that these bandits had them trained to kill a werewolf on sight, even if they were in their human form.

"SHUT UP!" The bandit screamed as he kicked one of the dogs causing it to yelp in pain. He then stepped over to me and slapped the back of my head. "And I told you to keep moving! Or do I have to cut your eyes out so that you don't stop at every lil thing that you see!?" I instantly shook my head and continued on my way.

The bandit pushed me into a dark room. I could not even see my own hand in front of my face. It was just blackness. The torch that the bandit just lit eliminated the entire room.

"This will be your new home until the day you die mutt." He said with a chuckle. I looked around to see many other people in cages. Again some were turned and some were not, but all of them were staring down at me from their cages, that of which were far too small for the size of even the average werewolf. The bandit pushed me towards what I assumed was my own cage. In it was a pile of hay that I guess that I would be using to sleep on. Just as I stepped inside the bandit instantly slammed the cage door shut.

I winced at the sound that the door made. It echoed off the walls a few times before it disappeared from my ears. I slowly turned around to see the bandit staring at me with a sick smile on his face. "You know... For a mutt you aren't bad looking..." He said with a chuckle. I scrunched up my nose in disgust.

"Too bad you can't say that about yourself." I said. The look on his face changed as the sound of amused werewolves filled the room. He pulled out his sword and hit it against the bars. The sound of the blade making contact with the bars forced me to cover my ears. The pain it cause me was surprising.

"Shut up!" He screamed as he hit the bars a few more times. I looked around at the other wolves as I held my ears. I furrowed my brow as I noticed that they were all covering their ears just like me. I quickly looked at his blade and then back at the bars. Silver, but there was something else about his blade as well... It was enchanted with something. What exactly it was I had no idea, but whatever it was I did not even have to guess it was a tool that they used to control us.

The bandit was still cursing at us as he walked out of the room. He slammed the door shut leaving us in complete blackness. I held my hands together over my chest and took a few steps back until I found the pile of hay. I slowly lowered myself down onto it as realization sunk in.

"Well... He sure seemed like that bandit man had a stick shoved a little too high up his arse!" I heard the werewolf beside me say. I listened as the other wolfs agreed.

"So new girl, What's your name?" I blinked a few times before I answered.

"Skylar..." I answered.

"Hello Skylar, My name is White." He said as he patted my shoulder with his hand. By the way he did it I could tell he gave his hand so I could shake it. After a second of waving my hand in the darkness in search of his I found it and quickly shook it. As he drew his hand away and back into his own cage by the sound of his movement I could tell that he was sitting with his back against the bars.

"You look so young..." He said quietly. "How old are you Skylar." I scratched the back of my head not wanting to answer but I saw this as a way of keeping the horrific silence away.

"Sixteen" I said looking down at where my hands would be if I could see.

"Gods..." He whispered.

"Damn bandits." I heard another werewolf say. This one sounded like a woman. "Listen lil Pup." She said from across the room in her own cage. "You will need some advice if you are going to survive here." I nodded as I listened to her words, but I remembered that she couldn't see me.

"I'm listening." I said feeling slightly stupid. I heard her take a deep breath before she spoke.

"Fight hard, and do not give up." She said. I arched an eyebrow confused. "Here the bandits pin us against each other, but most of the time they pin werewolf like us, who still have our sanity, against feral horrific, brutal werewolves." She paused for a moment. "This place changed them into something ugly. Sometimes they do come here already like that but... Others..." She didn't finish. I didn't want her to finish. I sighed and looked around the dark room but I shook my head. Why was I trying to look around. At this point I almost couldn't even tell if my eyes were even open, it was so dark.

I laid down on the pile of hay and curled up into a little ball. I could hear the woman open her mouth again. Just as I was about to cover my ears to keep myself from hearing anymore of her words White spoke up.

"Enough Aela... Can't you tell that you are scaring the poor thing, I'm sure that she has had a hard enough day as it is." He said calmly. I felt his hand pat my shoulder a couple of times before he pulled away.

Aela did not say another word but instead silence fell over us. Every now and then there was a small conversation somewhere in this room amongst the werewolves. I however kept quiet. I just lay there with my eyes open. I could tell that they were open now because of my blinking. I wrapped my arms around myself and I stayed like that for what felt like a long time. At least I thought I was I long time, I couldn't tell. I couldn't even tell if it was day light out, or if it was night. I felt as though I was going crazy.

Just when I thought sleep was about to claim me the door to the room slammed open. I covered my eyes for a moment as light quickly poured in. I blinked a few times before I sat up.

"It is time to see what you are made of mutt!" The bandit said as he quickly opened my cage. I glanced over to White for a split second before I made my way out of the cage. White had a grim look on his face. As I walked by all the other cages a hand reached out and quickly touched my arm before it pulled away.

"Remember Skylar." It was Aela's voice. I turned my head so that I could put a face with that voice. The woman had red hair and a tattoo that resembled three claw marks across her face. I nodded to her as I bit my lower lip. I turned back towards the door and followed the bandit to where he was taking me.

It didn't take long for us to find the place. He pushed the door open and made me enter a smaller room that had a wooden table in the middle of it. On it were blood stained tools of some sort. I suddenly felt sick. But I was not able to stop walking. The bandit's hand met my back and he pushed me in. Inside was a larger bandit. He grabbed me and forced me to lean over the table. He held me like that as the other bandit walked over to a furnace that had a bar sticking out of it. I furrowed my brow as I tried to struggle against the bandit's grip. But instead he grabbed my arm and another bandit walked in and grabbed my other arm so that I was completely restrained. Confused I took a quick look around before I looked back at the furnace. The bandit grabbed the bar and picked at the hot coals with it for a moment before he pulled the bar out of the furnace completely. My eyes widened when I realized what it was. A branding iron. From where I was I could see that it looked like some kind of wolves head. But it didn't matter. I still struggled against the grip of the bandits as he made his way behind me. I felt him lift up my shirt until my shoulder blade was exposed to him.

As he pressed the iron against my skin I released a sound that was in-between a whimper and a scream. The bandits laughed. As he pulled the iron away I took multiple deep breaths to try and calm myself. He pulled my shirt back down and forced me to stand up straight. He turned me around and grabbed my neck. He turned my head to one side and looked at me, and then the other.

"Nice catch." He mumbled before he pushed me away. "Take her back to her cage, they will get her when they are ready."

The bandit lead me back to my cage, and when it was dark again I collapsed against the hay, exhausted. I wiped away the sweat that covered my brow.

"You alright there Pup?" I heard White ask me.

"Yeah." I said with a breath. "They branded you didn't they?" I nodded. "Yeah..." I said again. I heard him sigh and sit down against the bars.

"It only hurts for about a day, then you forget its even there." He said trying to comfort me. We were silent after that. I knew it was only a matter of time before the bandits come and take me to where ever they were going to take me. I didn't have to wait long, the door to the room slammed open and the bandit marched towards the door.

He lead me into an arena, but first they placed a collar on me that send electric shocks through me if I did anything that they did not want me to do. As I stepped into the arena first one werewolf charged at me than another. The match didn't last that long, it ended with my face meeting a paw.

I woke up what I assumed was hours later in darkness. I instantly was up. I could feel the hay beneath me. I was back in my cage.

"Easy there Pup. Your first match didn't go so well..." I heard White say as I brought a hand up to my face. I felt a bump on the side of my head, and a cut on my cheek. Just by the feel of it I knew it would heal fast. I took a deep breath and dropped my hand. Anger filled me.

"The next one will end the way I want it to." I said in a hard voice. I heard White sigh. I couldn't tell if it was in disapproval, or if he agreed. But either way it didn't matter. I now understood this place. If you wish to survive, you must kill. I was lucky this time, next time I might not be. It was time to turn up the heat in the arena.

What I assumed was the next day the same bandit slammed the door open again and light poured in. I was standing there waiting for him in my cage. My hands were at my sides and my feet were firmly planted on the ground as he approached my cage.

"Nice face." He chucked as he pointed to the same spot on his face that I had been struck the day before.

"That's nothing to the ones I will give my next opponent." I said in a calm voice as he opened my cage.

"We will see about that mutt." He said as I stepped out and made my way out of the room and towards the arena. I knew that every werewolf was watching me.

When I got to the arena I charged through the gate. I heard it slam shut the same moment I slammed my body into the same werewolf that had taken me down the day before. This time it was an even match, he had no friends there to help him. I watched as his body hit the ground and roll away. I quickly changed into the werewolf form and charged again. I snarled as I swiped my claws over his face. He howled in pain and threw me off of him. My back hit the ground but it didn't take long for me to jump to my feet. I looked at him to see that he kept rubbing his eye with his one paw. I gave him a second, as he pulled his paw away my eyes widened when I realized that when I clawed his face I took out his eye.

I gritted my teeth together. This match was going to be mine. I charged again but this time he met me head on and it seemed that his bigger body came to his advantage. He picked me clean off the ground and pressed me against the wall. There he clamped his jaws around my neck and began to dig his claws into my shoulders. I released a howl and pushed my paws against his head, when I realized that was not going to work out as I wanted to I grabbed his jaws and forced them open. When they were unclamped from my neck I landed a swift kick to his stomach sending him flying across the arena. He rolled a few times before he jumped to his feet.

But unfortunately for him as soon as he was on his feet I was there. I clawed the other side of his face, taking out his last eye in the process. He howled in agony and covered his eyes with both of his hands. I took advantage of the situation and took him down to the ground. When he was down there I treated him like I treated the first dear I killed. I dug my teeth into his neck and chomped down. A split second later his body fell limp and everything was quiet. I slowly stood and changed back to human form. I looked up to see that the bandits were staring at me in shock.

I spit the blood of the feral wolf out of my mouth and onto the ground. After a moment of silence the bandits began to cheer. It seemed that I must have entertained them. I made my way over to the gate. I saw a bandit standing there with new rags in his arms.

"Dress yourself." He said as he handed me the rags. I quickly slipped them on and looked up at him. "Keep fighting like that and you are going to make me rich!" He said pointing at me. "I will be bidding on you from now on... Do not disappoint." He said as he began to lead me back to the darkroom. I spit one last time to rid myself of the taste of metal.

As I entered the room I saw the eyes off the werewolves instantly turn to me. I stepped into my cage and sat down on the pile of hay. The bandit closed the door leaving us in complete darkness.

"Did you kill it?" I heard White ask.

"Yes, I killed a feral" I said with a nod as I laid down on the hay as I suddenly felt exhausted.

"Good." I heard Aela say. "Keep doing that. It is the only way to survive here." She finished with a sigh. I closed my eyes and allowed sleep to take me.

My next matches were the same, but some were harder than others, I somehow always ended up on top. The days began to blend together as the matches began to fly by. My face stayed unscarred. But if one were to lift up my shit they would see the results of my fights. As years went by some scars faded, But I knew that there were four long claw marks that would always be across my back, just as my brand would be. My thigh wore the familiar claw marks as well, so did my abdomen, and my other limps too. I considered myself lucky. One day White came back without his hand. We all feared for him, it would really affect his strength in battle, but to our surprise he always came back with stories to tell of his victory.

One day I sat in my cage waiting for him to return. I rubbed my hands together creating warmth from the friction. Eventually I sighed and tilted my head back and gently wacked my head against the metal bar a few times.

"It's taking longer than usual..." I heard Aela say from her cage beside me. Aela's cage had been moved to beside me; I now had her on one side of me, and White on the other. The three of us had become good friends.

"That's what I was beginning to think..." I said as I looked up at the blackness. I closed my eyes and began to count the minutes, than hours... And then a day... I finally raised my head and sighed. White didn't come back.

Days passed and still no White. I was sad for the loss of my friend but I refused to let it show. The Door opened allowing light to pour in. I instantly turned my head in its direction half expecting White but instead I was disappointed to see the bandit walking towards my cage. I stood and crossed my arms over my chest waiting for him to open my cage, But instead he just stood there.

"Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Nope, just here to tell you that we will be traveling to Winterhold. Ulfric Stormcloak will be watching your next match... So Do not disappoint me! I have a lot of gold on your name so do not mess it up. Today I become rich!" He said as he turned around and made his way out of the room. He shut the door behind him and we were once again lost in the darkness.

I was silent for a moment.

"Skylar?" I heard Aela ask concerned.

A smile formed on my lips as I turned towards her. "It's time." I said as I sat down.

"Time for what?" She asked confused.

"Time to escape... All of us." I finished as I heard all of the werewolves begin to speak.

"How?" I heard one them say. "They will turn the collars on as soon as any one of us steps out of line." He said. I shook my head.

"Not if I get the key from the bandit that will be returning soon and take all the collars off." I said as I wrapped my fingers around the bars of my cage.

"How?" He demanded. I didn't let him continue.

I chucked. "Don't you see, I basically earned his trust." I said as I leaned my head on the bar. Two years had passed and I was now just turning eighteen.

"He has it in his head that I am a disciplined dog, I will obey my master." I could almost hear Aela nod her head.

"You're right... He would never expect it..." She said quietly.

"Time for us to get out of here." I said as I waited.

We didn't wait to long for the bandit to come into the dark room whistling happily. His head was in the clouds. He thought that I was going to win him enough money to buy ten houses but instead as soon as he opened my cage I changed into my wolf form almost instantly and killed him before he could even blink. It was a success not a sound was made from my kill. I had been training for this for two years. I changed back into my human form and dug into his belt. I grabbed his sheath with his sword and tied it around my waist. I then took his coin purse which did have some weight to it. Last but not least I took the keys that he kept around his neck.

I opened all of the cages and removed our collars.

"Finally..." Aela said as she rubbed her neck. "Let's go." She said as she changed into her werewolf form. All of the other werewolves did the same. They all turned to me and I nodded. After two years of being beaten, taking advantage of, doing what I was told, being trapped in darkness, it was time for me to see the outside world for the first time. I changed into my werewolf form again. The sword stayed around my waist and my clothing stayed on as well. It was ripped here and there from the change in shape but it would still keep me covered.

We charged, as we did we killed every bandit that stood in our way until not even one stood in our way. We also raided the treasury and walked out rich. As we made our way through the cave I remembered the paths I had taken when I first came here, just as we were about to exit our eyes fell on a large group of bandits waiting for us. There were also dogs waiting as well. I looked back at my group of werewolves. There were ready for their revenge. I howled and we charged together.

I pounced on one bandit and dug my teeth into his neck. I did the same to the next, and the next. I also swiped my claws killing anyone who came within arm's reach of me. I felt dogs clamp onto my leg. I howled in pain. But a second later a red furred werewolf clamped its jaws on the dog killing it fast. Aela. She helped me up and we continued with our battle.

And finally it came to an end. Not one bandit was left alive. I looked around to see that we lost a few of our friends as well. I pushed open the door and lead to the outside. I couldn't wait anymore. I needed to see the sky. I changed into my human form and shielded my eyes as I stepped out into the sunlight. It felt great on my skin. I slowly removed my hand from my eyes and smiled up at the sky. It was still blue, the grass was still green, and the snow was still white. I let out a laugh and spread my arms out to the sides and spun around. "We are Free!" I yelled as I looked at the group of wolves. They cautiously stepped out from the cave. It looked like they expected the earth to fall out from beneath their paws.

"Don't worry, its ok." I said as I watched them. They all took a moment and looked around. Not one changed back to human, instead they ran in all different directions. I watched as some ran into the trees, some ran out into the field, and other random directions. Probably back to their lives I thought. I turned around to find Aela.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked me.

I blinked and thought. I thought about returning home but for some reason I couldn't bring myself to do so. I lifted my hand and brought it to my opposite shoulder. I touched my brand. "I don't know." I answered. I had changed over the past two years. I didn't know if my pack would even want me back after everything I had done.

Her and I went our separate ways. I ended up being captured again, this time by imperials, but it didn't last long, I escaped the same day because of a dragon attack. Also in that same day i found out that I was also a Dragonborn. I was able to use an ancient art of shouting.

Another year went by and I ended up killing the world eater dragon Alduin. I also was befriended by a dragon as well, Parthunaax. I was now nineteen and making my way towards the Dawnguard Castle, ready to join the fight against the vampires. I sighed as I thought about home, I do that quite frequently. I always think about returning, but find myself scared to do so... Perhaps one day... I thought as I made my way into Dawnguard.


	11. Chapter 11

The Gift

I had a headache. That was the first thing I noticed before I even had time to open my eyes. I groaned awkwardly as my eyes fluttered open. My brow furrowed as I realized that there was something draped across my stomach and something lying on my shoulder. Confused I tried to sit-up but a sharp pain surged it's way through my body that made me jolt slightly.

"Skylar!?" I turned my head in time to see Serana gently but quickly push herself away from me.

I watched her for a moment. It looked as if she was trying to think of what exactly she should do next. Her mouth was half open and she rubbed her hands together. She then reached for me but stopped and pulled away before she got too close. It seemed that she was very undecided with what her next move should be. I decided to spare the awkward silence that was beginning to build and try to sit up again. My body shook violently as I pushed myself to a sitting position on the edge... Of the... Slab?

My eyes went wide as the memories of the necromancer flooded back into my brain. I instantly looked down at my body in search or any missing limbs. I ran my hands over my torso to see if I would find any new holes, or anything else that I did not recognize. Serana seemed to snap out of the weird trance that she had seemed to be trapped in. She stepped closer to me and took my hands in her's and gently pulled them away from me to stop my panicked search for wounds. I looked up at her confused.

"You're ok." She said as her glowing red eyes met my blue ones. The way her voice sounded made me wonder who exactly she was talking to. It sort of sounded like she was trying to reassure herself, but then again it could have also be meant for me, or even perhaps both.

I took a deep breath and quickly nodded. Serana brought her hand up to my forehead ran her fingers over my skin. It didn't hurt but I knew by the look on her face that there must be a gash on the side of my forehead near my temple. She did not hesitate to pull out a small red bottle, that I guessed was a healing potion. And a white cloth. She poured some of the red liquid onto the cloth and gently pressed it against my wound. It stunk for a second but just as fast as the pain was there it was gone.

"There..." She breathed as she put the bottle away and pull out a flask of water. She poured some onto the cloth, and she handed the flask to me. I took it with a brow raised. "Drink." She said with a nod. I did as I was told and brought the flask to my lips. It was then I realized just how dehydrated I was. After three large gulps I pulled the flask away. Serana stepped forward again and began to gently run the damp cloth over the side of my face. I didn't have to ask what she was doing. Out do the corner of my eye I could see the white cloth turning a shade of pink. There was blood all over my face.

When she was done she took a step back and sighed. I bit my lower lip as I watched her. I felt as though I was a child who was expecting a lecture from its mother. I lowered my head slightly but I still kept my eyes on her.

"I think we should get out of here." I said hating the awkward silence that fell upon us. She nodded. I did not give her the chance to help me off of the slab. I quickly hopped down and onto the stone ground. My body ached in places that I didn't know it could ache. The pain will subside soon. I thought to myself. I was already feeling a hundred times better, it seemed that my body was back to its own self and was now able to heal as normal. By tomorrow I will be back to normal.

We eventually found a path that lead us out of the cave and back up into the house. We didn't stay to look around for supplies; I just wanted to get out of there as fast as possible. I think that I almost lost my life more than enough times in one day. When we stepped outside it was pouring rain. With my hand still on the door I raised my head to the sky and released a frustrated groan, but it was drowned out by the thunder that boomed overhead. I sighed and looked straight ahead towards the trees and for a moment I remembered my life with my pack and I almost wished I could just go home. But I gave my head a shake as I felt the invisible stone wall that was keeping me from going back to my old life.

"We could wait it out." I heard the soft yet strong voice of Serana from behind me say as she gently touched the back of my shoulder. I nodded and turned around to face her. I forced a smile and agreed with her.

"You need to sleep... I will look around for things that will come to our advantage." She said as she took a step to the side to allow me to pass. My brow furrowed and I opened my mouth the protest. I didn't want her to do all the work while I lay down and sleep, but she only raised her hands to stop me. "Listen Skylar, you have had a long day, I mean you had a really long day, go rest and build back your energy before we set out." Her voice still held the gentleness, but it also had a firm feel to it. I shifted my weight from one foot to another as I nodded soundlessly before I made my way around her, and the hole in the floor that we had fallen through.

I hesitated as I stood in the doorway of the room the necromancer kept me in before we took the trip down into his lair.

"There is another room at the end of the hall, you might feel more comfortable there." I turned to find Serana standing next to me with one of her hands on her hip and her leg slightly bent where she stood. I raised an eyebrow confused. She shrugged and shook her head. "I did some exploring while you were out." She said as she gestured down the hall. I looked down the hall to find double doors. I turned back to her and smiled.

"Thank you." I said before I made my way down the hall.

She patted my shoulder as I made my way by her. "Rest." I heard her murmur just as I reached the doors. I pushed them open and I was surprised to find a fairly big bedroom with a king sized bed at the far end. "Interesting." I said under my breath as I closed the doors behind me and made my way into the room.

"I think so too." My eyes went wide and I nearly jumped ten feet in the air as a man's voice found my ears. I covered my mouth to suppress a scream as my eyes fell upon a man sitting casually on a wooden dresser. His hair was black and it was down to his shoulders, he wore apprentice wizard robes, they were orange and yellow as if they were destruction robes. He smiled at me and jumped off the dresser and began to walk closer.

"Hey, hey, hey, no, no, no." I said as I began to back up until my back was against the doors. "Personal space buddy." I said with my teeth clenched. He smiled and shook his head.

"Don't worry I am a friend." He said taking a step back with his hands raised to show that he meant no harm.

"Uh huh, yeah." I said not believing his words. His smile disappeared and his hands dropped to his sides. I brought my hand to my face and rubbed my forehead. "I, I, I'm sorry." I said stuttering slightly as I spoke. "I sort of had a long day..." I said with an awkward face.

The man nodded and jumped back up onto the dresser and sat down again. "I know." He started as he made himself comfortable. "I was watching you, I saw you get injured today, I saw your friend unknowingly bring you right into the clenches of an evil necromancer, and I saw you fall and hit your head." He said as he watched me.

" I ran my hands over my face and looked around the room. "Oh dear gods..." I said looking around the room. "I have a stalker..." I said to myself.

The man looked at me with a shocked expression on his face. "I am not a stalker!" He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

I shook my head. "Not a stalker!? You have been watching me... Wait if you saw me get hurt why exactly did you not help?" I said as I pointed at him.

"Uhhh..." The man said as his face dropped and he looked away and to a corner that was suddenly apparently very interesting.

"Skylar?" I heard Serana's voice, I turned around to find her peaking in the door. "Who are you talking to?" She asked with a brow raised.

I pointed to the dresser top. "Him." I said as I turned back to the man. He looked at me and waved. I scoffed and looked back to Serana who had a worried look on her face.

"Skylar... There is no one there." I turned back to her with a look of disbelief on my face.

"Wah!?But... He... He's.. He's right there!" I said pointed at the dresser again. The man buried his face in his hands and shook his head amused as he laughed. I turned back to Serana, her face held concern as she stepped towards me. She grabbed my hand and led me over to the bed and had me sit down. My brow furrowed as she stood over me and gently ran her fingers through my hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked calmly as her fingers send waves of tingles through my body. I wanted to close my eyes and relax into her touch. She shook her head as she pulled her hands away. She looked down at her finger tips, she sighed in relief before she looked at me.

"I was looking for any bumps or wounds." She said as she guided me down to the bed. When I was lying down she pulled the blankets over me. "I think exhaustion and a mixture of head trauma may have you seeing things..." She said as she brushed a stray strand of hair away from my face. She quickly pulled her hand away and laced her fingers together as she looked towards her feet. "Sorry.." She mumbled as she took a step back. "I will let you rest now." She said as she walked away, she closed the door leaving me alone with the mysterious man sitting on a dresser.

I gave him a dirty look when I saw him flash me a toothy smile. I turned my back towards him so that I was laying in my side. I closed my eyes and curled up into a ball. I covered my ears as I heard him begin to chuckle.

"You're not real go away." I mumbled.

"Not real!?" My eyes shot open as he screamed. "Ah lass I am as real as yer own heartbeat." I sighed and sat up so that I could look at him.

"Then why could Serana not see you?" I asked as I lifted my hand towards the doors. The man shook his head as he began to make his way over towards my bed.

"Because your vampire friend does not have the gift." He said. I shook my head and dropped my hand.

"What gift?" I asked not amused.

The man laughed and clapped his hands together a few times. "You don't now?" He asked me. I shook my head. He laughed again. "We'll congratulations lil Pup, you have the gift that on thirty percent of werewolves have, the ability to see dead people. I began to laugh awkwardly. The man gave me a worried look. "You ok lass?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Oh yes, I am just great." I said as fell back onto the bed. "So... You're a ghost I take it?" I asked. The man nodded. "Brilliant!" I said as I ran my hands over my face. "Wait a minute." I said as I quickly sat up and looked at him. "Why me? Why not another wolf?" I asked him.

"Were you not listening?" He said as he crossed his arms. "I said only thirty present of werewolves can see us... You are the first I found who was able to see me..."

I shook my head. "Really?" I said. He nodded. "I died about a year ago... And death can be kinda lonely."

I nodded in understanding. "Why haven't you moved on then?" I asked him but he shook his head.

"If I could I would, but I don't know how." He said looking down at his hands.

"So... Was there something that you need me to do?" I asked feeling slightly awkward.

He looked down at his hands again. "I was hoping to join you in your adventures... As a friend, so that I would have someone to talk to..."

My mouth fell open as I began to feel guilt sink in. I sighed and looked up at him. "Your lonely huh?" I asked him and he nodded. "Well, I guess there is no problem with you coming with me... Just try not to make me look too crazy."

The man's face lit up. "Oh thank you lass, oh and by the way my name is Dash."

I nodded as I watched him extend his hand to me. "Skylar." I said as I reached for it only to yelp as my hand flew through his own.

"Oops." He chuckled. "I forgot about that." He said as he wiggled his fingers.

I shook my head in disbelief. "Ok... I'm very tired... I really need sleep." I said as I laid down.

"Alright I will go explore the house to see if your friend has found anything interesting, or perhaps help her find some." He said as he walked right through the door. I shook my head and closed my eyes and waited for sleep to claim me.

I searched through bookshelves, chests, and wardrobes for anything that may be of use. So far I had found a coin purse with a good amount of gold In it, lock-picks, spell scrolls, and some bread. I placed each of the items into Skylar's backpack that she had left on the table outside of her room. I sighed as I finished packing and leaned against the table with my head down. I closed my eyes as I took deep breaths in an attempt to calm myself. I almost lost my only friend today, in more than one occasion. The last one I lead her into. She would have died because of me. I shook my head and looked up. She was ok now, but I find myself worried, she must have really hit her head when we fell. Who was she speaking to... It seemed so... Fluent... As if someone was really there.

I shook my head and took a deep breath. She was going to be fine, and from here on end I was going to make sure that she stayed that way. If someone was going to try and hurt her, they were going to have to go through me first... I smiled at my silent vow. I really have grown to like this girl... I trust her so much... I don't want to lose her. I sat down in a wooden chair as realization hit my square in the face. For the first time in a very long time, before I could even remember... I wasn't lonely. I actually had a friend, a friend who travels with me, one whom fights by my side. I chuckled softly to myself. One who I was beginning to think actually cares about me as I care about her.

I jumped to my feet as I heard a book fall off a nearby bookshelf. I quickly unsheathed my dagger and made my way towards it cautiously. I quickly looked around when I did not see any intruders I slowly sheathed my dagger and made my way over to the book that had fallen out of place. The house may still be setting after the floor caved in. I thought to myself as I lifted it. Just as I was about to place it back in its rightful place I froze. Right in the back of the shelf was a small green pouch. It had been hidden behind a book. I arched an eyebrow and reached for it. As I lifted it I placed the book back in its place. The pouch seemed to have what felt like a handful of pebbles in side.

I curiously made my way back over to the table and sat down. I untied the pouch and emptied its contents onto the table's surface. My eyes widened at the discovery. At least twenty coin sized diamonds fell out of the pouch. "Wow..." I said as I lifted one to make sure that it was real. When I was certain I chuckled. With this not only could we buy more than enough supplies, but two horses as well, and still have enough gold to buy anything out hearts desired. I placed each of the diamonds back into the pouch before I placed the pouch itself into Skylar's backpack.

I leaned back in my chair and sighed. The only thing left to do was to wait for Skylar to wake up. I was not about to go in there and cut her nap short, the poor thing looks as if she haven't slept in weeks. It was obvious that she needed the rest, especially after today. I crossed my arms over my chest and wondered if I could use some sleep as well. But then I shook my head. I had been asleep for over a hundred years, I felt as though I could go a whole month without anymore. I decided that I would hold off on the sleep and wait until my body actually needed it. For not I was simply going to sit here and make sure that no intruders come into this house. Like I said before I'd they wanted Skylar they were going to have to go through me to do so.


	12. Chapter 12

Secrets and Truths

From the corner of my eye I could see Dash following us everywhere we went. Every now and again I would think that we lost him or just maybe he was never real, but he always popped up eventually with a big smile on his face. I also learned that Dash sure liked to talk a lot. I wouldn't reply because I didn't want Serana to worry about the possibility that I had gone crazy after what happened yesterday, he caught on as to why I wouldn't reply just be the look I gave him. He probably also took it as a way of me telling him that I was interested in what he was talking about, but actually I was not. In fact I found myself trying to ignore this guy. Serana would ask if I was ok, I would just nod and smile and say that I simply had a headache. She would turn away with her brow furrowed and nod slowly.

From the back of my horse I could see Serana continually spare me glances. I tried to keep myself looking forward in an attempt to downplay my insanity. Despite my new friend I was actually able to get a full night of sleep and then some. Serana thought it necessary that I obtain as much sleep as possible so she let me sleep into midday. I shielded my eyes as I looked up to the bright sunny sky. I felt horrible that Serana had to travel on such a bright day. From the corner of my eye I could see her pull her hood farther over her face. I sighed and looked around in search of a nearby village, nothing, just the road and the snowy terrain of Skyrim. Just by looking at Serana I could tell that the sun must feel like millions of shards of glass continually scraping across her skin. Guilt was building inside of me at a very steady rate. There was not even one cloud in the sky.

We were on our way to the college of Winterhold and just thinking about going there my guilt shoot up through the roof. I had lied to Serana about the Elderscrolls, hers was not the first one I had seen. Being the dragonborn I did have one at my disposal... But I gave it to a grumpy librarian for safe keeping, he lived in the collage so that was convenient. I bit my bottom lip and tightened my grip on the reins as I thought of how I was going to explain myself... And how I was going to somehow convince the grump Orc to give back the scroll, he was protective enough over his books, and the scroll was obviously now his most prized possession.

"You're thinking too hard." I nearly jumped off my horse as Serana's voice broke the silence. I laughed awkwardly as I scratched the back of my neck and glanced over to Dash, he in turn looked at me and shrugged with a goofy look on his face. I scrunched up my nose at him. Or sure that's going to help me, i thought as I cleared my throat. I looked in the distance to see that Winterhold was now in sight. My stomach turned as I bit my lip and furrowed my brow. I needed to speak up now, I didn't want her to find out from the grump Orc who I actually was.

"Is something wrong?" She asked in a concerned voice. I looked over at her to find that she had been watching me.

"No..." I said shaking my head slowly but then I stopped and looked away from her. "Actually yeah kind of..." I said quietly as I bit my lip. I refused to look at her as I felt shame start to pour in on top of my guilt.

"Kind of?" She asked. I took a deep breath before I brought my horse to a complete stop. She looked at me confused and her horse did the same.

"I... I lied to you." I said as I played with my finger nails. Her brow furrowed and she cocked her head to the side.

"Oh..?." She said calmly. "About what?" She pressed gently. I took another deep breath.

"Remember when I told you that your elderscroll was the first I had ever seen, well that was I lie I actually have seen another, in fact I had used it and then when I was done with it I kind of... Gave it to a very grumpy librarian... Who lives in the college of Winterhold..." I caught my breath for a second before I brought my hand up to my mouth and began to gnaw on my finger nails. It was sort of a nervous habit of mine that I have tried so hard to drop.

Serana watched me for a second before she chuckled. I dropped my hand and looked at her slightly confused.

"Aren't you mad?" I asked her but she shook her head. "No Skylar, I'm not mad, I can't imagine why I would be. You simply made our search easier." She said as she ordered her horse to start moving again. I did the same and caught up to her so that we were walking side by side.

"Well there is another thing..." I mumbled as I looked at her. She arched an eyebrow at me as she waited for me to continue. "The librarian... He is very protective over his collection... The elder scroll is his prize I don't know if he would just up and let it go." I said as the corner of my eye caught Dash sitting on a snow covered fence with a purple flower in his hand. He brought it up to his nose and sniffed it before he waved to me. I arched an eyebrow slightly confused as to where he got the flower. I looked over to Serana as her laugh filled my ears. It made me feel as if I had butterflies flying around inside of my stomach.

"Ah my dear Skylar, today you will learn that I can be very... Persuasive..." She said as she flashed me a smile. I quickly looked away as a bright blush invaded my face. "Come on!" I heard her laugh as her horse began to gallop in the direction of Winterhold.

"Hey wait up!" I called after her as she raced towards the village.

When I finally caught up to her I found her already off her horse and standing beside it with one hand on it's saddle as she took in the village around her. I shook my head and laughed as I dismounted off my horse and walked up behind her.

"Someone must have been excited." I said with a smile.

"Not for this." My smile faded away at her words.

"Pardon?" I asked as I walked around her so that I could see her face. It was completely unreadable. But then it hit me, why did I not realize this before? In Serana's time Winterhold must not have been destroyed. I looked around at the half dead village. Most of the buildings had hit the ground years ago. My brow furrowed and I bit my lip. Only a few houses stood now, if one did not know any better they would not even consider this a village... More like a grave yard of buildings. I turned back to her to find that she had pulled her hood so far over her face so that I could not see her eyes.

"This used to be a mighty city..." She said as she started walking in the direction of the college. "It felt like just yesterday, and now it's all gone." I walked beside her not knowing what exactly to say. "It's so gloomy now..." She said as we made our way past what looked like the remainders of what used to be a beautiful home. Little bits of the walls still stood, and half of the fireplace. In the middle of the crumbled home was a single wooden chair that Dash took the liberty of sitting in. I furrowed my brow at him.

"What was it like?" I asked before I could stop myself. I cursed myself in my head, even Dash made a face as he covered his mouth with his hand. It was obvious that this was one of those moments where silence would have been best, but it did not seem to bother Serana, instead she turned to me with a small smile on her lips.

"Bigger..." She started as she looked around. "And a lot less... Crumbly..." She said as she gently kicked a piece of stone with her boot before she continued on her way to the college.

I nodded and followed her. I stumbled slightly as my own boot found a bigger stone beneath the snow. I regained my footing before Serana turned to look at me with a brow raised. I put my hands behind my back as a goofy smile found my face. Dash stood behind Serana laughing his head off. I forced myself to keep my eyes on Serana as Dash fell flat on the ground as his laughter grew to the point that he was snorting. I cleared my throat and motioned towards the college.

"Shall we." I said as I started walking.

"Uh huh..." I heard Serana say as she followed me. "You tripped didn't you?" By the way she said that I could tell she was smiling. My face burned with embarrassment.

"No!" I said refusing to look at her. I heard her chuckle.

"I believe you don't worry, if you had tripped I would have caught you." She said in a gentle voice. I turned my head to look at her as the butterflies began to dance within my stomach. "And that goes for the future as well..." She finished with a gentle smile. I could not help but to smile back at her.

"Hello Skylar." My eyes went wide as a familiar voice made it's way into my ears. I turned to fine Faralda standing at the top of the ramp that would lead us to the bridge that will take us to the college.

"Hi Faralda." I said with a smile. We quickly made our way up the ramp and stood in front of her. "We need to go to the library." I said with a smile. Faralda crossed her arms over her chest and smiled. "Let me guess... The elder scroll, correct?" My eyes went wide at her guess. She laughed and shook her head. "Urag can't stop talking about it, he says he knows that you will come back for it though." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I mean he's right you know, you are the dragonborn, he says he will keep it safe for you until you need it again."

I smiled as I turned towards Serana who's eyes were wide as if she was surprised by something. As we made our way over the bridge it hit me. I may have told her about the elderscroll... But I didn't tell her what I was. I stopped walking and hissed as if I just pricked my finger on the end of a dagger. I turned to her and bit my bottom lip. "I guess I forgot to tell you that part." I said as Serana stood there looking at me as if I was not real.

She blinked a few times. "You're dragonborn?" She said calmly. Oh no... I thought to myself as I scratched the back of my neck.

"It's no big deal..." I said as I started to turn from her but she stopped me by gently grabbing my arm and forcing me to turn back to her.

"Why didn't you tell me..?" She asked me with her brow furrowed. Her glowing red eyes stared into mine, I felt as if she could see right into my soul, everything I was, am, and all of my secrets, it was like they were laid out on top of a table and she could see everything, it scared me. I looked away and bit my lower lip.

I felt her hand hesitate for a split second before she slowly released me.

"Let's just... Get that scroll." I said as I made my way across the bridge. I did not have to turn to know that Serana was close behind me. As we made our way through the gates I saw Dash standing there with a worried look on his face with his hands cupped together in front of him.

"She's worried about you..." He said gently as I walked by him.

It didn't take long before we were in the library and standing in front of Urag's desk. He sat in his chair and looked up at me with a smug smile on his face. It was slightly nerve racking due to the two sharp teeth sticking up from his lower layer of teeth.

"I knew you would come to your senses eventually." He said as he got up and made his way over to his cupboard. I watched him as I couldn't believe how east it was. He handed me the familiar scroll. It almost burned against my skin. As the weight weighed down on my hands I felt a heavier weight weigh down on top of my heart as I looked down at the scroll. I wanted to destroy it, I never wanted to see this thing again. The hate I felt for this thing I held in my arms was so great... And yet most of it bounced off the scroll and landed on me.

I gave my head a shake when I saw Dash looking at me with a brow furrowed. He rubbed his chin and cocked is head to the side slightly as if I suddenly became very interesting. I slung the scroll over my shoulder so that I could wear it on my back like a sheath of arrows for easy travel.

"Thank you Urag." I said before I turned away from him.

"What happened with the scroll?" Dash said as he walked beside me. I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. It sounded like he was giving me a lecture. He gave his head a shake when I wouldn't look at him. He ran in front of me and began walking backwards. "Something happened, I can see it all over your face." He pressed. I furrowed my brow at him as I watched him walk directly through the doors. I pushed open the door to find him standing there with his arms crossed over is chest. "I am not moving until you speak." I raised my eyebrows before I walked right through him. "Well... Ok... Didn't think of that." He said as he ran in front of me again.

"Stop." I said as I stopped walking. Dash had a look of surprise on his face. He did not expect me to talk to him. But the thing was I was not talking to him.

I furrowed my brow as we stood in the courtyard of the college. Students were walking about minding their own business, and the snow was falling around us.

"What's wrong." Serana said as she stepped out in front of me. Little did she know Dash was standing beside her with almost the same look on his face that she had on her's. I brought a finger to my lips as I looked around. I sensed something, something familiar. Then it hit me just as the sound of giant wings was heard. I looked up to the sky and my eyes went wide in fear.

"Dragon!" I screamed. And that was all it took, the students ran for cover leaving us with a clear battle ground.

Serana grabbed my wrist and began to pull me along with her. "We have to get out of here!" She screamed. But I pulled against her.

"If we leave it... It will attack Winterhold." I said as I calmly pulled away from her and pulled out my crossbow. I looked at her from over my shoulder. "You go, I need to take it down before it hurts anyone." I said before I ran towards the beast who just landed on the found with a mighty roar.

I launched a bolt at the dragon and it hit it square in the face causing it to cry out in pain. I quickly loaded another and hit it again and again. The beast shook its head and rawred as it charged at me. I dodged the attach and rolled out of the way. I looked up in time to see two ice spikes hit its neck. I smiled when I saw Serana run to my aide.

"Get up Skylar!" I arched a brow when I looked to my side to see Dash cheering me on.

"If I could I would be blasting the thing with fire right now! But I can't! So do it for me!" He screamed as he pointed at the dragon. I smiled and nodded as I put my crossbow away and began to throw fireballs at it. The beast screamed as it tried to decide what attacker to attack first.

My heart nearly stopped as I saw it aim it's firebeath at Serana. I took a deep breath "Fus Ro Dah!" I shouted sending a strong wind at the dragon. It stunned the beast long enough for me to jump on its back and stab my dagger deep into the top of its skull. It threw its head back and screamed sending me sprawling to the ground. I heard the beast crumble to the ground as its skin began to crackle with flames. I lay there on the ground for a moment as my body was consumed by light, I could feel my energy build as I consumed the dragons soul.

"Skylar!" I heard Serana scream as she ran up to me and collapse onto her knees beside me. The light around me faded as I opened my eyes. She placed her hand on my stomach and looked at me from head to toe in search of any injuries.

"I'm ok." I said as I sat up. She looked back at the dragons carcass then back to me. She opened her mouth to say something but shit it before she said it. She then nodded and helped me stand.

I felt a pang in my heart, I hurt her today. I sighed as we walked away from where the battle had been and towards where our horses waited for us. As I hopped onto the back of my horse I looked over to Serana. I lowered my head and looked at my hands before I clenched them into fists of frustration. I looked up towards the sky and I realized that the sun was going to be setting soon. I bit my bottom lip as we set of in the Direction of Dawnguard. I sighed when I saw Dash look up at me from the ground. He looked back at Serana then back to me before he went on ahead. My eyes went wide as i realized what he was trying to do. I looked back at Serana who had her hood over her face. I needed to fix this I thought to myself.

I knew that she was very deep in thought. Skylar kept falling back and on numerous occasions I had to slow my horse almost to the point of stopping completely for her to catch up. I learned that talking about her being the dragonborn was a very sensitive subject for her, but the reason why was unclear. I saw her take down a dragon and then take its very soul, I know without a doubly that she is indeed a dragon born, but why was she so ashamed to admit it. I feel as though she was trying to hide it from me, like she was trying to hide herself. I sighed as I turned to find that she had stopped completely and had her eyes fixed down. I shook my head and hopped off the back of my horse. It was night time now, maybe she was tired. I saw a small cave nearby we could take shelter in until morning.

I stood still for a moment and still Skylar did not lift her head. I bit my lower lip as I watched her for a few more seconds. Maybe this was the result of taking a soul, exhaustion. I walked over to her and looked up at her unreadable face. I had to rub her knee to get her to look at me.

"There's a cave nearby, let's stop there for a bit." I said. She didn't even protest, she simply nodded and hopped off her horse. I could not only see that there was something wrong but I could feel it radiating off of her as well. It was a very heavy feeling that was weighing down on her, but what exactly it was I was not sure.

We made our way into the small cave and took the time to start a fire. The sun was gone now, as I looked out into the landscape it was dark but my vampire vision allowed me to see all the deer that were roaming about. I rubbed my hands and turned back around so that I could see into the small cave, my eyes fell on Skylar. She sat close to the fire with her knees brought up to her chin. This sight made my throat constrict slightly as I walked closer. I sat on the opposite side of the fire. I watched her for a few seconds. I thought for a moment and opened my mouth to apologize for earlier but she spoke first.

"I'm sorry." She said staring into the fire.

I shook my head as my brow furrowed but she raised her hand to stop me from speaking. I clamped my mouth shut as I watched her think for a few seconds. "This scroll helped me in making one of the biggest mistakes in my life." She said as she motioned towards the scroll that laid beside her on the cold stone ground. I glanced at it confused.

"I did manage to kill the world eater with it... But I also killed a friend as well." She sighed. I sat still and watched her as I listened to her story. "He was a dragon that helped me kill Alduin... But he was also Alduin's second In command, so the Blades thought it necessary that he be killed. I tried to convince them that he was on our side but as soon as I turned my back they went on a hunt. They somehow lured him down near Winterrun, because of this I mistook him for a dragon that was bent of destroying people...but he was actually simply trying to defend himself. I used a shout that forced him out of the sky, as soon as he hit the ground the blades were on him and I realized my mistake." She looked at the ground for a few moment before she ran her hands over her face and sighed. "So I stopped using my shouts, and stopped being recognized as the dragonborn." She said quietly.

I couldn't take it anymore, I got up and moved around the fire so that I was sitting beside her. I bit my lower lip as I brought my arm around her shoulders. She went tense for a second before she relaxed, I pulled her closer, I smiled slightly as she allowed herself to lean against me. "It was not your fault." I said quietly. "You were trying to protect your people, you didn't know." I said. Nothing more was said after that. The rest of the night was quiet. I turned my head to find Skylar fast asleep, her head was of my shoulder. I gently guided her down so that her head was laying on my lap. I didn't want her to get a sore neck from sleeping in that awkward position. I ran a gentle hand through her hair as she slept.


	13. Chapter 13

Very Touching, But we still have a Job to do!

It felt like the world had been lifted from her shoulders. Skylar woke the next morning and the first thing she saw was Serana's gently smile she could not help but to smile back. They decided that it would be a smart idea to take the elderscroll back to Dawnguard for safe keeping. They did not want to risk it falling into enemy hands. On their way back to the Dawnguard castle they were ambushed by bandits who thought they could get easy coin off them. But Skylar seemed to have lightning fast reflexes today. She changed into her wolf form faster than anyone could blink and before they knew what hit them a wolf with brown fur began to attack. She did not change into her complete werewolf form, instead she settled for her simple wolf form. No one would suspect her of being a werewolf like this. In fact after the attack she stayed in that form. Her horse had been struck down so now she padded through the snow on all four paws alongside Serana's horse. Every now and then she would run on ahead to catch a falling leaf. Serana laughed to herself as she watched her friend run around in the snow. It was like Skylar was a puppy.

They arrived at the Dawnguard castle before sunset. As they walked through the gates eyes almost instantly turned to them. Serana visually flinched as she made her way by a group of Dawnguard soldiers. They seemed to watch Serana and whisper to each other. Skylar noticed this and caught one word that came out of one of their mouths. Monster. Skylar looked up at Serana who refused to lower her hood. Skylar turned her furry would head towards the group and gave them a low growl before she followed Serana deeper into the castle. They made their way up a staircase and was met by Isran who had his arms crossed over his chest in is signature pose. It was accompanied by his expressionless face.

"We found the second elderscroll." Serana said as she pulled the scroll over her shoulder and handed it over to Isran who looked at her confused. Skylar tilted her head to the side as she sat on the floor. Was he surprised that Serana was actually handing him the scroll for safe keeping. Serana looked down at the scroll and back up at him as she waited for him to take it. "Don't worry, it's not going to explode." She reassured him with a chuckle. Isran nodded and hesitantly took the scroll from her and slung it over his own shoulder.

He then turned his attention to Skylar who was sitting beside Serana's feet. "Have you become comfortable with your wolf form now?" He said in his hard voice. Skylar again tilted her head to the side but this time her tongue hung out with a wolfish grin. Isran huffed in humor before he turned on his heel and walked away from the vampire and the wolf. Serana looked down at Skylar with her brow arched.

"He sure seems to have a unique personality." She said with a small smile. Skylar gave a gentle bark before she padded away and into her room. Serana followed her until she stood just outside the room, she caught on to what Skylar was trying to do. She was going to turn back to human and didn't want to be where people could see her... Without clothes. "I will wait out here for you." She said as she leaned against the wall. Skylar nodded and pushed the door close.

It was cold. I rushed to dress myself as soon as I was back to being human. "Cold cold cold." I whimpered to myself as I threw some light Dawnguard armor. When I had that on I bounced from foot to foot as I grabbed a pair of boots and fell backwards onto the bed. I sighed in relief when the icy stone floor was no longer against the bottoms of my bare feet. It was amazing how my wolf from was much warmer than my human form, even with clothing on my wolf form was still much warmer than human. I closed my eyes and laid on the bed for a second before I sat up. I was really growing attached to my blood sucking friend who was waiting for me just outside my room... And after last night... I shook my head as I stood. She was the first person I told about my dragon friend. How I truly felt about ending his life. It was expected of me to kill a dragon, not become best friends with a dragon. The truth was that Paarthurnax was my first true friend, and i killed him. I scratched the back of my neck and swallowed away the tightness in my throat.

"Well, how are you feeling." My eyes went wide and I jumped backwards, falling back onto the bed in the process. I looked up to find Dash standing over me with his arms crossed over his chest. I quickly looked over to the door and then back to him before I stood again. He was taller than me... Not surprising...

"I feel fine..." I said but I stopped before I said anything else as realization came crashing down on top of me. I looked him in the eye as I rested my hands on my hips. My face went serious as I looked at him. He raised his eyebrow as he looked at me.

"What? What did I do?" He asked me as he raised his hands in his defence.

"How long have you been in here?" I said in a low voice so that no one outside of my room could hear me speak.

"Uhhh.." Dash looked past my face and over my shoulder as he refused to look at me. I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Well?" I pressed. He gave his head a shake and wore a goofy smile.

"I came in after your were dressed... Well at the part where you were hopping around like a crazy person." He said with a laugh. Somehow I didn't believe him and tried to hit him. Again I was surprised when my hand went right through his body. I held the hand I just tried to hit him with in my other as I sighed.

"I am never going to get used to that..." I said quietly.

He laughed. "Hey!" I said pointing at his face.

"Don't you think you are off the hook buddy!" I said as I walked through him.

"I swear! I didn't see anything." He laughed.

"Yeah yeah..." I said quietly as I opened the door.

I peek my head out and found Serana still leaning against the wall as she waited for me. "Hey." I smiled at her. She smiled at me too. I quickly noticed that her hood was down. "It's nice to see that beautiful face of yours is not hiding under your hood." I said gently. Serana looked at me with her mouth half open. My eyes went wide as I realized what I said. I could hear Dash howl in laughter behind me.

"Someone's got a bad case of it!" He yelled in my ear. I flinched slightly as the loudness of his voice.

"I mean... Would you like to come in...?" I said as I stepped aside to allow her room to pass. Serana shook her head and chuckled at me as she walked in. She gently touched my shoulder as she walked past me. It was then I realized I was wearing a goofy smile on my face. I shook my head and followed her into my room. I saw Dash sitting in a chair beside my bed that Serana sat on with the biggest smile on his face. Was he enjoying my torment? Serana smiled gently at me.

I chuckled nervously as I made my way over to my bed and sat down beside her. "Any idea where the last scroll would be?" I said after I cleared my throat. Serana leaned back on my bed and looked up with her eyes closed as if she were deep in thought.

"My mother hid it." She said quietly as she opened her eyes and looked at me. "She would hide it some place where my father would not find her... Perhaps she has it with her?" I nodded and looked over to Dash for any suggestions. He caught on very quickly and shrugged.

"The moon?" He said as he sat up from the chair.

"I don't think she would hide it some place far away." I said to him. My eyes went wide when I realized I was talking to Dash in front of Serana, though she must have thought that I was speaking to her.

"You're right, she would hide it some place that he would least expect, but not far away, some place she could get to fast... And maybe one she knew I would be able to find one day." She said as she rubbed her forehead in frustration.

I leaned forward as I watched Dash pace the floor in thought. I rested my chin on my hands.

"Perhaps... Someplace he knows?" Dash suggested as he took a seat.

I nodded. "Someplace close by." I said as I squinted as I tried to visualize a hiding spot.

"What about in his Castle itself?" Dash shrugged. I nodded as I sat up straight.

"The castle." I agreed. I turned to look at Serana who looked at me with her brow arched. "The castle." I repeated. "It's right under his nose, he would never suspect your mother to hide in the castle would he?" I said with a shrug. I flinched slightly as Serana jumped to her feet.

"You're right!" She said as she looked down at me. "That is exactly what she would do, she would hide in plain sight!" She said with a smile. "The castle courtyard." She said. She looked like she just realized something. "She would go to the courtyard." She nodded as she sat back down beside me.

"My mother spent quite a bit of her time in the garden there, tending to her plants, father never liked that place much... He never set foot there... But I spent so much time there with my mother." She said with a smile. "I used to help her with the flowers... Before things changed." Serana said as she looked down at her hands.

"The prophecy?" I asked.

Serana nodded. "One day I went down to the garden to help her like I always did... She just shooed me away..." She said quietly. I bit my lower lip as I watched her. "After that... I spent my time alone." She said as if memories were flashing before her eyes.

"You must have been a very lonely child." I said quietly. Serana nodded in agreement. "I was... I didn't really know anyone my own age, and my parents never let me leave the island... In fact they never let me leave the island at all, only to go into town for things, but it was a very rare treat." She said shaking her head. I nodded.

I looked around. I looked at Dash who was watching Serana as if he was waiting for her to continue her story. I wanted to shoo him out of the room, but that would make me look crazy so instead I chose to ignore him for a few minutes. I looked back at Serana.

"Do you still feel that way now?" I asked her. She looked at me with a brow raised.

"Like what?" She asked tilting her head slightly.

"Do you still feel lonely?" I asked waiting for an answer. Serana thought for a second.

"No..." She said quietly. "I mean, now that I am traveling Skyrim with you... I don't feel Lonely anymore." She said with a smile. "I mean that is why I wanted to come with you so badly, I wanted to have a friend." She said with a smile. My heart jumped in my chest as I smiled back at her. Her smile faded as she sat up straight, she played with her fingernails. "Do you get lonely sometimes?" She asked. I tilted my own head to the side as I watched her.

"Yes." I answered with a nod. I remembered how lonely it was traveling Skyrim alone, even when i was with the bandits, despite all the other werewolves I found myself extremely alone, with no one to lean on in the world... especially after being torn away from everything I knew and loved.

I looked away as I remembered my home. I bit my lower lip as she leaned a little closer to me. "Do you have people that miss you?" She asked. I slowly looked up and looked around in search of an answer. I squinted slightly as I thought.

"I don't know..." I whispered. Serana looked at me confused.

"You... Don't know?" She asked with a brow furrowed. I quickly looked down at my hands when I realized how bad that sounded.

"I mean, I think so, I don't know." I rambled truly not knowing. "I was ripped away from my family a long time ago, I don't know if they remember me... Or if they are even still alive." I said quietly. My breathing stopped for a second as Serana's cold hand gently took mine.

"The bandits took you... right?" I nodded soundlessly.

"After that, I never saw them again. So your answer is a maybe." I said with a chuckle.

I looked at Serana to find a worried look on her face. "Have you ever thought of looking for them?" She asked. I nodded.

"All the time." I said without thinking. Serana seemed to catch on quick, I didn't have to say it.

"Did you ever go looking for them?" I shook my head. "Why haven't you?" She asked quietly as she squeezed my hand gently. I thought for a second as I tried to find the right words. I cleared my throat.

"Fear." Serana watched me.

"Fear of what?" She asked.

"Of what I would find, or wouldn't find. Would they be happy to see me if I did come back, or would they not want me." My words made Serana flinch.

"Not want you?" She asked me as she shook her head. I swallowed before I spoke.

"I am a very different person than what they remember." I explained. I looked at Serana as I spoke. "I have killed many of my own kind when the bandits had me just to keep myself alive... I don't know what they would think of me." I said looking away. It was quiet for a moment.

"I think you should try." Serana said as she squeezed my hand again. "I mean you will never know unless you do." She continued. "And besides... I don't think they would ever turn you away, you are too loveable." She said with a smile on her face. I smiled back. "When this is all over... I will look for them with you... If you want." She finished. I gave a smile and nodded.

Serana pulled away and looked at her hands again. "Do you like having me here?" She asked. "I mean traveling with you? I know that you are used to traveling alone." She said quietly. I smiled gently at her.

"I love having you here." I said with a smile. I watched a huge smile spread across Serana's lips before she cleared her throat.

"Well." She said as she stood. "That was all very touching.. But I think we have one last scroll to find." She said as she offered me her hand. I took it and began to follow her out of my room. I looked over to Dash to find him watching us with a huge grin on his face.

"That was so beautiful..." He said. "I think I'm gonna cry." He said dramatically. I shook my head and left the room. I didn't let him see the smile that didn't seem to want to leave my face at the moment.


	14. Chapter 14

The Touch of Love

Serana waited for me inside of the Rowboat as I looked up at the castle she grew up in and wonder just how many Serana's memories bounced around within those stone walls, the way Serana made it sound was as if it was a prison to her. It made a little flame within my heart heat up, who would ever want to cage this amazing person away from the world like that? And then to have her locked away within a stone tomb for only Gods know how long.

It seemed that this girl's whole life revolved around being imprisoned. No wonder she suffered from extreme loneliness, and no wonder she wanted a friend so badly. I smiled slightly as I ungracefully hopped into the boat. Serana placed an arm on my shoulder to keep me from toppling into the freezing water. Sitting down in time to see that she was smiling, amused by my clumsiness. I smiled at her too, I remembered my last thought and you know what? I think that I'm lucky she wanted a friend and also lucky that it was I who found her, I love having her by my side. The thought of not having her by my side actually scares me an insane amount.

I took hold of the ores and began to Row. We were in the dead of night so it was not as easy to spot us. I could see Serana's red glowing eyes looking up at the castle as we drew closer.

"We are almost there.." She said calmly. "When we get to the shore we will not be taking the front entrance... But instead we will walk around to the side of the castle and to a hidden entrance that we used to use for supply transport." She explained quietly.

I nodded and remained quiet as she kept a lookout for any unwanted eyes. I looked up at the moon as I continued to row. There were only a few clouds out but it was a full moon... And as a werewolf I felt so empowered by it at the moment, I felt as though I could run for miles. My energy was overflowing.

It was so quiet out, the only thing that could be heard was the paddle continually entering and exiting the water as I continued to row. Something in the water caught my eye. My brow furrowed as I glanced at my reflection, I was not surprised to see that my eyes were glowing blue. It was a side effect of a full moon, it also means that I was a full power tonight. I smiled as I put my attention back to my rowing. The full moon might just come to my advantage tonight. Serana looked at me for a moment and it didn't take long for her to notice my eyes. At first she looked confused but I'm pretty sure she knew what was happening. She smiled slightly before she continued to watch for anything that could be bad for us.

When we finally hit the shore I jumped out of the boat and pulled it more onto the land before I helped her out.

"Let's go." She said as she jogged ahead. I followed her, we ran right past the path that would have lead us up to the entrance and down the side of the castle. We were about to run past a rock face but she stopped me by blocking me with her arms so I couldn't take another step.

"What's wrong?" I whispered confused. She pointed towards the docks that lead up to the hidden entrance that we were going to take.

"Look... There's walking skeletons..." I squinted and I was able to make out their movement in the dark. "That's not good..." I whispered as I pulled out my crossbow.

I slowly snuck out from my hiding spot and hid behind a rock. It was small enough so I could rest my crossbow on top and shoot. As I aimed I was able to make out four more Skeletons.

"Target practice anyone..." I whispered as I released a bolt. It hit the first Skeleton and it fell on impact. I heard a few of its bones fall into the water. My eyes went wide and I instantly hid behind the rock and covered my mouth. Serana looked at me with wide red eyes. Oops..." I mouthed to her before I gently wacked the back of my head against the rock. Why didn't I think about that? Of course its bones would fall into the water and make noise.

Serana gently placed her hand on the back of my head to stop me from whacking it against the rock.

"Shh.. No its ok... look... They are not the smartest creatures." She said motioning towards the remaining Skeletons. I arched an eyebrow and peaked over the rock again. She was right, they were wondering around just like they had been before.

"Hm."' I hummed as I placed my crossbow on top of the rock and fired at the remaining skeletons. It didn't take to long for me to pick them all off. "Ha." I breathed as I stood up from my hiding spot.

Serana looked around for a second before she ran ahead. "Follow me." I heard her whisper as she continued along her way. She waited for me at the hidden entrance. She put a finger to her lips before she carefully pulled the old wooden door open. She took a moment to peek inside before she slipped in. I blinked a few times before I looked up at the moon. I took a deep breath and followed her into the darkness.

I took a few steps into the black, but I stopped walking when I realized just how useless I was in the dark. "Serana..." I whispered as I leaned against a wall as if it was my lifeline.

I felt a gentle hand take hold of mine and pull me close. "I'm here... Give me a moment." She said as she squeezed my hand. A second later a glowing blue ball appeared. I rubbed my eyes at the sudden change in lighting.

"Wow." I whispered as I looked at it.

"It's a spell I just learned, it's called candle light, I thought it would come in handy here." She said as she smiled at me.

I poked the light and it glowed even brighter for a moment. "I didn't want you to run into anything down here and break a leg." She giggled.

I looked at her and smiled. "That probably would happen too." I said with a chuckle. She shook her head and smiled before she looked around.

"I used to explore these dungeons all the time... I know them like the back of my hand... " She said as she ran her fingertips along the wall. "I didn't have anything else to do so I spent most of my time exploring." She finished with a shrug.

I looked around and saw many different paths and realized how easy it would be to get lost in this place. "Did you ever lose you way?" I asked her.

She looked at me for a moment and nodded. "Lots of times, but honestly when you have all the time in the world you know eventually that you will find your way." She said quietly. "I looked at it like this... I had forever in the palm of my hands... I didn't mind getting lost, in fact there was a few times where I came down here to get lost." She said as she began to slowly walk down a path.

I walked beside her as I took in her words. "You... Wanted to be lost?" I asked slowly.

Serana nodded and turned to me. "Yes..." She was quiet for a moment before she continued. "Part of me thought if iIlost myself... I would be able to find the part of me that was already lost beforehand." She laughed quietly. "I never did find that part of me though..."

My heart actually started to hurt at her words. All I could do was listen. She opened her mouth to continued but stopped instantly. "Shh!." She shushed and dropped down to a sneak position.

I pulled out my crossbow and readied and bolt. My eyes went wide when I saw a Death hound appear from around a corner. Serana pushed me down a path to keep me from its view. I fell backwards and looked at her confused. She once again brought a finger to her lips. Her hand ignited with fire and she charged at it. My eyes went wide with fear for her. I jumped to my feet and before I could get to her the Hound was already dead and she stood over it with a smile on her face. I let out a breath and looked at her confused.

"I never explained to you about our hounds... I couldn't let you attack one if you didn't know how to approach one." She said with her brow furrowed. I put my crossbow away and I followed her down another path. "You see... Death hounds can be killed with normal weapons like your crossbow there..." She said pointing at the crossbow on my back. "But it would kill you before you kill it." She said quietly. "You need to attack it with fire, that's it's weakness. If you don't you won't be fast enough… Once they get their teeth into you... That's it, you're done." She said looking at me with a scared expression on her face.

All I could do was nod and remember her advice and hope for the best. We made our way down more paths and eventually we met a cross road. She led me down one way and we had to hunt for a switch. We did find it and soon we stood in front of the door that stood between us and the courtyard. She looked so excited.

"I haven't seen it in so long." She said with a smile on her face. She looked at me. "I'm happy you are here with me." She suddenly said. I began to blush like I was cooking in my armor. She obviously saw my blush because her smile grew. She giggled and pushed the door open.

I heard her gasp at the sight. I followed her in and what I saw broke my heart, but I knew it was nothing compared to what she felt at that moment. I could see what once was a garden was now destroyed. It looked as if everything had been burned. The trees were dead and the flowers looked so sad. I looked over to what used to be a large doorway was now caved in as if her father didn't ever want anyone coming in here ever again.

I turned to find Serana on her knees with her hands over her mouth in front of a giant sundial. I rushed to her side and dropped to my knees beside her.

"Serana..." I whispered as I rubbed her back gently.

She shook her head. "He destroyed everything..." She whispered. "I... Didn't think he would go this far..." She shook her head again and slowly stood. "What am I saying..?" She said. "I knew that he had changed, I should have seen this coming..." She said quietly. I stood with her as she rubbed her eyes. She turned to me and shook her head. "He is a horrible man… He needs to be stopped.. If he can do this." She said motioning to what was once a beautiful garden. "Just imagine what he would do to the rest of the world." She said quietly.

I nodded. "I am at you side, and will be when you need me as I am now." I said. She looked at me for a moment. A small smile appeared on her lips as she looked around.

"I don't understand though..." She said as she walked closer to the sundial. "Some of the phases of the moon are missing? Why?" she said rubbing her forehead. I looked around and it was not too hard to find a piece.

I ran over to it and picked it up. It had a bit of weight to it. I ran back over to the sundial with Serana's curious eyes on me. "What are you doing?" She chuckled slightly amused.

"Honestly?" I said as I went to the spot it would fit. "I have no clue." I said with a silly look on my face as I placed the piece where it would fit and almost instantly it locked into place. My eyes went wide.

"Oook..." I whispered as I took a step back.

"Gods..." Serana whispered. " I didn't know it did that.." She quickly looked around. "Hurry! Let's find the rest." She said as she began to look for the other pieces.

It didn't take too long, we found all the parts and put them into their place, when they were all locked the sundial sunk in the ground revealing a hidden staircase. "Very clever mother..." Serana whispered as she began to follow the steps down into the unknown.

The paths lead us into what looked like a large study. There were ingredients everywhere and a round structure in the middle. I stumbled upon her mother's journal and that seemed to make her excited. She began to read it as I continued to look around. It didn't take long for me to realize something.

"Your mother... And you, you study necromancy?" I asked as I turned back to Serana. Only to find that she had made her way up a flight of stairs and was standing on a balcony that looked over the round structure in the middle of the room.

She looked at me as she bit her lower lip. "Yes... we do, my mother taught me everything I know..."

I nodded and made my way up the stairs and to her. "I'm sorry if that bothers you." She said as she refused to look at me.

I shook my head and smiled. "Nonsense! I don't mind at all." I said with a smile. She looked at me confused. "It's one of the many things that make you Unique, it makes you who you are." I said with a smile.

Serana smiled at me and looked down at her book. "Did you find anything interesting?" I asked her. She nodded. She then sent me to fetch a few ingredients.

I placed them in a bowl and she added a bit of her own blood to it. Seconds later a portal appear. She explained its where tapped souls go and that is where he mother most likely hid.

I nodded and began to walk down into the portal only to be painfully zapped and thrown back a few feet. I fell backwards and I laid on the ground in a daze.

"Skylar!" I heard Serana scream before she was on her hands and knees beside me. She snapped her fingers a few times in front of my eyes. "Hey, hey, hey, come on stay awake." She said as she patted the side of my face. "Skylar! please tell me you're ok." She cried.

I blinked a few times before I sat up. "What happened?" I asked her. She shook her head. "I am so sorry, I don't know why I didn't realize this before. You are still mortal you will be harmed if you enter it." She let out a breath before she pulled me into a hug. Surprised I hugged her back.

"I'm ok." I said as I rubbed her arm. "You are lucky you weren't killed." She whispered.

We stayed like this for a few moments before she helped me to my feet. She kept a hand on my shoulder as she watched me for a few seconds to be sure that I could walk. When she was certain she removed her hand but her eyes did not seem to want to leave me. I looked at her with a worried look on my face. "So I can't get in there?" I asked as I rubbed my arm, I must have landed on it the wrong way.

Serana shook her head and took a breath. "Well there are two ways you could..." She said as she rubbed her hands together as she thought.

"And they are...?" I pressed as I waited.

"Well the first would be to turn you into a vampire." She said with a shrug.

I nodded. "And I'm guessing that's out of the question for me." I asked and she nodded.

"Well at the moment it is... We don't have much time and a ritual would be required to remove the wolf from you..." She paused for a moment. "Besides I don't want to push you into something that you don't want to do, it's not like changing an outfit, you would be a creature of the night like me... Also..." She said looking down at the ground now. "Changing someone or even simply biting them is considered very intimate..." She refused to look at me. "Again I don't want to force you to do anything."

I bit my lower lip as a blush appeared on my face.

"The other option is to partly soul trap you." She quickly changed the subject. "You would be extremely weakened within the soul plains." She said looking up at me with her brow furrowed. "I'm sorry... Those are the only options..." She finished. I nodded and looked down at the portal.

"Ok... Soul trap me." I said as I watched the portal below us wave and dance as if it was a dream.

"I promise to make this as painless as possible." She said as she stepped closer to me.

I nodded again. "I trust you Serana..." I said turning to her. Her mouth fell open slightly as her brow furrowed for a second, but then it changed to a smile.

"Thank you." She murmured.

I smiled at her before I continued. "And just to let you know... I would let you change me, In fact I would be happy that it would be you." I said as a mad blush appeared on my face.

Serana's eyes widened slightly. Her expression changed to one that showed extreme happiness.

"Really?" She asked as she took my hands in hers.

I nodded with a small smile on my own lips. "Yes."

She stared into my eyes for a second before she brought a hand up and cupped my cheek. I leaned into her touch. She just looked at me for a moment before she moved her hand to move a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

She pulled me closer and wrapped her arms around my waist and mine around her neck. I could feel my heart pounding and it was at that moment I realized that I had been waiting for this since the moment I met her.

She leaned her forehead against mine and a second later I felt her lips brush against my own. They were so soft, I didn't want this moment to ever end. The kiss was to tender and loving. She took it slow and soon I began to dance with her lips. I felt her arms tighten around me as the kiss slowly grew into something more. Eventually though we had to pull away for air. We leaned our foreheads against each other's and gazed into the others eyes. Serana had such a beautiful smile on her face when I opened my eyes. I giggled slightly as she placed a kiss on the tip of my nose, then my cheek, then my jawline... And before I knew it she placed such a tender kiss on my neck. I held my breath and closed my eyes as I felt her breath against my tender skin.

"You really do trust me..." She whispered. I kept my arms around her, I didn't want to let her go. I could feel her embrace tighten ever so slightly as her face was buried into the side of my neck.

"...I would never hurt you..." She whispered. I wondered if she expected me to pull away when she got to my neck. That was the area vampires usually used to end their victims life. I believed her, she would never hurt me. I tilted my head slightly to give her more access as she placed a soft kiss where my jugular was before she pulled away. I opened my eyes to see her watching me. I blushed slightly. Her arms were still around me as she placed a kiss on my forehead. She pulled away and I instantly missed her touch.

Serana cleared her throat and giggled.

"That was... Nice." She said with her smile still on her face. I smiled at her and I realized I was still blushing.

She laughed but then she cleared her throat. "I really hate that we have to cut this short, I mean I really hate to... But we need to get in there." She said as she motioned towards the portal. I nodded.

"Of course..." I said as I watched her pull out a Grand Soul Gem. I suddenly felt scared. She looked up at me with a sad look on her face.

"I promise to make it quick..." She said as she prepared her spell. It was then I realized just how serious this was, I mean I was allowing her to take a part of my soul! I swallowed my fear and took a deep breath as she took a step back from me. She looked at my face as she raised her hand. "I would never hurt you..." She said as her hand began to glow. I closed my eyes as the light grew intensely bright.

"I know..." I said just before I felt the impact.


	15. Chapter 15

When I first set foot in the soul plains I almost fell at least fifteen feet.

If it was not for Serana's quick move in grabbing me I would probably have multiple broken bones right then and there.

It turns out that the path leading down into this world is a bunch of floating stairs. I was expecting solid ground. Yeah I was obviously wrong. I laughed nervously as Serana carried me down the steps before she set me on the ground.

"No dying allowed." She said as she let me go.

"Don't worry I will be careful." I said with a laugh.

She shook her head. "Not good enough." She said with a serious look on her face.

My brow furrowed as I looked at her.

"I have part of you remember, that means you are not up to full strength, I'd say that you are not even half as strong as you usually are." She said as she bit her lower lip.

My eyes went wide. "So... I'm useless here..." I whispered.

She instantly shook her head and took my hands in her own. "No... Without you... I don't think I would have the strength to do this..." She said quietly as she played with my fingers.

I smiled slightly as my heart fluttered in my chest. But at the same time I knew that this was going to be a challenge because of my state. I could only hope that we did not run into anything to dangerous.

"Ok, we will get through this together." I said with a smile as I squeezed her hands gently. She smiled and quickly leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on my forehead before she pulled away.

I stood there for a few seconds as a mad blush consumed my face. "Well…" I cleared my throat as I scratched the back of my neck. "Shall we move on?" I said with a crooked smile. She giggled before she began to lead the way.

We did have a run in with some... Creatures… They looked like skeletons but they were much stronger... At least that is what I thought. They took on the shape of a human skeleton but were completely black, like a shadow. Serana killed them with no problems, but as for me I got thrown into a wall and was left in a daze as she finished them off.

I felt so weak; it was like the feeling of not eating for a few days. Not the hunger pains but the weakness because of the lack of nutrients running through my body. I shook my head as my vision blurred for a second but then went back to normal. I blinked a couple of times before I sat against the wall that had been what my body collided into.

I looked up in time to see Serana rushing over to me. "Skylar! Look at me." She said as she dropped to her knees in front of me and placed a gentle cold hand under my chin. She tilted my head so that I was looking into her eyes. "Are you ok?" She asked with a fearful tone in her voice.

"I'm fine." I answered her with a smile. "Just needed a moment... I hit my head pretty hard." I murmured as I rubbed the side of my head, not surprised to find that I had a lump there.

Serana took the opportunity to run her fingers through my hair looking for any damage. Of course she would find the lump. "Serana, I'm ok." I chuckled as I gently pushed her hands away before I stood. I was a little wobbly at first but I soon I was ok.

We began to make our way through the plains, as we did Serana stuck close to me and defended me from any more dark skeletons that threatened us. I however was able to defend myself, I just needed to use better tactics than the ones I had been using before. It seems that attacking them head on was not going to work here, I actually needed to use my brain to be able to kill at least one of these things.

"Ha!" I yelled at a skeletion that I just killed with my crossbow.

"Not bad." I turned to find Serana standing behind me with her hands crossed over her chest a smile on her face. For some reason this brought a blush to my own cheeks.

She just seemed really... Pretty.

"Thanks." I said with a sheepish smile.

She obviously saw my blush because her smile widened and she began to giggle as she stepped closer to me. "Are you... Hot?" She asked me as she played with the collar on my armor.

I cleared my throat. "Um kind of." I said as my blush grew.

"Oh really?" She murmured in a husky voice.

Ok that got me. I actually forgot how to breathe there for a second. We were so close that the tips of our noses were touching.

We were like this for a second but then Serana quickly brushed her lips against mine before she jumped back laughing. "You are so cute." She said before she began to walk in the direction of a huge building in the distance.

But I stood there for a few seconds stunned. I brought the tips of my fingers to where Serana's had been. I stood there wishing that we could have some time to ourselves... Quick little moments were nice... But.. I shook my head as I heard Serana call my name. "Coming!" I called as I jogged to her. She still had a smile on her face.

"You are really happy aren't you." I said as I bumped her shoulder. She Looked at me and scrunched her nose before she looked on a head for any threats.

It took a while but soon we found a very large structure, but as soon as we reached the top of its steps our path was blocked by a barrier that I ran face first into.

"Ouch." I mumbled as I rubbed my forehead.

"Mother!" I heard Serana say. I looked up to see another vampire step out of the shadows and towards the barrier.

"Serana!? What are you doing here!? Do you realize what you have done!?"

I looked over to Serana to see her visually flinch. Well... Not what I expected for a family reunion... Not one bit"...


	16. Chapter 16

"Ok yeah this was definitely not what I was expecting when we found her mother, I thought it was going to be a warm family reunion. I mean come on Serana had been locked away for only gods know how long, so I would expect her mother to miss her, even if it was just a little bit, but I guess I was dead wrong..." I thought to myself as I shifted my weight from foot to foot as I watched as Serana's mother basically tear a strip of her daughter for finding her.

But then my eyes widened as her mother looked at me. "Serana... What have you done?" She breathed as she walked over so that she was standing in front me. She was behind some kind of barrier so I was safe from her wrath. "You brought a Vampire hunter here!? A werewolf at that!" She huffed. I flinched a little as she threw some kind of insult that made me sound like nothing more than a pet.

But I gave my head a shake. "And just who do you think you are!?" I said as I glared at her. Serana's mother stopped midsentence and looked at me surprised, she probably did not think I would talk back. "Well answer me!" I demanded.

"How dare you!" She began again. But I raised my hand. "No How dare you! You daughter has been looking high and low for you, hoping that you are safe every single step that she took, and all you have to say to her as a thank you is a lecture!? Seriously what kind of mother are you!" I said taking a step closer to the barrier. IF the barrier had not been there we would have been toe to toe. I could not believe how angry I was, I knew that my eyes were glowing, it took every ounce of strength I had to keep myself from changing into my wolf form.

"Skylar its ok..." Serana said as she gently took my shoulder.

"Do you have the Elderscroll or not!?" I spat not turning away from her mother.

I watched as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I do in fact have it, but what makes you think I will give it to you?" She said with a huff.

"Because we are going to use it to take down Serana's father before he takes over the world." I said in a hard tone. She dropped her arms to her sides. "Really? You think you have the power to do so?" She said with a chuckle.

"Yes." I said with a determined nod.

Serana's mother rubbed her chin and nodded. "Serana?" She turned to her. "And you trust this stranger?" She pressed.

It was Serana's turn to step up. "This Stranger has done more for me in the short time I have been awake then you have done for me in your whole life." She said angrily. "So yes I trust her, I trust her with my life." She said as she turned to me. I felt my heart swell as I smiled at her a little. I saw her eyes soften as she looked at me, and I also saw a gentle smile on her lips. I wonder if her mother had not been there, would she had kissed me right there and then.

" I see..." Her mother said nodding. "I.. I am sorry... Serana... I ..." She sighed. "There are two guardians that you need to find and kill, only after they are gone will this barrier be lifted." Serana's mother pointed at me and glared. "You... Mutt, I am trusting you with my daughter... Do not make me regret this." She said as she bared her fangs for a split second.

That face she gave me sent chills down my spine. "Yes mam." I said quickly. "Let's go find some guardians." I said quickly as I turned and made my way down the steps.

"Right behind you." Serana said as she followed me.

"Your mother... She is... A very unique woman." I said not turning back in fear that somehow her mother was right behind me.

Serana nodded in agreement. "I know somewhere deep down beneath that stone cold surface, there just has to be a warm loving person under there somewhere." She said looking at me. "

Really?" I asked her.

But she shook her head. "No, probably not." She chuckled. "Let's just find these guardians and take them down, the faster we can get this done the faster we can get the hell out of here... This place is really starting to rub me the wrong way, I mean you would think a vampire would feel right at home here, but you would be wrong." She said as she pointed to a structure in the distance. "That must be where the fist guardian is." She said looking at me with a smile. "Let's go get it." She said as she jogged towards it.

I followed her close behind, and as we drew closer to the structure I could literally feel the change in the atmosphere. Something was definitely here. I yelped and whipped around when I could have sworn I felt someone touch my back.

"Skylar!? Are you ok?" Serana said as she quickly made her way over to me, she had a worried look on her face as she scanned my body up and down in search of any injuries.

"I ok... I could have sworn someone touched me." I explained as I looked around in search for any other people. "I... Let's hurry." I said turning to her, I think this place is starting to get to me." I mumbled quietly. Serana nodded and took my hand.

"Stay close." She said gently. I nodded She didn't have to tell me twice.

But it happened again. This time I only turned my head.

"Skylar..?" She asked.

"Something is definitely there." I said as I looked around.

"Skylar..." I heard a man's voice.

My eyes went wide and I turned to Serana. "Please, please tell me you heard that and I am not going crazy." I said quickly.

Serana nodded. "You're not crazy, I heard it too." She said as she pulled out her dagger.

I did the same and readied myself with my crossbow.

"Show yourself!" Serana demanded.

"Trying..." The voice said.

I looked around and just as I was turning the corner of my eye caught something.

I jumped and turned completely around. I yelped again and fell backwards when I saw a man standing there waving at me. I fired an arrow but it only flew right through his partially transparent body.

"Um, ok, Serisouly that doesn't work Skylar." He said as he placed his hands on his hips.

I sat up and looked at him. "Dash?" I breathed. I looked at him as he smiled down at me. "Gods." I said as I fell backwards flat onto my back, I was so happy that it was only him and not some demonic spirit.

"Dash? You know this ghost?" Serana said as she looked at him.

From where I laid on the ground I turned my head to her. I thought for a second before everything that just happened processed inside of my head.

"Wait!?" I cried as I sat up suddenly. "You can see him?" I asked as I jumped to my feet.

Serana nodded. "Of course." She said.

I looked at Dash and back to Serana. "So you can see him here but you can't see him out in Skyrim?" I asked quickly.

Serana nodded but then she froze. "Wait... What do you mean out in Skyrim?" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest as she looked at me.

I took a breath and looked down at my hands and then I looked at Dash. "Well you see..." I began but Dash raised his hand to stop me.

"Please allow me." He said as he turned to Serana. "You see, Skylar here is one of the rare werewolf's who can see the dead, the poor dear has been thinking she had gone mad for so long now." He said gesturing towards me.

"I have not!" I protested, but he turned to me unconvinced. "Oh please, I see the way you spare me glances." He laughed. "I came to her when I realized what she was, and so she allowed me to follow her ever since." He said with a shrug. "Being dead is lonely." He explained.

Serana nodded and turned to me with a brow furrowed. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked gently.

I sighed and shrugged. "He's right, I thought I was crazy, I had no idea such a think existed, I mean I never heard of a werewolf that could see dead people, and so when this happened." I said pointing towards him. "I donno... I didn't want you to think that I was just some crazy mutt." I said as I rubbed my hands together as the temperature suddenly dropped.

"Skylar, I would have never thought of you like that..." She said as she took my hands in hers. "If you had told me I would have been able to help you understand." She said as she brushed a stray hair out of my eyes.

I looked up at her and smiled. "I really wish I had told you..." I said quietly.

"Well now I know." She said with a chuckle. "I can give you more information on this, because I think there is a lot more to it than just seeing the dead." She said as she hugged me.

I hugged her back but my brow furrowed when I realized that it was getting even colder. Shivering I pulled away from her.

"Something's off..." I mumbled as I looked around.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she looked at me with her head tilted slightly.

I shrugged. "The temperature, it's getting really cold..." I said as I blew out a little bit of air and realized that I could see my breath.

"Um yeah, I think that there is a very strong spirit making his way over to us at this very moment." Dash said quickly as he began to back up nervously.

I looked at him confused. But he pointed, and i followed to where he was pointed to see what looked like a dark warrior who was dead to toe armour. It stood at least seven feet tall. Oh boy I really hate being short...

I think that is our guardian. Serana said as she stepped in front of me protectively. But I quickly stepped around her and pulled out my crossbow. I fired three shots, every time I fired they hit the guardian in the head. My eyes widened as I continued to fire.

"Not working..." I muttered as I loaded my crossbow.

"Keep firing." Serana ordered as she threw an icespike at him. "He will fall eventually; it will just take a little effort." She said as she threw more spells at it.

I nodded and continued my assault. Eventually it stumbled slightly as my last bolt hit him square in the chest.

"A few more hits and he's done for!" Dash yelled from the sidelines.

I glanced at Dash and back at the guardian in time so see him charging at Serana.

"Oh no you don't." I said as I dropped my crossbow and threw a strong fireball at it. The guardian cried out but went silent as Serana threw one last icespike at him.

"Dead." She said with a smile.

I took some deep breaths as I leaned down to pick up my crossbow. I was feeling it now. Since Serana took part of my soul to get here, I was not up to full strength, so when I used my magic, I was draining myself of everything I had left. I could only hope that this would be over soon, I didn't know how much longer I was able to last.


	17. Chapter 17

It was time to hunt down the Last Guardian. Only after the final Guardian was gone could we leave this place with the Elderscroll. Dash had gone on ahead but was back before we knew it with the directions to the last Guardian's location. We didn't waste time, we ran to the last location.

I looked up at the structure that the last Guardian was hiding in and almost instantly I felt the temperature drop like it had done at the last location. I could see my breath again as I panted for air.

"This is it. " Serana said as she looked around.

"Agreed..." I said looking around confused. I took a few steps closer and still I did not see any guardians.

I turned to Serana. "Um... Did we miss something?" I asked with a shrug. Serana shook her head and pointed to a huge arch that looked like some kind of doorway frame.

"I guess we have to actually enter the structure this time." She said as she began to make her way in.

"Oh dear..." Dash muttered as he followed her. I looked up at the structure one last time. It didn't feel right, this whole place didn't feel right. I blinked a couple of times before I followed Serana. I would have to be careful, I was completely drained already, I could see that Dash knew, but he didn't let on. I was thankful for his silence. The last thing I wanted to do was worry Serana, it looked like she was having a hard enough time dealing with her mother's attitude towards her for me to add to her problems. My lips were sealed.

The Temperature dropped even more. I wrapped my arms around myself as I shivered. "Where is it?" I muttered as I looked around.

"I don't know..." Serana whispered. Out of the corner of my eye I caught the faint glow of a platform.

"What's this?" I mumbled. It was in another part of the structure. I didn't see anything wrong with entering the separate room, Serana and Dash were technically close by.

I rubbed my chin as I rounded the platform. I had actually seen these things all over the place but I had not given them much thought. I looked back to see if Serana was there to see if she knew, but she was still in the other room. I shrugged and turned back to the glow.

I reached for it but stopped a few inches away. I arched a eyebrow when I realized that the closer I drew to the platform the colder it was.

"I wonder..." I whispered as I touched the glow. As soon as I did I saw nothing but light. I yelped and covered my head with my arms.

Seconds later I felt my body fall onto a cold stone surface. I slowly uncovered my head and looked around.

"What the hell?" I said out loud as I looked around. I jumped to my feet and ran over to the edge of where I was. I was on top of a tower!

"Oh dear god!" I whimpered as I took a few steps away from the edge. "Ok this is bad." I said as I suddenly felt dizzy. I was not one for heights.

Just then I heard footsteps. I sighed as I thought it was Serana but my eyes widened when I turned to find a guardian making its way towards me with a two handed battle axe.

"Um..." I hummed as I pulled out my crossbow. "Pause?" I whimpered hoping it would give me a moment. But the second it drew back its axe to swing it at me I ran. "Found the Guardian!" I yelled, but there was no answer, I was too far up. Dash and Serana probably had no idea where I was.

I quickly turned and fired a bolt at the guardian. It was slow but that still didn't mean I could stand in once spot and keep shooting.

I shot the Guardian's head one last time before he swung his axe. He was close enough to knock it clean out of my hands and over the edge of the Tower. "No!" I screamed as I watched it disappear over the edge.

I was left with no choice but to pull out my dagger. And dodged a swing of the guardians attack and landed an icespike to its right arm. But it only paused for a moment to pull the hunk of ice clean out of its arm.

"Damn." I muttered as I felt a splitting headache caused from over use of magic. "This is not good." I said to myself as I ran past the Guardian, while doing so I slashed it with my dagger. I heard it grunt, and for a spit second I thought that maybe I had the upper-hand. But then I felt the back of its hand slam into the side of my face sending me sprawling onto the cold stone ground.

I was in a daze, this could be it. I heard it approaching me. I was too dizzy to get up. All I could do was crawl backwards until I realized if I went any further I would fall off the tower, then I would definitely be dead.

I looked up at the guardian in time to see it raise its axe high over its head, ready to end me with one final blow. I covered my head and I waited for the cold metal to come down on me.

Where could she have gone! But then my eyes widened when they found a glowing platform.

"No..." I whispered as I drew closer. I stopped when I heard something clatter outside. I quickly made my way over to the window to see that Skylar's cross bow was lying on the ground. "Where did that come from?" I asked as I looked around. Skylar would never do something as carless as leaving her weapon lying around, especially in a place like this.

"It came from the top of the tower." Dash said as he pointed up. He was standing outside the structure, he must have saw it fall.

"What? NO!" I cried as I ran over to the glowing platform. Skylar must have found the Guardian, she also must have touched the portal. I had forgotten to tell her about them!

I quickly reached over and touched the glowing surface. Not even a second later I saw light and was laying on a cold stone surface. That I quickly realized was the top of the tower. I quickly got to my feet in time to see the Guardian raising its battle axe over its head. And there lying in front of him was Skylar! My Skylar! "Don't touch her!" I screamed as I threw two icespikes at the creature. It squealed in pain and turned to me.

It began to slowly walk over to me. But it didn't get too far, I threw two more icespikes causing it to fall to its knees. I ran over to it and Slammed my blade into the top of its helmet. Killing it.

As its body faded away I quickly went to Skylar's side.

"Skylar!" I cried. She blinked a couple of times before she smiled weakly at me.

"Found the guardian..." She chuckled.

"It's not funny! You could have been very seriously hurt!" I said in a worried tone. But she shook her head.

"I'm ok." She said as she stood. I helped her instantly when I realized that she was very uneasy on her feet.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm just tired is all, this place has worn me out." She said quietly.

My eyes went wide. I had forgotten that she was not up to full strength. "We need to wrap this up then, let's get you out of here so you can rest." I said as I wrapped an arm around her as I guided her back to the portal.

"I'm ok really." She muttered.

"Nice try Skylar, but you are not fooling anyone." I said as I poked her gently in the side.


	18. Chapter 18

Skylar was in her wolf form had been a desperate decision, Skylar at the time had no energy left at all, she was at the point of dropping. This place had drained her in every way shape and form, so with the last bit of energy she could find she transformed into her wolf just in time to meet their final guardian.

Serana and Skylar had defeated all the guardians and had retrieved the scroll. Only after they had a run in with an ancient dragon. The battle did not last too long, instead he made an offer with Skylar, in the end Skylar had said maybe. Serana knew that her little wolf was very hesitant when it came to using her shouts.

When they exited back into their own world Skylar literally collapsed onto the cold stone ground in her wolf form. She exhaled greatly as she looked up at Serana just as she made her way out of the portal.

"Skylar, are you hurt?" Serana said as she dropped down beside Skylar, allowing the Scroll to clatter onto the floor and roll a few feet away. From Where Skylar Laid she watched with her eyes as the scroll collided into the wall. All she wanted to do at that moment was close her eyes and sleep for a year.

"Skylar.." Serana said as she began to pet her head.

The werewolf leaned into her touch and looked up at Serana with her eyes. Serana smiled slightly but then she looked around for a second. "Dash?" She asked as she suddenly remembered Skylar's ghost friend.

Skylar lifted her head and looked around for a moment. She stopped when she saw Dash standing beside the scroll waving to her with a gentle smile on his face.

Skylar motion her head towards him to tell Serana where he was.

"Oh good." She said as she sat down beside Skylar. "I thought that maybe he got locked in the Soul Plains." She said with a sigh of relief.

"What!?" Dash cried alarmed. "What do you mean locked in!? I could have been locked in!? No one said anything about there being any locking!" He yelled.

Skylar blinked. Good thing Serana could not hear him. "Here I have your clothes... I'm just going to look around for a moment and give you some time to get dressed." She said as she placed the clothes beside Skylars body.

Skylar nodded to her as Serana walked away. When she was gone Skylar glared at Dash. "I know I know..." He said as he raised his hands and turned around so that he was facing the wall.

Minutes later Skylar was fully clothed and rubbing her eyes from exhaustion. "I'm so tired." She muttered.

Dash turned around. "Maybe we should find an inn for you to rest at?" He said as he walked over to her.

"Good idea." Skylar breathed as she began to walk towards where Serana went to. "The only hard part would be getting there." She laughed as she stumbled over her own two feet. "Geez, I can't even lift my legs." She laughed as she leaned against the wall."

Dash shook his head and turned in time to find Serana walking towards them.

"How are you feeling?" Serana said as she gently touched Skylar's face.

"Tired." Skylar said honestly.

"I can see that." Serana laughed before she gently took Skylar's lips with her own.

That was all it took, the feeling Serana gave her made her loose her balance completely, thankfully Serana was there to keep her from falling.

"Heh, let's find you a place to rest." Serana laughed as she helped Skylar stand.

Skylar wrapped her arms around Serana's neck and hugged her close while she laughed. "Sounds good."


	19. Chapter 19

-A well Deserved Rest

Serana had taken Skylar to an inn in an small nearby village. What seemed like minutes to Skylar turned out to be hours. She woke up in a fairly big room on a soft mattress. She sighed and looked up out a window to see that it was dark outside. When they had left the castle it was still daytime. She must have fallen asleep in the boat on the way back to the land. She breathed in and yawned as she turned over. She was surprised to find Serana sleeping soundly facing her.

Not only was she surprised to find the vampire beside her, she was surprised by the fact that she was sleeping. Skylar half thought that Vampires lacked the need for sleep being that they were undead. But then she remembered Serana telling her that Vampires needed sleep it was just that they didn't need it as much as humans. Meaning they could probably go an entire week without sleep before they got tired.

She smiled gently and moved a black strand of hair out of her face as she slept. One hand was curled under her head like it was a pillow, while her other rested just in front of her body. It actually looked like at some point it was draped over Skylar's body. Probably disturbed when Skylar decided to change her position.

Skylar laid there for a while not wanting to move but then she got the feeling of being watched. She suppressed a groan as she slowly sat up and looked over her shoulder to find Dash sitting on the near the window watching them.

She looked around slowly at first. She checked the door to make sure it was shut before she mouthed the words.

"What do you think you are doing?" He didn't quite catch what she was trying to say so he just smiled and waved.

Skylar rubbed her forehead and sighed as she carefully stood. When she did she made sure that she did not wake Serana. She motioned to Dash to meet her outside the room. He nodded and walked straight through the door.

She shook her head and quietly opened the door to allow herself to exit. When she closed the door behind her she turned to Dash. Making sure that no one was in the hall before she spoke. Didn't want anyone thinking that she was insane.

"What do you think you were doing?" She asked him with a brow furrowed.

He shrugged. "Waiting for you to get up." He said with an innocent smile.

She sighed and ran a hand over her face before she looked up at him again. "Ok Dash..." She whispered carefully. "I don't know if you lost some of your common sense when you died but in this day and age people don't like to be watched when they sleep... Especially when they are in bed with their..." Skylar stopped before she finished as a mad blush appeared on her face. "Um... Yeah." She said as she scratched the back of her neck out of embarrassment.

Dash smiled from ear to ear when he noticed her face. "Awe..." He laughed. "Is someone embarrassed?" He said in a baby voice. She lashed out her fist to try and punch him but for her hand to only go straight through him.

"I am not embarrassed." She said firmly.

"Yeah right." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest.

She huffed and shook her head. "Well anyways. Don't watch us like that... It's kind of scary." She said quietly.

Dash chucked but nodded. "Sure I'll find something else to watch instead, I actually heard some interesting commotion from your neighbours in the next room." He said with a grin. "It sounded like they were certainly having a lot of fun." He laughed as he began to walk down the hall.

Another mad blush appeared on Skylar's face when what he just said processed in her brain. "Ok." She said shaking her head as she turned back towards her room. "That works, as long as it's not us." She finished as she reached for the door knob. But she froze and turned her head as her brow furrowed.

She sniffed the air, she heard something from the outside. The sent was familiar... But she just could not seem to place it.

Without thinking she made her way to the dark outside world. Only when she was yards away from the inn did she realize that she had no weapons with her. She swallowed nervously before her neck snapped to the side when she heard the leaves on a bush rustle. It was on the edge of a forest not far from where she was standing.

She shifted her weight from one foot to another nervously as she thought of what do to. She could run back to the inn and fetch her weapons but risk being chased by whatever that was, or take it head on.

She decided to investigate the bush. Once she was closer she sniffed the air again, this time she was able to place it. Another werewolf was close. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok, you can come out. And don't worry I know what you are." She said clearly before she waited.

It only took a few seconds for a stark naked red headed women to step out of the trees. "Skylar." She greeted with a smile.

Skylar could not believe her eyes. "Aela?" She whispered.

"Indeed I am." Was Aela's response. "It has been far too long." She continued as she stepped closer. It was only then that Skylar realized that the woman that was walking closer to her was completely naked. And when the red head wrapped her arms around the smaller girl Skylar could not help but to blush.

"What have you been doing all this time? I thought that one day you would come and join me at the companions but you never did." Aela said as she pulled away obviously not noticing Skylar's mad blush.

Skylar shrugged and scratched the back of her neck. "Honestly, just surviving." She replied not really knowing what to say.

Aela's brow furrowed and she held her hand up to silence her for a quick moment. "There's a vampire nearby." She said as she looked around.

But Skylar shook her head and smiled. "Don't worry, she's with me." Skylar was quickly.

Aela turned to her with question in her eyes. "A Werewolf and a Vampire traveling together...? Now that is something that one does not hear every day." She said with an amused smile.

"It is a long story." Skylar said when she realized just how out of the normal it did sound.

A werewolf, a species that has for many centuries been nothing but slaves and pets to Vampires traveling with one as if it was a companion. It was something that was very unheard of.

"Are you it's pet or something?" Aela said as she scrunched her nose up. "If that's the case then I think I can rid you of that leach with my claws." Aela said with anger in her voice.

"No! No it's nothing like that!" Skylar said alarmed as she blocked Aela's way as a precaution in case she decided to go werewolf and hunt her.

"It's not? Trust me Skylar that is what it looks like, you know the history, Vampires and Werewolves cannot be friends." Aela said as she stepped closer to Skylar. Skylar breathed in and her eyes fell to the snow covered ground. What Aela had just said had been true for so long, but what about now. Skylar knew that Serana and her were friends... And now they were more than just friends.

Just thinking about it gave Skylar courage. She looked up again and met Aela's eyes with her own serious ones. It was enough to make Aela take a step back. That and Skylar took a step towards her as she glared at the red head.

"You know, Aela, a lot has happen since we have parted ways, I have seen things that should not be real and I have earned my scars. So if I want to be friends with a Vampire... I. Will. Be. Friends with a Vampire." She said in a hard voice. "Oh and by the way we are more than friends." She said as she glared as Aela.

Aela stared back at Skylar with wide eyes. "Now that, Is something I have never even heard of." Aela said breathless. "Very different." She said quietly.

"I know." Skyar said honestly. "But since when have I been the normal kind of werewolf, hell I just recently found out I can see dead people." Skylar said with a shrug.

Aela looked at her with a brow raised. "True, You know, it's like you said you have earned your scars... So I think you have earned the right to make your own choices." Aela said as she ran her hand through her hair. "And the consequences that comes with those choices." She finished. Aela shrugged. "And whether they are good or bad, it looks like you can handle it." She said with a nod.

"So... Why did you never come to the companions?" Aela said calmly.

Skylar shrugged and looked around in search for a short answer. "Stuff happened and I got caught up in life." Skylar said honestly. "Honestly, the thought of joining the companions completely slipped my mind because compared to everything else I somehow got tangled up in, it seemed so small." Skylar said as she tried to explain.

"Ah." Aela breathed. "That can happen in life." Aela said with a smile. "There is always room there, you know?" Aela said with a smile as she hinted.

Skylar laughed. "One day." Was her answer. "Right now I am caught up in a little bit of a war between vampires and vampire hunters." She said with a shrug.

This made Aela throw her hands up and groan. "Just when I think I have everything figured out!" She dropped her hands and sighed. "Ok, you are a werewolf and a vampire hunter and you still choose to travel with a vampire, and become more than friends with it at that!" Aela breathed. "Honestly Skylar you are definitely something." She laughed. Skylar smiled.

But the look of humor disappeared from Aela's face. "But seriously, if you happen to need something to do come to the companions... We could really use you... Something is going on, Skylar, Something big." Aela said as she glanced back towards the trees.

"How so?" Skylar said as she began to feel tension in the air, mixed with... Fear... Something that she thought Aela was incapable of feeling.

"Someone or something is hunting werewolves." Aela explained. "It's not human, it's not vampires even though most of the other Werewolves believe it is... it's something bigger, stronger." Aela said as she turned back to Skylar.

"How do you know this?" Skylar said with a little sigh.

There have always been werewolf hunters, for as long as werewolves have walked on this world there has always been a hunter to match it. "Maybe it's just a hunter that is really good at what they do, I mean it is possible for a human to kill a werewolf, Aela." Skylar said as her brow furrowed. She took a step closer to Aela when she could literally sense the redhead growing restless. "Skylar, I know something is out there... Look..." Aela said as her eyes fell to the ground, in shame.

Skylar watched her confused but when Aela turned so that her back was facing her Skylar's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth as she gasped in horror. Aela's entire back was completely scared from the neck down. Claws made those marks. Skylar thought to herself. Bit claws.

It looked like some crazy creature high on a furious adrenalin rush just kept racking her back until something finally forcefully pulled it off her.

"I barely survived." Aela said quietly. "My friend gave his life so that I could escape. It just kept mauling him like it had done me, the only difference was it killed him." Aela said as she turned back to Skylar. "I've seen it, I've faced it head on as you can see." Aela said as she motioned to her back with her head. "It is at least three times bigger than a werewolf... It looked like it was made just for the soul purpose of exterminating our kind, Skylar." Aela said as she dropped her hand.

Skylar shifted her weight from one foot to the other as she felt chills run up and down her spine. "Be careful out there Skylar." She said as she back up back into the forest. "I have to go now, but I am sure we will meet again. Watch your back ok?" She said looking at Skylar waiting for an answer.

"Yeah." Skylar said with a quick nod before she looked over her shoulder feeling very paranoid at the moment. When she turned back around she saw the familiar shape of a large werewolf staring back at her before it broke into a run towards the forests body.

Skylar breathed and rubbed her arms as the fear sunk in. Something was out there, and it obviously hated werewolves. Skylar looked around one last time before she made her way back into the hotel. She was greeted by Dash.

"Hey went for a walk?" He asked her. But his smile quickly faded when he saw Skylar's pale face. "What's wrong?" He asked her suddenly alarmed.

"Nothing." She said quickly as she glanced back over her shoulder. "I um..." She began as she played with her finger nails not wanting to meet his eyes.

"You're scared." He pressed.

She looked up at him as her body began to shake. "Do you believe in horror stories? Cause I suddenly feel like I am part of one." She said quietly.


	20. Chapter 20

"You're shaking." Serana said as Skylar silently slipped back into bed.

"Just a little cold." Was Skylar's response as she curled up to the Vampire. Serana knew that Skylar was lying but Skylar didn't want to lay another burden on top of what Serana was already carrying. "It's nothing really." Skylar chuckled as Serana ran a finger down her arm.

".. Ok." Serana said knowing that Skylar would tell her when she was ready.

Skylar closed her eyes as Serana draped an arm around her Shaking wolf. "I swear to the gods if Dash watches again..." Skylar thought as she tried to sleep for the rest of the night. It was only because of Serana's presence she was able to catch one last hour before the got up in the morning.

"Finally the last scroll we need." Skylar said as she hugged it to her chest happily as they walked down the path towards the Dawnguard. Serana watched her with a gentle smile on her face as Skylar tilted her head to the sky and laughed. "I didn't think it would be that easy to find them all!" She laughed.

Serana shook her head. "You call that easy!?" She asked shocked.

Skylar looked at her and shrugged. "Ok getting the scroll from the grumpy orc was a little harder than I thought it would be but in the end it was all good." She said with a smile.

"Oh you." Serana sighed as she pulled her closer and hugged her with one arm as they continued on their way.

But when they arrived reality came crashing down when they saw the monk they needed with a bandage wrapped around his eyes. "What happened!?" Skylar asked alarmed as she approached him.

"Be calm child... This is the fate for all monks..." He explained. "I tried to read one of the scrolls, this is the result." He said as he pointed to his blindfold.

Skylar's eyes went wide as she ran her fingers through her hair. "So if someone reads the scrolls they go blind!?" She said taking a step back. He nodded slowly and Skylar took another step back but Serana stepped behind her and gently wrapped her arms around the smaller girl before she decided to run.

Skylar took a few deep breaths. Everything that came crashing down on her in the midst of 24hours just seemed to be too much. First she finds out there is a giant werewolf hunter out there somewhere and now the scrolls turn out to be eyeball eaters.

Serana rubbed Skylar's arms. "But there is a way? Right? I mean there has to be a safer way to reading these." She said when she noticed the other two lying beside where the monk sat.

"Yes, there is." He said with a nod.

He told them of a place where humans rarely go, the Ancestor Glade. There they could take some bark from a Canticle tree and use it to gather Ancestor moths only then could they read the scroll safely.

"Why didn't you try this before?" Skylar asked him from where she stood, still being held by Serana.

"Time was of the essence, it still is." He said with a nod. "As it is now, Go." He said as he waved his hand towards the door. "Time is running out." He said quickly.

Serana took Skylar's hand and pulled her towards the door. "Come on." She said gently as she squeezed her hand gently. Skylar nodded and allowed Serana to guide her out of the castle.

It was hours before the arrived at the Glade. "Uuhhh, all this walking, this place better be all that old man said it would be." Serana said as they entered a cave that would supposedly lead them to where they needed to go. "And have i mentioned before that I really do hate caves, I've spent more than my fair share of time in them." She said as she touched the rock wall.

"Yes you have." Skylar said as she scrambled over a tree root that was in their way.

Skylar's head snapped to the side when she heard a low growl from not too far away. "Heads up, we have company.' She said as she pulled out her daggers.

"Just when I was getting bored." Serana sighed as she threw an icespike at a wolf that jumped out of the shadows. It was threateningly close to Skylar but her icespike went straight through its head, preventing any harm from coming to her little wolf.

Even though Skylar was unharmed Serana could not help but to make her way over to her with concern fresh in her eyes. "Are you ok?" She asked her as she touched the back of her shoulder. Skylar turned to her and gave her a gentle smile.

"Of course, thanks to you." She chuckled before she continued to make her way through the cave. "This glade better be all this old man said it was." Serana said as she stumbled through a spider web.

Skylar watched as she forced herself to suppress a laugh. Serana was pulling web off of herself but suddenly she looked up with wide eyes. "Wow..." She breathed. Skylar's brow furrowed as she turned to see what Serana was seeing. The sight made her jaw drop.

"This place looks like it has remained untouched by human hands for hundreds of years." Serana said as she ran out into the glade. Skylar followed her.

As they left the cave they stood on top of a hill, and just below it was a lake with a small island in the middle of it. It seemed like the sunlight was focused on that one island.

"Interesting..." Skylar mumbled as she looked down at the island. "That must be where the scroll is to be read." She said as she turned to see a special knife sitting on top of an old tree stump. "And that must be what we use to cut the bark from the tree." She said as she picked up the knife.

Seconds later she carefully cut out a small portion of bark from a light colored tree.

Skylar jumped as she turned. "Yikes." She squeaked as she saw a bunch of moths flying towards her.

"Looks like they like you." Serana said with a gentle laugh.

"They can like me all they want, as long as they don't eat my clothes... I didn't bring extra with me." Skylar muttered as she made her way down the hill and towards the island. "I wouldn't mind it if you have to walk around naked." Serana said in a husky voice.

Skylar was thanking the gods that her back was to Serana as a mad blush invaded her face. She had to resist the urge to dunk her head in the knee deep water that she had to trudge through to get to the island. "Good to know." Skylar coughed as she climbed up onto the small island.

She listened to the sound of Serana laughing as she pulled out the scroll. "Oh!" Skylar stopped herself before she opened the scroll. "What's wrong?" She asked as she turned towards Serana who had an unreadable look on her face.

"Um, I don't mean to sound a little freaked out, but you appear to be glowing." She said as she stared at Skylar.

"What?" Skylar said as she looked down at her body. "Oh, I am." Skylar chucked as she looked back up at Serana.

Serana took slowly stepped closer to her, Skylar remained silent as she drew so close that she could feel the other girls breath on her face. She watched as Serana's eyes looked down at her lips. It was then Skylar knew what was going on, and before she could say anything was silenced by Serana's lips on her own.

Skylar closed her eyes as her lips began to slow dance with Serana's. It was such a nice feeling, one that she wished didn't have to end. Before she knew it Serana's hands were on her hips and she was pulled closer. She wrapped her arms around Serana's neck.

They didn't know how long they were like that but eventually they had to pull apart for air. "Um, What was it we were doing?" Skylar asked as she tried to focus. All that was on her mind was the vampire whose arms were around her.

Serana laughed and gently pushed her little wolf away. "Reading the scroll." She said as she pulled the dragon scroll off her back and handed it to Skylar. "But... Are you sure? I mean... It could be dangerous." Serana started but Skylar shook her head.

"I will be ok." She said as she took the scroll from her. "Besides... I know you will be here to help me." Skylar chuckled as she tried to lighten the sudden tension. Sadly Serana's eyes still remained completely clouded with worry.

Skylar turned away. She took a breath as she readied herself to open the scroll, she could feel Serana's discomfort from beside her. It was obvious that she was completely against this but it had to be done, if not her father would never be stopped.

Skylar opened the scroll before Serana could convince her not too. As soon as the scroll was opened Skylar was enveloped in an overwhelming bright light.

It was as if she was not connected to her physical body... It was... Surreal. "What is this...?" She asked out loud. Her voice echoed as if she was in a big white empty room. "Hello?" Skylar asked as she tried to shield her eyes from the light.

Skylar groaned in discomfort as her ears began to ring, but then the ringing grew louder and louder until the point of pain. She covered her ears and sunk to the ground as the ringing grew so intense that she felt as if her head was about to explode, she couldn't even make a sound.

Not even a second later images flashed before her eyes. She couldn't quite make out what they were but one thing was for sure, she understood what she had to do.

The light began to fade and it was then she felt the scroll slip from her fingers and clatter on the ground. She listened as it splashed into the water as she brought her hand up to her face to pinch the bridge of her nose. Her brow furrowed and she released a breath, seconds later her body hit the ground with a soft thud, Serana's voice echoed through the Glade as she screamed Skylar's name.


	21. Chapter 21

The Forgotten Vale, A Fragile Heart, And a Rickety Old Bridge

She groaned as she tried to open her eyes, the light was painful so she closed them tightly instead. The cold hard ground felt nice against her face.

Wait...? The ground?

Skylar's eyes snapped open as she remembered where she was. "Skylar!" She heard Serana call.

"Serana?" Skylar answered in a groggily voice as she sat up. She brought her hand up to the side of her head. It was the area that took the impact.

"Are you ok?" Serana asked as she quickly made her way through the water and to the island. She dropped to her knees beside Skylar and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I think so." Skylar answered. "How long was i out?" She asked as she leaned against Serana.

"I'm not too sure..." Serana said as she looked around. "We had some company the moment you hit the ground." She said as she motioned her head towards a group of bodies. "My father's troops." She answered as Skylar's brow furrowed when she realized that they were all vampires.

"How did he know that we were here?" She asked feeling suddenly paranoid.

"Skylar, If I know my father well enough... He knows everything that goes on. If he wants to know something he finds a way to get his information..." She said as she Helped Skylar stand. "But honestly... I think we might have been followed." She said quietly.

Skylar turned her head suddenly when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. "What is it? More vampires?" Serana said as she moved herself in front of Skylar protectively.

But instead of vampires Skylar's lip turned into a small smile when she saw Dash standing there waving to her.

"Serana is right." He said with a nod as he made his way through the water as so he could be closer.

"Skylar?" Serana asked.

"Dash." Skylar said as she leaned against Serana slightly. Serana nodded as she watched Skylar look at ghost that she herself could not see.

"There are eyes everywhere." He whispered as he looked around.

...Ok that's not creepy at all.. Skylar thought to herself as she subconsciously draws closer to Serana.

"What's he saying?" Serana asked as she hugged her tightly.

"You're right." She said quickly. Serana nodded. "Let's get off this island." She said as she swiftly picked Skylar up. Skylar yelped as she wrapped her arms around Serana's neck.

Serana chuckled as she began to walk through the water. "So what did you see?" Serana asked her.

Skylar leaned her head on Serana's shoulder as she closed her eyes. Images flashed before her eyes. "A weapon." She said quietly. The way she said it made it sound like she was actually talking to herself. "It's strange, I'm not too sure what it does... But it's powerful." Skylar mumbled into Serana's shoulder.

"What kind of weapon, do you know where?" Serana asked her when she made it to the land.

Skylar's eyes were still closed as she began to think. "The Forgotten Vale... Inner Sanctum... " Skylar paused as she opened her eyes. "Auriel's Bow..." She whispered.

Serana almost stumbled when she heard the name. "Auriel's bow? I remember my father talking about that every now and then, he said it would birth a better world for vampires, vampires would rule." She said with her brow furrowed. "Did you see anything else, a clue to what it does? Anything?" Serana pressed.

Skylar already had an intense headache, both from what she saw and her head becoming more acquainted with the ground.

Even so she took the time and thought for a moment before she shook her head. "I'm sorry Serana, there's nothing more. I don't think we will know until we get it." She said quietly. "No.. No.. Don't apologize." Serana said as she tightened her hold on Skylar slightly out of guilt.

She could feel the exhaustion just radiating off of the smaller girl's body. "You did great." Serana said as she placed a kiss on the girl's forehead. Skylar smiled slightly but couldn't help but feel a little upset with the fact that she didn't know what was so special about the bow.

They were silent for a few moments. Serana continued to carry Skylar up the hill and through the cave. When they exited the cave Skylar cleared her throat. "Um Serana?" She spoke up.

"Yes?" Serana answered her with a gentle smile that for some unknown reason made Skylar blush slighty.

"I can walk you know?" She giggled.

Serana hummed and still wore the smile. "I know." She replied. "But why walk when I can carry you?" She said with a little wink. Ok now Skylar felt as though her entire face was on fire. There was something that was in the look that Serana just gave her, something that made her heart skip a beat.

But then Serana stopped walking and looked around. "By any chance do you know where...?" She was about to ask but Skylar turned her head.

"That way. The Forgotten Vale." She said with a smug smile. Serana chuckled and started walking again.

Serana eventually let Skylar back on the ground and it was hours later before they arrived at another cave. Serana groaned as she looked into its darkness.

"Seriously? Why can't it be somewhere out here where there is not too much sun. Like a nice shady glade like the one we were in?" She complained as they walked in.

Skylar could not contain a laugh. "Not funny." Serana mumbled. She tried to make herself sound upset but Skylar could tell that she was smiling, just by the sound of her voice.

Skylar stopped walking when they made it to an old rope bridge. She looked over the edge, it was a long drop to the raging river below. "Ok.. Um... wow..." She said taking a quick step away from the edge as she suddenly felt dizzy. "Is it a bad time to mention that I can't swim." She said quickly. She wanted to run out of the cave and never look back.

But Serana's gentle hand on her wrist stopped her. "It's ok. I'm here." Serana Chuckled with a smile. But her smile faded when she realized that Skylar was shaking. It was legit fear of water.

Serana thought for a moment before she pulled Skylar closer. "Come here." She said quietly as she hugged her tightly. She rubbed Skylar's upper arms. "It's ok to be scared..." She mumbled as she began to think. It was that moment she realized what exactly it was that she was going to do. She was going to kill her own father, her flesh and blood to stop him from doing something terrible. By doing so she will most likely save herself and have a chance at freedom... And at the same time risk the one thing she really truly cares for.

Serana subconsciously brought her hand up and began to play with Skylar's hair as she was lost in thought. Did she really want to do this? Did she have the strength to... Could she risk the life of the one she loved to bring down her father.

She closed her eyes and breathed in. "Skylar." She said quietly.

"Hm?" Was the werewolf's reply. "I was thinking... Do you really want to do this?" Serana asked her.

Skylar must have taken it the wrong way. She instantly froze, tensed up and pulled away from Serana.

"Do what...?" Skylar asked her with her brow furrowed. She was scared to hear the answer, more scared than she was of the water. For some reason she thought that Serana suddenly did not want to be with her anymore, why would she? Nothing good ever stayed in Skylar's life... She had hoped that Serana was different, that she would want to stay with her... And just be happy. Skylar braced herself for the hammer that was about to come down on her heart for probably the last time.

Serana felt it, Skylar had taken it the wrong way. It was then that Serana Realized just how fragile Skylar's heart was. The reasons where unclear to her, perhaps one day she will know but for now she needed Skylar to know that She was not going to abandon her, she cared for her far too much.

She quickly reached out and took hold of Skylar's hands with her own before she got the chance to run, to never be seen again.

"Nothing like that..." She said as she pulled Skylar closer so that she could bring her hand up to brush a loose strand of hair behind her ear, she went back to holding the smaller girl's hands, as she subconsciously began to rub her thumbs over Skylar's fingers. "I was just thinking..." She began as she looked down at their hands. "That maybe this, what we are doing, our mission, perhaps... Perhaps it's too dangerous." Serana said carefully as she slowly looked up at Skylar who was watching her closely. "We could run away, away from my father, away from the war! To some place he would never find us." Serana said quickly. "We would be safe, and happy, maybe live in a place like that glade! Just you and me. In a little cottage perhaps" She said with a smile as she imagined a happy future.

Serana was about to continue but Skylar stopped her by placing a single finger over her lips. Serana's brow furrowed when she saw the sad smile on Skylar's face. "What a beautiful thought." Skylar said gently. "But..." She lowered her hand back down to Serana's. "Your father will never stop until he finds you... I know it's hard to hear, it's an ugly truth. When I found you your fathers troops were there, they found you and they will again if this whole thing isn't stopped... He doesn't sounds like the kind of guy that just forgets." Skylar said gently.

Serana looked down to the ground and released a breath. "You're right..." She said quietly There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "Then I want you to run." She said as she looked into Skylar's eyes.

Skylar arched a brown. "What?" She asked with a dark chuckle.

"My father is powerful Skylar." She tried to continue but Skylar sighed and took a step forward. She placed her hands on either side of Serana's face before she placed her lips on Serana's.

It was a gentle kiss, but it was enough to silence her. She pulled away and placed her hands on Serana's shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere." Skylar said gently yet firmly. "I won't let you face that alone, you should not have to." She continued. "When you are there, in the same room as your father ready to face him, I will be at your side." Skylar said with a smile.

Serana placed her hand on top of hers that was on her shoulder. "I don't want you to get hurt..." She said weakly.

"I am a lot stronger than I look." Skylar said determined.

Serana thought for a long moment. "Ok." She whispered.

"Ok." Skylar said with a nod as she pulled her in for a hug. "Let's get that bow." She said as she pulled away from her. Serana smiled slightly but Skylar could see doubt in her eyes but she understood.

Skylar stopped before she began to walk across the old looking bridge. It looked like if a feather were to drop down onto one of the boards it was going to collapse. She felt Serana touch the back of her shoulder. But before she could turn to her she subconsciously took a little step back as Dash stepped in front of her, smiled, bowed, and skipped across the bridge.

"See it's easy! Nothing to worry about." He called.

Skylar shook her head. "Well of course it's easy for you! You're already dead!" She called after him.

But he cupped his ear and made a face. "What!? I couldn't hear you over the sound of your knees rattling together from fear."

He laughed. "Dash..." She growled.

"Dash, if you can hear me Stop teasing Skylar." Serana said with a sigh. Dash pouted for a second before he smiled. "Just take it slow, and don't look down." Dash said as he motioned her to come join him on the other side.

"Ok..." Skylar said unconvinced.

"Here I will go first." Serana said as she stepped in front of her. Skylar wanted to protest but Serana stepped onto the bridge before Skylar had time to say anything. Skylar covered her mouth and watched with horrified wide eyes as Serana gracefully moved from board to board until her was safe and sound on the other side.

"It's safe Skylar!" Skylar arched an eyebrow as Dash yawned and brought an arm around Serana's shoulders. It's not that Serana knew what was going on but it sure made her feel something deep within her chest.

"When i get to the other side Dash... I don't know how I'm going to do it... But I will slap you." She mumbled when she slowly stepped onto the bridge.

"Just take it slow." Serana guided her as she carefully moved from board to board.

"Don't look down don't look down." Skylar kept saying to herself. She was about half way across the bridge when she felt on of the boards crack under her weight. At that moment she thought that her heart had stopped and she was going to die right then and there. But She didn't, she kept moving. The longer she stayed on that bridge the higher risk of her falling into the river below, and by the looks of it there was no way in hell that anyone could survive that.

Serana's hand was outstretched for her to take when Skylar was close enough for her to reach. Skylar took her hand and Serana pulled her off the bridge and into a tight hug.

"There, you're safe." She whispered as Skylar wrapped her arms around her as well. Skylar looked over Serana's shoulder so that she could see Dash and gave him a 'you're so dead even though your already dead glare.'

He only raised his hands and laughed. "See was that so hard." He said in a pouty voice. Oh gods did she want to just slap him upside the head. But suddenly Skylar's eyes went wide. "Um Serana...?" She said cautiously.

"Yes?" Serana asked her as she pulled away. "Where do we go from here...? It's a dead end." She side slowly.

Serana arched an eyebrow as she turned around. "...I thought there was a path or something on this side." She said as she looked around. "Do you remember anything from that vision?' She asked Skylar.

Skylar shook her head. "All I know is that there is a path somewhere in this cave." She said with a sigh. "And obviously it's not on this side of the bridge."

Serana looked around before she looked back at Skylar with an apologetic look on her face. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Dash skipped across the bridge again with a smile on his face.

"Coming?" He asked her. She tilted her head back and groaned.

Moments later Skylar was slowly making her way back to the other side but this time the felt the whole bridge jolt. "That's not good..." She muttered with wide eyes.

"Skylar... You better get your ass moving!" Dash screamed with a jump. "It's gonna fall!" He yelped.

"Please don't say that!" She said as she tried to take another step.

She looked up to see Serana who was already on the other side of the bridge. The vampire wanted nothing more than to so badly run to her and pull her off the bridge and onto safety, but she was too far away.

Skylar's eyes went wide. "Serana! Behind you!" She screamed as a group of her father's troops charged from behind.

Serana turned in time to throw an icespike at one. But there was too many. They were going to die there if Skylar didn't get her butt to the other side of that bridge and help defend.

Skylar began to move swiftly from board to board, ignoring the bridges creaky protests as she did so. When she made it to safety she quickly pulled out her daggers just as a vampire went to take a swing with their sword. Their blade collided with both of hers in a sparky collision. The sound of metal on metal echoes off the walls and rang in her ears. She brought her leg up to the vampire's chest and pushed them back, giving her a chance to lunge forward and dig her blades into its head.

Suddenly Skylar froze as a familiar scent found her nose. "There's another werewolf in here!" She said out loud as she kicked a Vampire in the head, sending him sprawling to the ground.

She was confused when she saw Dash running towards her. "And where did you run off to?" She asked him when she realized he had be absent for a few minutes.

"Doesn't matter! There's a huge wolf man coming this way! He's with the vampires, he's twice your size, I think you need to run!" He said quickly as Skylar fought for her life.

"And how do you suppose we do that huh?" She asked through clenched teeth. "I don't know, figure it out! You have more company!' He said just as a huge Werewolf that was standing upright made its way towards her. It looked pretty old and yet strong.

"Kill them!" A vampire ordered. The werewolf released a furious howl as he charged at Serana and Skylar. All of the Vampire troops jumped out of the way as The Werewolf grabbed Skylar by the neck and lifted her clean off her feet.

"Let her go!" Serana cried as she charged at the beast. But he simply picked her up by the throat as well.

With each of them in each of its hands it tilted its furry head back and howled in victory. His metal collar shined against the light from a nearby torch.

Skylar looked at the wolf as it looked at her. There was something about it, there was something in its eyes. But before she could figure it out The werewolf threw both Serana and Skylar on to the bridge. The impact of their bodies hitting the old wood was enough to make the bridge collapse. They didn't even have time to scream or cry out as their bodies fell.

Skylar could hear the Wolfs howls and Dash's screams as her body plunged into the icy waters below. She was completely terrified. She was going to drown. It was so dark.

She felt the current pull her down the rivers path. She didn't know which way was up. It was so dark. "Not like this!" She screamed in her mind. She felt her body crash into rocks that the current threw her into.

Her body hit another rock that forced all of the air out of her lungs, causing her to intake a mouthful of water.

Finally she seemed to find the surface. She gaged and coughed as she tried to remember how to breath, but before she could figure it out the raging water pulled her back under. But she had enough time to see that the water's current was taking her deeper into the cave.

She could feel herself losing consciousness from lack of air as her body tumbled through the water. "I am... Going to... Die here..." She thought to herself as her body hit another rock. She was pretty sure that at least one rib was broken or very badly bruised from the impact.

"I hope Serana is ok." She thought as she closed her eyes and allowed the water to take her.

Serana kept her head above the water, when she needed to she dunked under to avoid pointy rocks. "Skylar!' She screamed as she searched desperately for her. All that was running through her head was Skylar couldn't swim! She was going to drown if she didn't find her.

She searched as the water dragged her on. She dunked her head under the water, even with being able to see in the dark the water prevented her from seeing anything. She resurfaced and gave her head a shake to rid herself from some of the water. "Skylar!" She screamed again. Her voice was louder than the raging water and it echoed through the cave.

Serana's heart sunk when there was no response.

Eventually the water took her to shallow water. She stumbled slightly as she stood, she almost didn't remember how to use her legs, they felt like rubber. She ran her hands through her hair to get it out of her eyes. She scanned the area and looked around "Skylar! Please answer me!" She cried. Nothing. Not a word. Her Voice Echoed through the cave. Her own voice was haunting to her ears. All she wanted to hear was Skylar's nothing else. When she didn't hear anything Serana wanted to drop to her knees. There was light from a path that was not too far away, but she was not going to leave until she had Skylar with her.

Serana wanted to cry but she needed to search. If there was even a chance that she could have survived. No, She did survive! she had to. "Don't think like that!" She told herself as she gave her head a violent shake. As she did she saw something out of the corner of her eye floating in the dark water.

Serana's eyes went wide when she saw a body face down in the water. She charged through the shallow water and towards it. Serana could not hold it back. She cried out when she realized that it was Skylar. Her agonized voice echoed through the cave again.

She lifted Skylar clean out of the water and to the land where she carefully and quickly placed her on the ground. "Please! Skylar!' She begged as she began to do compressions on her chest. "Damn it!" She cried in frustration as hot tears began to pool in her eyes. "No, no, no, no! Gods No!" She cursed, she cried, she begged.

She tilted Skylar's head back and locked her mouth with hers. She gave her two breaths before she went back to pressing on her chest. "Please!" She begged to... she didn't know who. Anyone or anything that would listen to her.

Serana brought her ear close to Skylar's mouth. Nothing. Not a word, not a breath. She pulled away and continued working.

She continued her breaths and compressions, her hands kept pressing and pushing, and pressing and eventually she pounded on Skylar's chest. "Skylar!" She screamed helplessly. She Leaned over Skylar and looked into her face. "Skylar Wake up!" She cried as she took the girls face in her hands. "Please!... I need you!" She wailed. But there was nothing. No response, no breath... No life that she could see. She placed her forehead against Skylar's expecting her eyes to flutter open like they always did. But this time they didn't, there was nothing. She used her thumb to move a strand of drenched hair out of her face before she pulled away. Serana looked around for anything she could use, anyone that would help... They were alone, she didn't know where she was. "No..." She whispered as she shook her head.

Serana looked back down at Skylar and covered her mouth with her hands to try and keep herself from sobbing. There was nothing more she could do... "Don't leave me... Please..." Serana whispered.

Serana couldn't see but Dash was sitting on a rock praying, begging, waiting for Skylar to either die or go back to her body. "Come on Kid... Don't give in." He whispered. He didn't know it but there was a single tear that escaped his ghostly eye. "It's can't be her time yet... She's so young...' He whispered.

Serana sat there for a second in shock before she clutch to Skylar's body and laid her head down onto the girls chest as she sobbed. "Skylar..." She cried as her tears fell. "Please... Someone... help..." She Sobbed.

"Come back to me..."


	22. Chapter 22

Serana sobbed into Skylar's chest. She lifted her head to look at her face. Still nothing. Skylar's eyes were closed, Her hair was damp, and still no breathing.

Serana pressed her forehead against Skylar's for a second before she lightly pressed her lips against Skylar's.

Serana's Heart skipped a beat and she felt as if the weight of the world was lifted off her shoulders. Because the moment she had pulled away was the moment Skylar began to cough.

Serana could not help but to release a relieved laugh as she helped the smaller girl lay on her side. "That's right, let it out, good girl." She said as Skylar coughed out all the water that was in her lungs. She rubbed circles on Skylar's back until her violent coughing calmed down.

Serana let out a sigh as she pressed her face into the back of Skylar's damp shoulder. "I thought I lost you." Serana muffled against her shoulder.

"What... Happened...?" Skylar rasped in a very weak voice. Serana smiled and pulled Skylar onto her lap, there she cradled her protectively. She rested the side of her face against the top of Skylar's head.

"You almost drowned." She did not want to say those words but Skylar wanted to know.

They were silent for a few minutes. Skylar didn't want to move, her entire body was hurting. Her muscles felt pulled and pushed past their limits, and she could feel where her body hit the rocks beneath the surface of the water. She was lucky to be alive. That was the only way she could explain how she survived. Luck. Despite everything her body went through, she could not help but wonder... There was a spot on her chest, just above her breast that hurt... It felt like a kind of bruise you get from someone hitting you and leaving a red mark.

She brought her hand up and rubbed the area. "What's wrong." Serana said quickly.

"Donno, just hurts there." Skylar mumbled weakly.

Serana's eyes went wide in realization. That was where she hit her when she thought she had lost her. "I think I did that." Serana said guiltily as she tightened her hold on Skylar slightly.

"Oh." Skylar said as she dropped her hand.

"I was so scared, I couldn't get you to breath." Serana began to ramble on in an attempt to figure out why exactly she decided hitting Skylar's chest was a good idea.

At the time she couldn't think straight, she was a vampire, and when she hit someone it was stronger than a humans hit. Skylar was in her human form so of course she would have caused some damage. Maybe even more than she thought. As she remembered she realized just how hard she had pounded on Skylar's chest. That alone could have been enough to kill the poor girl.

"Shhh.." Skylar Shushed her. "I'm ok." She whispered.

They sat there in silence for a few moments. Serana slowly rocked Skylar back and forth. The hand she used to hit her burned with guilt. She closed her eyes.

"Skylar." She whispered.

"Hm." Skylar hummed quietly.

"Can I see?" She asked. Skylar's brow furrowed.

"See what?" She rasped. Skylar's lungs hurt, she wondered just how long they would be like that.

"Where I hit you... Can I see?" Serana asked again as she lifted her head off of Skylar's.

Skylar opened her eyes as a blush appeared on her face. It's not like Serana was going to see anything, but still it was pretty close to that area. "Um, I think it's ok..." Skylar said, refusing to look up at Serana's face.

Serana Seemed to clue into this, Skylar's shyness was cute and it made her smile slightly, but she still needed to know if she really did hurt Skylar and if she needed to be healed.

"Please." Serana asked gently as she rubbed her hand up and down Skylar's back. Skylar thought for a moment before she gave in and nodded slowly.

She sat back but Serana kept her on her lap, she held her up with an arm around Skylar's shoulders as her other hand began to slowly and carefully undue the string that kept the front of her Dawnguard armor closed. She only undid enough to expose the top part of her breast but it was enough to get Skylar blushing madly. She gently moved the fabric on one side of her chest slightly, taking care to keep her covered. She did not have to move it much to see intense bruising. It was already black and blue and the size of her fist. The inner portion of the bruise was almost white. Serana could not help but to hiss at the sight.

Skylar was blushing madly. And it did not help with her eyes managed to see Dash sitting on top of a rock watching them. She wanted to tell him to go take a walk or something. But she didn't seem to have enough energy to yell, or even talk really. All she could do was send him a bone chilling glare as Serana examined the bruise.

Skylar's eyes went wide and she began to blush even more when she felt gentle cold fingers run over the blemished skin. They were so gentle, it felt as if a feather was gliding over her skin. Honestly it felt nice. Cold fingers on her bruised skin, despite the fact that they were being watched Skylar liked having Serana so close. She would have a talk with Rocky later when she had more energy.

Serana gentle pressed very carefully to be sure she didn't break any ribs. She sighed in relief when she didn't find anything. She covered the bruise with her hand and looked down at Skylar's face. "It's a really bad bruise." She whispered as she rubbed her thumb over her chest.

"That feels nice..." Skylar mumbled. Serana arched an eyebrow.

"Your hand... Feels nice on the bruise." Skylar answered her silent question.

"Oh." Serana said with a smile. It was only then she realized just how close she was to a certain area, She herself began to blush but she didn't move her hand, instead they stayed like that, Serana's hand covering the bruise and caressing her thumb on her chest just below her collarbone.

They stayed like that for a while. Serana thought it was a good idea to just stay put until Skylar built up enough energy. Near death experiences were a draining situation. She didn't know if the poor girl had enough energy to even so much as stand on her own two feet at the moment. For now she would allow her to rest.

She lowered her head so that it was laying on top of Skylar's again. At this point It looked as if Skylar had drifted off to sleep. She closed her own eyes and listened as Skylar's heart beat steadily with her vampire hearing. That sound, and knowing that Skylar was going to be ok relaxed her an intense amount.

Dash watched as Skylar slept in Serana's arms.

"Far too close." He mumbled as he got up off the rock he was sitting on and began to walk over to an opening in the cave wall. "A path..." He mumbled as he rubbed his chin. There was light pouring in from where the path lead.

He turned and looked over his shoulder at the couple. Serana's eyes were closed but he knew that she was awake. She was allowing Skylar to rest, as would he. He remembered the lecture he got from Skylar when he watched them cuddling before. She was not too happy about that at all.

He began to follow the path. He was not afraid for where the path may lead, he was already dead, if there was anything dangerous down this path he would be able to come back with the information and give it to Skylar. He certainly could not be hurt, but she sure could.

His brow furrowed as he walked by a plant. When he turned back towards it, He realized the light that was in the cave was actually coming from the plant itself. In fact the entire cave was filled with them. "wow." He said as he looked around. "How is this possible?" He muttered as he continued on his way. He knew that Skylar would either catch up with him, or he would make it back to her before she woke up, either way, there was many things to see in this place. It was like another world inside a world.

Skylar opened her eyes and found that she was still in Serana's arms. She had no idea how long she had been out or for a moment she didn't remember where exactly she was. But a quick look around reminded her of the events that had occurred and that they were very deep in a cave somewhere.

Her lungs still ached and her body felt beaten. She blinked a few times before she realized that Serana's hand was still on her bruise. The truth was that Skylar had been lucky indeed that the hit that Serana had given her didn't break anything. She probably would have been at risk for a punctured lung, then she not have to worry about drowning in the water but her own blood instead.

Even so she forgave Serana, in fact she did not blame her at all.

She looked up at Serana's face.

She did not know if she was asleep or not but a second later her eyes opened and she smiled down at Skylar. "Hey..." She whispered. "How do you feel?" She asked her. Skylar blinked a few times and took a breath before she answered.

"Like I got stepped on by a dragon." She answered honestly.

Serana gave a low chuckle. "Do you think you can walk?" She asked her. Skylar nodded. Serana drew away from Skylar slightly and assisted her to her feet. Surprisingly Skylar did not seem to have a problem at all. Just the pain from bruises and hurting lungs. Which were all understandable.

Skylar looked around confused. "What's wrong?" Serana asked alarmed when she saw the look on Skylar's face.

Skylar's brow furrowed. "Dash?" She called out. But there was no response. "Odd..." She muttered as she rubbed the back of her head. She was beginning to think that maybe her head got hit pretty hard and now she couldn't see him.

"He probably just needs to catch up with us." Serana said as she took Skylar's hand in her own. "I don't think he is the one we need to worry about." She added as she brought her other hand to Skylar's face. Her thumb gently caressed a cut that was just above her brow. She wondered how she got it. From a stray piece of wood when the bridge broke? Perhaps a rock as the current tried to take her life...? Or maybe during the fight they had before they found themselves in the ice cold water? But at that moment it seemed like it didn't matter, all Serana cared about was that She was there standing in front of her full of life.

She placed a kiss on Skylar's forehead and slowly pulled away. "Let's go." She whispered with a gentle smile. Skylar nodded and followed her deeper into the cave.

As they walked down the path Skylar was completely shocked by the plants. "They glow!" She said as she poked one. When her finger made contact the light instantly faded. "What?" She muttered as she took a step back. When she did the light came back. "Fascinating." Serana laughed when she saw how infatuated Skylar was.

The continued on their way until they came to what looked like a lake. The color faded from Skylar's face when her eyes fell on the body of water. "Oh gods..." She muttered. "Why does there have to be so much water." She whimpered.

Serana turned and gently took Skylar's hand. "Hey, I'm here this time. I won't let you drown." She said with a chuckle. Skylar smiled slightly before Serana stepped into the water. "It's not that deep." She said as she guided Skylar deeper into the cave.

But Skylar stopped walking and sniffed the air. Her brow furrowed and she turned. "What's wrong?" Serana asked her. "More vampires?" She said as she pulled out her dagger.

"No, I smell a troll." Skylar said as she pulled out her crossbow. She scrunched up her nose. Trolls were a brutal creature, especially when it came to their smell. Skylar really did not like them at all. The Dawnguard is known for using them as weapons. It was one of the reasons why she did not like to be in the Castle. The smell was so intense for her it nearly made her physically ill. It was like a dead animal that had been laying out in the sun for far too long and has begun to decompose.

"Where?" Serana asked her as she looked around But she didn't have to look for too long. The troll found them before they could find the troll. It growled and charged. Skylar instantly began to fire bolts into its skull, unfortunately Trolls were also known for having really thick skulls. "Shit!" Skylar cursed as she dove out of the way and into the water.

She instantly jumped to her feet and resurfaced. She gave her head a shake to get the water out of her eyes in time to see the troll charge again. But this time Serana blasted it with fire. "They can't take the heat!" She yelled. The troll began to panic, but not for too long. It simply dropped down into the water to extinguish the flame and was back on its feet within seconds. "Damn." Serana muttered, I never thought of that." She added as she began to throw icespikes at it instead.

Skylar realized that she had dropped her crossbow somewhere in the water. "Uh oh." She muttered as she looked down to see only the black liquid. "Thats not good." She said as she dove back into the water and tried to feel the bottom for her crossbow.

She came back up breathless and empty handed. "Where is it!?" She cried in frustration as she punched the water angrily. The troll began to charge at Serana.

Skylar turned and threw a icespike of her own at the beast. It clipped the trolls shoulder causing it to release a howl of pain. It then turned to her and growled. Skylar froze. "Oops." She muttered.

"Skylar... Run!" Serana cried as she continued her assault with the Icespikes.

Once again the troll narrowly misses as Skylar dove out of the way and into the water. She resurfaced quickly and tried to feel around under the water with her feet for her weapon.

"Skylar!"

A smile spread across her face as she recognized the voice. "Dash!" She called.

"Over here! It's over here!' He said as he pointed towards his feet.

Skylar began to trudge over to him. She dove and was happy when her fingers met the familiar metal of her crossbow. She resurfaced in time to see the troll charging again. But this time she had three bolts ready all at the same. "Night night." She said as she fired them into its skull. The three bolts together was enough to bring the beast down.

It let out a low groan as it fell backwards into the water with a huge slash. Skylar shielded herself from the wave of water that rained down upon her before she put her crossbow away. "Too exciting." She muttered as she began to walk through the water and to land again. Serana shook her head as she followed her.

Skylar rubbed her nose in a feeble attempt to rid herself of the stench the troll left behind. "Uhh I'm going to be smelling troll for weeks now!" She growled as she dropped her hand furiously. Skylar fell silent when she looked on ahead to see a person standing in the distance. "Hey who's that?" she asked as she pointed towards the figure. It looked like a man.

Serana followed her gaze and arched her eyebrow. "Do they live down here, it looks like they have an entire home set up down here, camp and all." She said as she noticed the person's surroundings.

"Do you think they are dangerous?" Skylar asked her cautiously.

Serana shrugged. "Only one way to find out." She said as she began to walk towards them. "But don't turn your back..." Serana warned her. "We don't know if we can or cannot trust them." She finished.

Skylar nodded and began to make her way up to him. His back was turned to them. His skin looked grey and his hair was white and was stuck straight up. And his ears... Pointed? An elf? Not any elf that she had ever seen.

"Um... Hi?" Skylar said not wanted to get too close to the unknown creature in front of her.

"Do not be afraid." He said as he turned to face them.

"Oh my god! It's a snow elf!' Dash yelled as he walked up to him. Dash got so close to him as he examined the creature. Skylar was so happy that No one but her could see him. Dash poked his pointy ears, looked at his dark eyes, and looked at his armor.

"I wish I was wearing that armor and look that good in it." He muttered as he took a step back.

"You're a Snow Elf." Skylar said as she looked at him.

"Yes I am." He said with a quick nod. "You can call me Gelebor." He said as he drew closer to Skylar. Skylar looked at him from head to toe. She figured that it was worth a shot.

"Do you know of Auriel's bow?" She asked him. He turned his head slightly but he still looked at her.

"Perhaps." He said as he turned his back to her. "Why do you ask?" He said slowly.

"We need it.' Skylar said, not wanting to give him all of the details.

"What makes you think I will let you have it?" He asked as he turned back to her. This time he was further away. Skylar furrowed her brow and stepped closer. "How do I know you won't abuse that kind of power?" He said as he crossed his grey arms over his chest.

"We are going to use it to stop Lord Harkon." Skylar said honestly as she looked up at him.

"Is that so...?" He said unconvinced.

Skylar sighed and looked back to see Serana with a worried look on her face. Then Skylar turned back towards him. A new approach was needed. "Ok, put it this way if we don't get it he will and he will use it the he wants to."

This seemed to catch his attention. "Now that's a problem." He said with wide eyes.

"Yes it is, if we don't he will." She said as she crossed her arms over her own chest. As she did so she felt her bruise throb.

"Yes I do know where the bow is, but I need you to do something for me first." He said carefully.

Skylar nodded slowly. "I guess that's fair." She said a little unsure.

"Kill my brother." He said without color coating it.

Skylar blinked in shock. "Ok say that again." She said.

"My brother is tainted and is corrupting the land. I need you to rid this place of his taint before it is... Unreversable." He explained.

Serana stepped forwards. "So you would kill your own brother?" She pressed.

He nodded. "For good reason, I tried to save him, but now I know it's far too late. My brother died a long time ago." He said as he turned his back towards them again. "Now his body is controlled by an evil that should not be." He said as his hands began to glow.

The ground began to shake and shift. Dash, Skylar, and Serana watched in amazement as a structure began to rise out of the ground.

"Take the pilgrim's path, you will find five structures like this one. You will take this pitcher and fill it with water from each, only when it contains water from each structure will you be allowed in the Inner Sanctum." He said as his hand began to glow again. This time a doorway opened in the back of the structure. A portal to another path.

"Good luck" He said as he bowed his head.

Skylar looked at Serana and shrugged. Serana too the pitch of water and walked briskly through the portal, Skylar followed close behind.

When they were through the portal Skylar followed Serana close behind.

"What now?" Serana asked her when she saw her come up to her.

"We follow the path I guess." Skylar said as she continued walking. "I don't trust him, how do we know that he has the bow?" Serana asked as she stopped Skylar from moving on. "For all we know he has sent us into a trap!" She said with her brow furrowed.

Skylar could see that Serana was really serious about this but at the same time... "What other choice do we have, It was the only lead we had to go on." Skylar said with a shrug. "And quite honestly I didn't see a way out anywhere in sight." She finished.

Serana sighed and nodded. "You're right, but we need to be careful we have no idea what we are walking into." She said as she began to walk again.

Skylar followed her. It was true Skylar was feeling the exact same way Serana was feeling. But the only difference was that Serana was more vocal about it. Skylar on the other hand wanted to see if what the elf said was true. She didn't see any lie in his eyes but still she didn't know him very well so the question was... Could the Elf be trusted...? She sure hoped so, for all she knew she just led them both to their deaths... And the only upside for that is that Dash will have some more company to wander with.

"Skylar! Look at this!" Serana said in awe. Skylar looked up and her jaw literally dropped. It was like a world inside of a cave. There were... Deer? Deer running around, they had glowing markings all over their bodies, as well as wolves and other animals.

"Well this certainly is not something that one would see every day." Skylar said as she looked around.

There were more of the glowing flowers. The ceiling was very high up and hanging from its was a giant ball of light, the same kind of light the flowers gave off.

"It's like a sun inside a cave." Serana said quietly.

"Is that what the plants live off of? Perhaps that's why they glow?" Skylar said as she turned her attention to a very large flower.

"Must be." Serana said, thinking that, that was the only explanation.

"It's like... A giant underground Garden." Skylar said as she began to follow a path that lead her deeper into the opening. Serana followed.

A light glow caught Skylar's attention as she was walking by a body of water. "What..?" She muttered as she drew closer to the water's edge. She knelt down and look into the depths. It was dark now. But seconds later a light glow began to surface slowly. Skylar watched curiously but suddenly she squealed as a glowing fish popped up and squirted her with water. She fell backwards and onto her back at the water splashed into her face. She wiped her face with her hand. "More water... Great..." She mumbled as she laid there on the ground.

Serana walked over to her and looked down at her little wolf that was laying on the ground and gave her a face. "Having fun with the fish?" She asked with a smile.

Skylar blushed and jumped to her feet. "It started it!" She said as she looked at Serana.

"Of course it did." She said as she gentle too Skylar's hand and lead her down a path. "It looks like there is a structure up there." She said as she pointed to the top of the cave wall. "This path will lead us there." She said with a smile.

"Doesn't seem so hard." Skylar said as they followed the path.

The path led them into an overhang. Skylar instantly lifted her head at a certain smell that her nose seemed to tune into. She pushed Serana to the side and she herself jumped to the other just in time to dodge a pouncing mountain lion. Just like the other animals the lion had glowing markings all over its hide.

"Skylar!" Serana cried as she recoiled backwards. Two more mountain lions where slowly making their way over to the vampire as the other was trying desperately to take a bite out of Skylar.

"Hold on!" Skylar cried as she pulled out her dagger.

The mountain lion pounced on Skylar but Skylar brought her dagger up and stabbed it repeatedly into its neck. After like ten quick stabs it collapsed. Skylar pushed the lion to the side and pulled out her crossbow in time to shoot the last two lions. Each embedded itself into each lion's skull.

"That was close." Skylar said as she walked over to Serana and helped her to her feet.

"Again way too close." Serana said as she patted the dirt off of her pants. "Come on we are almost there." Serana said as she turned to the path that lead up to the structure.

"Please don't let there be any more dangerous animals..." Skylar mumbled.

"How about butterflies?" Serana said with a laugh.

Skylar looked at her slightly confused but then her eyes widened when they say glowing butterflies fluttering around freely. "That works." She laughed.

As they approached the structure Skylar quickly noticed Dash leaning against it... Talking to another ghost. "What..?" She muttered. "Dash? I see you made a friend." She said with a smile.

"Indeed I have." Rocky said with a smile.

Serana looked around confused. Obviously she couldn't see Dash or the other Ghost.

"Another Ghost." Skylar said with a shrug.

"Oh." Serana nodded.

"When you collect the water I shall open the path for you." The ghost said with a nod.

"Oh!" Skylar said as she took the pitcher from Serana's pack and made her way over to what looked like a bird bath and took some of the water from it. She placed the lid back on the pitcher in time to see another doorway open.

"That was easy." Serana laughed as Skylar put the pitcher away.

"A little too easy." Skylar mumbled.

"The way gets more dangerous, prepare yourselves." The ghost said before he disappeared.

Skylar jumped back when he was gone. "Where did he go!?" She said as she looked around.

"He fulfilled his purpose, there is no reason for him to stay." Dash said with a shrug.

"So... Every ghost has a mission that they need to complete before they can pass over?" She asked.

Dash shrugged. "I honestly do not know." He said honestly. "Skylar nodded "Let's move on."

They went through the portal and Skylar's eyes went wide. "Wow!" She said in awe. It was the outside world, there were dear with glowing pelts running around, snow, trees, it was breathtaking. Serana Agreed. The made their way out of the structure and the next one was just down the path.

"It's so beautiful." Serana said in awe.

Before Skylar could make her way down the path Serana gently took hold of her hand. Before Skylar could ask her what was up Serana spoke first. "I'm glad your are here with me." She said with a smile. Skylar felt a light blush on her cheeks as she smiled gently at Serana.

"I am too." She said gently. Serana touched her shoulder before they continued on.

They collected the water and once again the ghost up and disappeared. Dash would always be there waiting for them.

The next structure was at the bottom of a mountain. As Skylar collected the water she looked up at the path that lead up to the top of the mountain.

"It has been far too easy so far." She mumbled with a brow furrowed. "Stay alert." Serana told her. Skylar nodded and they made their way up the path.

When they made it to the top of the mountain Skylar groaned when she saw just what was waiting for them at the top.

"Oh Come on!' She cried. "More water! I should have seen this coming." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest, again while she did so she could feel her bruise throb in protest of the movement.

Serana looked around. "The ice looks very thick. I think it's safe for us to walk across, and look on the other side of the lake, it's another structure." She said as she pointed to the structure. Skylar nodded.

"Ok..." She said still unsure if they would be safe on the ice. "Let's get this over with." She mumbled as she stepped onto the ice.

It was slippery but they managed to stay on their feet. Serana laughed as Skylar nearly slipped on the ice.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Skylar said with a chuckle.

"Actually yeah it is." Said Dash as he casually walked over the ice with no problem.

"Yeah well you're a ghost, you can probably float over the ice." She said as he walked in front of her and stuck out his tongue.

"Indeed, I can also go under the ice and meet you on the other side." He said as he waved and sunk into the ice.

Skylar blinked a few times and shook her head. "I will never understand that ghost." She said with a sigh.

Just then she jumped and froze as the ice began to shake. "Please tell me that didn't just happen." She said shakily.

"Just stay calm and take it slow." Serana said as she held her arms out for balance.

To Skylar's horror the Ice began to shake and crack. "Oh no..." She mumbled. She jumped as Dash jumped out of the ice.

"Um just a little hint of advice for both of you! Get your asses moving!" He yelled as he floated backwards towards the other side of the lake.

"What!? What did you see down there!?" She called after him. Serana made her way over to Skylar with a scared look on her face.

"Two dragons under the ice getting ready to surface! I don't think they like that you are on their lake!" He yelled.

"What?" Serana asked alarmed.

"Get moving." Skylar said quickly.

Serana didn't ask any more questions she began to follow Skylar across the lake. But unfortunately they didn't make it too far. They both screamed as the ice that was just a few feet in front of them burst open and a dragon flew out with a massive rawr leaving a very large opening in the ice.

They jumped and turned in time to see another dragon burst through the ice behind them as well.

It did not look good. The two massive dragons began to tear up the ice. They dove back into the lake and burst back out numerous times before they stayed flying in the air. It was as if they were telling Skylar and Serana just who owns the lake, and that there was no possible way in hell that they would be able to escape as long as those two beasts were alive. Because that place was where the beasts have sleps for so long.

They began to circle above. "What do we do?" Serana asked quietly as she slowly drew her dagger and readied herself to begin to throw spells if need be. Skylar drew her crossbow and swallowed the fear.

"We fight for our lives, there's no other way. If I know dragons... They will fight for their meal." She said as she loaded an exploding Bolt. Sorine had some talent. Skylar thought as she looked at the bolt. She had yet to try it, this just seemed like the right time to do so.

"Look out!" Serana screamed as she dragon swooped down. Skylar stayed where she way and aimed her crossbow. "What the hell do you think you are doing! Move!" Serana screamed as she watched helplessly as Skylar stood there.

"Closer... Closer... Almost..." She mumbled to herself as the beast came closer. It was as if everything went to slow motion. She fired her bolt just at the right moment, the beast opened its mouth allowing the bolt to enter its body. Only then did Skylar dive out of the way. As soon as the beast clamped its giant jaws shut its the bolt exploded within its belly causing it to cry out in agony as it slipped into one of the holes in the ice it had created. When the creature disappeared into the freezing, deep, dark water. The surface of the icy hell turned red. "That's one." Skylar said as she jumped ungracefully to her feet, she slipped slightly because of the slippery surface. She wondered just how Serana was able to stay on her feet.

She was so graceful, it was as if she was dancing with the dragon as she threw her spells at it. Just when Skylar was beginning to think that Serana was winning the fight against the dragon, it threw its own fireball at her. She managed to jump out of the way but the fireball was close enough to Skylar that the ice that she was standing on exploded.

With nothing left to stand on she fell into the ice cold water. It was an instant shock. She managed to strap her crossbow to her back as she scrambled her way back to the surface of the water. The top of her head hit ice. She needed to find the opening. Her heart was racing a mile per minute. She had no air! She needed to breath! Just when she thought she was going to die she burst up through a hole in the ice and managed to take hold of the edge. Her hands were far too numb, and the surface far too slippery for her to pull herself out of the ice. If she stayed there long enough she was going to slip back under and die of the cold before she had a chance to drown.

"Skylar hang on!" Serana called over to her as she continued her battle with the dragon.

"Trying to..." Skylar managed to say through chattering teeth.

Skylar tried to dig her nails into the surface of the ice as she fought for her life. "So cold..." She whispered.

"Skylar! Just hang on for a bit longer."

She turned her head to see Dash kneeling beside her. "D-Dash" She said. "I'm here." He said quickly as he tried to place his hand on her's only for his hand to go right through. "Damn it." He mumbled as he looked around. Skylar did not have much longer left, If she goes under again, she will not come back up this time.

"Serana, hurry!" He said frustrated.

Serana desperately threw her spells at the dragon, but with the beast in the sky it proved to be a very hard target. "Damn it!" She cursed. She had to get to Skylar, but the moment she tries to get to her she knew that the beast will either go for her or herself. "Hang on..." She begged. "I won't lose you" She said determined. She looked over at Skylar for a moment to see that most of her was still in the water. Her arms were on the ice and her head was down. Unconscious? No her arms were moving.

Serana turned in time to see the dragon swooping down. Anger filled her. 'You want to play with fire!?" She screamed as her hands ignited to life. "Fine! You can have it!" She said as she saw the sparks in the back of the dragons throat as it opened its jaws when it was close. She threw a huge fireball into the dragons mouth and into its belly.

She didn't wait to see it die, instead she rushed over to where Skylar was. She reached into the water and took hold of the back of her armor and began to pull the poor girl out of the freezing hell. "Skylar, say something!" Serana demanded.

"I'm ok." Skylar said through chattering teeth. "No more big bodies of water please..." She said when she was out of the water shivering.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Serana said as she scooped Skylar up and began to carry her the rest of the way to the structure that was waiting for them.

Serana had collected the water and now they were sitting inside of the structure with a fire going. Skylar leaned against a wall curled up in a blanket as she waited for her Clothes to dry.

She looked up to see Serana walking in with some more logs for the fire. "How are you feeling?" Serana asked her as she placed them on the fire.

"I'm ok, just cold." Skylar chuckled as she stared into the flames. Being inside that structure almost reminded her of being inside the cage that had torn her away from her original home. It was one place she did not want to be in, but she did not have much of a choice, she could not just get up and go to the last structure completely naked... Well she could in her wolf form but still.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Dash sitting against a wall watching the moon. They decided that it would be a good idea to just stay there for the night, they didn't know what kinds of creatures that come out at night in the Vale.

Serana sat down beside Skylar and brought an arm around the smaller girl. Skylar leaned against her and sighed in content. Dash rolled his eyes got to his feet.

"This is when I go for a walk." He said as he bowed and walked out of the structure. Skylar smiled at him, it was not like they were going to do anything but still she enjoyed the privacy.

"I think that was twice in one day." Skylar mumbled.

"What?" Serana asked her confused. At first Serana thought she was talking to Dash but how Skylar looked up at her told her different. "You saved me twice today." Skylar told her.

Serana could not read her expression. Serana cupped her cheek and touched her forehead with her's. "And I would do it again if I had to." She whispered before she placed a kiss on Skylar's forehead. Serana went to pull away but Skylar stopped her by placing her lips on hers. With a small smile Serana began to move her lips against hers as she gently scooped her up and placed her on her lap, not once leaving her lips. Serana wrapped her arms around Skylar and pulled her closer. The smaller girl was still shivering a little and Serana was determined not to let Skylar get sick from the cold.

They eventually pulled apart for air. Skylar leaned her head against Serana's shoulder as Serana began to run her fingers through her hair. Eventually Skylar nodded off with Serana watching over her.


	23. Chapter 23

Battle

Serana made her way up the Stairs that led up to the Sanctum. "Serana are you coming?" Skylar called. Serana smiled at her. She was like a puppy in many ways. She watched as Skylar smiled at her as she waited patiently. She was feeling much better when she woke up that morning. They had found the last structure quite quickly and now all that was left to do was to empty the pitchers components into the lock. Only then would the door open.

Serana handed Skylar the pitcher and smiled. She watched as she poured the water into a symbol on the floor, It then spread out like branches on a tree.

"Wow…" Serana breathed as she watched it. Seconds later the doors opened.

"Well that was certainly fascinating…" Skylar said as she put the Pitch away.

"Now let's go." She said as she made her way into the Sanctum.

As they walked in they quickly noticed many statues. "Someone sure has quite a…. Different collection of, AAAH!" Skylar screamed as she jumped back at least three feet.

Serana was by her side in a spit second. "What's wrong!?" She asked alarmed.

"Um…" Skylar stuttered as she looked up at a frozen Falmer that had its sword high in the air as if it was going to attack her.

"I thought it was…. Wait… It is real!" She said as she stepped closer. Her brow furrowed and she looked around the room. "Wait a minute… They are all real!" Skylar said in awe.

She turned back to the one that scared her. She reached out her hand and touched its face only to flinch and pull her hand back instantly.

"Did you cut your hand on the ice?" Serana asked as she tried to look at Skylar's hand.

"No… It's so cold that it actually burns…" She muttered as she looked down at her hand. "She then rubbed her hands together to try and get some warmth from friction as she looked around again. "Lets… Move on… This place gives me the creeps.." She said as she walked towards a large door. Serana followed her.

It took some effort but eventually they had the door open. "After you." Skylar said as she bowed to Serana. Serana laughed and walked through. Skylar followed close behind.

They both screamed and turned back around instantly as the door slammed shut and locked itself. "Well… I guess there's no going back now." Skylar said with wide eyes.

"Well well well, Whats this? My brother has sent a pair of Champions to do his job for him?"

Serana and Skylar turn to see a snow elf sitting on a throne looking at them with a creepy smile on his face.

"What have you done to this place!?" Skylar demanded as she pulled out her crossbow.

"What I saw fit!" He yelled as his smile faded. "But don't you worry." He continued. "You shall join them." He said as she snapped his fingers.

Serana was thrown into one wall as Skylar was thrown into another.

Skylar landed on the ground with a thud. She scrambled to her feet and quickly picked up her crossbow again.

Not even a second later the frozen falmer that populated the room began to move and come to life. "Oh Shit!" Skylar yelled as she began to fire an endless rain of bolts. With every hit a Frozen falmer died. They were not that strong at all, the only advantage that they had however were the numbers. Serana began to throw fireballs at every Falmer she could.

"Keep it up!"Serana yelled. "He will run out of Lackeys eventually!" She said as the threw another fireball.

Serana was right. The snow elf only had so many Frozen Falmer in the room, it was only a matter of time before he ran out of his friends.

"Is that so!?" Skylar heard him yell. "Well then… Here, try this…" He said as he waved his hand.

Skylar's eyes went wide as she saw an ice giant walk through a portal. "Oh gods…" She whispered. "Serana take care of the Falmer! I will take care of the giant!" Skylar yelled as she put her crossbow away and ignited her hand before she ran towards the giant at full speed.

"Be careful!" She heard Serana say.

Skylar ducked in time as the Icegiant tried to attack her with a giant icespike that was attached to its arm. She turned and threw a fireball at that same arm, as soon as it made contact its limb melted into a pool of water on the ground. The giant cried out as Skylar threw another at its leg. Like its arm it melted leaving the giant with only one leg. The giant fell forward and Skylar was able to hit it in its face with one last Fireball, killing it instantly.

"HA! Is that all you got!" Skylar yelled. The elf clapped a few times. Skylar knew that Serana could probably use some help but.. She knew that the elf was not don't yet just by the look he wore on his face.

"Not bad… Here have some more!" He yelled as he raised his hands.

Skylar's eyes went wide as two more ice giants appeared.

With every spell that Skylar used she could feel her energy drain. Skylar didn't know about Serana but she herself could only use magic for so long before her energy ran out, leaving her with only her crossbow to fight off the giants. Unless…

Skylar looked at the elf out of the corner of her eye. Unless she used her last bit of magic on him.

Skylar didn't waste any time. She charged pasted the giants and headed straight for the elf.

"Wait… What do you think you are doing!?" He screamed as he jumped to his feet. He threw an icespike at Skylar at an attempt to stop her advance. But his icespike only clipped her arm. She threw her own icespike at him and it went right through his leg. He cried out and the giants vanished.

"There!" Skylar said as she wiped some blood off that was running down her arm. "This ends right here right now!" Skylar said as she pulled out her dagger.

She arched an eyebrow as she heard a bone chilling laughter come from the elf. He looked at her and gave her a sick smile.

"No my dear… This has only just begun!" He screamed as He jumped to his feet and raised his hands above his head.

"Look out! He's bringing the roof down on top of us!" Serana screamed as the last Falmer fell.

Skylar looked back at the elf to see him run through a hole he made in the wall. She tried to chase after him but a large piece of the ceiling landed in front of her.

"Skylar!" Serana screamed as she herself dodged debris. "Just go!" Skylar yelled above the noise. "I will follow!" She said as she ran towards Serana.

Serana jumped, dodged, and ran past falling rocks. Skylar did the same. But She stopped as a blinding white light surrounded her.

"Not again!" Skylar yelled as she covered her face. Just then she felt impact on the back of her head and she fell to the ground with a thud.

The impact was not hard enough to knock her out, instead she laid there dazed for a moment.

"Skylar." She heard Serana say frantically. "Come on! You have to get up." Serana pressed as she touched Skylar's back. "I can't do this without you. Come on!" Serana said as she helped Skylar to her feet.

Skylar gave her head a shake. "I'm ok, let's go." She said as they began to run after the elf.

He stopped on a balcony. "Nowhere to go!" Skylar growled as she felt her anger build. She wanted to turn into the werewolf and rip this guy to shreds but Serana stepped forward.

"It's over, give up." Serana said in a firm voice. Skylar took a step back and allowed her to take over.

The elf began to laugh. "Ah… Serana, what a surprise." He said in a dark tone.

"You know my name?" Serana asked him shocked. "Oh course! I am the one who fed that legacy to your father!" He began to laugh. Serana's hands shook with anger.

"Why?" She asked though clenched teeth.

"Look at me Serana. What am I?" He asked her.

Serana looked him before her eyes went wide. "You're a vampire!" She cried.

"Yes, I am a vampire, your father did this to me! He gave me all the power I could ever want after I fed him what I knew of the bow." He laughed.

Skylar jumped back slightly as Serana lunged forward. She grabbed the elf by the neck and lifted him clean off of his feet. He struggled against her grip as she began to crush his windpipe. "All of this! This is because of you!" She screamed.

The elf had enough. He used magic to force her off him, the force of the spell was enough to throw Serana into a wall, knocking her out clean. "Serana!" Skylar screamed as she watched her loved on fall to the ground.

Skylar felt her heart stop. Serana was not moving… Not moving… She was hurt. That was it. Skylar cried out and tried to turn into a wolf. But the elf jumped at her pushing her back, stopping her from changing.

"I am going to kill you!" She growled as her eyes began to glow bright blue.

"Just try it! You are nothing more than a pet to that girl…" He said as she stood up straight. "But…" He continued as he circled Skylar. "Why stay with her… You could have all the power you could ever want with me." The elf smiled.

Skylar glared at him. "No thanks, Let's just kill you instead!" She said as she quickly shed her clothes and doubled over in agony as she turned into the full werewolf. She stood up straight on two feet and threw back her head as she release a blood curdling howl.

"Fine!" The elf cried as he tried to swing a sword at her. But she caught it by the blade and pulled it away from the elf. She threw it off of the balcony and into the ibis below.

The elf's eyes went wide as Skylar jumped on him. She began to maul, scratch, cut, bite until he was barely alive.

She took a step away from him as he tried to crawl away, leaving a trail of blood behind him. She turned back into her human form and went to her clothes that laid on the ground. She dressed herself and made her way over to Serana.

"Wait… You can't" The elf coughed out some blood. "You can't leave me like this." He cried.

"I know." Skylar said not even looking at him. He moaned in pain.

Skylar knelt beside Serana as she tied up the front of her armor.

"Serana…" She said as she gave her a gentle shake. Serana's eyes fluttered open.

"Skylar…" She said quietly.

"Yes…" Skylar said with a gentle smile as she moved a strand of hair out of Serana's eyes.

Serana instantly sat up. "You're covered in blood." She said quickly and worriedly.

"Not mine." Skylar said as she helped her to her feet.

"His…" She growled as she looked at the Elf that was trying to stand. "I thought you would like the pleasure of ending him." Skylar said as they made their way towards him.

Serana looked at him as he stood. Blood fell from his mouth and onto the cold stone ground. "Give me a reason not to kill you." Serana said.

The elf laughed. "You think you have won!?" He began but Serana didn't let him finished. She quickly decapitated him with her dagger, she allowed his head to roll onto the ground. "it's done." Serana said as she put it away. "And you need to get cleaned up." Serana said quickly. Skylar looked down at herself. Her body was covered by her armor but the top of her chest was still exposed because she didn't tie it completely yet.

Her bruise was still there and lots of blood. In fact there was blood all over her face and hands. "I will put that on my to do list." Skylar said. "But right now we still have a job to do." Skylar said as she turned to Serana. She had a unreadable expression on her face. "Are you ok…" Skylar said gently as she took her hand in her own.

"I…" Serana began to say. "I don't know, we have to finish this now Skylar, my father will know now that we have the bow and are coming for him. He will either try to run or prepare for war." She said quickly. Skylar blinked a few times. Serana was right but still…

Skylar jumped as another structure began to rise up out of the ground. "What the…." Serana muttered. The other elf walked out of it.

"It is done?" He asked. Skylar nodded. "Good." He said with a sigh. "Now maybe this place can begin to heal. You held your part of the bargain, now it's my turn." He said as he motioned to inside the structure.

There sitting in the middle was the bow. Skylar picked it up. It felt as light as a feather.

"Wow." She heard Serana Whisper. "It's beautiful." She said in awe.

"It is." Skylar agreed. "Let's go finish this." Serana said as she took Skylar's hand in her own and pulled her through the portal.

When they were through they were standing in front of Dawnguard. "He must have known where we needed to go." Serana said quietly.

Skylar nodded.

"We have been waiting." Isran said as he walked up. "It's time." He said as he motioned to some horse. "The rest are waiting at the castle." He said quickly. "We need to hurry." He said as he jumped on the back of his horse.

Serana and Skylar copied him and followed close behind.

"This is it…" Skylar said as she hopped off her horse. Every dawnguard soldier was there. They had boats lined up ready to assault the castle.

"Wait." Serana said before Skylar could get in a boat.

"What's wrong?" Skylar asked her when she saw the look on her face. "The bow… I have read something about it, to give it even more strength… You need blood… blood of a pure female vampire…" She said as she wrung her hands together. Skylar watched her, she looked scared. "That's me, you need my blood on your arrows." She said quickly.

Skylar literally stumbled. "I need you blood?" Skylar asked her.

She nodded. "I'm not sure what exactly that does, but my father said it gave the bow a special power…" She began. "That's why my father wanted me, he needed my blood." She said as she looked at the ground. "But I am willing to give it to you, and you alone." Serana said as she held out her wrist and her dagger.

Skylar took a breath as she looked down at Serana's blade. Serana expected her to take her blood. Skylar's stomach did a backflip as she reached for the blade and took it from Serana.

Serana's eyes were closed tight as she faced the ground. She waited for Skylar to run the blade over her wrist, but nothing happened. Instead she felt something touch her sheath. She opened her eyes to see that Skylar had put her blade away.

Serana raised her head and looked at Skylar confused. "I could never do that to you." Skylar said as she simply stood there.

Serana watched her for a moment "Are you sure? I mean what if it helps against my father." She said with a brow furrowed.

Skylar shook her head. "Then I will find another way, I could never hurt you, I am not like him." Skylar said gently.

Serana looked at her and smiled. "I knew I could trust you…." Serana said quietly. Skylar smiled shyly and blushed.

Serana took a step forward and brushed her lips with her own. "For luck." She whispered before she pulled away. Skylar blushed even more as Serana stepped into the boat. "Coming?" Serana asked in a sultry voice. "Yes." Skylar squeaked as she too climbed in.

"He's waiting for us." Serana said as she looked up at the caster. Skylar was about to say something when Gunmar motioned her over.

"Um… " Skylar said confused.

"I wonder what he wants?" Serana mumbled. Skylar shrugged and made her way over to him. "I have something for ya lass." He said with a smile. "You will probably be in your wolf for yeah?" He asked.

Skylar thought for a moment. "Yes, I suppose I will be of more use that way…" She muttered.

"Well, remember how I made armor for the trolls." He said a she motioned towards a large group of tamed armored trolls.

"Yes.." Skylar said as she scrunched up her nose.

"I made some for when you are the werewolf." Gunmar said with a proud look on his face as he placed his hands on his hips. He was obviously proud of his work. Skylar looked at Serana for a second before she turned to Gunmar.

"Well what are you waiting for, las?" He said as he dropped his hands to his side.

"Huh?" Skylar said with a brow arched.

"Transform, I need to make sure it all fits." He said as he pulled a piece of armor out of a chest.

"Here!?" Skylar squeaked as she looked around frantically. "Right now?" She asked.

Gunman nodded. "Well yes, where else?" He said as he waited.

Serana coughed in an attempt to cover up a laugh. Skylar suddenly felt self-conscious. "Fine but you better have another set of clothes for me for when I change back." She said before she doubled over. Seconds later with a low growl she was in her werewolf form and standing at Gunmar's height.

Gunmar laughed. "You are tiny for a werewolf las." He laughed. Skylar growled and pinned her ears to her head. Serana laughed and scratched the back of her ear, instantly Skylar leaned into her touch.

"Looks like I found a weakness of yours…" Serana whispered with a soft laugh. Skylar was thankful for the fur that covered her face, if it was not for it Serana would see her blushing madly.

Suddenly Skylar stood up straight and looked towards the castle. She released a low growl when her eyes spotted sever sets of glowing red eyes. "They are watching us, they have been the moment we left the shore." Gunmar said quietly. "Come Skylar, let's get this on you… I don't think we have much time left." He said as he picked up an oddly shaped helmet.

Serana watched as Gunmar carefully placed the pieces of the armor on Skylar. All Skylar could do was sit on the ground and wait for him to finish. He took a few steps back and brought a hand up to his chin as he admired his work, as if he was an artist admiring his masterpiece. "Perfect." He said with a smile.

Skylar held up one of her arms as she looked at a blade that stuck out of the forearm piece. It resembled what his armored troll wore. She looked at Gunmar and glared. Both Gunmar and Serana knew exactly what she was thinking. "Don't worry Skylar, you smell a lot better than one of those trolls." Serana said as she ran her hand over Skylar's furry head.


	24. Chapter 24

Out of the Blue

It happened so fast. One moment You are standing there looking up at the castle, the wind caressing your dark brown fur that was soon drenched by the rain that began to fall from the heavens, and the next... Vampires came rushing out from all directions. They screamed their battle cries with their swords high in the air. Their lower appendages carried them faster than any man knew they could as they charged.

Yes you were ready, yes the dawnguard soldiers had been ready also... Weapons sharp, spirits hungry for the fight... But they struck sooner than anyone had anticipated. You throw your head back and release a terrifying howl as a warning. The helmet that Gunmar was so proud of weighed your head down and you could feel the muscles in your neck strain when your neck reaches a certain point. You want to cry out in pain as the strain travels down into your shoulders but you choose to fight it and instead swing your strong limb out at the first enemy that had dawn far too close to you. The vampire was sent flying into a tree, a single branch maimed the creature, killing it almost instantly.

You blow air out of your nose before you charge towards more of the horrific creatures. You don't know when but you suddenly crave the thrill of a fight. And fight you do.

You claw, you kick, you bite, you maul, and you hunt. So hungry... You can barely control yourself. You pick up the closest Vampire you can and crush their windpipe.

Growling, you whip around and draw your arm back; ready to swing... Just as you are about to release a killing blow you freeze, eye wide with realization as to what you almost did. A man falls backwards onto his rear end and recoils away from you. He holds his hands up. "Wait wait! I'm on your side!" He screams.

Your drop down to all four and whimper in apology. You let your blood lust get the best of you and it almost took a turn for the worst. The man instantly jumps to his feet and pats you on the head. "No worries, no harm done." He says nervously before he runs towards another fight.

You watch and feel something deep within yourself... Something that you thought you had forgotten long ago... But you shake your furry head and continue to fight your way towards the castle. There was no time to think about the past at the moment... There was still a job to do.

Serana meets you at the entrance. She smiles as soon as her eyes fall on you. At some point you had lost her, you feel your heart swell with relief as you draw closer to her. "He's just inside." She told you in a dark tone. "It's almost over... This ends tonight." She said before she pushed open the doors.

Everyone charged in at full speed. You take down two vampires that rush towards you. They barely stood a chance.

With the support of the Dawnguard soldiers, quick work was made out of the vampires who deemed the castle their home. But many fled. Dawnguard soldiers chased after them, not willing to let them live.

"He's in here!" Serana said as she drew close to a set of double doors. "This is his study..." She said calmly as she placed her hand on the door before she turned to you. "Are you ready?" She says in a shaky voice. You nod... But something is wrong... Your fur stands up and you turn.

"Skylar...? What's wrong?" Serana asked when she saw her werewolf looking around. She could feel the tension radiating off her body.

Skylar shook her furry head and turned back to Serana and shrugged.

Serana looked around for a moment before she pushed the doors open, and just as she was suspecting her father was waiting for her. "Ah my dearest daughter... I see you have brought me my bow." He said as he quickly noticed the bow that Serana was holding.

Serana glanced down at the bow for a split second before she looked up at her father. "We are here to end you." She said in a clear voice. Her father smirked and began to step closer but Skylar growled from beside Serana causing him to stop his advance. "So you are my daughter's new pet?" He said with a low chuckle. Again Skylar just growled. "I should put a collar on you and teach you just who is master!" He said angrily. "I won't let you touch her." Serana said in a low serious voice.

Skylar glanced at Serana as she felt butterflies dance around in her stomach. For as long as she could remember no one cared enough to want to protect her like Serana did. She gave her head a quick shake. 'Not the time to be thinking like that Skylar...' She told herself in her head.

Both of them readied themselves to attack as Serana's father transformed. "You there, Mutt." He said in his monstrous vampire form. Skylar turned her head to the side cautiously waiting to hear what he had to say. "Don't listen to him!" Serana said before she was thrown to the other side of the room. Skylar wanted to run to her. She should have guessed that he knew how to use magic. But as soon as she was going to take a step her body was frozen in place.

Skylar glanced up to see Harkon's hand outstretched towards her. She gulped when she realized that he had the upper hand between the two of them, which left with only one choice; to listen to what he had to say. She released a low frustrated growl as he drew closer. "Don't touch her!" Serana yelled as she tried to stand, but it was plain to see that she was still dazed, she had hit the stone wall so hard that she left a few cracks.

Skylar watched helplessly as she stood on wobbly legs and fell. "Dog..." Harkon began as he ran his hand over Skylar's fuzzy head. As soon as his hand made contact Skylar released a whimper of pain as she was forced to lower herself from her standing position to a kneeling position. The pain was intense, it was like lava was flowing through her veins and into her heart. "Stop!" Serana begged as she watched her father torture Skylar. "That's better!" Harkon said with a laugh as he drew his hand away. "Now, I will give you a choice mutt." He began as he ran his hand over his grey chin.

Skylar could only watch him with her eyes, her body was completely unresponsive. "You know that bow you and my traitor of a daughter retrieved?" He said as he circled around Skylar. He made his way around her until he was in front of her, towering over her kneeling form. "I want it, you give it to me, and i will let you live." He said as he began to walk away and towards his thrown.

Skylar finally dropped to the ground completely after he released his hold on her. "Well what is your choice?" He said as she turned to face her. He looked as if he was about to sit down but Skylar did not give him enough time for him to even reach for the arm rests.

She had charged and collided into him within a spilt second. Her arms were wrapped around his torso as she plunged her teeth into his neck. Harkon Cried out in pain as he throw her wolf form off of him. He brought his hand up and touched his neck as Skylar rolled on the ground and back onto her feet. She flashed her red stained teeth at him as she growled.

Harkon pulled his hand away from his neck and brought it to where he could see. His hand was completely drenched with thick rich liquid known as blood.

He licked his hand and groaned in frustration. "So you have made your choice." He said with a sigh. "So be it." He said as he snapped his fingers.

Skylar arched a brow as a blue portal appeared in front of her. Not even a second later a much larger werewolf jumped out with a wild snarl. Skylar jumped out of the way in time to avoid being sliced in two by its massive hand. Even though she had dodged most of the attack her armor on one of her arms was ripped clean off as it swung again.

Skylar backed up as she looked at her arm. 'The armor... Its gonna weigh me down anyways...' She thought to herself as she quickly shed the metal pieces that would only lead to her doom. From the corner of her eye Skylar could see Serana battling her father with the bow. She wished that she could assist her but it seemed as though she had her own hands full at the moment.

Skylar yelped as the beast grabbed her and threw her into a nearby pillar. 'That hurt.' Skylar said in his mind as her body hit the ground. She was on her feet in seconds charging towards the grey wolf. Her body collided into his sending them both sprawling to the floor. He was much larger than her so when he flipped them over and was now pinning Skylar to the floor She could not muster up enough strength to push him off her. 'Get off!' Her mind screamed as she furiously clawed at his belly. Despite the damage she was causing the beast he drew his hand back and sent one good hit to her own abdomen. Skylar Snarled in pain as she finally caused him enough pain to make him jump off of her.

Skylar jumped to her feet but doubled over in pain. She could feel the blood seeping from her wounds. She looked up to see the beast drawing closer again. She was going to have to push the pain to the back of her mind for the time being, or she was going to have a lot more to worry about.

She charged at the beast again but instead of tacking him this time she swung her claws at its face and kept running when they made contact. She jumped at the wall and used her feet to repel herself off of it and back towards the beast. She was quick enough to land two more hits to its head. This time the beast was the one to double over.

She took advantage of this and landed one more hit to its head. That was enough to knock him out clean. 'Harkon's turn.' Skylar thought to herself as she charged at the vampire lord that was attacking her Serana. It looked as if Serana was the one that had the upper hand. When Harkon saw Skylar drawing closer he froze. He looked back towards his daughter and then back to Skylar.

He released a low chuckle. "Well played daughter... You win this round... But trust me when I say... This is not over!' He said before he jumped out a nearby window. "No! Don't let him get away!" Serana screamed as she listened to the sound of stained glass shatter as he jumped through. Skylar tried to follow him but stopped when she saw just how far the drop actually was. It was Easy For Harkon because he was the one with the wings but as for Skylar.. She was a werewolf... No wings. Skylar turned back to Serana who wore a look of devastation on her face. "Damn it!" She screamed as she threw the bow to the floor.

Skylar didn't know what to do. She turned back towards the window, Harkon was already long gone. "We were so close! We had him!" Serana said as she began to pound her fist into the ground a few times. Skyar gave her a moment as she turned to see the other Dawnguard soldiers rush into the room.

Isran looked around. "Where is he?" He said in a his low voice. Skylar drew closer to him. He seemed to read her mind. He pulled out some clothes from his pack. "I was prepared." He explained. Skylar nodded and took the clothes before she hid behind a pillar. She was making her way towards Serana fully clothed in her human form seconds later.

Skylar stopped and looked around with her brow furrowed. Where she was standing was where the other werewolf had dropped. She turned to Isran as she brought a hand up to her stomach... Feeling the sticky warm liquid continue to slowly seep from beneath her clothes. She decided that she would get someone to look at it a bit later.

"Isran..?" She said looking at him. "We took him to the dungeon." Isran said as he motioned towards Serana before he walked out of the room with the other dawnguard soldiers.

Skylar waited until they were gone before she made her way over to Serana who was still on her knees looking at nothing in particular. Skylar wrung her hands together before she took a breath. "Um.. Serana..." Skylar began as she bit her bottom lip. She could see Serana tense from where she was kneeling on the ground. Skylar was about to say something but Serana was on her feet in a second. She turned to Skylar as she ran her hand through her hair.

"We were so close..." Serana began but she shook her head instead. "Um.. You know what.? I think I just need a few moments... Some time... Yeah.. I need some time." Serana said as she forced a smile.

Skylar nodded slowly ignoring the hurt that she suddenly felt. "Um... Ok..." Skylar said as she took a few steps back. "I will be here... In the castle..." Serana sighed. "I mean." She chuckled. "I guess it is completely mine now right?" She said as she looked down at her hands.

Skylar nodded and began to turn. "Then.. I will see you later..." Skylar said quietly as she walked away.

Serana saw the hurt in Skylar's eyes but she forced herself to stay back. She just needed to think... She lost, her father escaped, that was not supposed to happen! She groaned in frustration before she kicked the bow that lay abandoned on the ground, before she sunk to the ground hugging her knees. She didn't know what to do, where could he have gone? She shook her head as numerous fears made themselves known.

She raised her head as she look at the shattered stain glass window. Now that he had escaped... He could strike again... And when he does she would be ready... For now... She just wanted to be alone.


	25. Chapter 25

Skylar hissed in pain as the mage poured some health potion onto her stomach. She laid on her back as she bit down on her bottom lip and dug her nails into her palms. Turns out the wounds were far worse than she had thought. Skylar had ran into a young mage as soon as she exited the room she had left Serana in. The young mage could tell that Skylar was in a large amount of pain so she ushered her into a room where she could look at Skylar's wounds.

"Almost done." She said as she pressed a cloth that was drenched in the health potion against her stomach. All Skylar could do was moan in pain.

"Its gonna scar..." The girl said as she looked down at Skylar.

"As long as my insides don't fall out I am happy." Skylar said thought clenched teeth.

"Good." Said the girl. Skylar wondered just how bad they were.

Seconds later the pressure that she felt from the girl pressing the cloth against her stomach was gone.

"All done." The mage said as she took a step back. Skylar quickly pulled her top back on and Smiled at the girl. Skylar didn't even want to look down to see how bad the scarring was.

"That's much better." Skylar said with a sigh. The girl nodded before she exited the room. Skylar took a moment. Should she go see Serana? Or should she give her more time.

Skylar sighed and jumped off the bed. Perhaps she would go see the beast that nearly sliced her into two. Her brow furrowed in anger. Yes that was what she was going to do. She stormed out of the room and found Gunmar. "Gunmar." Skylar said in a tone that told him that she was not in any kind of mood for nonsence.

"Were are the dungeons in this place?" She asked with her arms crossed over her chest. Gunmar looked at her with a confused look on his face but then it was replaced with an understanding one.

"Want to see the competition?" He asked. Skylar nodded.

"Something like that." Skylar said. She wanted to hear what the beast had to say now that he was most likely in his human form.

Skylar followed Gunmar, it didn't take long to find a creepy looking part of the castle. "Now... Just a warning... There are some others down here that might not be too happy to see you." Gunmar said as he opened the door for Skylar. "But if anything goes wrong feel free to cut them down." He said with a wink.

"No problem." Skylar said as she walked through.

It didn't take long for her to find the cell that had the beast in it, she was surprised however to see that he was still in his wolf form.

"What the hell?" She muttered as she looked at him still out cold on the ground. "How are you still...?" She began to say.

"Ah I see you are as confused as I." Came a voice from behind her.

Skylar spun around to see a tall vampire. He was holding his hands up. "Wow there... Don't worry, I am on your side." He chuckled.

"Uh huh, I'm sure." Skylar said in a low voice.

"I'm serious, in fact there are more like me, not all of us agreed to Harkon." He said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Skylar nodded slowly still not taking her eyes off of him. He had short black hair, and red eyes just like Serana.

"What may I ask is your name?" Skylar said with her brows furrowed.

"Valt." He answered.

"Um, ok Valt, Do the others know about you?" Skylar asked him.

Valt nodded. "Yes, but I don't think your friend Isran likes me much." He said as he looked down at his fingernails. "I think perhaps... I intimidate?"

Skylar shook her head and pointed to the beast behind her. "Explain this to me, Why is he still.." She began.

"A werewolf?' Valt finished for her. Skylar nodded. "I think it has something to do with that collar around his neck." Valt said as he walked over to the front of the cell.

"So... He's a slave?" Skylar asked with pity fresh in her voice.

Valt nodded. "Yes, that is usually how it works." He explained. "Once that collar gets around your neck... Good bye free will." Valt chuckled.

Skylar felt a chill run down her spine when she realized just how close Valt had drew to her.

"I don't think this creature has been human for a very long time." Valt said as he rubbed his chin. Skylar nodded.

"So we need to get that collar off him?' Skylar said as she began to open the locked door to its cell.

But Valt instantly grabbed her hand to stop her. "No don't!"

Skylar pulled her hand away from his icy one. "Harkon has the key! You open this you probably won't be able to get him back in here if he wakes." Valt hissed.

Skylar nodded slowly. "Harkon had the key around his neck..." Valt said as he ran a finger over Skylar's collar. "Get the key, he may be freed." He said with a smile.

Skylar took a step back not liking the attention he was giving her. "So... We need the key... But he got away and we have no idea where he went." Skylar muttered.

"Indeed." Valt crossed his arms over his chest again. "I will take care of him until the day you find the key." Valt said as he turned back to the creatures Cell.

Skylar looked around for the first time since she had entered the Dungeon. Her stomach did a backflip. It reminded her of the time when she was captured by the bandits and forced to fight her own kind. "Uncomfortable pup?" Valt chuckled not even turning to her. "Perhaps it's all the other Harkon followers that are caged in here as well." He said as he pointed to a row of cages. It was then she realized that there were a bunch of other vampires in there. Some caged which she figured were the ones that Didn't like Harkon and the ones that were caged... Who wanted to probably rip her to shreds. "Dont worry... They won't get out." Valt said as he tapped his fingernails over one of the bars that kept the werewolf caged.

Skylar nodded and began to walk away. "And pup, Watch yourself... Harkon has eyes everywhere." Valt called to her as she left the dungeon. Once again a chill ran down her spine.

She didn't know why but she found herself rushing out of the Castle. Skylar was almost running, when she made it to the bottom of the steps she doubled over as she tried to catch her breath. She ran her fingers through her hair as she looked around. It was all too much... Harkon escaped! It wasn't supposed to be this way! Skylar wanted to not have to worry about him as well as the creature that was hunting werewolves. She took a breath and looked up at the castle.

She remembered Serana pushing her away. It hurt a lot, but she didn't want to push her. Skylar took another breath as she stood up straight. This time she looked over towards one of the boats that was on the shore. Serana wanted time... She was going to be back... Just not tonight. There was somewhere she needed to go. Someone that she needed to see.

Skylar made her way over to the boat and began to push it into the water. She stepped in and took one last glance towards the castle before she began to row.

When she made it to the shore she began to walk. With every step she took she felt another pang in her heart. She missed Serana's company. It was something she had grown very fond of. But where she was going was not a place where a vampire would be save. She had to go see the companions... She needed to know what exactly was hunting her kind, as long as it was out there... Skylar could only guess how long it would take Harkon to find it... And somehow use it.

When Valt had told her about that collar only one thing popped up in her mind; Could Harkon make one to use on something that was bigger? Skylar shook her head and began to run towards Whiterun, the home of the companions.

Skylar looked up at Jorvaska; The companion HQ.

"Bigger than I thought." Skylar muttered as she entered the building. At first she saw a bunch of people around a large table. Then they all looked at her with hard glances. Were they all werewolves? Skylar wondered. She could smell werewolves everywhere.

"Who are you?" A deep voice asked.

"I'm Skylar." Skylar said when she saw a large man walking towards her.

"Vilkas..." He said as he stuck his hand out towards her only after he looked at her for a moment. "You're one of us?" He asked quietly. Skylar guessed he meant that she was a werewolf. She simply nodded.

"A friend of Aela's... She said that you could use some help... With a problem we seem to be having." Skylar said as she looked around. Vilkas nodded. Follow me. He said as he began to walk to the back of the building. He motioned for a few others to follow him.

"This is Skjor, And Farkas here is my twin brother." He said as they all walked outside. Skylar quickly Spotted Aela. When Aela's eyes fell on Skylar She smiled and made her way over to them.

"I didnt think you would come..." She said as she drew the smaller girl into a hug.

"Honeslty neither did I" Skylar muttered in a low tone. Aela could literally feel an off emotion just radiating off of Skylar.

"Something has changed." Aela said in a serious tone as she pulled away. "Am I correct?" She asked as she dropped her hands to her side.

"Yes... Something that might make a mutual enemy larger than it already is." This seemed to catch all of their attentions.

"Well, this should be discussed somewhere private." Skjor said as he motioned them to follow.

under a forge there was a hidden door. There was where they went. "So, I'm guessing your war against vampires is over then." Aela said with a smile, probably trying to lift Skylar's spirits. But Her smile faded when Skylar shook her head.

"Harkon escaped..." Skylar began to explain. She told them about how he collared another werewolf and was Harkon's soldier against its will, and she told them about her fears of him using a similar collar on the beast.

"Then we had better find this creature and end it before Harkon figures out a way to use it against us." Aela said as she leaned against a structure that was in the middle of the room.

Skylar looked around with her brow furrowed. "Have you tracked it down?" She asked.

"No, there are too few of us..." Aela said.

But Skylar shook her head. "You have an entire building full of Compainions." Skylar said confused.

"Ah." Skjor cut in. "They may be companions Young pup, but they do not share our blood." Skylar looked at him confused, But then her eyes widened as she looked around.

"You mean.. It's only you four?" She asked. They nodded.

"Used to be five.. But the Creature killed them. The creature took down the Harbringer." Skjor said sadly.

"I took over, Becoming a part of the circle." He said as he motioned to the four of them. "Is a gift, one that needs to be earned. We don't go around making people werewolves... We need to be careful." He said. But again Skylar's eyes widened.

"Wait! You are flaunting this around like it was an award!?" Skylar said as she took a step back. Aela stepped in a placed her hands on Skylar's shoulders.

"Take a breath, its done very rarely, and it is only done if they accept. Not against will." She explained.

Skylar nodded and breathed. But she shook her head. "I may not agree with... Turning people even with their permission but we have a problem and it needs to be dealt with." Skylar said as she stepped away from Aela who looked slightly hurt.

Aela was thinking that maybe Skylar would join them but now... Not so much.

Skylar looked around.

"Agreed." Vilkas said with a nod. "This creature needs to be ended. As soon as possible... It's not only attacking werewolves... humans as well." He said as he leaned against the wall. "In a village not too far from here... A child was slaughtered." That was it, Skylar could literally feel the color drain form her face. This creature... Was a monster.


	26. Chapter 26

"No! I will have absolutely no part of this!" Skylar Cried as she made her way down the steps leading away from Jorvaska.

"Skylar please! Just listen!" Aela cried as she ran after her long lost friend.

"No!" Skylar spun around so that she was facing her. Skylar waited until a guard was far enough away so that he would not hear what they were talking about. "No, I will not support this! I will not stand by and watch as you guys turn ever last person in that room into a werewolf! It's cruel!' Skylar whispered harshly.

Aela grabbed Skylar's hands in an attempt to calm the frantic girl. "Skylar please just calm down." She soothed as she ran her thumbs over Skylar's shaking hands.

But Skylar only shook her head. "I should not have come here, I can't believe I was the one to put the idea into Skjor's head."

Skyar remembered her comment about how she had said that they could not just flaunt it around like a reward... Skjor had thought about it and thought it a good idea to make all the companions werewolves so that they stood more of a chance. The thing was... if they did that how would they know that they were not turning some crazy murderer into something worse. Some of the people inside Jorvaskar gave Skylar the creeps she could not even imagine what they would do with the kind of power they would get if they were turned.

Skylar pulled her hands away from Aela's. "Goodbye Aela, I'm sorry I can't do this." She said as she turned on her heel and began to walk away.

"Skylar! Please! Just think about it..." Aela watched as her friend walked away from her for probably the last time.

"Skylar!' Dash said as he popped out of nowhere.

But Skylar kept walking. "And where have you been?" Skylar asked him as she continued to walk. She didn't even care that a man that she walked by gave her a look.

"Maybe you should think about this." Dash said as he walked beside her.

"No." She said simply.

"But." He began again.

But Again Skylar shook her head. "No..."

Dash looked over his shoulder towards the Red head that was still watching as Skylar walked away. She looked completely broken. Dash stopped walking and watched as Aela shifted her weight from one foot to another before she finally turned and made her way back into Jorvaskar. Dash's eyes widened when he saw the scars that plaster the redheads back. He had to convince Skylar to change her mind. This creature... Needed to be stopped.

"Serana..." Serana's brows raised as she heard the voice. She stood in her old bedroom as she waited for Skylar to return. She should have never pushed her away. It had been almost two days since she had last seen her... She felt terrible and all she wanted to do was hold her werewolf.

"Serana." There was the voice again.

Serana knew that voice all too well. "Valt." She said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She didn't even want to look at him.

"Ah you remember me, good." He said as he walked around her so that she was facing him. "How have you been dearest?" He asked with a sly smile.

"How do you think?" She snapped at him. But he shook his head. "I am sorry about your father. I'm sure you will find him again." Valt said as he tilted his head to the side.

"I know I will." Serana said as she looked out her window and towards the ocean.

"So determined... I like that." He said with a smile. "I see in your time away from this place... You met a friend yes? I believe her name is Skylar." He said as he tapped his fingers against his chin.

Serana whipped around. "You are never to speak her name!" She screeched.

"Be calm!" He said as he raised his hands. "She came to see me before she left!" He explained.

"I am caring for that beast of a werewolf down in the dungeon. She seems to show quite an interest towards it, she wants to remove the collar that is around its neck." He explained.

Serana thought for a few seconds but then she sighed. That did sound like the Skylar she knew. Valt sighed and licked his lips.

"I have a fear." He said.

Serana arched a eyebrow. "And what is that?' She asked him.

Valt turned away from her so that she could not see his face. " I remembered what she and I talked about... I told her Harkon has the key around his neck... I fear that she may have gone to seek him out." Valt said in a low tone.

"What...?" Serana whispered as she took a step closer. "Please say this isn't true!" She cried. Valt only shook his head. If he had been facing Serana she would have seen the sick smile that was on his lips.

Serana ran her hands though her hair as she thought. She was in shock, how could she have not have thought about this!? Why didn't she clue in the same night that Skylar did not come back.

Serana ran an arm over her dresser, sending everything that was on top sprawling to the ground with a loud clatter. "He will kill her!" Serana cried as she sat down on her chair.

Valt walked up behind her. 'Skylar is strong... Don't lose faith." Valt said as he rubbed her shoulders.

But Serana shook her head. "I need to find her." She said but instead of standing Valt had leaned in and captured her lips with his own. She was completely in shock for a least a moment. Then finally she pushed him away.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!?" She cried.

But Valt only shrugged. "Kissing my wife to be that i have not seen for so long." He answered her.

"I am not your fiancée!" Serana said as she stood. "That was something my father set up not me, Get out!" She said as she pointed to the door.

"Fine." was all Valt said before he walked out of her room.

He flashed his sick smile. "Phase one... Complete..." He said with a low laugh.

Skylar could not believe what she had seen. She was about to go see Serana, but when she looked into Serana's room all she could see was Serana and Valt kissing. She didn't stay long enough to see any more. All she could do was run as her heart literally shattered like glass.

"Skylar! Stop!" Skylar heard Dash yell. But she didn't slow down. Instead she made her way back to the boat and pushed it back into the water. She began to row as tears ran freely down her face. "Skylar!" Dash jumped into the boat. "Stop!" Dash pleaded as he tried to grab her hands only for his to go right though hers.

"Skylar look at me." Dash said as he sat closer. "Please." He said as he reached for her. He knew he could not touch her but he could simply be there. "Skylar." He said again.

She finally stopped rowing and took a breath before she buried her face into her hands and the sobs escaped her.

"Why does everything good that happens to me fade?" She cried.

Dash didn't know what to say to his friend. He had seen it too. He could not muster up an explanation. Perhaps he was a past lover that she reunited with? He thought. He didn't dare to speak anymore. "What do I do...? I have nothing... I have no one... I Don't know what to do." Skylar whispered as she looked up at him. Her eyes were red from crying.

Dash thought for a moment. "You have me." He said back. "I know that I'm both here and not, but I am still your friend..."

Skylar looked at him as he spoke. "I know I can fix this, hell I can't fix anything, I can't even hug you... But I can walk beside you and be with you when you decide what you want to do." Dash finished. He bit his lower lip as he watched fresh tears escape her eyes.

She sniffled and wiped the tears away. "I thought... I thought she loved me." Skylar whispered. Dash nodded. So did he.

They sat out on the water as the boat rocked back and forth. It was dark out. Skylar sighed and took hold of the paddles again.

"Where are we going?" Dash asked her gently. Skylar was silent as she rowed for a few minutes. When they reached the shore she stepped out of the boat and turned to him.

"Back to Jorvaskar..." She muttered as she began to walk.

"Are you gonna go rest at a inn first? You haven't slept in about two days now." Dash asked her.

But Skylar shook her head. "No." She said simply as she continued to walk. "I want to be there by morning." She explained.

Dash nodded. "I'm with you every step of the way." Dash said as he walked beside her.


	27. Chapter 27

Skylar opened the door to the Jorvaskar and stepped in. The first one to look up was Aela. She smiled but it was almost instantly gone when she saw the look on Skylar's face. She stood and took her friends hand and lead her out back.

"And here I thought I would never see you again." Aela said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, well things change." Skylar said as she looked anywhere but Aela. This did not go unnoticed by the red head.

"What happened?" Aela asked as she gently took Skylar's chin with her fingers and forced her to look at her. "Tell me." Aela said in her strong yet gentle voice.

Skylar took a deep breath. "I changed my mind." She said. "I'm in." Skylar said as she pulled away not wanting to be touched.

Aela dropped her hand and nodded. "You're hiding something." Aela said gently. "A broken heart perhaps?" She asked.

Again Skylar began to look everywhere by Aela.

"How about you? Can you tell me who hurt my friend?" Aela said as she turned slightly. It took a few moments before it clued in. She looked up at Dash and then at Aela.

Aela stood there with her arms crossed over her chest as she looked at Dash. "Wait, you can see him!?" Skylar said as she pointed at Dash.

"You can see me!?" Dash asked as he pointed at himself.

"Yes I can." Aela said with her arms still crossed over her chest.

"You can see ghosts?" Skylar asked her again. Again Aela nodded. "Yes, I have been able to since I was first changed." She said with a nod. "Although I have yet to see one that actually follows someone. Usually I see them in tombs, grave yards, or haunted places... Never a haunted person." Aela said with a chuckle.

"You never answered me." Aela said now in a serious voice. "Who broke her heart." She said as she took a step closer to Dash. "Speak!"

Dash began to trip over his words. "Aela stop." Skylar said in a tired voice. "It doesn't matter." She muttered.

Aela looked at her for a second before she nodded. "Alight... I will take you to the barracks, you look like you need some sleep." Aela said as she led the way.

"Yes she does! She hasn't slept in forever!" Dash cried.

"Shut up Dash!" Skylar yelled.

"Yes mam."

Serana looked out over the lake as she waited for Skylar. Another day had gone by and still there was no sign of her anywhere.

"Something has happened, I know it." Serana said as she crossed her arms over her chest. Isran was standing beside her with his own arms crossed over his chest.

"Skylar is strong... She can take care of herself." He said gently.

But Serana shook her head. "I'm going to go look for her." She said.

But Isran only shook his head. "And where will you go look? You have no idea where she went." He said with a shrug.

"I dont know... I can just stand here anymore." Serana said weakly.

Isran rubbed his chin with his hand. He too was beginning to worry about the little werewolf. "Alright, You know what, wait until morning. Just to give her a chance in case she is on her way here right now. If she is not here by morning... I will come help look for her." He said before he turned and walked back into the castle.

Serana turned a little shocked but then she nodded. "Ok, morning I will come for you Skylar." She muttered as she continued to wait on the steps of Castle Harkon. With every second that passed she expected to see a boat making its way towards her little island... But no boat ever did.

"So you all know the plan?" Skjor asked his new group of werewolves. Aela, Vilkas, And Farkas were there as well. Skylar looked over at the group of new werewolves that they had just turned the night before. She had somehow slept through it all. The entire group of new pups looked absolutely thrilled. No fear was present. Skylar still felt like she was against this... But there was no turning back now.

"Ok we will take you to where the creature was last seen, If you see, hear or smell anything that is out of the ordinary... Call out." Skjor said as he led the way away from whiterun.

Skylar stayed close to Aela. She was not used to being close to her own kind, at least not anymore. It felt weird to be near so many, there were at least twenty of them now... Skylar knew without a doubt that if there was a monster out there... Twenty werewolves would probably have the upper hand. She shook her head as she remembered being told about the child that was slaughtered. Whatever it was had no mercy.

They decided to stay in their human forms. It would draw less attention than twenty people walking through the woods. If they were seen in such a large group and if they were questioned they would explain about the child and say that they were trying to help find the beast. It technically was not a lie.

"Here we are." Aela said as she looked around. "This is where we were attacked." She said as she looked around. This is where Aela received all of her scars. Skylar thought to herself as chills began to run down her spine.

"Everyone spread out! If you find anything Call out!" Skjor yelled.

"I don't like this." Dash muttered as he stayed close to Skylar.

"What? That other people can hear you talk or being out in the open like this?" Skylar asked him quietly.

"Both." He whispered harshly. "I mean look around you Skylar, who knows what some of these new werewolves will do with this kind of power when no one is around." He said as he followed Skylar.

"It seems like you read my mind." Skylar sighed. "One of the reasons I didn't want any part of this." She muttered as she ran her hand over the bark of a tree. Something big had ripped a chunk clean out of it.

"Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you fight it?" He asked her.

"Because it was not done against anyone's will, they all wanted to do it..." She muttered as she turned to him. "My hands were tied." She finished with a shrug. "And now I can only hope that we take whatever this creature is down before Harkon Finds it first." She said as she turned back to the tree.

"This is where I was attacked." Skylar froze when she heard Aela speak.

"How big was this thing?' Skylar asked quietly.

"Huge, probably three times the size of me when I'm in my wolf form, four or five if it's you." Aela muttered the last part.

"Is that your way of telling me that you're worried about me?" Skylar turned with a half smirk on her face.

"Maybe." Aela said as she gently pushed Skylar playfully.

"But seriously, be careful." Aela said a she took a step back.

"Any idea as to where it went?" Skylar asked.

Aela shrugged. "I was out cold by the time they got it off of me." She said honestly. "And no one was really paying attention to catch where it ran off to." Aela muttered.

Aela turned as she looked at the tree. Skylar had full view of her back. Aela's armor exposed her entire back.

Skylar felt her stomach do a backflip as she looked at the scars. "Do they hurt?" Skylar didn't realize that she asked it until the words were already out of her mouth and out in the open.

"Sometimes." Aela answered her as she looked around for any sign of the creature. "Not as bad as when it happened." She said honestly. Skylar nodded as she forced herself to tear her gaze away from the redhead's back.

They spent hours looking, finally Vilkas threw his hands up in frustration. "Ok so the creature was here! But obviously it is not now!" He yelled angrily.

"Calm down." Skjor said in his calm deep voice.

"Brother listen to Skjor, I don't think yelling will make the creature come out any time soon." Farkas added as he nudged his twin.

"Let's round up the tea-" Skjor was cut off by a scream of agony.

Skylar was already running in its direction before the others even had time to figure out what it was. Someone had been attacked. The sun was gone now and so it was hard to see where exactly she was going. All she was going by was the cries. In the distance she could see a large mass on the ground not too far away from where she was. At first she thought it was a large bush... Until it raised its head and looked at her with glowing eyes. Skylar stopped dead as a very deep low growl was heard. She watched in terror as it began to slowly stand... Aela was right... It was huge... far larger then Skylar when she was in her werewolf form. Skylar quickly ignited her hand so that she could get a better look, perhaps thinking that maybe her eyes were playing tricks on her in the dark. But when the light shined on the beast... Only one word came to mind; monster.

She did the only thing that came to mind at the moment. She threw a fireball from her already ignited hand. She took a step back to try and run away but her boot got caught on a root and she fell.

The fireball hit the creature in the chest, but the creature didn't budge, no cry of pain, nothing. 'iI am going to die here.' Skylar thought to herself as the creature drew closer. But instead it turned its massive head in the direction of a large group of werewolves charging out of the trees.

The creature growled and jumped up and climbed up a tree. "Don't let it get away!" Skjor yelled before he transformed. The creature jumped down and landed on a werewolf, killing it instantly.

Skylar had never seen anything like this before in her life. Every attack that this creature threw was almost an instant kill for anything in its path.

Just then Skylar remembered the cries of pain she had heard. She got up and ran over to where she had first seen the monster, soon enough she found herself standing over a young man, in his early twenties. Blood was everywhere, and he was still alive. She watched as blood oozed out of his mouth. He was going to die a slow and painful death, there was no way to save him. She did the only thing that was left to do. She pulled out her dagger and plunged it into his chest to end his pain.

She didn't even flinch. She tore her dagger out of him and turned back to the battle. Before she could even take one step... It was on her. She cried out in pain when she felt the claws rip over her back, then her stomach, then her leg. She fell to her knees. It was like it was everywhere at once. There was no light. She could see it. She cried out again as the felt another blow to her back. The tried to roll away to get as much distance as possible between it and her. But she didn't get too far. The creature grabbed her and threw her into a tree.

She could feel the blood. She was soaked in it. There was no way that she had enough energy to turn into a wolf. Skylar lifted her hand and ignited it again.

This time she aimed the fireball at the trees. The fire spread and for the first time since the beginning of the fight she could see. To her horror she was that they were losing the battle. Dead werewolves lay everywhere, they turned back into human when they died.

Vilkas, Farkas, Skjor, And Aela were the only ones that remained. They didn't stand a chance. Not because the creature was stronger in every way shape and form... But because there was more than one of them... Skylar coughed. It was then she realized what they were. Much like a werewolf is a wolf... This creature... Is a werebear. And there were far more of them then there were of Werewolves at the moment. She heard Skjor howl in defeat before he raced into the trees.

Watched as one of the werewolves run towards her and pick her up before they charged into the trees as well.

Skylar was weak from loss of blood but she remained conscious. After a few minutes she could see where her and the other werewolves were going. "We can't to back to Whiterun! Are you crazy! The guards will kill you all!" Skylar rasped.

But instead of running straight into Whiterun there was a hidden passage in a rock wall that lead them straight into the hideout under the forge.

"Take her to the old lady!" Skjor said as he turned back into human. Skylar turned to see that the wolf that had been carrying her was Farkas.

"Right away." He said as he ran out of the hideout and into Jorvaska. But that was it. Skylar's vision faded and she passed out from blood loss, the last thing that popped up in her mind and the monster that had ripped apart an entire group of werewolves without even breaking a sweat.


	28. Chapter 28

Skylar whimpered as she tried to roll onto her side.

"Stop moving!" Dash commanded.

"I can't find a comfortable position!" Skylar hissed in pain as she tried to get off her back.

"Rolling around won't do you any good! You will reopen them!" Dash said as he stood over her.

She glared at him but then sighed as she slowly laid back down onto her back.

"This sucks..." She muttered. "I hate just laying here!" She said though clenched teeth.

"I know but what exactly can you do, you're basically in shreds." Dash chuckled as he sat on a nearby dresser.

"Not funny." Skylar murmured as she looked out a window.

"You nearly lost your leg." Dash said pointing at one of her legs. "One of them tried to eat it right off you." Dash said.

Skylar couldn't lift her head to look down at it, instead she could feel it throbbing. "So that's why it hurts like a bitch." She said with a sigh.

"It has not been a good few days for you now has it?" Dash said as he looked down at his hands. Skylar shook her head.

"Want to add to it?" He suddenly asked her as he bit is lower lip. "What do you know Dash?" She figured that he was hiding something from her. She caught on the moment she had regained consciousness.

"Well... Those werebears as you call them... Well... Let's just say because it was them who caused you this damage... Your body will heal as fast as a normal human's body." Dash said as he covered his ears preparing himself for Skylar to freak out.

"Wait... What?" She asked looking up at him only to find that he was sitting there with his fingers in his ears like a child. "Dash? Dash!?" She tried but he refused to listen.

"He's right." She heard Aela say. "Being mauled by one of them means that you have to heal like a normal human being… Trust me I know." Aela said gently. "It's like they were made to kill werewolves." She finished with a shrug.

"But that means I could be here for months." Skylar exclaimed. Aela only nodded sadly.

Skylar groaned and covered her face with her hands. "This can't be happening!" She said frustrated.

"Consider yourself lucky." She said firmly. "You could be one of the bodies that little the battle feild." She said as she stood.

"How many did we lose?" Skylar suddenly asked right out of the blue.

Aela's eyes went wide. "Pardon?" She asked not wanting to answer.

"You heard me, how many died." She asked hoping that what she remembered was simply a nightmare and not reality.

Aela shifted her weight from one foot to another before she sighed in defeat. "All of them, you, me, Skjor, Farkas, and Vilkas are all that remain." She explained. "Skjor and the twins have gone out recruiting." She added.

This made Skylar cover her face with her hands again. "We cannot try that again, its suicide." Skylar muffled though her hands.

"I know." Aela said with a nod. "What exactly can we do though, if we just sit back and wait they will hunt us down in our sleep, like I said these things... They want us all dead, no matter who stands in our way." Aela said as she made her way over to the door. "Now, try and rest... You have a very long recovery road ahead of you." She said before she stepped out.

Aela didn't make it too far down the hallway before she heard a frustrated groan from Skylar. All she could do was shake her head in guilt. Somehow she blamed herself for Skylar's injuries but there was nothing she could do... She needed to step back and allow the smaller woman to heal like she had done.

Serana had heard the rumors of the werewolf attack that was not too far off from Whiterun. So that was where she and Isran were going to begin their search. When they arrived her stomach twisted and turned at the sight of mauled bodies that lay scattered around on the ground.

"What the hell happened here." Isran said as he made his way over to a body.

"Skylar would never do something like this!" Serana said before Isran could even think it.

"I know... Whatever did this is bloodthirsty, something Skylar is not." Isran said as he stood. "Doesn't mean she was not here though..." He said as he walked over to a tree when something shinning on the ground caught his eye.

"What do you mean?" Serana asked worriedly.

She watched as Isran bent down for a couple of seconds before he grasped something and stood. "This is one of her bolts." He said as he showed it to Serana.

Serana took it from him. He was right, it had her sent on it. "How did you know?" Serana asked as she pushed haunted thoughts away.

"Because she usually uses a knife to engrave designs into their shafts when she is bored.

Serana arched a brow as she looked down at the bolt, sure enough he was right. A rather beautify design had been engraved into the wood. She ran her fingers over it and smiled. How did she never notice Skylar doing that? Perhaps she was never bored when she was around Serana?

Serana looked back over at Isran who had a rather serious look on his face. "She was thrown into this tree." He said quietly. "With a lot of force, enough for her to lose all of her bolts." He said as he pick up some more, most of which were broken. Serana's eyes widened. What had the power to throw a person into a tree hard enough to break a sheath of bolts? Serana could only pray to the gods that she was ok.

Isran looked around. "What could have done this?" He asked as he rubbed his chin.

"Monsters!" They both turned to see a guard walking towards them. "Been tracking them for months now!" He said as Serana pulled her hood further over her face to hide her eyes from the man. "A group tried to bring a beast down last night... Turns out there is more than one monster." The guard shook his head sadly. "Barely any survivors." He sighed.

"Do you know where we can find them? We can help." Serana said quickly.

"Yes, the companions, they can be found in Whiterun... at least what is left of them... After last night only a small handful remain." He said with a nod.

"Thank you!" Serana said before she began to make her way to Whiterun.

"She likes to help." Isran said to the guard before he followed Serana.

"Be careful!" The guard called after them.

Serana clutched Skylars bolt for dear life, praying that she was alright, she knew something was wrong! Why didn't she listen to her gut the moment she felt it!?

She was cursing herself in her head the entire trip to Whiterun. "Just a heads up Vampire." Isran spoke up before they entered the city. Serana turned to look at him. "There is a rumor... That is not so much a rumor that the companions are all werewolves... " He said hinting to her that they might not be as friendly towards her as Skylar was. "Watch your back." He said with a nod before he lead the way. Serana followed him as she slipped Skylar's bolt into her pack, they didn't want it to look like she was going to stab anyone. No one inside will know she was a vampire... Other than the wolves who could smell her from a mile away.

Skylar Growled as she forced herself to keep her arms firmly pressed against the bed. "Itchy..." She said through clenched teeth.

Dash gazed over towards her. "Don't you even think about it, you scratch even once, I'm pretty sure your will reopen the first wound you touch!" He said as he jumped to his feet and made his way to her side.

"I'm trying..." Skylar whimpered as a wave of pain made her close her eyes.

"Looks like whatever they gave you for the pain has just worn off." Dash muttered as he looked around. "Want me to go find Aela?" He said as he rung his hands together. All Skylar could do was nod at that point. The pain was far too intense she didn't doubt that blacking out was not far away.

She opened her eyes to see Aela making her way into the room with a cup that she quickly brought to Skylar's lips. "I suppose I should keep some ready for when you need more?" Aela asked when she was finished helping Skylar.

"Would be a good idea." Skylar said though clenched teeth. Aela nodded.

Skylar looked over to see Dash looking proud of himself. "You just like being able to talk to more than one person." Skylar chuckled at him.

He shrugged. "Do you know how long it has been since I have been able to?" He said with a smile. Skylar rolled her eyes but then remembered the soul plains. She opened her mouth to speak but decided not too. She figured that he didn't want to bring that up because it would remind her of Serana... Which she had just done herself. Great...

"Now try and get some sleep, no scratching and..." Aela stopped talking as she turned her head.

"What's wrong?" Dash asked her as he tilted his head to the side slightly. Aela sniffed the air and looked down at Skylar. She realized that Skylar's senses were probably not working as effectively at the moment because with how badly damaged her body was so she just shrugged instead.

"I just remembered something." Aela muttered not wanting to worry Skylar.

Aela could smell a vampire, and after what Skylar told her about Harkon escaping she was not about to take any risks. And on top of that she knew without the little pup telling her that her vampire had been the one that broke her heart... So right now... No vampire was going to get near her without a good reason... At least that is what she thought.

Aela exited Skylar's room leaving Skylar and Dash alone.

"So..." Dash began. "Feeling better." He asked.

"Hasn't kicked in yet." Skylar muttered as she turned her head back towards the window to look outside. "I'm going to be like this for months aren't I?" She asked Dash.

Dash sighed. "Aela told me it took her a long time as well... And her's was mostly just her back... You're... Well, You're all over. Stomach, legs and back. May take a bit of time." Dash said truthfully.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Skylar muttered. "I hate being out of commission." She said with a pout.

She tried to ignore a wave of pain that began to throb all over her body but eventually found herself clenching her teeth, taking deep breaths, and digger her nails into the palms of her hands hard enough to draw blood. All Dash could do was sit there, nothing could be done. They simply had to wait for the potion to take effect.

"What are you doing here?" Aela said as she stopped two people from walking up the steps to the Comanion HQ. One was a hooded woman while the other was an older man. Aela could already guess that the hooded woman was a vampire. "Speak, why has a leech strayed so far into our part of the land." Aela said in a strong voice. She didn't want to say the word vampire in case she drew unwanted attention.

"Where is Skylar?" Isran spoke.

"Safe, away from you." Aela said.

Serana twitched but remained silent. She didn't want to push her luck... This woman could take her to Skylar... Or rip her to shreds, she knew what she was.

Isran shook his head. "I am the leader of the Dawnguard, a friend of Skylar's, we fought side by side." He explained. "She went missing a few days ago, we just want to see for ourselves that she is ok." Aela's lip twitched. Because of her she was not.

Serana didn't miss the twitch, something was wrong. "She's hurt isn't she?" Serana said trying to keep herself calm.

Aela turned towards her. "She was already wounded emotionally when she arrived, I can already guess that the reason was you." Aela said as she dodged Serana's question.

"What?" Serana asked confused. But then she remembered the night She had pushed Skylar away. Had Skylar taken it that bad. Serana felt guilt weigh down upon her shoulders. "Please, Let me see her." Serana begged.

Aela flicked her wrist. "You have no business here, begone." She said when she saw the twins and Skjor making their way towards them.

"What's going on?" Farkas was the first to speak. But then his eyes widened when he realized what Serana was. "Oh..." He didn't know what to make of it. Neither did Vilkas.

"A leech?" Skjor couldn't help but to talk.

Isran looked at Skjor who looked right back at him. "I know you." Skjor murmured.

"Indeed you do." Isran said with a quick nod. "You tried to recruit me years ago." Isran answered.

Skjor nodded slowly. "The offer still stands. "We need all the help we can get." Skjor's words made Aela's jaw drop.

"As do we my old friend." Isran said as he took his hand and gave it a quick shake.

"We came looking for Skylar, but your friend's refuses to let us see a fellow soldier." Isran spoke to Skjor, ignoring all of Aela's dark glares. Skjor looked at Serana with a brow arched.

"Don't worry, she's a friend, trust me." Isran said with a nod.

Skjor thought for a moment before he sighed.

"Very well, you may go see her..." He said as he began to make his way up the steps to the Companion HQ. "Just... Don't let her overdo it..." He muttered.

"Why what's wrong?" Serana spoke up.

"You will see." He said gently. That was definitely something that Serana did not want to hear at all.

Skylar was still waiting for her potion to kick in when she heard a faint knock on the door. She blinked a couple of times. Aela usually just walked right in. She didn't have the energy to call out so she sighed and took a breath before she spoke. "It's open." She muttered.

Seconds later the door was open with a familiar face standing in the doorway. Skylar's heart almost instantly broke again.

"Skylar..." Serana spoke as she shut the door behind her.

Dash jumped off the dresser as he looked at Skylar. "Do you want me to stay, blink one if yes twice if no." He said quickly. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other in an uncomfortable motion.

Skylar blinked once and with that he walked straight through the door, but Skylar did not doubt for a second that he went too far, in fact she expected him to be listening on the other side of the door.

Skylar was thankful that her body was covered by a blanket, she didn't want Serana to see how weak she was.

"Skyar." She spoke again as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. The movement of the mattress made Skylar's breath hitch. Oh dear god, why is it taking so long for that potion to kick in!?' Skylar screamed in her mind as Serana's brow furrowed.

"Whats wrong...?" She asked as she went to move a strand of hair out of Skylar's face, only to be hurt by Skylar flinching away. "Listen Skylar I'm sorry I pushed you away!" Serana said as she pulled her hand away from Skylar in fear of scaring the girl away.

Serana felt overwhelmed something was very wrong. She could smell blood, the entire room reeked of it, She could see that Skylar was in an intense amount of pain, and now Skylar won't talk to her or let her so much as touch her. "Please just say something." Serana begged.

Skylar looked away as her brows furrowed. "Where's Valt?" She suddenly asked in a raspy voice.

Serana's brow furrowed. "Valt? What about him?" She asked suddenly scared to hear what Skylar had to say.

"I saw you two." Skylar spat turning to look at Serana with hurt fresh in her eyes.

Now things began to make sense to Serana. "Skylar, there is nothing between Valt and I." Serana said firmly as she knelt beside the bed so that she was not standing over the poor girl.

But Skylar shook her head. "Then why did you kiss him?" She asked refusing to look Serana in the eye.

"I promise you that I didn't kiss him, he kissed me! I didn't want to..." Serana explained. "He caught me off guard, I had no idea that he was planning on doing that." Serana said.

Skylar's face grew gentle. "So... There's absolutely nothing between you two?" She asked quietly. Serana nodded but stopped and looked at Skylar. "Is there?" Skylar repeated.

Serana took a breath before she grabbed Skylar's hands before the wounded werewolf had time to pull away. Skylar looked at her with a brow furrowed. "Skylar... Do you want to her a bit of a story...?" She asked her. Skylar turned her head to the side but never once took her eyes off the vampire.

"What has that got to do with anything?" Skylar asked her.

"It will help you understand." Serana said gently.

Skylar took a breath and sighed as she looked around the room. Eventually she found herself look out the window at a bird that was sitting in a tree. Serana watched her for a few moments. She was losing her and she could feel it.

"Skylar." She said as she squeezed the girl's hands. "I promise you, there is nothing between him and I." Serana whispered.

Skylar finally tore her gaze away from the window and looked up at Serana who was looking down at her with gentle eyes and nodded. "Ok." She whispered. Serana smiled gently. "I trust you." Skylar added as her head began to spin. She was thankful that she was lying down, if not she would probably end of flat on her face.

Serana sighed in relief as she still held Skylar's hands. "Before I was locked in that stone casket only gods know for how long ago... My father had a plan set out for me." She began as she rubbed her thumbs over Skylar's knuckles. Skylar's brow furrowed, what was Serana about to tell her, all she could do was lay there and listen.

"His plan was for me to rule with him as his pawn, while he threw out the orders I was to be the face that the people saw." Serana continued. "I was for show, meant to be seen and not heard from. And so that was how it was for a long time." Serana said. "And then things began to fall apart even more, my father went even more crooked, my mother hungry to see him fall and just everything altogether. Nothing was good, always bad. Well one day my father was approached by a man." She said as she looked down at Skylar.

Serana took a breath and tilted her head to the side as she continued. "That man was Valt, a prince, human at the time, he gave my father all of his fortune, his army, everything, in exchange my father was to make him a vampire, and so he did." Serana as she continued to run her thumbs over Skylar's knuckles. "After Valt was made into a Vampire he became good friends with my father... Soon another idea popped into my father's head... I was to marry Valt." As Serana's words processed Skylar's brow furrowed. "Against my will." Serana added firmly. Skylar wanted to speak but forced herself to remain silent as Serana told her story. "That was around the time my mother decided to hide me from him, along with the scroll... And that was it, before I was locked away I had only seen Valt once, and that was when he was still human." Serana said with a nod.

Skylar thought for a moment. "Your father... Tried to give you away like you were an object?" Skylar rasped.

Serana nodded. "Yes, but it didn't work, I was gone before he could. And it seems Valt still has it in his head that I should be his, which I am not, and never will be." Serana said firmly.

Serana leaned in a little closer to Skylar. "There is only one who I belong to." Serana said quietly.

Skylar could feel her heart speed up, her face flushed. She felt Serana's thumbs continue to rub her knuckles. "And whose that?" Skylar whispered.

Serana smiled and gently pressed her forehead against Skylar's. "You." She answered before she pressed her lips to Skylar's. It was short and sweet.

Serana moved her hand away from Skylar's knuckle and placed it on her abdomen. The moment her hand made contact Skylar instantly flinched and hissed in pain. Serana, not knowing what was wrong instantly moved away.

"Skylar? What is it?" She asked quickly as she looked around. Skylar took multiple deep breaths to try and control the pain. 'What the hell, what happen to the potion supposed to help!?' She screamed in her mind as she dug her nails into her palms.

Serana placed her hand on Skylar's as the wave of pain passed. When Skylar finally calmed down Serana looked at her with a concerned expression. "Skylar, what is it?" She asked. Skylar took a breath as Serana began to search for injury.

"Promise to stay calm ok." Skylar whispered. But Serana's brow furrowed. "I have a little story of my own." Skylar said biting her lower lip.

Serana ran her hands over her face. "Does it have something to do with the slaughter not too far from here?" Serana guessed as she looked at Skylar who flinched at the memories of the battle ground. Skylar nodded and looked out the window for a moment before she struggled to sit up. Serana assisted her carefully.

"Don't freak out." Skylar begged as she held the blanket over her bandaged body. Serana's brow furrowed when her eye caught a small piece of bandage that was around her shoulder but disappeared beneath the blanket.

She had thought it was just part of the blanket... But now she had an idea as to what Skylar was hiding from her.

"Skylar..." Serana said as she reached for the blanket.

But Skylar shook her head. "Promise me you won't freak out." Skylar said trying to stall for as long as possible, she didn't want to show Serana just how badly she had been hurt. She didn't want to see her worry, especially not for her.

Serana took a breath and nodded. "Ok..." Skylar muttered as she slowly let the blanket set on her lap. Her chest was wrapped up in bandages, keeping her breasts covered and to keep the bandages that cover her back secure... But Serana could see the blood seeping though the material. She covered her mouth with her hands as she looked at the bandages that kept Skylar's abdomen covered, before she moved to look at her back.

"Gods..." Serana whispered as her eyes filled with tears. "But you heal fast right? You're going to be better by tomorrow right?" Serana said trying to find something good. But Skylar shook her head.

"The creature that did this... We believe is made to kill werewolves... I am going to heal as fast as a normal human... I'm going to be down for months..." Skylar muttered quietly.

"How much more is there?" Serana pressed. Skylar didn't want to tell her, at first she thought that maybe she could get away with lying... But then she realized that Serana could read her like a book.

Skylar sighed and looked away. "I almost lost my leg... Its broke in three places... I might have a bit of a limp for about a year... Maybe longer..." She muttered. "Four ribs are broke, and I apparently have a concussion." Skylar muttered as she slowly looked up at Serana.

Serana shook her head and stood. "I should have been there!" She said firmly. "No I should have never let you leave the castle without me! If I hadn't pushed you away you would have never gone to the companions and this would have never have happened!" Serana cried.

"Serana..." Skylar said as she reached for her. "Please stop."

Serana looked down at Skylar. So very weak, so very broken, and so very tired. Serana's heart broke. "I'm sorry..." Was the last thing she said before she sat back down on the edge of the bed beside Skylar.

"Don't be." Skylar muttered. "I was the one who ran off." Skylar muttered. "But what is done is done, we did however find out what exactly the creature is." Skylar said trying to find a bright side.

"And what is it?" Serana asked. "A werebear." Skylar murmured, not like it was a good thing.

Skylar could feel her eyes begin to droop, finally the potion was starting to take effect.

"Skylar?" Serana asked when she noticed the girl begin to sway.

"I think the potion for the pain is finally affecting me..." Skylar slurred.

Serana helped Skylar lay back down but Skylar did not let her step away. Skylar somehow was able to keep a firm grip on Serana's hand.

"Don't go..." Skylar whimpered. Serana knelt down so that she was looking Skylar in the eye.

"I will stay here with you." Serana whispered. "I will be here when you wake up." She said as she brushed a strand of hair out of Skylar's face. Skylar smiled slightly before she finally fell into a drug induced unconscious state.


	29. Chapter 29

"Why has she been in there for so long?" Aela said not bothering to hide her distaste for Serana at all.

"Skylar is asleep." Dash said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Serana just so happens to be in there holding her hand, is there something wrong with that?" He pressed.

Aela shook her head. "She's a leech and Skylar is a Werewolf." She said firmly.

"What does that have to do with anything!? Skylar loves her and She love Skylar!" Dash spat.

"Why are you defending her!" Aela said angrily.

"Because I have been with Skylar for a while now and I can see that Skylar really loves her!" Dash said in a booming voice.

Aela shook her head in anger. "She belongs with her own kind, not some leech that will most likely suck the life out of Skylar one way or another!" She said firmly.

Aela held onto the edges of a nearby table as the entire building began to shake. She looked up to see Dash's eyes glowing as the wind blew through his hair. "Dash! What do you think you are doing!?" Aela cried out.

Dash took a breath and calmed himself, seconds later the ground stop shaking. Aela looked at him in disbelief. "How did you...?" Aela began but Dash shook his head.

"I don't know." But then his face went firm. "If anyone tries to hurt my friend, Aela... I will find a way to hurt them instead... Mark my words..." He said before he rushed out of the room leaving Aela standing there in shock.

Skylar opened her eyes to see Serana looking down at her. "Hey there." Serana breathed from where she sat beside her on the bed. She was sitting propped up against the wall while she sat there beside Skylar's sleeping form. At some point Skylar had actually used Serana's lap as a pillow. "How do you feel..?" Serana asked her quietly.

Skylar closed her eyes again. "Tired." She murmured. Skylar laid there for a few moments before she realized that her body was completely bathed in the sunlight that was pouring in though the open window while Serana managed to stay in a shadow as she half laid beside Skylar.

"What do you dream about?" Serana suddenly asked as she ran her fingers through Skylar's hair. Skylar sighed and snuggled closer to Serana. "What do you mean?" Skylar murmured with her eyes closed.

Serana chuckled at Skylar's cuteness and continued combing her fingers through the smaller girl's hair. "You talk in your sleep." Serana said quietly. "It sounded like a nightmare." Serana said as she looked down at Skylar.

Skylar remained silent, she didn't know what to say, she knew what she dreamed about but never did she think someone would take interest in her fears.

Skylar's eyes slowly opened when she felt a gentle cold finger gently run over the back of her shoulder where her brand was. For a split second she remembered the moment she received it, she felt as though the red hot brand was pressing against her so hard that she thought it would go straight through her.

"I have caught sight of this once or twice..." Serana told her gently.

Skylar blinked as she listened to Serana's voice. She knew one day this question would come up, she just didn't know that the day would be so soon. "May I ask where you received this from?" Serana asked as she traced the scar with her finger.

Skylar was silent for a few moments before she sighed. "I got it when I was captured by the bandits." She murmured quietly. "They branded every werewolf they captured before they made them fight." She finished as Serana continued to trace over the brand.

Serana nodded slowly. And covered the scar with her whole hand, it was as if she was trying to erase what was there, along with everything bad that came with that scar. Serana sighed sadly, Life didn't work like that, Skylar would always have that brand along with all the other scars that are now plastered over her small body, and the ones that will forever remain embedded onto her soul.

They were silent for a few moments, Serana glanced down at Skylar and smiled slightly when she saw that she had fallen asleep again.

She slowly brought her hand up to Skylar's forehead and brushed a few stray strands of hair out of her face. She looked up at the window and then back down to Skylar, but it was not Skylar she was looking at... No instead she looked at the sunlight that Skylar was bathed in. She took a breath and cupped Skylar's cheek with her hand, submerging her pale skin in the sunlight.

Serana loved the tenderness of Skylar's skin against her frozen pale palm, but a few moments was all it took for the back of her hand to feel like it was on fire, it was as if she had millions of tiny glass shards plunging into her skin...

Serana bit her bottom lip and decided that maybe it was a good idea to pull her hand away before her skin began to sizzle. She sighed as she pulled her hand back into the shadow. She cradled her throbbing hand with her other as she examined the damage she had just caused herself. Usually she remained covered with clothing and that was enough to keep her protected... But now after so long she wished she could feel the warmth of the Sun again, to just lay in the light of the sun with the one she loved, that would be a dream come true.

She gave her head a shake as she pulled on her gloves before she circled her arms back around Skylar carefully. Skylar needed her rest, and Serana knew that it was only a matter of time before she would need more potion to keep the pain at a tolerable level. So until then Serana just watched and waited until Skylar woke.

Sometime later Serana found herself running her fingers over Skylar's bolt. The designs that were engraved into the shaft reminded her of vines. It looked as though Skylar had put a lot of time into the carving. It made Serana wonder what Skylar thinks about as she unconsciously engraves the design into her bolts...

"You not planning on killing me are you?" She heard Skylar mumble sleepily before her eyes fluttered open. At first Serana was confused by her question then she realized just how she looked as she held the sharp object.

She laughed and shook her head. "Of course not." She said as she placed the bolt down on the nightstand.

Skylar gazed up at her curiously before Serana shook her head. "How was your sleep?" Serana asked her.

"Ok.." Skylar said with her brow furrowed. "Are you ok?" Serana asked her suddenly concerned.

Skylar blinked a few times before she shakily and gently pushed herself away from Serana. "Skylar..?" Serana asked.

"Sorry... I think my pain killer just wore off..." Skylar said with a deep breath.

All Skylar did was close her eyes for a moment and the next Serana was holding a flask of the bitter liquid in front of her. "Drink." Serana urged. "The faster you get it in you the faster it will take effect." She said gently.

Things were slow for Skylar at first, Aela had disappeared for a few days causing everyone to worry. The silent belief that was haunting everyone's mind was that she had been found by a werebear, They were put to rest the moment she came rushing into Skylar's room with a flask of what looked like simple water.

However it was not, it was far from it. Aela had been searching for what was known as the healing springs, she found it. It is said that the water could heal almost any kind of physical damage, and heal almost any illness just by consuming it.

For Skylar it was not an instant effect but by the next morning she was already able to sit up on her own. A day later her flesh was almost completely healed and by the end of the week scars remained.

She still had a bit of a limp but it was plain to see that it would be gone in a matter of days.

Skylar sat down on by a table outside at the back of the companion HQ. She looked around slightly puzzled. She sighed and placed her elbows on the table and leaned forward. The truth was she had not seen Serana all day, in fact If Skylar didn't know any better she would swear that her Vampire friend was avoiding her at all costs.

She remembered that morning when she limped out of her room she saw Serana at the end of the hall, as soon as she noticed Skylar she just about ran.

Skylar scratched the top of her head as she tried to think of what it is that she could have done wrong. That was all she could think of to explain her behaviour, she must have offended Serana somehow... But the question was... What exactly had she done?

Skylar bit her lower lip as she raised her head to see Dash sitting down in the chair that was just of the other side of the table. He too leaned on the table with a puzzled look on his face.

"What's wrong pup?" He asked her. Skylar shook her head before she sighed in defeat and placed her chin on top of the table.

"I think Serana is mad at me..." Skylar said in a very sad tone.

Dash arched a brow. "Really? Why?" He asked her confused. But all Skylar could do was shrug. She didn't know why, she wished that she did so that she had the chance to fix whatever it was that she had broke.

"Did you try asking her?" Dash said as he tiled his head to the side slightly.

Skylar raised her head and shrugged again. "Every time I try to get near her to do so she bolts, she does not even give me enough time to say hi..." Skylar looked down at the table and began to run her fingertip over the rough wood that looked like someone had tried to engrave their name in with a blunt dagger.

"The past couple of nights... She hasn't even come to see me..." Skylar said quietly. "She is usually the last face I see when I go to bed... And the first I see when I wake up... I'm not used to her avoiding me like this..." Skylar said sadly.

Dash felt like his stomach dropped. It was not like Serana to just avoid her little Werewolf like this, What was going on?

"Well this certainly is strange..." Dash said as he tapped his chin with his fingers. "Is there anything you can think of that would give her a reason to make her act this way?" He asked her.

Skylar shook her head. "I have been trying to remember if I did... So far nothing, I can't think of anything... If been racking my brain so hard that I actually have a headache now..." Skylar said as she rested her chin in the palm of her hand.

"Have you seen her at all? Has she said anything?" Skylar asked him, but he only shook his own head.

"Sorry pup... I actually haven't even seen her in a few days." He said sadly. "Next time you see her try and talk to her, don't let her run." He said with a small smile.

"It's harder than it sounds Dash... I kind of have a bad leg right now... I don't think I can out run her if she chooses to." Skylar said with a shake of her head.

Dash just shrugged. "You're going to have to try, its plain to see that something is wrong with Serana, If she is avoiding you... I donno." Dash said before he stood.

"Where are you going?" Skylar asked him as he began to walk away. "I'm going to go see how our redheaded wolf girl is doing." He said with a chuckle.

Skylar's eyes went wide. Does Dash fancy Aela?


	30. Chapter 30

She couldn't believe that she almost let it happen. Serana covered her mouth as she hid in a dark alley in Whiterun. How could she? How could she not know that this would happen sooner or later!? She balled her hands up into fists before she pressed them firmly against her forehead as she sunk to the ground, she leaned her back up against a wall as she bit down onto her bottom lip, she would be surprised if she had not drawn... Blood.

She swallowed hard before she pulled her hands away from her face and placed them on her lap as she took several deep breaths. This was not good, not good at all. She leaned her head back against the stone wall as she looked up at the sky before she closed her eyes. It had been days since she had been near Skylar... She remembered the day she made the decision to stay away from the little werewolf... Just for a little bit... But 'Just for a little Bit' seemed like so much more then a little bit... Skylar had been cuddled up to Serana when Serana had a haunting thought on her mind, it only lasted a split second but that was enough to tell Serana that she needed to get away from the still healing pup for her safety. The last thing that she wanted to do was to hurt her.

She buried her face in her hands again as she heard the heartbeat of a man who was walking by the alley. He was carrying something heavy and by the sound of his pulse he was overdoing it. His heart was beating so fast... His blood was flowing... The rich... Red... Liquid...Maybe...? No!

Serana shook her head and looked away from the man as he carried on with his day. She could not give in to the cravings! She could not!

She could not remember the last time she had fed properly. It was even before her mother had locked her away, after Skylar had found her she had found time to slip away and hunt down animals... But animals alone did not seem to clench her thirst, she thought she could control her craving. It was not like she could die, She had thought if she could train her body to 'live' on animal blood then everything would be ok. But it seems as though her plan had back fired.

Before Serana had been locked away in the tomb she had fed on nothing but human blood, even after thousands of years it was seemingly impossible to just switch over to only animal blood. Once a vampire had tasted human blood they could not go back, it was as if it was the most addicting drug in the world, the rich, semi thick, red, warm liquid... But Serana thought she could control it... But now...

Being around so many humans was draining, it was torture! It was bad enough that the craving was always in the back of her mind, now that she was staying at a place where humans wandered the halls continually her cravings had clawed their way to the front of her mind. Heartbeats, it was all she could hear... She wondered just how much longer she could control them, it was only a matter of time before She lost control and fed on someone against her will. She could almost feel the blood pulsing through their jugulars.

She swallowed hard before she gave her head a firm shake. She needed to get away, for not only Skylar's safety but for everyone here also. If she had fed on any one of these people they would either die, or turn, and Isran would instantly know who to blame. But she remembered their discussion, It would not be Serana he would punish... It would be Skylar...

Serana stood, she leaned against the wall for a few more seconds before she began to make her way out of the dark alley. She thought that maybe if she went and fed on more animals the craving would not be so bad... She hoped...

But she didn't make it too far... She stopped dead when she realized who was standing at the mouth of the Alley... Standing there, leaning against a make shift crutch was Skylar with a concerned look on her face.

"Here you are." Skylar said as she limped forward.

Serana's head whipped around. There was only one exit out of the narrow alleyway... And Skylar was the one who was blocking it. The other end was a brick wall. "Skylar..." Serana began was she began to back up. The craving was forcing its way to the surface. It was taking every inch of strength she had in her body to keep her from pouncing on the girl and draining her of her life essence.

"Serana... What is it? Have I done something wrong?" Skylar asked her as she limped forward causing Serana to take more steps backwards until her back was against the wall. Serana shook her head furiously.

"Skylar... No... You haven't done anything wrong..." Serana said as she wrung her hands together. Her words were forced and staggered and this did not go unnoticed by Skylar.

"Serana... It has been days... No it had been almost a week since I have last seen you, since anyone has seen you." Skylar said sadly as she bit her lower lip. "Even Dash was asking if we had a fight or something... If I have done something wrong please tell me... Remember I am still new to... This..." Skylar said as she motioned back and forth between her body and Serana's with her free hand. Her other had a firm hold on her crutch. "I know sometimes I am not good with words... Did I say something..?" Skylar asked as she dropped her hand. "If I did please tell me so I can fix it..." She said as she shoulders slumped.

Serana felt her heart crack as she realized that in her attempt of trying not to hurt the one she cared for the most... She had actually done the opposite... She took several deep breaths before she spoke. "Skylar, You have done nothing wrong..." She said as she clenched her hands into fists. She dug her nails into her skin so hard that they broke the surface. "It's..." She stuttered. "It's me... It's complicated... So complicated." She said between breaths when she realized just how close the shorter woman was.

"Complicated?" Skylar said as she tiled her head to the side. "What do you mean?" Skylar asked her as she waited for an answer.

Serana brought her hands up to her face, her body was shaking... She could not hold it back much longer. "Skylar... Listen to me..." Serana began as she tried to press herself into the wall as if she could push right though it and run away. "You need to turn around and walk away..." She said calmly.

Skylar's brow furrowed. "What..?" Skylar asked confused. "Serana... I don't understand." She said slightly hurt. She had finally found her and was trying to talk to her only for Serana to try and push her away... What was going on? She wondered. "Serana... Please..." Skylar said as she took a step forward.

That was it.

Serana's craving had managed to claw its way to the surface... And launched itself at the one person she was trying to protect.

The sound of wood clattering against the cobblestone ground was heard as Skylar's crutch was thrown to the side. Serana grabbed her by the upper arms and slammed her still healing body into the brick wall Serana had been pressing herself against just a split second ago.

All of the air that was in Skylar's lungs had been forced out and she gasped for air as Serana pinned her hands over her head and pressed her body against her own. "Serana...?" Skylar managed to say as the dark haired vampire lowered her head and buried her face into the werewolf's neck. "Serana... What...!?" Skylar's eyes went wide when she felt Serana's teeth graze her pulse point.

It was then she realized the situation, how could she have been so blind!? The look in Serana's eyes should have been enough alone... And with how she was acting... It all made sense. How could Skylar not have figured it out!? Serana was craving blood! She was basically starving and was trying to get away from everyone who she could hurt.

Skylar trembled and closed her eyes tight. Truthfully she was scared. She didn't even know if the Serana that she had come to care for so much was even there at the moment.

Skylar opened one of her eyes in confusion when she felt Serana pull her sharp teeth away from her neck and simply buried her face into her neck. Skylar swallowed nervously as she felt the vampire's body tremble against her own. "S- Serana...?" Skylar said in a quiet voice.

She felt Serana's lips move against her neck where her jugular was. It took Skylar a couple of seconds but soon she realized that Serana was saying something... Skylar blinked a few times but soon she could make out the words. "Let her go.. Let her go... Let her go... Please.. Just... Let her go... Don't hurt her... Let her go..." Serana was saying this over and over again. She was fighting a war inside of her body...

Skylar made the mistake of trying to move her hands but Serana's slammed them firmly against the brick wall as if she was telling her to stay as still as possible.

Skylar took a breath before she closed her eyes tightly again when she felt her lips stop moving and instead she felt the teeth graze her neck again. Skylar felt nothing but fear. She was trembling and she could not help but to release a small whimper.

Serana's eyes snapped open when she finally got a grip on her inner beast and forced it back long enough to push herself off of Skylar before she could sink her fangs into her neck. She took three quick steps back as she held one of her hands with her other against her chest with a guilty look on her face.

She watched as Skylar slid down the wall and sat on the ground as she took deep breaths, the poor girl was still trembling. She looked up at Serana with a furrowed brow.

Serana reached one of her hands out towards Skylar but almost instantly pulled it back. "Skylar..." She said as she looked down at the girl who was looking up at her. "I... I'm so sorry..." She said as she backed up a bit more. "I'm... So sorry..." She said again before she bolted from the Alley.

Skylar called out to her but it was no use. She was gone.

Skylar shook her head as she tried to think about what had just happened, and what almost happened. She brought her hand up and touched were Serana would have bit her.

She thought for a couple of seconds before she scrambled up and quickly retrieved her crutch. She needed to find Serana.


	31. Chapter 31

Fearless

Skylar curled up onto her side on her bed in defeat. She was unable to find Serana... She had hit the point where she could not walk around anymore, her poor leg just could not seem to handle the stress yet. The other werewolves said they would try and find her. Skylar didn't say why it was so important... They just thought that their little pup was worried.

The truth was Skylar didn't want them to find her... She knew what they would do to her if they knew of her cravings. Skylar wanted... Needed to be the one to find her. She didn't know what she would do when she did but she knew it had to be her.

Skylar hugged the pillow Serana seemed to have claimed against her chest like she had done almost the entire week.

"They will find her." Dash said from where he sat on top of a dresser. Skylar was silent for a moment. "Dash..." She finally managed.

"Yes?" Dash answered her.

Skylar wanted to tell him about Serana, she wanted advice, she desperately wanted an answer... But instead... "I... I.. Can I be alone... Just for tonight..." Skylar said in a quiet voice.

Dash had watched over her since Serana left... Dash was silent for a moment before he answered. "Of course." He finally said as he hopped off of his spot. By the looks of things... Skylar looked like she was going to cry and didn't want anyone to see. He respected her wish and left.

After a few moments of looking up at the moon from the open window Skylar buried her face into Serana's pillow as her body curled into it even more. She breathed in her sent. Tea... And flowers. She could also smell the outside as well. The trees, grass, earth. She wondered if it was because of all their adventuring.

Skylar managed to fall into a restless sleep. She tossed and turned as images of her past caught up with her. Bandits and their cruel punishments lash out at her causing her scars to scream with pain. She felt it when the bandits boot collided into her stomach after she lost a match in the ring. She had fallen onto her side in exhaustion only to be kicked while she was down, and dragged off to face the next punishment. That time it had been lashes.

Right before the whip made contact she woke with a start.

She kept her eyes closed tight for a few more seconds until she was certain it was only a dream and she was free. Sometimes she feared that her freedom was the dream and that she was still trapped in that horrible place.

After a few more seconds she realized that someone was running their hand through her hair. Her eyes slowly opened and she turned over. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a familiar face.

Serana smiled sadly down at her. "Hi." She said as she pulled her hand away when Skylar sat up. She had been there watching Skylar trapped in her own mind, she wanted to wake her so badly, hold her and tell her it was only a dream. But ah had decided against it... She didn't know how Skylar would react after her episode earlier that day.

"Skylar..." Serana began. "I..." She said but Skylar placed her hand on top of hers stopping her from continuing.

"I know, and you don't have to apologize." Skylar murmured quickly.

But Serana shook her head and pulled her hand away gently. "I almost killed you." Serana said quietly.

"You know what...? I don't believe you." Skylar snapped firmly yet gently.

"What?" Serana shook her head and looked at her.

"I think you would have stopped before it got too far." Skylar said with a small smile.

But Serana only looked away, "I had no control."

Skylar sighed and thought for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me?" She asked gently.

Serana shrugged, "I thought... I thought I could control it by drinking animal blood." She said slowly. "I mean I helps, before I came here I hunted and I have more control now." Serana said with a small smile as she looked up at Skylar.

"But the craving is still there...?" Skylar asked her, and Serana nodded. Serana was waiting for Skylar to tell her to leave, to get away from her because she was nothing more than a leach.

"So you have more control now though right?" Skylar asked her. Again she nodded. "But you can douse the craving with human blood and it would go away."

Serana nodded, "I would be able to last up to two maybe three months off of a pint of human blood." Serana said slowly. "But I'm fighting it... I don't want to hurt anyone." She said firmly.

Skylar was silent for a moment before she nodded at an idea that popped into her head. "Then feed off of me." She said as she took hold of Serana's hands.

"Skylar!?" Serana's eyes went wide as she felt the craving begin to surface at the idea, she nearly scrambled away from the little wolf. "No, I would never do that! I could kill you!" She said as she pulled her hands away.

"You have more control now with the animal blood in your system, I believe you will not take enough to kill me, only enough to keep the craving at bay..." Skylar paused as she watched as so many emotions played across Serana's face. "I trust you. " Skylar said quietly.

Serana had a look of horror on her face as the images of herself killing Skylar flashed in her mind. "No." Serana said firmly. "I won't do it." She said as she stood, turned away and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Serana..." Skylar said as she stood behind her.

"No." Serana said again, this time it was quieter.

"So what then? You leave? And stay away hoping that one day feeding on animal blood would be enough?" Skylar said with her brows furrowed. "Some plan." Skylar said with a chuckle. The room was silent for a few seconds that actually felt like a year.

"Just try." Skylar finally said as she turned Serana around so that she was looking at her.

"You don't know what you are asking me to do, Skylar..." Serana said as she dropped her arms to her sides.

"I said I trust you, and i mean it. I know you will not do anything to hurt me." Skylar said slowly.

Serana went silent for a few seconds as she thought. "Alright..." She said with a sigh. "But if anything goes wrong, Anything, if you can't get me off of you, scream. I'm sure your wolf friends will be enough to pull me off of you." She said in defeat knowing that her hunger would eventually break free again, but next time she didn't know if she would be so lucky.

"Ok." Skylar said with a small smile before she looked around the room. "How do we...?" She began.

Serana laughed slightly as she watched the girl. "Lay down on the bed... I don't want to have you collapsing." Skylar nodded before she laid bed. Serana watched her as she made herself comfortable. She could see that Skylar was almost as nervous as she was herself.

Serana sat on the edge of the bed beside Skylar before she reached forward and moved Skylar's hair away from the side of her neck. "Are you sure about this..." Serana asked as she ran her thumb over Skylar's pulse point. Skylar nodded. "Are you positive? I want you to be absolutely certain." Serana said again before she bit her bottom lip.

"Serana..." Skylar chuckled. "I am sure." She said as she watched Serana nod slowly.

"Ok... If you want me to stop... Just tell me, ok?" Serana said as she looked down at her. Skylar nodded.

Serana reached over and placed her hand on the opposite side of Skylar to help her with balance. She then leaned forward and was about to go straight for her neck but she paused half way there, causing Skylar to look up at her confused.

At first Skylar thought that Serana was about to back out and retreat, but those thoughts were put to rest when Serana pressed her lips against her own.

Skylar relaxed into the kiss after a few seconds. She felt Serana's hand brush over her pulse point again as she deepened the kiss. Skylar went to wrap her arms around Serana's neck only to have Serana chuckle and take hold of her hands.

At first she expected Serana to hold her down like she had done in the back alley and she was slightly scared. But then she felt Serana entwine her fingers with her own and press her hands against the mattress much more gently than she had done in the alley.

Skylar opened her eyes and looked up at the dark haired vampire to see that Serana was staring down at her... There was something in her eyes. Skylar could see her red eyes and the hunger that was in them also... Along with many more emotions, but one more that stood out the most.. Was lust.

Just then something went off in Skylar's brain, causing her to remember a certain conversation they had... She remembered Serana telling her what biting another person had meant to a vampire. Not only was it a means to feed, but also... It was very intimate.

She felt something deep within her catch fire. She swallowed nervously as Serana kissed the side of her mouth, her cheek, her jawline until she reached her neck.

Skylar's breath caught in the back of her throat when she felt Serana's lips press against her pulse point.

Serana pulled back slightly and squeezed Skylar's hands softly. "Don't hold your breath." She whispered knowing that there was a good chance she would pass out by lack of oxygen alone. From the corner of her eye Serana watched as Skylar's chest rose and fell a few times before she kissed her neck again.

She opened her mouth and nipped at Skylar's flesh gently, as if she was trying to make a target to where her fangs would sink into. Serana promised her she would be a gentle as possible. Honestly she was terrified. She didn't know if she would have control after she tasted her blood.

But to her surprise... The moment she sunk her teeth into her neck she could already feel herself gaining control of her hunger, even before she took her first sip. The rich red liquid poured into her mouth, but she paced herself, she didn't care about how much control that she thought she had, she still was going to be so very careful with Skylar.

When Skylar felt the sharp fangs puncture her neck she thought it would be painful. She had seen when vampires attacked and fed on her fellow Dawnguard soldiers how they would scream in pain and continue to cry out as the vampire drained them of life.

This was nothing like that, instead, sure, there had been a little pinch and she would be lying if she had said that there was no pain at all, but it was nothing that she could not handle. She could tell that Serana was being so very gentle, as if she was the most breakable piece of treasure in the world. She felt Serana's hands tighten slightly against her own.

Skylar took a slow breath before she closed her eyes, she relaxed into her as she fed. It was not an unpleasant pain. It was something else, like a special kiss, where she felt as if she was giving Serana some of her life force so that she didn't have to suffer. A transfer or a borrowing of power, but even then she felt as if there was something more to it, so much more than even words could describe.

A few minutes went by before Serana built up enough will power to pull her fangs out of her neck. Once again to her surprise she did not have to fight against the craving at all, there was no fight, no struggle.

Before Serana pulled away completely she let go of one of Skylar's hands to reach over to the table that was beside the bed. She didn't have to look to find a red bottle that contained the health potion. She Pulled away from Skylar's neck long enough to bite the cork off the top and pour some of the bitter liquid into her mouth before she leaned back down and covered where she had bit Skylar with her mouth again.

With her mouth full of the liquid she swiped her tongue over the two bit marks that would soon be two faint scars. She felt the liquid leak out of the corners of her mouth but enough had made contact with the wounds to close them. She swiped her tongue over the marks again and was satisfied when she felt Skylar's smooth skin. She swallowed the rest of the bitter liquid and pulled away slightly to see, again she was met by her smooth skin, but there were two faint scars. Serana had marked her.

She took the time and ran her tongue over a part of her neck that had a little blood still on it before she pulled away completely.

Her stomach did a back flip when she saw that Skylar's eyes were closed. "Skylar." She said quickly as she cupped her face with her hands. "Open your eyes." Serana demanded gently.

Skylar did as she was told.

"Are you ok? How do you feel? Did I take too much?" Serana rambled on.

But Skylar shook her head. "Serana." She said with a chuckle. "I feel fine." She said with a smile.

Serana breathed out in relief before she buried her face into Skylar's chest. "How do you feel?" Skylar asked. "Did it work?" She pressed gently.

Serana nodded. "The hunger is gone." She answered as she pressed her forehead against Skylar's. "Something that had been clawing its way at my mind... For... I don't know how long… Is gone." She said with a laugh.

"Good." Skylar said with a smile.

Serana looked into her eyes for a few seconds before she reached forward and captured Skylar's lips with her own.

Skylar wrapped her arms around Serana's neck, as she did so she was almost surprised when she did not feel Serana's hands grab her own, instead she allowed Skylar this gesture.

Skylar could taste her own blood within Serana's mouth, it had a metallic taste to it. It made her wonder if that was the same taste Serana tasted or if it was different since she was a vampire.

She gasped when she felt Serana's hands against her stomach, she had moved the hem of her shirt up, exposing her skin.

Serana giggled after she pulled away and saw how red Skylar's face was. She ran her thumb over her stomach one last time before she pulled the hem back down and settled down beside Skylar.

"Someone is a little shy." Serana laughed.

Skylar hit her arm gently before she turned away from her embarrassed. Serana laughed again before she wrapped her arms around Skylar's mid-section and pulled her against her front so that the two of them were spooning.

"Sleep." Serana said with a smile as she buried her face into the back of her neck. Serana thought that she was about to protest but she spoke up before Skylar had the chance to. "I don't care if you say you feel fine, you still need rest." She said as she hugged her tighter. Skylar sighed in defeat and did as she was told.

Hours later Serana ran her hand up and down Skylar's arm with her brow furrowed. With all that had happened she couldn't believe that she had almost missed it.

When she had lifted the bottom of Skylar's shirt her eyes had caught something. There were scars but one in particular had irked her interest, in a more concerned kind of way. There was one Scar that was just below her belly button... It looked as if she was maimed in a way to be sure that she would never be able to have children, how? And why? Her arms subconsciously tightened around the smaller girl as she felt her concern begin to build even more.


	32. Chapter 32

Skylar opened her eyes but instantly shut them and buried her face into her pillow with a low groan as the sunlight attacked her. After a second she heard Serana's laugh. It made her feel like she had butterflies in her stomach. She reached out to poke Serana but quickly realized that the dark haired vampire was not lying beside her.

Skylar raised her head and blinked a few times in confusion. "Serana...?" Skylar asked as she looked around.

"I'm still here." Serana answered her gently.

Skylar sat up when she realized that she was sitting on the foot of the bed smiling at her. It took her a few seconds to realize why. The part of the bed that she was sitting on was the part that still had shadow on it. Skylar cursed herself for not realizing this sooner... She felt as though she was forgetting such important detailed about Serana lately.

"You know... I could put some curtains up to block out the sun." Skylar offered as she rubbed her eyes.

Serana smiled and reached out to touch Skylar's still covered leg, it was the only part of her that wasn't bathed in the sunlight. "No, it's ok, I like watching you in the sunlight... It's calming." Serana spoke with her smile.

Skylar dropped her hands and looked at her Vampire, she could not help but blush. That was one of the many ways Serana called her beautiful.

She smiled and lowered her gaze to the blankets that were draped over her lap. "What time is it?" Skylar asked when she realized that the sun was completely up.

"Noon." Serana answered her.

"Noon!? I slept the entire morning away!?" She yelped with wide eyes.

Serana nodded slowly before she looked down at her hands with a guilty expression that seemed to be plaguing her face. "I wanted to let you rest since... I needed to know that you were recovering well after I fed." Serana said quickly as she looked anywhere in the room but her.

Skylar blinked a few times as she remembered allowing Serana to take some of her blood. She brought her hand up to the side of her neck where Serana's fangs had entered her. "I'm fine." Skylar told her with a kind smile. "Really. I feel absolutely fine, no dizziness, nothing." She assured her.

Serana stood and made her way over to Skylar where she sat down right beside her, still bathed in shadow, and began to run her hands Lazily through her hair. "Yes well... You may feel fine... But I still want you to stay in bed for today." Serana ordered gently as she carefully moved Skylar so that the girl's head was on her lap before she continued running her fingers though her hair.

Skylar gave a stubborn look but remained quiet. She didn't want to remain in bed, she wanted to investigate more into the wear bears.

The vampire girl seemed to be able to read her Werewolf's mind. "Please, Skylar... For me...?" Serana basically begged. She needed to know that Skylar was really ok... Even if that meant forcing the girl to stay in bed. "Just for today, I will stay here with you." She said as she ran her hand up and down her arm gently.

Skylar sighed in defeat. There was no way she could argue with that. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Dash walking right through the door and into her room. As soon as he caught sight of the two girl's cuddling Skylar had sent him a death glare that could even turn the devil himself to ice. Dash turned on his heel soundlessly and walked right back out of the room. He was not expecting to see Serana in there but he could not help but feel relieved that she had come back for Skylar.

He had been wondering when Skylar had planned on getting out of bed, now he knew why she didn't get up. He couldn't help but to smile.

"That Leech is here isn't she." Aela asked with a scrunched up nose when she spotted the ghost.

"Yes she is." Dash answered her as he walked right past her. "Jealousy is a ugly feeling... Is it not?" He called over his shoulder to her.

Aela's face instantly went red with both rage and embarrassment.

"Don't deny it! I see the way you glance at Skylar!" He pointed out as he turned around to face her with his arms crossed over his chest. "I have a question for you... If you liked Skylar all along... Why did you wait this long to show it? Hm?" Dashed hummed with a brow raised.

Aela growled and ran her hands through her hair. "It matters not!" She hissed at him before she tried to walk past him.

He stretched an arm out and placed it on the doorframe stopping her.

Aela seemed to have forgotten that Dash was a ghost because the knowledge that she could simply walk right though him seemed to be lost.

The Werewolf woman sighed and shook her head. "Because I lost her. When we escaped the bandits we all went our separate ways... I honestly didn't know if I would see her again... And I would have never thought that in my wildest dreams... She would fall for a vampire." Aela said with a shrug.

"Love works in mysterious ways." Dash said as he dropped his arm. He was completely shocked by the answer he received. "You liked her all along? Why did you let her go?" He asked her.

Aela looked around suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "I... Don't know... I think because she wanted to escape so badly... No just the physical prison but the mental as well... It was like she needed to sever all bonds that had her connected to that place... That included me." Aela explained sadly. "So... I let her go."

Dash suddenly felt his lifeless heart break. He didn't know what else there was to say.

"If you ever tell her this... I will trap you in a black soul gem!" Aela Growled when she realized what she had just told the nerve wracking Ghost.

Dash didn't even have time to flinch before she marched through him and into the hall.

He watched her go as he rubbed the back of his neck. He suddenly regretted asking...


	33. Chapter 33

Skylar hummed to herself as she walked through Whiterun. She just decided to go for a little walk since she spent the entire day with Serana in bed. It had taken quite a bit of convincing but eventually the Vampire let her go as she began to work on a few potions.

Serana had thought it would be good for Skylar to get some fresh air… The poor girl had been in bed for only Gods know how long… But Serana still worried about her… Skylar was still very weak and would not be able to defend herself if anything went wrong… But at the same time Serana didn't want to seem like an over protective lover and seem like she had Skylar on a very short leash… She had an idea about Skylar's past… How she had been captive by the bandits… The last thing she wanted to do was make Skylar feel like she was trapped…

Skylar was looking through a few weapons at the blacksmith… She had lost almost everything when the Werebears attacked… She had thought that at least her daggers had survived… But a quick look over the blades told her different… Skylar was able to fix her crossbow but still needed more bolts… So a trip to the Blacksmith was what was on her agenda that day… And then after she was done there… For the sake of Serana's sanity she was going to head back to the Companion's keep where it was 'safe'.

Skylar chuckled as she looked over the weapons at the shop. What exactly could go wrong? They were in Whiterun… The place was full of guards. And not only that but there were Werewolves… They could smell trouble a mile away… However… What Skylar did not take into account was that there is already one Vampire in the little village, that alone was enough to throw off the purpose of the Werewolves sense of smell... If there was an enemy vampire nearby… They could easily mistake it for Serana and shrug it off…

Skylar's brow arched as someone tapped her shoulder. At first she thought it would be Serana due to the smell of Vampire. So she turned around with a gentle smile, about to make a smart joke about how she couldn't even last an hour without seeing Skylar… But then her face turned to one of pure anger and hatred when she saw Valt standing there.

"What do you want?" She growled ready to claw his face off. Skylar clenched her teeth and dug her nails into the palms of her hands to hard that she began to draw blood… She needed to control herself…. There were villagers nearby… Skylar was almost certain that seeing a girl change into a werewolf was something no one wanted to see… Especially when that girl was about to rip a Vampire apart… They didn't know Valt was a vampire… So to them Skylar would seem like a simple bloodthirsty beast looking for it's kill.

"I am looking for Serana." Valt answered her with his nose high in the air showing much distaste for Skylar. The smell of wolf was on the girl… A smell that he did not like one bit.. To him a Werewolf was far below his standards… But by him acting like that showed Skylar that how he acted towards her back at Volkihar was nothing but a play… Acting… How did Skylar not see this before!? A low growl was heard from Skylar as she focused all of her strength on not attacking this horrible man right then and there… Besides… It was not like she had enough strength to fight him anyways… The poor girl was still recovering from her injuries and was far from full strength… If she engaged in a fight… She might not survive in the end… But that did not stop her from being snappy with the Vampire.

"Oh so now the Leech shows his true colors? So what? You were waiting for me to get out of the way for you to pull moves on her?" Skylar knew that he knew exactly what she was talking about. "She doesn't want to be with you, Leech!" She spat.

"She is bound to me mutt, Her father promised ME her hand, and ME alone!" He hissed as he stepped threateningly closer to her... But then he froze. "Wait a second." He growled as he quickly reached forward and roughly pulled the collar of her Dawn guard armor down. Valt had thought he smelled another sent on Skylar… Her Werewolf sent was there along with another…

Skylar looked up at him slightly confused when she saw the look of complete utter disgust on his face. "What? You have never seen a neck before?" She asked confused. "Funny... I would think someone of your kind would have seen plenty." Skylar took care not to say what he really was out in the open... She didn't want to scare the people, however she was very tempted… There were many guards walking around these streets… If a small girl like herself were to yell out the word 'Vampire!' She was certain that they would come running with swords high in the air ready to slaughter the threat.

"She has bitten you!" He hissed with his nose scrunched up in complete and utter disgust. "How dare she!" He growled as he ran his hands through his hair. He turned around and began to pace back and forth in frustration and anger as he threw a few fists at the air in front of him… As if he was hitting an invisible target that in his eyes was Skylar's face. It was easy to see that he too knew that if he were to attack Skylar right then and there… It might very well end up with him being ripped to shreds by the hands of many different guards who just so happen to be placed all over the little village… Oh why could he not just be rid of this insolent little wolf right there!

"What are you talking about?" Skylar asked completely confused, and slightly amused at how Valt was acting… He looked so frustrated with the fact that Skylar had two little marks from where Serana's fangs had entered her when she took some of her blood. "She needed to take... Some..." Skylar said trailing off slightly as a Civilian walked by. "She was hungry I don't see the problem with that, Surely your... Kind do this kind of thing all the time?" Pixel whispered harshly. She was expecting a rude comment. Vampires were known to abduct humans, or even use humans that offer themselves as 'Cattle'. Bodies that the Vampires continually feed off of over, and over, and over again.

Valt spared her a disgusted glance. "Serana has made her choice, MUTT!" He spat as he pushed Skylar away with a look of pure and utter hatred spread all over his face. He roughly shoved Skylar causing her to fall onto the ground with a grunt. Valt kicked a pebble towards her before he marched away with his shoulders squared.

Skylar watched him go completely confused. "What just happened?" She asked herself as she fixed her collar as an old woman came rushing towards her.

"Are you alright dear? I saw what that man did to you…" She said as she helped Skylar back to her feet. She noticed that Skylar had a bit of a limp and automatically assumed it was form the man she had seen push Skylar over.

Skylar spent at least twenty minutes trying to assure that old woman that she was fine and that she had only twisted her ankle a bit… Finally she allowed Skylar to go…

Skylar made her way back to the companion's HQ and hunted around for Serana… She found her working at an Alchemy table. From the looks of things Skylar could see that she had been hard at work all day making health potions that the Werewolf didn't even have to guess were for her… Skylar smirked… She was protective…

"Hello Skylar." Serana said after she put her things down on the table and turned to see Skylar standing at the door with a smirk on her face. Serana still had a potion bottle in her hands as she leaned in and pecked her on the lips before she pulled away with a loving smile on her pale face. But then the Vampire froze and her brows furrowed and she almost instantly felt worry within her still heart.

"Is there something wrong my love?" Serana asked concerned. "Do you not like me kissing you?" She asked with a tilt of her head. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked. Her eyes widened when the thought of the other night popped into her head, what if it was that Skylar was not feeling well because of the other night, when Serana took some of her blood? What if she did take too much and Skylar was light headed!? What if she was about to faint!? WHAT IF SHE HAD ALREADY FAINTED AND WAS INJURED!?

"Valt came to see me." Skylar stated as she sat down on a chair to look up at her, she still had that confused look on her face… Why did Valt storm away like he had done… She had expected him to attack.. Or something. He had come to see Serana… Why?

Serana instantly dropped a potion bottle to the floor causing it to shatter into thousands of little pieces as she rushed over to her as Skylar's words met her ears. She looked at Skylar up and down. She cupped her Werewolf's face with a look of complete concern. "Did he hurt you? Are you ok?" She asked with frightened eyes. She had taken notice that Skylar's limb was slightly more noticeable… The Pup had a limb from her past injury but it had been getting better… What if he had done something to her!?

Skylar grabbed her hands and lowered them to her shoulders where she squeezed them. "I'm fine." She assured the Vampire with a brow raised. "But he was very angry... After he saw my neck." She said truthfully. "And by angry… I mean ANGRY." She said with wide eyes. "He didn't even stay for a fight. He stormed away."

Serana stood up straight. If it was not for her naturally cold blood... Her face would be completely flushed. "He... He... He... Saw your neck." She stammered as she took a breath to calm herself. Why did it feel like her heart was beating a mile per minute? Her heart was still… It had been thousands of years since it's last beat…

Skylar nodded. "Yeah... I don't get it though... At first he was looking for you... But as soon as he found out you bit me... Oh Gods was he angry... Why?" Skylar asked her completely confused. "Is there something against a Vampire taking Werewolf blood? Is it bad?... Like I get it you guys use Werewolves... As pets… But it is not THAT bad… Is it?" Skylar asked worried. Had she tarnished Serana's name? It was not like she cared about what Valt thought… But still…

Serana looked down at her hands and cleared her throat. "It is because..." She paused for a second… What would Skylar thing once she told her… Should she..? No! This was something Skylar deserved to know… "I have marked you." Serana said with a cough.

"Marked me?" Skylar asked her with a brow raised, a little blush slowly began to spread across her face… She didn't know why that made her stomach feel like there were butterflies flying around in there…

"Yes..." Serana said with a nod. "In other words... I have... Claimed you." She said quietly looking away. "Other Vampires will know… As well as Werewolves… It is… It usually happens during mating… And… I …. I.. I'm sorry! I know it sounds so selfish! I should have explained everything before I bit you! I am so sorry!" Serana suddenly cried. Serana felt like she had somehow taken advantage of Skylar… She buried her face in her hands not wanting to see the reaction that was on the little Werewolf's face.

Skylar was blushing madly. She didn't know what to think… But then she looked up at Serana and chuckled softly. She slowly stood and reached forward to pull Serana's hands away from her face. "Why are you so upset… Don't apologise…." She cooed as she cupped Serana's cold face with her warm hands. "Why would you think I would be angry with you… Claiming me?" Skylar said with a smile.

Serana was silent for a few seconds as she bit her lower lip. "I still wish I would have given you the option… I didn't even explain anything before I… Did it…" She whispered as she looked away.

Skylar used her hand to gently coax face back towards Skylar so she could look at her. "You were in distress… You were starving… You needed to feed and fast. You even did it without harming me, so don't do this to yourself… You can only do so much when you are in that state of mind." Skylar gave her a gentle smile and a small shrug. "I don't mind that you have marked me… Besides... The look on Valt's face… Priceless." She chuckled darkly.

Serana's face turned from worry to humor as she arched a brow. "I wish I could have seen that…. That… Urchin needs to be knocked down a few pegs…" She muttered angrily. That man nearly ruined her relationship with Skylar… He was known to play dirty like that… From now on she would have to watch her back… Now that he knew that Serana claimed Skylar for her own… He knows that he would be able to hurt Serana through Skylar…

And that was exactly what was on Valt's mind.


	34. Chapter 34

Serana loved watching Skylar sleeping, she loved the way the little Werewolf would use her like a body pillow.

During Skylar's entire healing process she and Serana had cuddled every single night, and Serana was determined that the simple ritual of couples cuddling was helping Skylar heal, as soon as they started doing that the smaller woman's healing process sped right up.

But every morning Serana had to slip out of Skylar's arms and move to the other side of the room away from Skylar… And away from the painful sunlight that threatened to cause Serana intense amounts of agonizing pain. Sometimes she was able to endure it for at least an hour… But no more than that. The pain would grow too strong, and if she tried to endure anymore she would risk making a sound caused by the pain that would probably wake Skylar.

Skylar knew that Serana didn't like the sunlight at all. And despite her telling Serana that they could move to a room with no windows… Serana refused every single time.

She claimed that would be too much for Skylar during her healing process. The girl was already settled in the room she had been using for a while by that point, the Vampire didn't want to risk throwing off her healing process. She wouldn't risk it.

One night Skylar was already lounging in bed waiting for Serana. When the Vampire got there the curtains had been noticed instantly. At first Skylar thought that Serana had been offended… The look on her face was unreadable for what felt like a lifetime to Skylar.

Even Dash quickly removed himself from the room in case Skylar may have plucked a very sensitive nerve that was not ever to be plucked.

But seconds after the Ghost was gone Serana literally dropped her cape on the ground and kicked off her boots.

"Listen, I'm sorry, if you want me to take them down I will… I just thought that… I don't know." Skylar began to wring her hands as she looked down at her lap in shame. She didn't mean to hurt her lover… She just wanted her to be comfortable, and obviously the sun had hurt her every single morning.

Serana wouldn't leave Skylar's side. She stayed by her every single night as she healed, it was a very long process and Skylar was almost done healing, and now that she could stand up on her own two feet without falling flat on her face the first thing she wanted to do was battle the sunlight that scorched Serana's skin ever morning.

Surprisingly it looked as if the Vampire was taking offence to Skylar's choice.

Skylar closed her eyes and waited to hear what Serana had to say, or what she didn't have to say… Skylar feared that she was going to walk right back out of the room.

And she did.

Skylar listened to the sound of the bedroom door open and close and the sound of Serana's footsteps walking away.

She ran her hands over her face and sighed, she wanted to chase after her but there were a few problems if she chose to do that.

Where Skylar could stand on her feet and walk around without falling on her face… She couldn't exactly walk any more than she had already walked that day. She wandered all over Whiterun looking for a set of curtains for the bedroom… Surprisingly the Companions didn't have any within Jorvaskar… That or Aela hid them all for the soul reason of tormenting the Vampire that was staying within her home's walls.

Skylar now found herself dead tired and having such a hard time even simply keeping her eyes open. If she stood her legs would begin to shake and before she would know it she would be on the ground in a heep.

"I am such an idiot…" She sighed as she flopped back on the bed and curled into a little ball on her side, facing away from the door in complete shame. Shame for being weak, shame for making such a bad decision that she thought would help Serana… And shame for not being able to go after her and beg her for forgiveness.

Seconds later Skylar was already falling in to a restless sleep, that was until her ears perked up at the sound of bare feet hitting the floor and making their way towards her room.

Confused, she slowly sat up and looked over towards the door with a brow raised.

Her fingertips played with the material of the blanket as she watched as the door slowly opened and a figure slipped into the room before they delicately turned back around and slowly locked the door. Soon her eyes widened when she saw none other than Serana in a black night gown. The nightgown was modest and yet… Not. The straps were thin and it dipped down low on her bust.

The skirt of the gown rested just above her knees showing a little more skin than usual.

"Serana?" Skylar asked as the Vampire dropped her other clothes on top of the cape that she had abandoned when she left the room before she slipped into the bed with Skylar.

A blush slowly creeped across Skylar's face as Serana wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer to the taller woman's own body. The little Werewolf had NEVER seen Serana in anything that didn't cover her entire body. Mainly because… Oh… Now Skylar understood.

As Serana slowly straddled Skylar it was then the little Werewolf understood what happened, Serana left to change Into something that she normally couldn't wear for risk of exposure to the sun. Her other outfits acted as a shield, a shield that she no longer needed in that room because of the curtains.

"Something wrong, my love?" Serana whispered in a very low voice as she leaned in closer to Skylar's face.

"N-No." Skylar whispered back, unsure of what to do. "Nothing's wrong…." She gulped.

Serana leaned her forehead against Skylar's and smiled. "You have no idea how long it has been since I have worn a proper nightgown… You have no idea how good it feels." She chuckled.

"You look really good in it too." Skylar blurted out before she began to blush madly. "I mean…" She covered her face with her hands completely flustered.

Serana laughed whole heartedly as she reached down and gently took Skylar's hands in her own and brought them to her lips where she left lingering tender and loving kisses.

Skylar, still very flustered, and with a blush that was only darkening as time went by, watched in complete awe.

Serana was so affectionate tonight… She had only seen this once or twice from the Vampire, it never failed to amaze Skylar, the way her lips pressed against the skin of her knuckles, her half lidded eyes, how they fluttered ever so subtly every time she placed a kiss.

She couldn't stop admiring her. Even how her skin stretched over her collarbone, or how a strand of hair would fall out of place and in front of her eyes only to add to the beauty that was Serana.

Everything about Serana made Skylar's heart flutter nonstop.

She had been kissed by her before, she had been in her arms before as well. During Skylar's entire healing process Serana had been there with kisses, hugs and cuddles the entire time…

But this time… It felt different. Something was different.

Skylar watched her for a moment longer with her own eyes half lidded before she sat up and threw her arms around Serana's neck and crashed her own lips against her's.

There was a split second where Serana was confused when she felt Skylar pull her hands away from her kisses, but when she felt those arms around her neck she understood, and when soft beautiful lips landed upon her own it was confirmed.

Skylar pulled Serana as close as she could as she kissed her.

Skylar was kissing her! And she was the one who started the kiss!

Usually it was Serana that started the kiss, but this time it was different. She wondered if Serana felt it too, it was there. Something in Skylar's chest ignited and it was very strong, it was warm and it was spreading from her chest to her stomach, even up along her arms.

Her head was spinning. It was like her entire body was engulfed in some kind of powerful spell.

She tilted her head to the side and deepened the kiss ever so slightly, it was like she was asking permission for something, or waiting for something to happen. She was still so very new at this and didn't exactly know what she was doing.

Serana seemed to know though.

She leaned forward allowing Skylar's tired body to lay back against the bed as she held herself up over the werewolf.

Serana nipped Skylar's bottom lip ever so gently with her deadly sharp fangs sending waves of tingles through the smaller girl's body. The Vampire smiled against her lips when she felt Skylar shudder under her own body. She couldn't help it when her hands began to roam up and down her sides, wanting to explore the body that was Skylar.

She craved the next step in their relationship but always kept her distance, ever since…

As soon as Serana's hand slipped under her shirt and to her stomach Skylar gasped and pulled away with a face almost as pale as Serana's.

She muttered a quiet apology as she buried her face in her hands and turned away from her lover.

Serana pulled her hands away almost instantly; she thought that maybe Skylar was still in pain from her injuries that still haven't healed yet… But the body language indicated something else. "Skylar?" She breathed in a very worried tone. Her head was still in a bit of a daze from what just happened, and the taste of her lover's lips were still lingering upon her own.

She was partially upset that it was over but at the same time she was very worried about Skylar… She did this last time Serana's hand found skin. "Skylar." She said again when she realized that Skylar had not answered her. "Hey… It's ok…" She said as she moved so that she was not straddling her anymore.

She sat so that she was in front of Skylar. "Please look at me…" She whispered as her hand reached over and began to rub little circles into her back. "Please… Did I hurt you…? Please tell me what's bothering you… Maybe I can help?" She whispered as she slowly laid down so that her face was in front of Skylar's. The only thing that was separating them was Skylar's hands that were acting like a shield, preventing anyone from seeing her.

Serana thought about waiting for Skylar to pull her own hands away from her face in her own time, but when time began to slide by and the night dragged on and on… She realized it was like Skylar was planning on staying like that.

After a little sigh Serana used her own ice cold hands to ever so gently pull Skylar's away from her face. "Skylar…" She murmured when she saw bloodshot eyes. "Shh…" She hushed as she used her thumb to wipe away a few stray tears. "I'm sorry…" She murmured she murmured in a very quiet voice as she pulled Skylar closer. She pressed a kiss on the smaller woman's forehead before she pulled away and used one of her hands to brush away some hair that was sticking to Skylar's face.

"Please…" She whispered again. "What is wrong?"

Serana stared at the girl through the darkness of the room. She knew that Skylar couldn't exactly see her, but that didn't stop the girl from staring straight back at her.

Serana's brow furrowed and she moved closer to Skylar, pressing her forehead against her's, staring right into her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Skylar in a protective embrace.

She stared into those pain filled eyes of her lover… There was something there… Something very painful that Skylar was trying to bury in the back of her mind. All Serana needed to do was look deeper… And deeper she did look…

Moments later it all clicked into place.

Skylar didn't need to explain at all. She would in her own time but that didn't stop Serana's eyes from going wide and her heart breaking at the same time. A fire erupted in her belly, not one of passion but one of complete fury that promised pain and suffering.

"Who did it?" Serana whispered desperately as she cupped Skylar's face with her hand. "Who hurt you, my love…"

The only response she received were little sobs. Tears began to spill out of Skylar's eyes as she tried to turn away from Serana once more. Shame was all over her face.

Serana wouldn't have it. If Skylar really wanted Serana to leave, she would allow it, but what she wouldn't allow Skylar to do was let her think that Serana was disgusted by her. "No, no… Shh… It's ok.. Shh.." She cooed little things into Skylar's ear as she tried so desperately to push herself away from Serana.

But soon Skylar was clinging to her for dear life. Her face was buried into her neck as pain filled sobs filled the room.

Serana ran her hand through her hair and held her as close as she could not daring to let her go. "Shh…" She hushed as she placed kisses to the top of her head. "It's ok…" She murmured. "No one will EVER hurt you again… I won't allow it." She promised.


	35. Chapter 35

Very little was said about the night before.

Skylar woke in Serana's arms and almost instantly it felt as though the air between them had changed. Not in a bad way… But in a way where there was more of an understanding between them that strengthened their bond that they had with each other.

The secret need not be spoken for Serana to know just what her lover had suffered, and she didn't need Skylar to tell her that the little werewolf was mortified of something as simple as touch. Serana made a silent promise to keep her distance until Skylar was ready.

Perhaps she would allow the little wolf to come to her instead, surely Skylar knew what she wanted when the time was right. Serana had all the time in the world… She didn't mind the wait. As long as she had Skylar at her side the wait would be worth it.

The morning had been very slow. Skylar had her face buried in Serana's neck long into the morning, and by the time it was the afternoon they finally were risen when a frantic companion came rushing into the Companion HQ, telling of a man who was giving boat rides to very large and mysterious men and taking them to Solsthiem.

"Why exactly is this man giving boat rides to large groups of very large men back and forth from this island?" Skylar asked as she stared down at a map that was in the middle of the table that herself, Serana, Aela and the other circle members were sitting around.

"I know not." The companion member who brought the news said as he stood in front of the table. "I just recognized the scent of the werebears… It was the scent that was all over you the night you were mauled" He spoke.

Skylar twitched where she was sitting at the mention of the mauling, Serana placed her hand on Skylar's leg under the table to try and bring her comfort. Sitting right beside her she could feel her lover's discomfort.

"The scent…" The companion continued with narrowed eyes as if he was trying to concentrate. "It was all over those men, if I didn't know any better I would have guessed that those men WERE the werebears." He said with a firm nod of his head.

"Are you sure?" Aela asked as she glared at him. "I do not want to go off on some adventure to an island on fake information." She growled.

"Aela, I am certain that this is not fake." Skylar said in a firm tone. "Even if this information is slightly off this is the only lead we have… Besides, if we check out this boat man the scent of the werebears should still be all over that boat and probably all over the man… I would know the scent of one of these creatures anywhere." She declared.

Aela actually looked at Skylar surprised. It had been a while since she herself had spoken to the little pup, she didn't know if she should feel offended and betrayed with Skylar for her trusting this companion over her, or if she should respect her for wanting to find these werebears, even though the information they had was still quite fuzzy.

"We need to go check it out." Skylar said shaking her head.

"I don't want any more companion lives to be lost." Aela crossed her arms over her chest. She was dead serious. Truthfully, she didn't want to see another werebear for as long as she lived.

Skylar looked at her very surprised, she then looked around the table at the other companions. "So…. The mighty werewolves are going to hide in their little cave with their tails between their legs?" She asked with a scoff. "Now this, I have to admit, is something I never thought I would EVER see." She sighed. "Aela, it was you who came to me with this issue remember?" Skylar asked as she leaned her elbow on the table's surface and rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "You were basically begging me to join your companions… But looking at you all now, mortified… Wanting to pass the problem onto someone else hoping that you won't have to ever deal with it again… I can see now that a cowardly companion is something I never want to be." She said with a sigh as she pushed herself away from the table.

"When the next person comes to me and asks me what I think of the mighty companions… I will tell them the truth… They are nothing but hired mercenaries who of which hide under their beds the instant a real threat shows itself." Skylar told them all before she was about to turn on her heel and walk away with Serana close behind her.

"Skylar, you know what those werebears did to me." Aela shot at her.

"Yeah?" Skylar turned back around and faced her with piercing eyes. "And you know what they did to me, it was ten time the amount that you suffered, and the only reason that happened to me was because I followed YOU into battle, a battle you all assumed you would win because you were just that cocky." She spat.

Skylar didn't wait to hear anymore. She stormed off towards the room she had been locked up in for a while now and began to pack up.

She didn't even look at Serana who was standing by the door with her hands clasped in front of her. "Maybe you should take a moment and think about this?" She asked with a brow furrowed.

"There is nothing to think about, we already know exactly what needs to be done." Skylar said quickly as she packed her bag. She looked around the room as she began to tap her chin as she tried to think of anything that she might be forgetting.

"Yes… I know… But these creatures, they are very dangerous, my love." Serana said as she slowly began to approach Skylar.

"I know, but now that the companions are not going to help… With a problem that they took up first and then just basically passed on to me… If someone doesn't do something soon… What if an army of those things comes over to Skyrim?" Skylar suddenly dropped her backpack on the bed and turned to look at Serana who was barely an arm's length away from Skylar by then.

"I don't know." Serana said in a gentle tone as she took Skylar's hands in her own. "But I don't think the companions would just simply drop this mission…" She said as she kissed Skylar's knuckles.

"Serana…" Skylar breathed as her face softened when she felt the kisses on her knuckles. "The Companions are nothing but hired goons… They are not being paid to do this mission… They saw the chance to pass this mission onto someone else so that they didn't have to worry about it… They know I would not just let this mission fall and hit the floor… Not with the risk of your father finding a way to control them…" She explained.

Serana didn't have anything to say to that… What Skylar said was true. She had been in the room with the Companions… It looked like they gave up, they passed the problem onto Skylar, who would NEVER let this problem go without it being resolved first.

"What do we do then?" Serana whispered.

"Well… First I want to pay a visit to that boatman to see if he know anything… So we can start there." Skylar said with a sigh. "But first… I think it is time for us to leave this bloody companion stronghold… I have been here far too long and this place is all but sour to me now… I don't want to be here." Skylar said with a tired look on her face.

She had spent so long healing within those walls, it felt like forever since she last went on a real adventure.

"Then let's leave this place… I will go buy a horse… I still don't want you overdoing it." Serana said as she bent down to place a tender kiss on Skylar's forehead. "I shall return shortly…"


	36. Chapter 36

The ship rocked from one side to the other… Back and forth, back and forth.

Skylar had her head in her hands as she curled into a little ball on a small bed within the body of the ship. She couldn't help but to release a small groan of discomfort.

Oh how she detested being on the water. She hated it so much, but it seemed as though her stomach as well as her head hated it more. "Are we there yet?" She whimpered in a small voice when she felt Serana the bed shift slightly as someone sat down on it. She didn't even have to guess that the body beside her was Serana's.

"Not yet…" Serana cooed as she reached a cool hand over to brush Skylar's hair out of her face after she gently moved the little werewolf's hands. "You have a bit of a fever. Are you not feeling well?" She asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"Not feeling good at all, this always happens if I go on a ship, if we are lucky I won't vomit." Skylar groaned as she curled into herself a little more if that was even possible. Skylar looked like a tiny little ball, it was a sad thing to see.

Serana could do nothing but watch as her love suffered. Well… Almost nothing. She shifted a little so that she was laying in front of Skylar, propped up on her elbow as she used her free hand and ran her fingers through Skylar's hair. That always seemed to calm the little pup when she was in need. However, the moment Serana's fingers made contact with Skylar's forehead she stopped and held her hand against her skin, Skylar's forehead was hotter than she thought… "Perhaps traveling by boat is something we should avoid in the future, your body seems to be revolting against you, dearest…" She murmured softly as she caressed Skylar's brow with her thumb.

The feeling of Serana's hand on her forehead was heaven. She moved her hands so that she was hugging her own stomach and opened her eyes slightly so she could see Serana's soft red eyes glowing in the dimly lit room of the ship. The only light in that entire room was a tiny flame on a candle that was dancing on the other side of the room. It had already died three times, Skylar swore that the next time that Candle died she was just going to leave it… Walking around was something she didn't want to do at the moment. She didn't even want to move. As long as she stayed as still as possible she seemed to be ok.

"There was no other way to get to the island… Unless we found a way to magically fly there." Skylar spoke softly. Her voice was like a breath as she allowed the feeling of her lover's touch to sooth her. She was actually hoping that she would fall asleep, and maybe if she was lucky she would wake up when they arrived.

"I do hope that the trip back to Skyrim will be easier on you…" Serana murmured through the darkness. "How are you feeling..?" She asked. There was more than one reason Serana was asking that question. She knew that physically Skylar felt like crap. But…

"Fine…" Was all that Skylar said before she sighed.

The fact that the companions basically abandoned their mission and allowed Skylar to take it over without question was heartbreaking. The entire situation almost felt as though they lured Skylar in from the very start just for the soul reason to dump the mission on her and run away with their tails between their legs.

But it was not the fact that they basically abandoned Skylar, it was the fact that it was Aela who also allowed it. Aela… Someone Skylar thought she could trust with her life betrayed her. It was heartbreaking. But Skylar didn't let it show. She had a mission that she had to complete.

Somehow she knew if they found those werebears she was also going to find answers as well.

"Sleep, my love." Serana whispered through the darkness before she pressed her lips against Skylar's forehead.

"Hmmm…" Skylar hummed as she allowed her eyes to droop shut the moment she felt her lover's lips. "Will you wake me when we get there?" She asked gently as she felt Serana pull Skylar against her.

"I will, don't worry." Serana whispered as she basically pulled Skylar on her so the little pup could use her like a pillow.

Skylar hummed in content as she nuzzled her face into the side of Serana's neck. Almost instantly she began to relax as she was slowly soothed into a state of complete calm, even the rocking of the ship suddenly didn't seem that bad. She could feel Serana still running her hands through her hair in a soothing manner and soon she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Like Serana promised she woke Skylar once they arrived at Solstheim.

Still very drowsy from her nap, Skylar slowly stumbled out of the body of the ship until she was standing on the dock rubbing her eyes and yawning. They arrived just as the sun was going down so Serana still had to have her hood up or she would suffer the rays of the sinking sun.

Both woman's defenses were down. So when Skylar was suddenly pounced on by a massive creature she was not ready, and when something was clamped around her neck all she could do was yelp in surprise as the creature jumped off of her and ran off without a sound of an explanation.

Serana tried to chase after it. Everything just happened so fast, but when she saw Skylar still on the ground clawing at her own neck her eyes widened and she felt her undead heart clench in her chest.


	37. Chapter 37

Serana rushed over to Skylar's side and dropped down to her knees as she tried to reach for Skylar's frantic hands, every time she reached for her Skylar only pulled away or tried to shove Serana away. Serana couldn't get close to her.

Skylar was damaging her own neck with her nails. Serana held her breath as her nose picked up on the little tears of blood that were slowly running down Skylar's skin.

Skylar's eyes were screwed shut and she appeared to be in a state of panic, nothing Serana did seemed to calm the girl. It was like she was completely detached from reality and trapped in her own mind.

"Skylar! SKYLAR! STOP!" Serana cried after she finally caught hold of the frantic girl's wrists and pinned them to the ground. "Skylar Look at me!" Serana basically begged as Skylar tried to push the Vampire away. What was wrong with her!? Serana had to position herself so she was straddling Skylar's hips so she couldn't get up and run away. She also needed to use her own weight to hold Skylar's arms down as she thrashed about under her. Since when was Skylar this strong!? Usually Serana could hold down Skylar's entire body by placing only one of her hands on her chest. But now Serana feared that Skylar could throw her off and run away.

"Skylar!" Serana screamed as she finally released Skylar's wrists to grab either side of the smaller woman's face. "Stop! Look at me!" She begged when she felt the little Werewolf's hands against her chest, trying to push her away. "You're ok now. Stop!" She struggled to speak as the pressure from the other woman's hands only grew as she tried to shove the vampire off of her. "SKYLAR! IT'S ME! SERANA!" Serana cried with wide eyes when she realized that Skylar was starting to change into the werewolf.

Before Serana even knew what was going on she was on her back with a brown, almost red werewolf pinning her down.

A quick frightened glance around told Serana that no one was around, she was both relieved and scared at the same time. Relieved because no one could see Skylar in her current state and didn't see her change, and scared because… Skylar had the power to rip Serana limp from limb… Serana didn't even know if she would try to defend herself… This was Skylar… She wouldn't hurt her… Would she?

The look in Skylar's eyes was so different… This was not Skylar at all… This was something else! She couldn't see Skylar in those eyes, The look in those eyes didn't have any love in them. When Skylar looked at Serana there was always a twinkle, there was no twinkly. Only fury.

"Skylar…" Serana's voice was breathy and full of fear. Her arms were at her sides as her entire body shook.

Serana's body was not the only one that was shaking. Skylar's was as well.

Serana noticed this really quickly. And not only that… Her eyes caught something around Skylar's neck… A collar…

"No… No.. No…" Serana's voice pitched slightly as image of werewolves wearing those collars around her father's castle flashed in her mind. They had to do EVERYTHING they were told.

Her hands instantly reached up and she cupped Skylar's furry face in her hands. "Skylar.. Please…. No…" She begged with tears in her eyes.

All she received in response was a low growl.

But very slowly as Serana stared into those eyes Skylar's ears slowly drooped against her head and she backed away from the vampire with a very low and sorrowful whine. Skylar's eyes screwed shut and she flattened herself against the ground as if something was standing over her ready to hit her.

Within minutes Skylar was changed back into her normal self, curled up on the ground shivering and whimpering in a complete mental and physical fight for control over her own body.

"Skylar." Serana breathed as she rushed over to her. "Listen to me… Try to relax…" She placed her hands against Skylar's arm, but Skylar only flinched away whimpering.

That Collar! Serana HAD to get it off and fast!

Serana could see the damage done to Skylar's neck that was caused by the girl's own nails. She would have to deal with that after though, the collar had to come first.

But as Serana struggled with the thick silver like item she realized that it was far harder said than done. She couldn't get it off. It was completely locked into place. There was a spell holding it on Skylar.

Her heart sank as Skylar's whimpers found her ears once again. Skylar was trapped… And Serana could do nothing but pull the girl onto her lap and rock her back and forth as she whispered promises to free her as she ran her hands through her hair.


	38. Chapter 38

Somehow Serana managed to get Skylar over to an inn where she placed the smaller girl onto a bed where Skylar curled herself up into a little ball after moving over to the corner and away from Serana.

All the vampire could do was watch as Skylar trembled and whimpered, scratching at her neck every now and then as time went on. Serana had never seen her in such a state and she knew it was all that stupid Collar's fault, and not only that… As she thought back she realized that the creature that jumped on Skylar had been a werebear… So the wearbear had a collar? That could only mean one thing… Her father was truly working with the monsters…

Another small whimper pulled Serana out of her thoughts just as she began to bite her thumbnail. When did she start biting her nails? That was new.

The Vampire stepped over to the bed and crawled onto the mattress to try and get closer to Skylar for like the hundredth time within a hour… She reached a hesitant hand out to touch the smaller girl's shoulder… But like all of the other attempts Skylar reacted like she had either been struck or burned really badly.

There was a sorrowful cry that was mixed with anguish and agony before she curled into herself even more. The sight was heart breaking. This normally strong, playful, free young woman was now a little trembling ball of anguish… Serana truly didn't know what to do. All she knew at that point was she had to figure out how to get that bloody collar off… But how? She didn't have the key.

The key to all of the collars was around her father's neck… One key of all the collars… How was she going to get it? She couldn't just leave Skylar here alone like this either, nor was Skylar in any condition to travel. Serana had to carry Skylar to that inn as it was. And the entire time Skylar had fought tooth and nail to get away from Serana.

The inn owner nearly called the guards. Serana had to make up a story about Skylar being too drunk to know what was going on and that Serana just wanted a room where she could take her friend to sober up until morning and where Serana could watch over her safely and not have to worry about any horrible people doing anything bad to her dear friend.

It turns out that Serana was a really good story teller. The inn keeper believed her and even let her have the room for free… But how was she going to explain Skylar in the morning… Skylar was acting like a very seriously wounded animal that wouldn't let anyone near her. Serana would not be able to carry her out of that place without worrying people. Telling one lie to an innkeeper was one thing… Telling another lie on top of the first was a completely different story that Serana didn't want to have to do.

"Skylar…" Serana loomed over Skylar with her lips close to her ear. "Listen to me." She whispered before she waited a few seconds. A little smile of hope appeared on Serana's lips as she watched as Skylar's body calmed down ever so slightly. "It's me Serana… I know you are in there somewhere… I promise you that I am going to get that collar off… I promise… But for now you are going to have to hold on, ok? It is going to take a bit longer than I had hoped… Do you remember that key around my father's neck? I need that key before anything can be done… I will get that key… And my father will pay… I promise you." Serana whispered.

Her hand moved so that her fingers were brushing the hair out of Skylar's face. "For now… I really need you to fight it… I need you to stay strong for me, don't lose hope… I am right here…" Serana's eyes filled with tears that she quickly wiped away with the back of her hand. She refused to cry, she was not the one who should be crying. She had to be strong for Skylar's sake… She was the one who was in a world of Agony at the moment. Not Serana.

The Vampire looked around the small room of the inn. She still didn't know what it was she was going to do once morning came… Maybe she would be able to carry Skylar out of there before anyone noticed?

Just as she was about to get lost in the horrors of her own thoughts Skylar's body began to shift on the bed completely shocking Serana.

"Skylar?" She yelped when she realized that Skylar was now laying on her back with her arms wrapped around herself as if she was freezing.

"Serana…" Skylar was looking up at her with tear filled tired eyes. She sniffled slightly before she quickly blinked her tears away. "I'm so sorry…" She whispered. "I almost…"

"Shhhh." Serana hushed her by placing a finger against Skylar's trembling lips. Where she was extremely happy hearing Skylar's voice, she was not about to let Skylar finish that sentence, because she knew it was not true. Skylar would never hurt her, and if she had hurt her somehow during that incident it would not have been Skylar's fault. That creature that had Serana pinned to the ground was not Skylar. That was something else, that may have been Skylar's body but that was not Skylar in control. Either way, Skylar had been able to keep the beast at bay and keep Serana safe. "Just rest…" Serana whispered as she watched Skylar's eyes. The twinkle was there.

Serana cupped Skylar's face and leaned her forehead against her's. "I am going to stay here with you, ok? And then when morning comes we need to get out of here before anyone realizes… I don't want to draw too much attention. After that…" Serana trailed off. She didn't know what she was going to do after that… She still had some planning to do…

It was at that moment she really wished that the companions were there to help. They would have been able to help her with Skylar, and maybe they would have already been hunting for her father. And maybe they would have already had known where he was and just maybe they would have already been after him to get that key.

Seranan didn't like the companions… But they really got things done.

Without them this was going to be a very slow process….

She wondered if she sent a letter telling them what happened if they would come and help…

Especially Aela. That wolf acted like Skylar was her best friend all the time. If she found out that Skylar was in trouble she would come and help… Right?

Serana gave her head a shake as Skylar slowly rolled herself back onto her side where she curled back into the little ball she had been in just moments before. She watched for a second as Skylar began to shiver.

She was cold.

Serana reached over and grabbed a blanket that she used to cover Skylar up with. She even pulled off her cloak and draped that over her shivering form as well.

She hopped up off the bed and made her way over to the fire place where she started a fire with a quick spell and added a few more logs. She made her way back to the bed where she laid down and began to rub soothing circles into Skylar's back.

"Rest, my love. I may not know what the morning will bring, but I will keep that promise. That I know for sure… Even if I have to call in some friends to help me…"

She gave a small sigh of relief when she saw Skylar nod her head slowly.

With a moment of Hesitation Serana moved closer until her front was pressed against Skylar's back and her arms were wrapped around the smaller girl. The blanket and the cloak were a barrier that kept them separated, but it seemed like having Serana that close calmed Skylar even more.

Ever so slowly did Skylar stop shivering long enough for her to fall into a restless sleep.

And all Serana could do was watch and hold the girl wishing that this had all been some terrible dream.


	39. Chapter 39

Morning came faster than Serana had hoped. She barely even slept nor did she more much from where she was on the bed. She stayed where she was for a few moments, with her arms around Skylar and her chin on the top of her head, wondering what she was going to do. She closed her eyes for a few moments and she inhaled Skylar's scent. The girl was still in a very deep sleep, twitching and whimpering every now and then.

Finally Serana opened her eyes and knew exactly what they had to do at that moment. She could hear the wind howl outside as she slowly sat up and ran her fingers over Skylar's cheek. The girl felt like she had a fever… But they had to move… She could not let the inn keeper see Skylar in her current state again, suspicion would arise.

She leaned over Skylar and whispered into her ear just like she had done the night before. "Skylar… Wake up… We have to move, we can't stay here." She breathed as she slowly pulled both her cloak and blanket off of Skylar.

She pulled away slightly and watched as Skylar's eyes fluttered open before she looked around. Serana waited to see how Skylar was going to react but to her surprise Skylar slowly sat up with a brow furrowed as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Skylar?" Serana literally squeaked as she moved a bit so she was sitting in front of her. "How do you feel?" She asked blinking.

Skylar looked around the room as she bit her lower lip.

This was very different from the state she had been in the night before. She was not trembling or crying and she did not appear to be in any kind of pain at all.

"Skylar?" Serana breathed again as she hesitantly reached forward and waved her hand in front of Skylar's face.

Skylar scrunched up her nose and her brow furrowed as she tilted her head to the side. "What?" She asked blinking.

Shocked, Serana pulled her hand away thinking that maybe the entire thing had been just a bad dream, but then she saw the silver collar around Skylar's neck. No it had not been a dream… So why was Skylar acting so… Normal? "How do you feel?" She asked.

"Like I have a hangover…" Skylar murmured as she leaned forward and held her head in her hands. "My head feel like it is cracked open like an egg…" She groaned. "Did something hit me?" She asked as she looked up slightly to see Serana staring at her. "And why do you keep looking at me like I am a ghost?" She asked, starting to worry.

Serana's mouth fell open. It was almost as if… "Don't you remember what happened last night?" She asked worriedly.

Skylar thought for a few moments before she suddenly looked down at herself frantically. But when she saw that she was still clothed she looked up at Serana with a silly look on her face. "I didn't get really drunk and try to bed you did I?" She asked with a tone of worry in her own voice.

Serana scoffed and lightly smacked Skylar's arm. "No! Nothing like that!... Skylar…" She reached forward again and ran her fingers over the silver collar that was around Skylar's scratched up neck. "Do you remember how you got this?" She asked before she gritted her teeth together. Part of her hoped that Skylar didn't remember… But the other part of her hoped that she did so Serana didn't have to tell Skylar the bad news… As she remembered the state Skylar had been in the night before… No she didn't want Skylar to remember at all… Maybe Serana would be able to get that key and get the collar off Skylar before Skylar even knows what it was.

Skylar looked down at herself as her fingers reached up and brushed against the cold metal of the Collar. "No… I… What is this?" Skylar's brow furrowed, the instant her finger came in contact with the cold metal she pulled her hand away with a light hiss. The metal burned her. "Silver!? Why do I have a collar made of silver around my neck! That will explain why it feels like I have a horrible sunburn!" She whimpered as her hands flew up and she began to claw at the collar.

Serana quickly reached for her hands and pulled them down so that they were sitting on her lap. She didn't want another episode like the night before. She would grab Skylar a healing potion once they were out of there. "You… Don't remember how you got it then?" She asked hesitantly.

Skylar instantly shook her head.

Serana thought for a few moments before she began to force a fake laugh. "Well than… Next time stay away from the rum!" She giggled as she gave Skylar's hands a light squeeze.

"But… Why did I start drinking in the first place… I don't drink." Skylar grumbled completely confused as she shook her head, ashamed with herself.

Serana felt terrible for lying… But she promised herself that she would tell Skylar the truth as soon as everything was back to normal… Skylar was not stuck in the state she had been in… So that had to be a good sign.. Right? Maybe they would be able to find her father faster?

It was only about twenty minutes before Skylar and Serana were out of the inn… As soon as they stepped outside Skylar covered her mouth with a brow furrowed. "There's ash everywhere." She wheezed shaking her head. This was something that was completely different from her home that couldn't decide if it wanted to snow or if it wanted to be spring.

She coughed slightly as she shook her head as she pulled her hands away from her mouth. "It's in my mouth…" Skylar complained with a disgusted look on her face. "I don't like this place…" She grumbled grumpily.

Serana giggled as she grabbed Skylar's hand and pulled her over to a clothing stall. Skylar was spitting and coughing the entire way… Serana could not help but notice that Skylar was… Grumpier than usual.

When they got to the stall the owner glared at them and was very snappy at the couple. Normally Serana would have expected Skylar to flinch away or apologize for no good reason… But when Skylar snapped right back at the stall owner Serana's eyes went wide and she turned her head to look at her girlfriend. "SKYLAR!?" She squeaked.

Skylar only growled and crossed her arms over her chest as she huffed.

Serana tried to apologize to the stall owner but he only held up his hand and glared at Skylar for a few seconds before he began to laugh. "This one has spunk! I like that!" He said as he motioned to all the wares that were on display. "Please! Look around! Find something you like! It's not every day that someone with guts comes around here… They claim that I scare them away, PAH! Cowards is what they are! And they don't know REAL style unless it slaps them in the face!"

Serana breathed a sigh of relieve but still shot a very grumpy looking Skylar a glare. She bought a couple of scarfs before she grabbed Skylar by the hand and pulled her away from the little market that they found themselves in. Eventually they were standing under a wall in what looked like a small tunnel. When Serana was certain that no one was in hearing range she turned to Skylar with a very angry look in her eyes.

"What the hell was that!?" Serana hissed as she put on one of the scarfs.

"What? You can't expect me to just stand there while that DIRT BAG talked to us like that!" Skylar hissed with a scrunched up nose.

Serana couldn't believe what she was hearing. This was completely out of character for Skylar…

Skylar was still grumbling about the grumpy stall keeper as Serana pulled out the other scarf and tied it around her neck.

"You can pull this over your nose and mouth so you don't have to choke on the ash." Serana murmured half-heartedly.

Skylar looked up at Serana for a few moments. She could read the disapproval right on her face. Almost instantly the angry look on Skylar's face fell and her brow furrowed when she realized what she did. She had a moment where she thought to herself. 'Did I really do that? No that wasn't me…. But it was? Why did I..?' "I'm sorry…" She said quietly as she began to wring her hand as she took a step back. "I… Don't know why I did that…"

She was about to scold Skylar like someone would a child but then it hit her.

The light that gleamed off of a certain metal collar that was around Skylar's neck… This had to be because of that stupid collar… This was something that she probably couldn't blame her for… Serana's mouth fell open and almost instantly she felt the guilt build up in the pit of her stomach.

Serana had an idea why Skylar was acting the way she was… But Skylar had no clue.

Serana had a moment where she wanted to sit Skylar down and tell her everything… But then she realized that she risked causing Skylar to freak out again… That was something Serana didn't want Skylar to go through, not again… She wouldn't watch Skylar go through that again.

Serana blinked a few times when she realized that Skylar was looking up at her with what looked like scared puppy eyes.

"I-it's ok… You had a rough night last night…" Technically Serana was not lying.

Skylar's brow furrowed. She could tell that Seranan was leaving something big out… But instead of digging more than she should she just sighed and nodded.

Something wasn't right…

Skylar didn't feel right…


	40. Chapter 40

~Secrets~

~Truths~

~And Promises~

Skylar didn't feel right at all.

She felt sick, she felt exhausted, her neck was killing her and she couldn't stop scratching at it.

Skylar pulled her fingers away from her neck after she found herself scratching at it again for like the hundredth time within the hour. Blood stained her fingertips and it would probably be a while before she somehow got rid of the blood that was under her nails. It was dried and ugly. Skylar couldn't bring herself to even so much as look at her own hands. It was a sad sight to see. It made her feel so sick to her stomach. All she wanted to do was curl up into a little ball and stay there until all the bad feelings went away. She just wanted to feel like she was not about to fall apart like a broken mirror.

She couldn't understand why she was so frustrated, why she wanted to simply attack anyone who talked to her, why she felt like her world was slowly crumbling around her. It felt like there was a doom slowly looming over her that she would never be able to avoid. She even found herself frustrated with Serana every time the Vampire spoke. She wanted to run away to save Serana from Skylar's unexplainable rage.

Once again without even thinking about it Skylar began to scratch heavily at her neck. She was scratching because of the itching, burning feeling that was on her neck and the frustration that was continuing to build…She was taking her frustrations out on her own poor, already damaged skin. It was like she didn't understand the damage that she was causing herself. This time she was stopped when Serana reached forward with a gentle ice cold hand and pulled Skylar's bloodstained fingers away from her neck.

"You're bleeding." Serana murmured softly before she pulled out a small health potion and a cloth from her satchel. Throughout the day Serana had healed Skylar's neck so many times that she lost count. She couldn't just let Skylar's neck stay damaged like that, but she was beginning to run out of health potions.

"I can't help it." Skylar whimpered as she tried to scratch at her neck again, but Serana quickly placed the cloth and potion aside to take both of Skylar's hands in her own and held them firmly as her eyes burned into Skylar's.

"Listen to me, you have to stop yourself from scratching, you are going to really hurt yourself more… Health potions like these can only heal so much... I hate to see you in such a state, Skylar, please… Try to stop… For me?" Serana cooed as she ran a cool thumb over Skylar's knuckles.

Skylar tried to allow the touch of her lover to sooth her into a state of calm, but the sting from the collar was a constant reminder that something just was not right. The collar felt so heavy, it was dragging her down at a slow steady pace.

"Serana… I need to get this collar off…" Skylar whispered before she pulled her hands away from Serana's to claw at the collar. "It… It feels wrong… I feel like I am suffocating." She struggled to say as she fought against the material that was around her throat.

Serana still hadn't told Skylar what the collar truly was, but Serana had the feeling that Skylar was slowly beginning to catch on. It was only a matter of time before she had to tell her the truth. As time went on Serana realized that perhaps she shouldn't have lied to Skylar at all. Perhaps she should have told her what the collar really was? Maybe Skylar wouldn't be in the state she was in now? The poor thing looked so lost.

But as Serana thought about it she realized that either way Skyar was going to be in such a state. She was still going to be damaging her own neck and she was still going to panic when she realized that she couldn't get the collar off. The only difference was that if Serana told Skylar the truth behind the collar she would as least have the reason why the collar was not coming off instead of saying that the clips were broken.

"Skylar…" Serana began as she reached for the cloth and potion. She poured some of the liquid onto the cloth before she set the vial to the side and reached for Skylar's hands, once again those frantic hands of her's were already on her own neck clawing away instead to clawing at the collar as if Skylar had forgotten what she was trying to do.

Serana feared that if she scratched anymore Skylar would cause herself to bleed to death. The smell of Skylar's blood was overwhelming. It filled her senses and made her head spin, every now and then the Vampire had to hold her breath for fear of losing control. Serana had tasted Skylar's blood before and she couldn't deny the fact that the scent of the girl's blood made her mouth water. And the memories of the time she fed off of her gave her a secret fantasy where she would pin Skylar against a wall and do things only lovers did. She wanted to simply touch her but of course this was not the time. Skylar was not in the state for that kind of attention at all.

When her hands were covered by Serana's ice cold one Skylar looked up at Serana with curious eyes as she watched the vampire begin to dab the damp cloth on her neck, slowly and gently slipping along her damaged skin to reach the scratches that were hidden beneath the thick collar.

Every now and then Skylar would hiss and whimper as the liquid of the red potion caused her neck to sting in protest. But Skylar forced herself to sit still, clenching her fists, fingernails digging into her palms hard enough to break the skin, clenching her teeth and screwing her eyes shut waiting patiently for Serana to finish mending her wounds that would be inevitably reopened by Skylar's own doing.

It was night time now. Serana and Skylar had made their way through the ashy setting of the island, it was plain to see that neither one of them much cared for that place at all. It was unfamiliar and roaming with creatures that confused both of them, and those creatures were sometimes stronger than anything they had ever seen before. However that was something that both woman somehow had been expecting, if that island was the origin of the Werebears then of course there were going to be creatures there with alarming strengths.

Somehow, so far they managed. It was a slow and careful process but in the end they always came out on top. Nothing seemed to bring them down.

When morning came they planned on heading over to another part of the island that happened to be completely covered in snow. It looked so cold. Something Skylar was used to. Skyrim was naturally cold so that was something Skylar could handle… It would be much different and probably easier than choking on ash ever five minutes.

As Serana finished mending her lover's wounds it was only then she realized that Skylar's eyes were downcast and her expression was unreadable, she was thinking too hard… Again.

Serana had watched as Skylar went into this same state so many times during that day. Every single time they stopped to rest Skylar would detach herself from reality and retreat into her own mind, only the pain of her own nails on her skin was what brought her back. Not even her lover's voice could do much when she went into that state. It always took Serana a few tries before she got Skylar's attention, but even then it almost looked like Skylar was not interested in what she had to say at all.

It was a sad sight to see. Skylar looked troubled and confused and scared but at the same time Serana just couldn't tell what she was thinking. She only hoped that she could sooth whatever was bothering her… But she knew that she probably wouldn't be able to. The power behind the collar was putting Skylar in such a state that it worried the Vampire. How long would it be before Skylar truly loses her free will completely? Remembering the first moments when Skylar was trapped terrified Serana. Not because of what she almost did, but because Serana had not been able to find Skylar in those deep blue eyes that she loved so much.

Serana was impressed that the girl somehow still had it… But she could see that it was very slowly and painfully slipping away with every second that ticked by. It almost looked as though Skylar was holding onto her sanity with every ounce of strength she had in her tiny body.

When they found themselves in battles against enemies Serana couldn't help but notice that Skylar looked exhausted. Every movement she made was strained and looked painful. Every time Skylar caught Serana looking at her she tried to make everything look less struggled. She didn't want Serana to know that she was suffering.

Even as she simply walked.

Every step she took looked as though she had to think about it before she put one foot in front of the other, and even then Skylar strained to lift her feet. As if her boots were encased in heavy cement blocks. She looked like she was carrying the weight of the world on her shoulders.

Skylar simply looked drained in every possible way. Serana bit her lower lip worrying about how long it was before Skylar finally dropped from exhaustion and gave up the battle. After everything was this how Serana was going to lose her? Serana's father trapping Skylar in a fate worse than death? Taking away Skylar's ability of free will?

Serana knew that Skylar would never go down without a fight. After what Skylar had told her about her past where she was captive by bandits for so long. Free will was something that Skylar cherished… Skylar would sooner die than let herself become a prisoner again.

Serana closed her eyes and took a breath to calm herself. She had to save Skylar. She just had to… Serana was selfish… She couldn't live in a world without her beloved little Wolf by her side. She loved her too much. If there was no Skylar… There was no reason to live…

She had a moment of determination come over her when she realized that she would never allow her father to win this battle. She was NOT going to let Harkon have Skylar as his personal slave! She knew exactly what Harkon would do to her. He would turn Skylar into a toy! NO! SKYLAR WAS HER'S AND HER'S ALONE! SHE WOULD NEVER LET HER FATHER TOUCH HER!

Serana gave Skylar's hands a squeeze before she brought them up to her lips where she placed soothing cool kisses on the werewolf's skin. Skylar was Serana's to protect and love. She was not a play thing, she was not a slave, she was not something someone could take advantage of. She had her freewill and Serana was going to do everything in her power to save it.

"Skylar…" Serana said in a calm voice as she released one of Skylar's hands so she could place a cool finger under the Werewolf's chin to gently force Skylar to look at her.

It was a few moments before Skylar's exhausted eyes were looking into her own.

"Something is with me… Isn't there?" Skylar's voice was heard before Serana's was.

Those words shot chills down Serana's spine. They broke her heart.

"I can feel it… I think I am sick or something…" Skylar's eyes drooped shut before she took a shaky breath and sighed. "You know what it is don't you?" She asked in a small vulnerable voice.

Serana froze and her face had the expression of one that told that she was ashamed. Ashamed for keeping this secret from her lover. This was something Skylar deserved to know from the start. What kind of lover was she that she couldn't tell Skylar that something was indeed wrong? How could Skylar ever think to trust Serana.

"Yes…" Serana whispered as she cupped Skylar's face with both of her hands and knelt in front of the girl. "I do know what is wrong, Skylar, but you must believe me when I tell you that I hid it from you because I didn't want you to get hurt…" Serana's words were filled with emotion. She was worried and concerned and scared. She couldn't help it if her hands were shaking ever so slightly as they were cupping Skylar's face. She only hoped that Skylar wouldn't hate her for the poor decision she had made. The look that was on Skylar's face, in fact it was not only her face, it was her entire body. Everything about Skylar was telling Serana that Skylar was trying to pull away from her. Serana was losing her! Her undead heart clenched in her chest as she ran her thumbs over Skylar's cheeks. "Please, Skylar, you have to understand…"

"But… I think I was already hurt in the beginning…" Skylar's words were like daggers. "Why would you keep it from me if I am already suffering? Maybe if I knew… Maybe things could have been better, I am just so… So… Hnng…" Skylar couldn't finish her sentence. She lifted her own hands and pulled Serana's cool ones away from her face. The words she wanted to say were not fair and would hurt Serana very badly. Skylar knew it, she couldn't hurt Serana… She was only trying to help…

The things she wanted to say were fueled by the frustration and rage that was still building even then as they spoke. Skylar knew that it was not her own frustration and rage too… It was something else. It was not her. She was not going to allow whatever that was to hurt Serana. She just hoped that Serana would understand. There was something inside Skylar, something that WANTED to see people hurt. It was the thing that was driving Skylar to wanting to fight every single person that spoke to her. It was the thing that made her snap at the man in the marketplace.

When she snapped at him she didn't want him to laugh and think Skylar was a strong independent woman who earned the right to buy his wares… No… She wanted the man to snap right back, she wanted him to fight her, she wanted him to lose control so she had a reason to pull out her blade and fight him… Or maybe even turn into the werewolf and go crazy! And made even take a few more people down with him…

Skylar realized what she was thinking about and recoiled away from Serana. Something was very wrong with her. She never would harm anyone! Even if they yelled at Skylar. Unless they meant to cause true harm where Skylar had to defend herself she would never want to kill anyone… This was not her.

Skylar felt as though she was losing sight of herself and it mortified her. She wanted to cry right then and there but she wouldn't allow it. She couldn't allow Serana to see that she was so unstable. She couldn't let Serana worry. That wasn't fair at all.

Skylar lowered her head and stared at the ground curling into herself were she sat. She couldn't let Serana in. If she did she would get hurt. She had to shut her out. The one person who Skylar allowed in and knew Skylar better than anyone… She now had to lock out for her own protection.

'I'm sorry… Serana… Please forgive me…' Skylar closed her eyes and turned her head away from Serana.

Serana watched helplessly. She reached forward but then paused when she realized the closer she got to Skylar the more the girl tensed up. She was being shut out and there was nothing she could do about it. "Skylar…" Serana whispered as she tried to get her to look at her. "Please… Listen to me… I wanted to tell you but the state you went in when you got that collar on you… It scared me… It scared me because of how hurt you were, of how scared you were, if you had seen what I had seen you would have done the same." Serana told her as she moved so she was looking Skylar right in the eyes. "Wouldn't you?" She finished with a serious look in her eyes.

'Yes… I would have…' Skylar thought as she closed her eyes and turned her head in the other direction, away from those beautiful eyes of her lover. She wouldn't even so much as say one word for fear of whatever was trying to control her would twist her words and turn them into things Skylar would NEVER say to anyone, especially not Serana. She had to protect the Vampire from herself.

"I'm so sorry, Skylar." Serana begged, thinking that the way Skylar was acting was because she was upset with her. "Please, please, forgive me, I can't take you being mad at me…" She whispered. Her voice, her words, begging. This was all out of character for Serana. This was something she would have never done before she met Skylar. But she didn't want to lose her.

"Just tell me… What is wrong with me…" Skylar struggled to say. It was the only thing she could allow herself to say. She thought that if she knew she could fix it… maybe.

Serana flinched at her words but nodded in understanding. "It's the collar…" Serana reached forward and ran a finger over the material that was around Skylar's neck. "It's not a ordinary collar… Do you remember the collar that was around that large werewolf's neck, the one that is in the dungeon under my castle?" Serana asked.

Upon hearing this Skylar's eyes snapped open and she turned her head towards Serana so fast that Serana could have sworn that she heard Skylar's neck crack in the process. "No…" Skylar whimpered. "Please tell me you're lying…" Skylar's eyes were pleading and scared. She suddenly realized the reason why Serana kept this from her.

Skylar was once again a prisoner.

But this time it was much worse.

Serana slowly shook her head and took Skylar's hands in her own, offering what support she could during this time. "Skylar… It's going to be ok, we are going to figure this out… We need to get the key from around my father's neck… With that key we can get the collar off." Serana told her as she ran her thumbs over Skylar's knuckles, trying to sooth the girl who looked as though she was about to go into a full blown panic attack.

"What if we go to the thieves guild?" Skylar said a little faster than she intended to. "We can get our hands on this thing called a skeleton key! It can open any lock! Maybe it will work on the collar?" Skylar's entire body was shaking with nerves.

Serana bit her bottom lip. "No… But I can understand why you would think that… It's not a normal lock Skylar… It's a spell that is connected to the key around my father's neck… We don't use the key to unlock the collar… We break it… Once that key is broken the collar can come off like any normal collar… They key is a glass vial filled with a magical essence that is connected to all these collars… Do you understand?" Serana explained in a very calm voice. She needed Skylar to know that there was still hope. If Skylar lost her hope…

Skylar was taking deep breaths as she looked around, trying to think.

They had to find Harkon, they had to break that Vial! Before… Before… Skylar's eyes went wide when she realized the worst thing that will happen if they failed.

Skylar wouldn't just die… Before death even came close Skylar was going to turn into a monster and hurt anyone that got close to her! Including Serana! And then Skylar could only imagine what Harkon would do to her! With that collar around her neck she was going to have to do EVERYTHING Harkon told her to! EVERYTHING! There would be no freewill! She would be a mindless slave for her master to toy around with anyway he wanted!

Skylar's heart was pounding in her chest as if it were a drum. This was a nightmare! This couldn't be real! How could this have happened?

"How did it happen?" Skylar asked as she was reminded of the collar by the sting it caused her. "I can't remember having it put on me…" Skylar's voice was just a small whimper now. She was scared and it was impossible to hide knowing what fate had in store for her.

"A Werebear jumped us as soon as we stepped off the boat, there was no warning, nothing, it was like it was waiting for us… My guess is my father knew we were coming and this was his attempt to stop us." Serana murmured, wanting to pull Skylar onto her lap and cradle her in an attempt to sooth any fears that were invading Skylar's senses. She wanted to tell her that everything was going to be alright. She wanted to make everything better… She was Skylar's lover, was this not one of the things that she should have been able to do? Chase away all of Skylar's fears and worries? Why did she feel like she couldn't even so much as touch Skylar without fear of burning the girl with her touch?

Looking at Skylar was like looking at a wounded animal that was caught in a bear trap. She looked alarmed and ready to snap at anyone who got too close to her, even if they were simply trying to help her.

"Listen, Skylar… Please… You need to trust me." Serana began but she stopped herself from saying anymore when she realized that it looked like Skylar was not even paying attention to her. She bit her lower lip for a second before she reached up and cupped Skylar's face like she had done before, but this time she pressed her lips firmly against Skylar's warm ones.

She felt Skylar instantly tense up, she could tell that Skylar was about to pull away and that was what Serana thought she was going to do, or at least push Serana off her and then run away. But to Serana's surprise Skylar very slowly and hesitantly relaxed and melted into Serana's kiss.

Seconds later Serana felt those familiar arms of her lover's snake around her neck and pull her closer.

Skylar wanted Serana closer, no she NEEDED Serana to be closer. Having Serana close seemed to make everything seem a little less dim. But at the same time Skylar was mortified that she was going to lose control and hurt Serana. Having her that close was so risky… Anything could happen.

Serana deepened the kiss, holding Skylar close by allowing her hands to wander lower until she had her arms around Skylar's waist. She quite literally picked Skylar up and placed her right on her lap where she wrapped her arms around her in a silent promise that Serana was not going to let anything else hurt Skylar. As long as Serana was there she was going to fight tooth and nail to keep her safe and to get her better. She was not going to let her father have his way. Not in a million years.

Skylar had the overwhelming urge to push Serana away and run. But at the same time she wanted to stay there. She craved the contact, and she was craving more. Her head was spinning and she was finding it very hard to stay in control.

"Serana…" Skylar moaned into the kiss as her hands gripped the back of her lover's shirt.

"Hmm?" Serana hummed, nipping at Skylar's bottom lip.

Skylar shivered when she felt those wonderful fangs against her lip. "W-We need to…" She began after she pulled away. But she didn't get another word in before she felt Serana's lips trail along her jaw line and to her neck. She felt her lips find skin that was not covered by the cursed Collar where she began to place feather light kisses. Every now and then Skylar felt those fangs graze her skin and every time she shivered and a sound that she had never made before bubbled in the back of her throat. Skylar was craving more, much, much more. There was a heat in the pit of her stomach that was beginning to grow and little by little Skylar's grip on her control was slipping.

"Serana.." Skylar tried again, her grip on the back of her lover's shirt increasing as if she was holding onto her for dear life. "We… Can't… I can't…" She struggled to say as she shivered as yet again those amazing teeth found a sweet spot.

Serana's eyes widened when she realized what she was doing. All she had been trying to do was get Skylar's attention. She pulled away from her neck and bit her bottom lip. "Sorry…" She spoke in a soft raspy voice. "I think I got a little carried away…" She explained as she tightened her grip on Skylar. Not ready to let her go yet.

Skylar was blushing like mad, as soon as Serana pulled away she instantly buried her heated face into Serana's neck to try and cover it up and to try and cool herself off with the cool touch of Serana's skin. "It's ok…" Skylar's voice was muffled. She still had the overwhelming urge to get away from Serana but at the same time she just wanted to stay there just like that and not have to worry about losing control. Was that such a crime.

As Skylar was sitting there with her lover's arms around her she couldn't help but think if things would have been different if she didn't have that stupid collar on… Would she have had the courage to take that further. At the moment Skylar wanted to, but at the same time Skylar didn't know if that was her that wanted to take it to the next level or whatever was trying to control her.

Skylar was about to move off of Serana but Serana instantly tightened her grip when she felt her move. "No." Serana murmured.

Skylar looked up at her confused.

"Stay… Just… Relax… Please, try to sleep." Serana ran a hand over Skylar's forehead and brushed her bangs out of her face. "Please…" Serana basically begged her.

Skylar thought for a moment before she sighed and settled back onto Serana's lap. She leaned her head against her shoulder and bit her lower lip. She was still blushing and thinking about 'What ifs?'

Skylar also had another small thought hit her that she realized must have been the doing of the collar… She hadn't seen her Ghost companion. The collar was at fault.. She knew it.

Serana and Skylar were sheltered in a small cave where they stayed the night…

Serana dozed off at some point, sitting against a stone wall with Skylar on her lap.

But sometime during the night Serana's eyes snapped open…

Something was wrong.

Very wrong.

She jumped to her feet.

Where was Skylar?

She looked around for a few minutes before she ran to the entrance of the cave…

"SKYLAR!" Serana Called for her. She knew exactly what happened. She feared this.

Skylar had waited for Serana to fall asleep before she ran off… She couldn't risk Serana's safety…

She remembered almost hurting Serana…

Once she had untangled herself from her lover's embrace she took off running, putting as much distance between herself and Serana as possible.


	41. Chapter 41

~Running~

She ran as fast as she could. Her breath was ragged and her legs were burning as if her muscles were on fire. Every step she took was struggled, she had to think before one foot would even move, eventually she fell into a pattern where she was able to just keep moving. She didn't know where she was going or what exactly she was doing, all she knew was she had to get away from Serana.

She kept on stumbling. There was just too much hidden debris hiding under the show, her feet kept finding them. Every time she stumbled it was out of sheer luck that she didn't end up flat on her face... But eventually her luck did finally ran out.

Skylar stumbled and with wide eyes ended up sprawling onto the ice cold, snow covered ground. She left a trail behind her as she tumbled several times before she came to a stop. There was a bit of blood that turned the snow dark from a gash that was now on the side of her head, Skylar didn't have to guess that it was from the ice... Ice wasn't as smooth as you would think... There were parts that were just so sharp that if used the right way could be used as a weapon.

She laid in the snow for a few moments before she finally found the strength to push herself up and onto her hands and knees. She lifted her hand and rubbed the side of her head, not surprised when she pulled her hand away to find that it was red. "Great..." She sigh as she blinked a few times. Her vision was beginning to blur. Maybe she hit her head a little harder than she thought.

Her injury didn't hurt at all... Maybe that was because of how cold it was? Maybe that was a good thing. Pain would just slow her down now. She couldn't slow down she had to keep moving. She just had to, she couldn't go back.

She coughed and she wheezed as she tried to catch her breath, her lungs were burning from how hard she had been running, and not only that, they burned because of the cold. It was not a very good idea to be running in weather like this. Her eyes were closed for a few moments before she reopened them. She could see her own breaths every single time she exhaled. That was how cold it was. She couldn't feel her feet or her hands. It was then she realized just how unprepared she had been. She left so fast that she didn't even think that maybe she would have needed better and warmer clothing before she decided to make her way to the snow covered areas of the mountain.

Skylar mentally kicked herself. She was from Skyrim! How could a bit of cold be effecting her like this... But then she realized that when they got to the island they did pack away their normal clothes and bought some lighter ones... The heat was so intense when they first arrived. It was like a desert... How could an island have weather like this.. It made no sense.. Although it might have something to do with the volcano...

She gave her head a shake and looked around. She didn't know where she was or what direction she should go.. In fact she didn't know which direction she had come from. The snow was falling so hard that it had already covered up her own tracks.

She didn't know exactly how long she had been running for, all she knew was that she ran long enough to get to the colder side of the island. Her entire body was shaking for overexertion. She closed her eyes again and lowered her head as a small whimper escaped her lips. She felt weak and vulnerable. Why did she abandon Serana like she had? What was Serana going to think? The Vampire probably knew that she was gone by now and was most likely panicking.

Skylar knew exactly what the Vampire was going to do, she was going to come out looking for Skylar, alone...

"Stupid, stupid..." Skylar whacked herself on the head a few times, ashamed with her own choice. But at the same time Skylar knew it had to be done. She was just to dangerous to be near Serana at the moment... Skylar could hurt her. And in her mind she almost did.

When she woke to find herself in Serana's arms she had a moment of intense rage when the smell of Vampire filled her nose. She had thought of her scent as disgusting and revolting, Skylar wanted to be rid of it. The stench had been all around her. She had wanted to scratch her nose off in hopes that she didn't have to deal with the smell.

For that entire moment Skylar was so angry that she was in contact with Serana, she remembered thinking the word 'leech' and how she wanted to kill Serana right then and there. All she had to do was change into her werewolf and do it, it would only take a second. Once swipe of her mighty paw...

But as soon as Skylar had thought about hurting Serana she realized that this was far more serious than they both thought it was... Would Skylar really hurt Serana?

Skylar had not stayed long enough to find out.

She slipped out of Serana's arms carefully, quickly, and quietly as possible and ran without looking back. She didn't give Serana the chance to know she had left. She didn't leave a note or anything. In fact Skylar didn't even take any supplies, no health potions, nothing. She wouldn't risk staying long enough for the vampire to wake. If she woke Skylar didn't know what she would have done...

For the safety of her lover, Skylar had to put as much distance between them as possible. At least until the Key around Harkon's neck was broken and the collar was off, Skylar could not go near Serana.

Skylar looked around in search of something, anything... Any clue that would lead her to Harkon. Where would he hide? Where would he go? She didn't know. The only chance she had was wandering the island looking high and low for any clues, or maybe even stumbling upon Harkon herself.

If she found Harkon... She didn't know what she would do... Maybe she would try to sneak up on him and grab the key and break it before he even had the chance to say anything?

If he saw her... He had the power to make Skylar do anything he wanted. She couldn't give him the chance to see her, she couldn't give him the chance to speak. the moment he gives her an oder it was all over.

It frustrated Skylar knowing that all Harkon had to do was speak and he would have the upper hand. It wasn't fair!

Not only did he have the werebears on his side but he now had Skylar in the palm of his hand... It was almost as if Skylar had so not only stay as far away from Serana as possible but Harkon as well. She didn't stand a chance.

Then she heard it.

Skylar's head snapped up and her eyes went wide, her heart began to pound in her chest as panic sunk in.

Heavy footsteps.

Skylar was so disorientated that she couldn't even smell properly, but that probably was because her nose was stuffed up from running around outside in the bitter cold like she had been doing. She had almost no sense of smell and didn't know where she was. She wouldn't be surprised at all if she was ill.

The sound of heavy footsteps was all around her and the falling snow was beginning to fall even harder.

Skylar frantically scrambled to her feet only to find a patch of ice. She slipped and fell directly on her back before she tried to scramble to her feet a second time.

She was bent at the hips slightly and her legs were wide apart in an obvious attempt to keep herself from loosing her balance. The wind was blowing so hard and the snow was blinding her. She used her hands to shield her face as best as she could before her hood was blown off her head.

"Stay back!" Skylar ordered, but the wind caught her voice and threw it back in her face, she actually began to choke on her own breath. The wind was making it so hard to breath!

She caught sight of huge bodies making their way towards her. She could only see the dark outlines. The snow was falling too hard for her to really see them.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she began to panic even more. There was only one thing that came to mind as she stared at the figures that were slowly approaching her. WEREBEARS!

She stumbled back and turned on her heel ready to start running.

But as soon as she was facing the opposite direction her eyes went wide once more and she felt like her heart had sunk down into her stomach. "No.." She whispered as she fell to her knees after realized that she was surrounded.

There were too many of them.

They were in all directions.

It was like they had been following her and keeping their distance the entire time. And when she finally fell from tripping, and staying down from exhaustion did they finally show themselves.

Skylar doubled over and looked towards the ground. Her vision was beginning to blur and her head was pounding. "Stay back..." She ordered again as she ran her hands over her face. When she pulled her hands away she looked down at her palms when she realized that her hands felt... Wet?

At first she thought it was from the snow... But then she realized that the liquid was red.

She thought it had been from the injury that was on the side of her neck. But then she reached up again and realized that the blood was on her cheeks... It was coming from her eyes? That was not normal at all...

"What is wrong with me?" She whispered shaking her head. She began to tremble out of fear. She was scared because not only was she surrounded but now blood was coming out of places that it shouldn't be!

Skylar tilted her head back and looked up towards the sky not knowing what to do. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the footsteps growing closer and closer. "Just go away." She groaned.

In her eyes the world looked as though it was spinning around and around. It made her feel sick to her stomach. Every time she opened and closed her eyes it seemed as though the world around her only began to spin faster and faster.

Finally she buried her head in her hands before she fell onto her side. A small groan of pain was heard from her. She closed her eyes as the sound of heavy footsteps stopped. They were right there. They were all less than a few meters away looking down at her.

All Skylar wanted to do was find the strength to jump to her feet and run as fast as she could.

She didn't want to be mauled to death.

After searching and trying so hard all the strength she had left was only enough for her to open her eyes for only a few seconds. What she saw only confused her.

Instead of massive monstrous creatures she saw massive men and a few woman. All had thick winter coats on. They were looking down at her with unreadable faces. They seemed confused and very dangerous.

One of the men stepped forward and knelt in front of Skylar, tilting his head to the side. "What is your name?" He asked in a very deep voice. He waited for Skylar to answer, his brow furrowed when he realized that the girl was having some difficulties even so much as keeping her eyes open.

Skylar opened her mouth but no sound came out, she shivered and tried again.

But Instead of finding her voice she simply closed her eyes and fell into the darkness unable to fight it anymore.

The man in a thick fur coat grunted as he watched the small girl fall unconscious. He couldn't help but to wonder just how long this girl had been wondering around on her own like this.

But when he saw the blood his stomach twisted. That certainly was not normal... Usually tears are the only liquid that came out of the eyes, but tears of blood. Now that was something he had never seen before. He looked at her up and down and realized that the collar around her neck was not normal either. Just looking at it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up on end.

He even had a moment where he wanted to stand up and walk away and act like he had never found the girl in the first place. The collar just put him right on edge. But he sighed and knew that would not be fair at all. This girl needed help...

He took one look over his shoulder and knew that his friends were all thinking the same thing.

With a sigh he reached down and picked the girl up, not surprised to find that she weighed next to nothing.

"Let's go." He ordered as he motioned with his shoulder for the others to follow him.

What a strange day this was...


	42. Chapter 42

It was so cold.

She shivered and snuggled deeper into the pile of blankets that were piled on top of her. It took her a few moments before she realized just what kind of situation she was in.

With a small gasp she sat up so fast that she didn't even realize that there was someone sitting beside her. She yelped in pain and fell back onto the soft surface of the bed before she whimpered, covering her face with her frost bit hands. It was only when she realized that her hands were wrapped in bandages did she pull them away from her face.

"You know…. For someone who has been unconscious for four days you sure know how to wake up really fast." A man grumbled as he sipped a cup of tea that was in his hands. "Do you have a name?" He asked after he swallowed.

"Skylar…." Skylar croaked as she reached for her throat. It was very obvious to her that she had not used her voice in a very long time, her throat was sore and her mouth was dry. "Has it really been four days?" She asked as she turned her head towards the man. He looked like he was middle age, the thing that stood out the most of Skylar was that the hair on the top of his head was as dark as the night, but the beard that was on his face was as red as Aela's hair.

"Well… Four and a half now." The man chuckled as he placed his tea cup to the side and turned to Skylar with his hands clasped on his lap. "What is the last thing that you remember?" The man asked with a brow raised.

"I remember… Snow... Lots and lots of snow." Skylar grumbled as she looked around the room. It was cozy, there was a fireplace on the far side of the room and the entire place smelled of fresh herbs. "Where am I?" She asked still very groggily.

"You are in a little village by the name of Skaal." The man ran his hand through his beard as he tilted his head, examining the girl who was in the bed. "Do you remember what happened?" He asked.

Skylar shook her head. "No… But… So much snow." She whispered. Skylar almost looked as though she was delusional. She honestly didn't know what to say. She could tell him that she was running away from her girlfriend in a very bad and desperate attempt to save her from Skylar's horrible uncontrollable unexplainable rage.

Thinking about it made her feel absolutely miserable. She wanted to go back to Serana, but she knew she couldn't. "Skaal?" Skylar asked.

"Yes. Skaal." The man's face suddenly went serious. "I have a very serious question for you, Skylar, and I need you to tell me the truth, I will be able to tell if you are lying." He man said as he leaned in closer. "And you don't want to know what we will do to you if you are lying, if you lie that means you are a threat to us, but if you tell us the truth there may be hope for you." He said with a tilt of his head. "Do you understand?" He asked.

Skylar looked at the man for a few seconds, she went very quiet and felt as though her heart had stopped dead in her chest. What did he know? What was he going to ask? Did he know about Serana? She honestly didn't know what to expect.

"Ok." Her voice sounded like it was nothing more than a whisper. Truthfully she was mortified. She thought about springing up out of the bed and running, but it was when the thought came to her mind did she realize just how sore her entire body was. Running was not an option. Her body would not be able to handle the stress. She realized that if she even tried to stand that there was a huge chance that she would end up flat on her face in a very sore heap on the floor.

He leaned in closer with narrowed eyes. "First of all." He reached forward and ran a thick finger over the collar that was still around Skylar's neck. "Do you know what this is?" He asked her.

Skylar instantly felt uncomfortable and tried to move away to the other side of the bed to put some distance between her and him. But she didn't make it too far before her muscles began to scream out in agony. Why was she hurting so much?

"Well?" He said with a sigh as he dropped his hand, noticing how the girl reacted.

"It's… Annoying." Skylar answered him. Technically she was not lying…

"When we first brought you here you went into a state where some of my friends almost wanted to tie you down." The man explained as he sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "You began to claw at that collar, you almost ripped out your own throat in the process, we could see that you wanted it off, really badly, so we tried to take it off you." He shrugged.

Skylar listened with a brow furrowed, what was he getting at?

"At first we tried to take it off with our hands, couldn't get it off, then we realized he needed a knife, the moment we brought a blade close to that thing you went crazy and attacked us." His brows furrowed and he drew back his upper lip in a sneer. "You hurt a friend of mine, really badly. Broke his arm."

Skylar instantly felt guilt begin to bubble up in the put of her stomach. Wait… Should she feel guilty? What if she was being held prisoner.

"I…" Skylar began but didn't continue. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't remember anything.

The man sighed and shook his head. "I know what you are." He gave a little smirk.

"You do?" She asked with a brow furrowed.

"Yes…" He chuckled. "You're a Werewolf… One of us." He smiled and winked. "And that thing around your neck… Is something that I have seen a little too often lately. I have a team on their way to a hidden lair…" He stopped talking as Skylar forced herself to sit up.

"Hidden lair?" She asked. She didn't want to assume anything for false hope. "Why?"

The man chuckled. "There is a leech who has a key in his possession, a key that will get that thing off your neck."

"And you know where he is?" Skylar asked.

The man nodded. "After weeks of tracking, yes… You know more than you are telling me, Skylar." He chuckled again.

"There is only so much I know… I can remember much." She sighed as she flopped back on the bed. "I need to get this thing off me." She whimpered.

The man nodded. "And I am going to help you do that." He stuck out his hand towards her. "My name is Stone, and you and I are going to have a very long chat. Starting now. We are going to start with why you were running around outside in a snow storm."

"Does it matter?" Skylar asked him. "I got lost and I guess I might have panicked." Skylar murmured.

"You are aware that you caught a very bad illness, you've been here for weeks, but it was four days ago you lost consciousness."

"WHAT!?" Skylar screamed.


	43. Chapter 43

This story is now complete but part 2 has began.

You will be able to find it under my file. Same title, just labeled as the second part.

Enjoy!

R&R if you like my story please.


End file.
